The Prince of Destiny
by That Crazy Guy
Summary: This is my version of what takes place after the Firebending Masters onward. My story focuses on Zuko because he's my fav. Warning contains coarse language and a little blood and a bit of heartbrake. Also in later chapters please no ship wars. I own nthin
1. Suspicions and confrontation

**Okay I read the reviews and I must say you guys made some very valid points, so here is my remake of chapter 1. Sorry about the last version I should have proofread it better than I did. Once again thank you to everyone who reviewed you were all helpful, encouraging, or both. This is my first Fan fiction so I'm grateful for the feedback.**

**I do not own Avatar the last Airbender and I am not associated with them in any way.**

Ch. 1 Suspicions and Conflict

It has been 3 days since Aang and Zuko returned from their journey to the Sun Warrior's temple grounds. And for the most part everything seems to be going alright. Aang's fire bending has progressed significantly even though he still can't hold a candle to his teacher. Toph got her revenge on Zuko by slamming the poor guy against a pillar and nearly breaking his back. Sokka could be seen practicing his swordsmanship for most of the day and occasionally losing a duel to Zuko. Teo and the Duke were still having the time of their lives exploring the western air temple.

However not all was cheerful and innocent. In one of the hallways Katara was talking to Haru as she planned to expose a snake in the grass to the rest of the group. "Do you really think we should be doing this Katara, I mean it is _**his**_ room" Haru asked.

"Don't be stupid we have to expose him or who knows what he'll do to Aang and the rest of us"! Katara exclaimed. They eventually made it to Zuko's room and found the door was unlocked as they entered.

His room was rather modest. It only had a single bed and it seemed to be the worst one in the temple. He had his cloak from his time in the Fire Nation Royal Palace hung up on a rack. There was also a small table where he had laid out his traveling bag and a portrait of his uncle as well as his mother. Katara and Haru began to look through his bag and only found a change of clothes, some bending scrolls from all four elements, some money, a black outfit for sneaking around, and a top knot holder. Dissatisfied they began to search every nook and cranny for anything incriminating but they found nothing. "Where in the Hell does he keep it"? Katara screamed. She immediately walked over to his table while Haru was cowering in fear in the corner. Feeling spiteful Katara made a dagger of Ice and raised as if she were about to shred the portrait of Zuko's Mother to shreds when she felt a strong arm grab her shoulder and pull her away from the Table.

Katara turned around to see none other than the former prince who she hated. "What the Hell are you two doing in my room?" Zuko asked pleasantly.

"Trying to find out what you're plotting" Katara replied darkly.

"Sounds difficult, especially given the fact I'm not plotting anything against you guys" Zuko said calmly.

"Yeah right, I'll find out what you're planning and when I do I swear I'll kill you myself" Katara threatened.

"Still pissed about Ba Sing Se are you?" "Hell can't say I blame you, if I were in your shoes I wouldn't trust me either". Zuko stated. "However" he quickly moves forward and places his face a mere 3 inches from hers and says "I have four things to say to you, first off I'm not plotting anything I'm wanted dead or alive by the Fire Nation just like the rest of you, second I understand that you don't like me or trust me especially considering how much pain I've caused you, third you can say and do just about anything you want to me, and lastly I want to warn you that if you ever try to destroy my mother's portrait again I promise you that I'll be the one who ends **your** destiny right then and there"; Zuko states bluntly. "That goes for you too Haru, now if you two don't mind I need to get cleaned up and your brother is whining about food so would you both kindly get out of my room for five minutes"? Zuko asked politely.

Fifteen minutes later Zuko joined the rest of the group for dinner. A few minutes passed until Aang finally asked "so Katara you mind explaining what you and Haru were doing in Zuko's room?" Katara refused to answer.

Aang sighed and turned to Zuko. "She wasn't in my room Aang" Zuko stated.

"He's lying" Toph added lightly.

"So Zuko what were they doing in your room"? Aang asked figuring he might get farther with him.

Zuko sighed wishing Toph would've let it slide and said "she was trying to find evidence that I was plotting to kill you and I'm guessing she convinced Haru to join her little investigation".

"Truth" Toph added.

"Okay now why did you get so angry, I mean did she do something that upset you or something"? Aang asked.

"How'd you know about that" Zuko asked?

"I've noticed that when fire benders get upset their temperatures shoot up to very high levels and I was close enough to sense it" Toph informed him.

"Interesting, anyway since I'm not plotting to kill any of you there was no evidence, she got upset and was about to shred a portrait of my mother I brought along when I came in and confronted her" Zuko said calmly.

"What" the group shouted loudly and looked at Katara shocked.

"So what, I mean it's obvious that he's up to something" Katara coldly stated.

"Katara why would you try to destroy a picture of his mother I mean I thought you loved our mother, you wear her necklace everyday when where're not undercover, so why would you even try it"? Sokka asked.

"Well it's not like he matters, I mean how can you all trust him"? Katara asked.

The group was quite for a few seconds until Aang finally said "because he saved my life from Combustion man".

"Yeah but do you remember who hired him in the first place"? Katara responded shooting Zuko a nasty look.

"Yes and he nearly fell to his death to stop him" Aang added. Katara was quite.

"He could have killed me easily in our sparing matches and have made it look like an accident, I've improved but I'm still not quite at his level with swords"; Sokka said.

"He's passed all my lie detector tests and he's nowhere near his sister's level when it comes to telling lies" Toph stated. "Besides if he wanted to kill us he could do it right here right now"; Toph added calmly.

"What are you talking about Toph"? Katara asked.

"You know how I feel things with earthbending, well one thing I've noticed is that benders have a certain "feel" to them that I can't really describe to you, but anyway the stronger this feeling is the more powerful the said bender is, and the feelings I've gotten from Zuko are second only to what I've felt from Aang when he's gone into the Avatar State"; Toph explained.

"Oh yah well come on Zuko let me see some of that power of yours"; Katara jeered.

"I'm not interested in fighting someone who isn't my enemy" Zuko said.

"Actually that might not such a bad idea"; Aang said.

"What are you talking about?" Zuko asked.

"The fight, I mean if Katara realizes just what you could do if you wanted to, she may ease up on her suspicions like the rest of us" Aang said.

"Whatever, so what do you say Zuzu"? Katara mocked.

"Fine but let's take it topside someone could get killed if we did it down here" Zuko finished.

So the gang went to the grounds above where the higher elevation would give Zuko's firebening extra juice and the full moon would do the same for Katara's waterbending. Katara pulled some water out of thin air and looked towards Zuko and asked; "are you ready for me to kick your ass?"

"I was waiting for you to get ready, let's get this damn thing over with" Zuko said politely as possible. Then in that one moment gold eyes were locked with blue eyes as the fight began.


	2. The Moonlit Duel

**Okay thanks again to everyone for their support and encouragement after reading chapter 1.**

**I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender nor am I associated with the people who due. If you think I do than you're crazier than I am.**

**Anyway, on with the fight!!**

**All text in Italics are thoughts.**

**Ch. 2 The Moonlit duel**

Katara felt the moon's power coursing through her veins as she eyed her opponent she decided to take the first move. She pulled a human sized mass of water from the air and compressed it down to the size of a bowling ball, she then hurled it towards Zuko who ducked just in time for it to zoom past his head and pierce through a tree that was just five feet away from him. "_Damn she's not playing around_" Zuko thought to himself. He would've spent more time admiring her strength but he noticed that Katara had bended the water in the ground beneath him to form a tentacle around her left arm which she had wrapped around his right arm and leg. "Oh damn" Zuko said as he was lifted about ten feet in the air and Katara threw some darts made of ice from her free hand at Zuko.

Thinking quickly Zuko surrounded his left hand in flames and used it to cut his limbs free from her tentacle and used his newly freed arm and leg to create a small wall of fire which vaporized the darts. When Zuko landed Katara tried to strike him with a water whip, which Zuko countered with his flame whip and they canceled each other out.

About twenty feet away the rest of the gang was staring in awe at their fight. "Wow their good" Aang commented.

"Yeah I wish I could sell tickets, I'd probably make a fortune" Sokka added.

"Is it just me or does Katara seem unusual right now?" Haru asked.

"Oh Katara's waterbending is many times stronger during a full moon so that's why she may seem so powerful" Aang explained.

"No that's not what I meant, look at her, she looks like she's trying kill him, her eyes look like those of a cold-blooded killer, and she's just giving me a feeling that's she's different, almost evil" Haru explained.

The rest of the gang(with the obvious exclusion of Toph) took a closer look at Katara and they noticed she did seem to aiming for the kill, her eyes were full of hatred, and she gave off a rather evil feeling which was quite different from the kind and warm feeling she usually gives off.

"Your right she's really scary right now" the Duke finally said.

The group immediately had a very scared look on their faces, except for Toph who rolled her eyes and said "pathetic little pansies".

Zuko and Katara were both breathing heavily and had sustained some minor scrapes and bruises but both were still more than capable of continuing the fight. Katara was eyeing Zuko with her eyes full of hatred "_Damn him"_ she thought. "Why won't you die you bastard?" Katara screamed angrily.

"Because I have things I must do and dying would throw a real wrench in my plans" Zuko responded looking at her with pity and sadness.

"Oh yeah and what might they be?" Katara asked.

Zuko took a moment to look in her eyes which reminded him of the person he had been after his banishment; he remembered all the pain and destruction he had caused, all the terror he had reaped, and most of all he remembered how he had betrayed her trust in Ba Sing Se. "_Damn, what a monster I was_" Zuko thought with disgust. He then looked her in the eyes and said "I'll tell you all later, but for now I have to do for you what my Uncle Iroh did for me" Zuko replied.

"Oh yeah and what was that?" Katara asked venomously.

"He saved me" as he spoke Zuko's body began to glow as if it were slightly ablaze, "from myself, and it's only right I should do the same for you, since it's my fault your starting to become just like the monster I was when we first met." Zuko stated sorrowfully.

"_How dare he, what the hell is he playing at?_" Katara thought angrily. "_Well then I'll just have to show him what I can really do!_" she decided. Katara began to pull huge amounts of water from the ground and the air. She bended the water up her neck lifting herself about fifteen feet in the air, she than formed three tentacles from the water pillar holding her up each one about 20 feet long. The water Katara was controlling appeared to be churning violently, it even cut Katara's necklace off her neck and it fell to the side.

"_Oh crap_" Zuko thought.

"Now die" Katara yelled as one of tentacles rushed towards Zuko's face but mere moments before it made contact Zuko vanished from Katara's sight.

"What?" Katara asked surprised. The next thing she knew she saw Zuko leap right past her, a tear from his right eye had hit her in the face.

Zuko landed on the other side and looked up at Katara with tears coming from both his eyes and asked "What the hell did I do to you?" with great sorrow in his voice.

"Well I guess that settles it I definitely have to save you fast or you'll end up just like I did." Zuko said weakly.

"How in the Hell did you dodge that?!" Katara asked not really interested in what he was talking about.

"There are three universal steps to most firebending techniques; first you focus chi into a part of your body such as your hands or feet, second you force it out of your body, and lastly you ignite it; it took me a while but I was able to stop the process at step 1, by focusing my chi in my body and not forcing it out I discovered a way for a firebender to obtain an almost airbender-like level of speed and mobility." Zuko explained.

"Okay that does it I'm stopping this fight right now, everyone on me" Aang commanded.

But suddenly Aang, Sokka, and Haru all sank into the ground. "What in the world are you doing Toph?" Aang asked angrily.

"Don't be stupid twinkle toes, if we charge in there we'll get killed in the cross-fire, unless you can use the Avatar-State you can't stop them, stop being such a damn idiot." Toph shouted at him.

"She's right Aang if you charge in here you'll die" Zuko shouted to him, Aang looked at Zuko with a sad expression on his face since he knew that Zuko was right, "Don't worry I don't care about the risk or what happens to me as a result, I will save her" he finished as he looked up to Katara with a new resolve in his face.

"_Question is how the hell do I stop her?"_ Zuko thought to himself. He had no time to think since Katara decided to go on the offensive. She tried to smash him with two of her tentacles, but Zuko managed to dodge and he severed them both from the pillar of water holding Katara up with a flame whip. However they regenerated almost instantly and immediately resumed attacking him and one of them cut his right cheek causing a minor bleed. _"Damn it this is a mess, Okay calm down Zuko you won't succeed if you don't think carefully"_ he thought, as Zuko was thinking Katara resumed the onslaught she repeatedly attacked him with two of her tentacles which were doing an incredible job of keeping up with him. _"Alright since these things regenerate if I sever them there's no point in wasting energy on them, and since she's only attacked me with two of these things she must be saving the third one as defense in case I decide to aim for her head or go after that pillar of water holding her up."_ Zuko reasoned. "Time to test that theory" Zuko stated, he dodged another attack and attacked the pillar with his flaming whip, as he suspected the third tentacle blocked his whip and it never even made contact.

"_Okay that proves it, I need to destroy that pillar if I want to win this" _Zuko deduced, _"and to do that I'm going to do that I need you use something strong enough to penetrate that shield and still have some serious power to spare" _Zuko decided. Katara swung both her tentacles at Zuko in a horizontal motion. Zuko saw this as an opportunity as he jumped in the air and shot a huge fireball at the pillar's center. Katara quickly tried to block it with her third tentacle but it was vaporized and the fireball continued towards its target.

"Damn it" Katara screamed as the fire ball hit her pillar of water and exploded.

"Whew" Zuko said relieved but when he looked up he saw something that nearly gave him a heart attack.

"Damn" he swore loudly as the pillar and the destroyed tentacle regenerated back to normal.

"Guess that fire ball you used wasn't quite strong enough Zuko" Katara said menacingly. She took advantage of Zuko's shocked state and managed to give him a serious injury to his left shoulder which started to bleed immediately.

Back with the rest of the gang everyone (including Toph) was starting to become very worried to say the least. There was a frightened silence until Aang finally screamed "Katara, you have to stop this right now."

Katara turned her head to look at the young Avatar in silence until she finally said "Why won't you understand Aang?" The gang looked at her in confusion and she finally continued. "I once lost the most important person in my life because of his family, and at Ba Sing Se I started to feel sorry for this wretch I even started to like him, and as a result he betrayed me and his sister nearly killed you." As she spoke Katara began to cry. "Because of the war that _**his family**_ started I lost my mother when I was just a ten year old girl, don't you get it _**his family**_ is responsible for everything that's happened in the past hundred years?!" she screamed with tears running down her eyes.

While Zuko listened to her screams he couldn't help but notice a sparkling blue stone necklace inches away from his hand. He picked it up and recognized it as Katara's necklace. _"Damn it, she must be close to the point of no return if she didn't notice something this precious to her leave her neck"_ Zuko thought.

"I yelled at him in the catacombs and told him that the Firenation took my mother away from me, all he did was say to me that's something we have in common and bingo I fell for it hook, line, and sinker" Katara screamed as she threw two of her tentacles at Zuko. He barely dodged them and looked up at her. "I should've known better, I mean there's simply no way in hell that the fire lord's son could know or understand the pain of losing a mother" Katara yelled as she tried once again to smash Zuko.

But instead of dodging, Zuko shot flames upward vaporizing the tips of the tentacles before they could strike him and he looked up at her with great pity in his eyes.

"You're wrong" Zuko said as he pocketed Katara's necklace "I know exactly what that's like" he continued. "I know how that feeling of guilt, since you almost automatically blame yourself for the loss" Zuko spoke sadly with tears rolling down his eyes. "I lost my mother when I was eight years old, the last time I saw her she came to me while I was asleep, I was drowsy as she spoke to me; she told me that everything she had done she had done to protect me, and just before she left she told me to never forget who I am" Zuko stated sorrowfully. "Up until recently I had no idea of what had happened, but when I awoke she was gone and I was 

immediately filled with a feeling of nothingness" Zuko said sincerely. "I imagine you felt the same thing when your mother died in that raid, but would you mind telling me if that was when you first had _**the idea**_?" Zuko asked curiously.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Katara asked.

"Oh you know, when you thought something along the lines of this shouldn't have happened, if I had the power then this would never of happened and everything would still be okay" Zuko answered.

"Why are you asking me this?" Katara replied.

"Anyone who's ever cried because they felt pathetic and weak has had those kinds of thoughts, and as a result they seek power" Zuko explained, "however once you obtain that power you become the one who makes others suffer the pain of loss" Zuko stated calmly, Katara opened her eyes in shock at his words, "never forget that; because if you do you'll destroy homes, terrorize children, and hurt countless people with whom you had no quarrel; in other words you'll be nothing but a destroyer" Zuko finished.

"You mean like YOU" Katara screamed.

"Yes, I was a destroyer, that's why I know these things" Zuko answered. "When I thought about my mother I realized she never wanted me to become like that, and even though I never knew her I know for a fact that your mother would want you to stop what you're doing right now before it's too late, now please stop for both our sakes or I'll stop you myself" Zuko added solemnly.

"I'll believe you when you manage to back up those words Zuko" Katara said cynically.

"Then you leave me no choice" Zuko said calmly.

At his words Katara attacked with all three tentacles, but Zuko didn't move; instead he dipped his finger in the blood from his shoulder with his right hand, held up his bangs with his left hand as he placed a drop of his blood on his forehead, and then he successfully used the Combustion Man's technique by using the blood stain as a focus point. Time seem to slow down to a crawl as Katara watched the blast vaporize her tentacles and explode at the center of the pillar holding her up. The water extinguished any flames that would have resulted from the explosion; however there was still enough force to send her flying headfirst toward a tree. Katara could tell that at the speed she was going the damage would be lethal, but just as she was about to give up she felt someone put his arms around her. She saw that Zuko had grabbed onto her, he hit the tree with his feet and managed to land them both safely on the ground.

"Looks like I win" Zuko said as Katara looked up at him from the ground with a look of disbelief. "Now" Zuko continued as he place Katara's necklace around her neck and her eyes widened in shock

"_Could he have been sincere?"_ Katara asked herself.

"Let go of your anger and hatred, you'll only tear yourself apart by holding onto them, and before you know it they'll turn you into something disturbing" Zuko continued as memories of chasing Aang raced through his mind.

"_He beat me during a full moon, I should've been able to crush him, but not only did he beat me, he saved my life when he could've let me die"_ Katara thought to herself as she put her hand to her necklace. _"To think I was so focused on trying to kill him I didn't notice my own mother's necklace fall to the ground, if he hadn't picked it up it probably would have been destroyed." _Katara thought.

"Trust me I know, and you did say you would believe me if I won correct?" Zuko asked with a slight chuckle in his voice.

The rest of the gang gathered around Zuko and Katara utterly amazed at the display of power they had just seen. "You were both incredible, maybe even scary." Haru stated amazed.

"Yeah you never see anything like that at the Northern Air temple." Teo added.

"Even my old boss wouldn't want to mess with either of you." The Duke stated.

"Katara are you okay?" Sokka asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks to Zuko I guess." Katara answered. Aang turned from looking at Katara with a smile on his face and asked.

"So Zuko tell me, when on earth did you master Combustion Man's technique?"

"About two minutes ago" Zuko answered.

"What?" the gang shouted in unison.

"Well I couldn't use lightning since that would've killed her and that wasn't my goal, and as you saw my biggest fireball lacked the power to destroy that damn pillar she had made." Zuko responded.

"What would've happened if you had messed up?" Katara asked.

"I probably would've died." Zuko answered lightly. The rest of the gang looked at him with their jaws dropped and finally Zuko said "One thing that hasn't changed with me over the years is that I'm a tad reckless."

"No crap." Toph stated bluntly.

Katara was starting to feel the fatigue from the fight,_ "I guess before I lose consciousness there's one more thing I have to do." _Katara thought to herself as she looked at Zuko and she stared twirling water around her hands. "Zuko" Katara screamed as she put the last of her energy into jumping at Zuko and grabbing onto him with both hands. The rest of the gang looked at her in utter shock but they fell at ease when they saw what she was doing. Katara was using the water in her left hand to heal the gash on his cheek and healing his shoulder with her right hand. "Thank you and I'm sorry" Katara said as she looked up at him crying.

"You owe me nothing" Zuko told her simply.

"Then could you tell me, _**just who are you anyway?**_" Katara asked.

Zuko gave her a serious expression his mind in deep thought but his only answer was "It's complicated." And then Katara collapsed from exhaustion and was kept off the ground by Aang and Zuko with the full moon shining brilliantly in the night sky.

**Okay sorry this chapter took so long, it ended up being A LOT longer than I thought it would. Not sure how often you guys can expect updates, but trust me I intend to see my first Fanfiction through to the end. Any helpful and encouraging feed back is always welcomed by That Crazy Guy.**


	3. Revelations, a prophecy,and a new friend

**Okay I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter and thanks again for all the reviews and the tips.**

**Here is Chapter ****3**

**If you think I own Avatar or that I'm associated with the people who do, your either crazier than I am or incredibly stupid**** (Maybe even both)**

**Ch3. Revelations, a prophecy, and a new friend.**

**Revelations.**

The morning after the fight the gang was gathered around breakfast. All was quiet until finally.

"Hey Zuko" Aang started.

"What is it Aang?" Zuko asked.

"How did you get so powerful?" Aang asked.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked.

"I mean when did you get the power like you had last night, I mean you were easily two if not three times stronger than you were when you fought me in Ba Sing Se, and you managed to beat Katara during a full moon and I've never seen someone capable of that before last night." Aang stated.

"Oh that, well a while back my Uncle gave me a lesson while I was in the Earth Kingdom that opened my mind and I started developing some new firebending moves." Zuko informed him.

"Can you teach me?" Aang asked with a hopeful voice.

"I won't be able to run you through it step by step, but I could give you, Katara, Toph, and Haru a nudge in the right direction." Zuko informed him.

"Really, I mean you can help us get stronger?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, by giving you all the same lesson my Uncle gave me you should be able to work something out." Zuko stated "Anyway if any of your interested come to Aang's lesson after breakfast and I'll see what I can do for you." He added.

15 minutes later Aang arrived for his morning firebending lesson with Katara, Toph, and Haru. Teo, Sokka, and the Duke were there just out of curiosity. Zuko was standing there with a bag, looking at them with a slight look of pleasure on his face. "Alright before we begin I need all of you to tell me something, why do you seek power?" Zuko asked them. There was a brief silence until finally.

"I'm the Avatar it's my duty to maintain the balance of the world, however I was frozen for a hundred years and because of my carelessness the world has suffered a hundred years of war, while I can't fix the mistakes I made a century ago, but I think I can still redeem myself." Aang answered.

"I'm the greatest Earthbender in the world, however last night I was powerless to stop two of my friends from nearly killing each other, you guys are the first friends I've ever had and the fact I couldn't help you just really pisses me off!" Toph answered fiercely.

"Ever since I was a kid I've felt like this war was going to be the death of us all, but now I think we have a real chance to end it for the better of the world and I want to do my part." Haru said.

All eyes turned to Katara for her reason.

"Growing up this war has taken a lot from me, I lost my mom when I was a kid and my dad had to leave us to fight in the war, after four years of living in fear I had come to hate the Firenation and its people; in Ba Sing Se I immediately started yelling at Zuko when he got thrown into the cave the Dai Li were keeping me in and I said some things that I'm not proud of, I had always believed that the people of the Firenation were evil but then I started getting to know them and that's when I started to see," Katara said with an ashamed look in her face "the people of the Firenation are really no different from anyone else, they laugh when they're happy, they cry when they suffer, and they're capable of risking their lives to save someone from themselves" Katara continued looking at Zuko. "I used to think that the fact that people die in wars was the saddest part about war, however last night Zuko taught me that I was wrong, what is truly the saddest part about war is that good people on both sides are forced to kill one another, and I want to do everything in my power to help bring all this misery to an end." Katara finished.

"Alright it seems I can trust you all with this secret, so without further ado let the lesson begin" Zuko said as he picked up a stick and started drawing in dirt.

"Air is the element of freedom, it embodies joy; Airbenders have a natural sense of adventure and know a sense of freedom that pushes them to pursue happiness." Zuko began.

"Water is the element of change, it embodies growth; Waterbenders have the ability to adapt too many things and still keep their deep senses of community going strong." He continued.

"Earth is the element of sustenance, it embodies strength; Earthbenders are known for their strength and for never backing down in the face of danger." Zuko explained.

"And lastly Fire is the element of power, it embodies resolve; Firebenders never give up when they feel they have a cause or a person worth fighting for." Zuko finished.

"Why are you telling us this Zuko?" Toph asked puzzled. "I mean this all sounds like Avatar stuff to me, so shouldn't Aang be the only one concerned with it?"

"It's the combination of all four elements in one person that makes Aang and all of his forerunners so incredibly powerful, however understanding others, the other nations, and the other elements can make all of you stronger as well; for you see my powers as a bender started to grow rapidly when I started studying Earth, Air, and especially waterbenders." Zuko explained as he placed the bag on the ground in front of them. "These are scrolls that I've collected over the months on all four elements, by studying these each of you should be able to apply certain concepts and techniques from the other elements to your own, take this little number I learned from studying waterbenders." Zuko said as his fist became enflamed and he lashed out at the air with his flame whip.

The gang immediately started to study the scrolls Zuko had provided. (Haru had to read out loud for Toph's sake) However before Aang could jump in Zuko grabbed him by the shoulder and said "I'm afraid you need to learn one technique from me before I set you loose kid."

"What would that be?" Aang asked curious.

"Oh nothing major, I'm just going to teach you to redirect lightning." Zuko stated plainly.

"What, you mean there's a way to redirect lightning?!" Aang asked amazed.

"Well when I told my father I was joining you he got pissed and shot 2 bolts of lightning at my heart." Zuko stated simply. "So yeah there is a way." He added bluntly.

While Zuko taught Aang how to redirect lightning the rest of the benders started trying to learn from the scrolls Zuko gave them and where starting to have some success, until Toph sensed an unfamiliar presence.

**Prophecy**

The group took their bending stance to face the approaching stranger, but what they saw was unexpected. They were expecting to see Azula or some Firenation assassin. Instead there stood one of the Sun Warriors Zuko and Aang went to find so they could learn about firebending. He looked rather tense and he was carrying a large package wrapped in cloth. He then looked at Zuko and Aang as he gave a sigh of relief.

"It's about Damn time I found you two, do you have any idea of how important my task is?" The warrior asked angrily.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zuko asked with a very annoyed voice at the warrior's attitude.

"What are you stupid?" the warrior asked rudely. "I can't talk about it here, too much of a risk, quick take me to your camp." He added.

The gang took the warrior back to the temple grounds. Where he sat down and examined his surroundings.

"You're sure no one's watching?" the Warrior asked clutching onto his package.

"Yes now would you tell us just what are you doing here and what the hell is in the damn bundle?" Toph asked clearly annoyed by his attitude.

"About a 2 days ago the masters Ran and Cha gave us a message, apparently they felt like one of these losers" the warrior said pointing at Aang and Zuko "might be the one destined to have this." He said as he unwrapped the bundle revealing the large gem that Aang and Zuko saw when they met the warriors.

"What's so special about a gem?" Katara asked with mild confusion.

"This is no gem you idiot, it's a dragon's egg." The warrior replied.

"Okay so why would you want to give us a dragon's egg?" Zuko asked puzzled.

The warrior sighed and said "This is the first egg that the masters had, when it was laid they gave us a prophecy that whoever could make it hatch with their firebending was destined to obtain an inhuman level of power as well as the ability to change destiny itself." The warrior explained.

"After the egg was laid every firebender in our tribe as well as every outsider who passed the master's judgment has tried to hatch it, obviously none have succeeded." The warrior finished.

"So you're saying they think that Aang or Zuko might be the one to hatch it?" Haru asked.

"Exactly, I mean I think this is a waste of time but I don't call the shots" the warrior said as he placed the egg on the ground in front of him.

"Anyway they say the firebender to do this must be someone who is pure of heart, determined, and has experienced great sorrows that no one should have to bear; anyway would one of you kindly just blast the damn thing so I can go home?" He finally finished.

**A new friend**

Zuko shrugged as Aang stepped forward and looked down at the egg and shot a ball of fire towards the egg. The ball exploded on contact but nothing happened.

"Okay I guess it's your turn Zuko." Aang said disappointed as Zuko took his place and shot the egg with his own fireball.

Immediately a string of energy seemed to come from the egg and attach itself to Zuko's forehead and immediately Zuko's memories seemed to flash before his eyes. The particularly nasty ones seemed to stick out; he saw the day he learned of his cousin's death, the night his mother left, the day he received his scar, the day he became a wanted criminal, and the many other painful memories that haunt his dreams. When the visions stopped Zuko was breathing heavily as he saw the egg crack open and out came a small 3 foot dragon with amber red scales.

"Well I'll be damned." The warrior stated plainly as the dragon wrapped himself around Zuko's torso and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Zuko just _**who the hell are you exactly**_?" Haru asked curiously with a hint of fear.

"No one special, the first and third requirements must have been crap because I don't know the meaning of suffering and I know for a fact that I'm not pure of heart." Zuko stated.

"He's lying" Toph told the crew.

"Whatever, anyway the prophecy says you're going to go through two events that will awaken this power" The warrior began "the legends says after the first event you'll obtain a power that's extremely rare to firebenders and after the second you'll have a power that belongs to you and you alone; and the dragon will grow to reflect awakening of that power" the Sun Warrior finished.

"And I thought I had it rough" Aang said to Zuko.

"Well it's been a pain in the ass but I can finally go home" the warrior stated as he got up and left leaving the group in an awkward silence.

"Well what are you going to name your little friend Zuko?" Sokka asked deciding to break the silence.

Zuko started scratching the dragon's head until he finally answered "I'll call him Fang, now I don't want to sound like Sokka but we really should think about getting something to eat" Zuko said hoping to get the focus off of him. To his relief the others went along.

**Okay this took me a while. Any way the next chapter is called Heartbreak **_**and for good reason**_**. After the next chapter the romance element is going to start popping up so I would like to take this chance to beg everyone not to start a ship war. This is just a ****Fanfiction**** from a crazy guy with a little free time. So please no ship wars. I promise to have the next chapter up ASAP. **


	4. Heartbreak

**Okay here is chapter 4.**

**Special thanks to all my loyal reviewers. You people rock**

**Warning: this chapter con****tains action, profanity, ****character death, and a hell of a lot of rage.**** It's also very long so if you have chores you may want to do them before you start.**

**If you think I own Avatar or that I'm associated with the people who do please seek immediate ment****al help for your sake and the sake of other****s.**** I am introducing 2 characters of my own**** however**** Zane and Kimiko.**** I think you guys are going to like them.**

**Ch.4 Heartbreak**

Iroh was riding through the forest on his ostrichhorse towards the western airtemple. "_I must admit, I'm proud of you Zuko"_ Iroh thought to himself after hearing how his nephew had stood up against his father and was currently teaching Aang firebending. "However, I'm afraid the Avatar and crew alone will not be enough to stop Ozai as things stand now; that's why I have to find you and let you know **the truth**" Iroh sighed heavily with a look of guilt in his face.

**Back at the Western Airtemple**

It's been three days since Zuko hatched the dragon egg. Zuko had been hoping that having Fang around wouldn't complicate anything too much but what was about to happen made it clear that he shouldn't hold his breath.

"Good morning Zuko, how are you?" Katara asked with a fake innocence that made Zuko raise an eyebrow.

"Ah, I'm alright" he said looking around and noticing that Aang, Sokka, Haru, Teo, The Duke, and Toph had a mischievous grin on their faces. Appa was eating some feed for breakfast, Momo was curled up in a ball taking a nap, and Fang was sleeping on his back with a happy expression on his face.

"Good" Katara said just before raising up her arm which was covered in water and punching forward in a very firebender-like motion sending the water forward and hitting Zuko hard enough in the face to knock him back five feet.

"What the HELL was that for?" Zuko shouted loudly as he got up and started drying himself.

"Your dragon is a peeping tom" Katara informed him as everyone else stated laughing hysterically.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zuko asked confused.

"I mean he spied on me while I was taking a damn bath Zuko." Katara stated simply.

"Okay, so why the hell didn't you hit him instead of me?" Zuko asked still a bit pissed off.

"Two reasons; first off he wouldn't have felt a thing thanks to those scales, second of all I just wanted to test out that move I picked up from one of your firebending scrolls on someone." Katara chuckled.

"Great" Zuko breathed angrily as he walked over to get his breakfast.

"Ah come on sifu hotman where's that calm wise man who gave us that lesson a couple days ago?" Aang asked lightly.

"First of all that was a onetime deal, acting like my uncle Iroh was very out of character for me, and second would you stop calling me sifu hotman?!" Zuko growled at him.

Everyone went back to their wild laughter as Zuko sulked thinking _"Even now, I just can't win"_.

The fun and games were interrupted when Toph opened her eyes widely.

"Everyone shut up for a minute" Toph shouted as she placed her hand to the ground and then opened her eyes in shock.

"What is it Toph?" The Duke asked.

"There's something coming, it's too far away for me to tell what but I think we should investigate" Toph said.

"I think me, Toph, and Sokka should head out and investigate; the rest of you should probably pack up our crap in case we need to get the hell out of here" Zuko said with concern.

The rest of the group nodded as they headed out to grab everyone's belongings and Zuko's group headed towards the source of Toph's feeling.

"So why exactly are we investigating instead of just flying away?" Sokka asked curiously.

"Because the temple is a great place for us to hide while I teach Aang firebending and it's close to the capitol, so we should be 100 sure this is a genuine threat before we vacate it" Zuko stated factually.

"Oh, so why is it just the three of us investigating?" Sokka asked.

"Because you and me are the only ones who can hope to take an enemy down quickly without making too much noise and Toph's ability to sense people from afar should help us avoid any unnecessary risks." Zuko answered him.

_"That's brilliant"_ Sokka thought admiring Zuko's tactics.

"Anyway if you have more questions hold them till later I think we're getting close" Zuko said.

He was right, five minutes later they came upon the enemy camp and what they saw horrified them. There were easily forty if not fifty enemies. However the identities of their enemies scared them more than their numbers. There were six Yu Yan archers, Coronal Mongke and his rough rhinos, about 10 Dai li agents, and about twenty firebenders. And to top it all off the force was being led by Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula. To make matters worse Zuko saw that they came equipped with catapults perfectly capable of shooting down Appa if they tried to escape, chameleonlizards, and a steel container of unknown contents.

"Damn this isn't good, we need to get back to Aang and the others quickly" Toph whispered urgently.

**Back to Iroh**

Iroh continued riding to meet up with a couple of associates of his, eventually coming to the clearing where they were supposed to meet. When he got there he saw that the two people he was seeking had already beaten him there each wearing a red hooded cloak with the symbols of all four nations on the front and the white lotus insignia on the back.

"Zane, Kimiko, it's been too long." Iroh said happily walking towards them with his signature grin on his face.

"General nice to see the rumors about you busting out of prison are true" Zane said.

"Yeah you really must have pissed your brother off with that little stunt" Kimiko chuckled.

"Thank you both" Iroh replied.

"Seriously though, we need to get down to business, do Zuko and Azula know about their bloodlines?" Zane asked with urgency.

"Zuko does, but Azula doesn't I doubt our friends have felt it time to tell her." Iroh answered with an equally serious tone.

"Okay does Zuko know just who we are yet?" Kimiko asked concerned.

"No I didn't get the chance to tell him about the order." Iroh replied.

"I see then we need to head to the Western Airtemple, from what I hear it's going to be one Hell of a fight." Zane stated with concern.

"The good news is they're only about thirty minutes away if we ride." Kimiko said.

"That's good but we won't make the time by just standing around here talking" Iroh said as he mounted his ostrich horse and Zane did the same.

"Your damn right so let's go" Zane commanded bluntly as the three rode towards Zuko and crew.

**Back with Katara and the others**

Katara, Teo, Haru, Aang, and the Duke where gathered around Appa who was fully packed with everyone's belongings. The Duke and Momo where playing around with Fang who seemed to like the attention.

"It's hard to believe something this small is a dragon" The Duke said cheerfully.

"Trust me, he's going to get a lot bigger" Aang assured him.

"I wonder how quickly dragons grow?" Haru asked puzzled.

"Well that warrior said that Fang would grow to reflect when Zuko's power started to awaken, so I'm guessing after he goes through the first event Fang will probably grow into an adolescent state, and after the second event he'll be in his adult state." Katara figured.

"I guess that makes sense." Aang said.

Then suddenly they heard rushing footsteps. The group got to their feet in time to see Sokka, Toph, and Zuko panting with a look of panic in their faces.

"What is it?" Katara asked worried.

"We need to get the Hell out of here now!" Toph exclaimed.

"Okay, everyone get on Appa" Aang commanded.

"No don't, they have catapults; if we try to fly away on Appa they'll shoot us out of the sky!" Zuko stated quickly.

"We need to head out on foot, there's a sizable river to our North a couple of miles, if we get across and destroy the bridge we'll be safe." Sokka stated.

The group traveled north hoping to avoid a fight; however this hope was shattered when they were immediately surrounded by the enemy party with Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee at the lead.

"Damn it" Zuko hissed under his breath.

"Well well look at what I found" Azula said with a hint of pleasure in her voice as she and her crew dismounted their chameleonlizards.

"Great you found us Azula" Zuko said sarcastically eyeing his little sister noticing she didn't have a mark on her he said "I'm glad he didn't hurt you."

"Gee thanks, tell you what, surrender and I'll see to it you get a nice cell for your life imprisonment after I kill your little friends" Azula offered with a trace of hope in her voice.

"Thanks but I'll pass" Zuko answered her.

"What have you gone mad?" Azula asked "Everyone here is a hundred percent determined to bring you in, they don't mind if they have to kill you." She finished.

"Well now I wouldn't say that" said one of the firebenders to the groups rear as he took off his helmet revealing lieutenant Jee from Zuko's ship crew.

"Jee?" Zuko stated shocked.

"Who the hell is Jee?" Toph asked angrily turning to the rest of the gang as they raised their shoulders in confusion.

"Prince Zuko just why are you fighting alongside the Avatar?" Jee asked, "I mean are you fighting for the Firenation or are you a traitor?" He finished.

"I'm fighting for everyone including the Firenation, I'm tired of this war and all the death its caused our soldiers and their families!" Zuko started "also the state of the world is our fault so I think someone from the Firenation should be part of the solution" Zuko stated.

"I see, well what you say boys?" Jee asked turning his head to the other firebenders.

"Sounds good to me" a few of them replied as they knocked out the other firebenders and removed their helmets revealing more of Zuko's old crew. They immediately joined the gang's rank and took their bending stances.

_"Damn I knew I should've left them in the city"_ Azula thought to herself.

In a nearby tree an archer was reading a shot to fired through the princes heart. He let the arrow go however just before it hit it's mark a knife intercepted it pinning it to a tree. _"What __the__?" _the archer thought just before he felt another knife hit him in the heart and he fell to the ground dead.

Back with the group the source of the knives had jumped off a pillar of rock that the Dai li had tried to toss her with and landed next to Zuko.

"Mai" Zuko said shocked "thank you."

Mai responded by slapping him across the face with tears pouring out of her eyes. "Why the hell did you leave without me?" she asked angrily.

"I'm sorry" Zuko said as he rubbed his face "I just didn't want to get you involved if possible."

"I understand, but I'm still pissed at you" Mai replied while the rest of the Avatar's group seemed shock to learn that Mai was on their side and that she has feelings.

"Mai what are you doing?" Ty Lee asked with a shocked expression.

"I guess I've picked my side Ty Lee" Mai answered.

"Well isn't that precious?" asked a cynical voice as a man was seen emerging from the woods on his own chameleonlizard revealing Firelord Ozai.

"Ozai" Zuko said angrily as the rest of the group flinched at the sound of his name.

"I see you're as weak and pathetic as you've always been boy" Ozai said menacingly.

"Oh I don't know, he sounded like a good Firelord there." A young man's voice called as Zane, Kimiko, and Iroh rode in from the opening dismounting their steeds to join the Zuko and Aang's group. Zane and Kimiko had removed their robes to reveal an eighteen year old girl and boy with pale skin, blue eyes, and long black hair. They both wore robes of red and gold however Kimiko's seemed to be ripped at the elbows and kneecaps.

"Well I'll be Zane and his twin sister Kimiko two of the most wanted enemies of the Firenation and my rather disappointing brother, will the surprises never end?" Ozai asked.

"I'll deal with my brother, Zuko I'm sure you want to deal with your sister, and everyone else can pick their opponents, I promise I'll explain later" Iroh said to everyone's confused faces.

"Alright then let's do it" Aang shouted as they charged into battle.

Iroh immediately entered combat with Ozai each one displaying their mastery of firebending as they attacked each other mercilessly as explosions of red and blue fire shined erupted. Toph and Haru were in an Earthbender's version of an Agni Kai with the Dai li. Mai was in the middle of a stalemate with Ty Lee as they shouted to each other begging each other to back down. Aang was fighting against the other firebenders alongside the former members of Zuko's crew. Sokka and Katara took out the Yu Yan archers and turned to see Zane and Kimiko were surrounded by Mongke and his rhinos.

"Alright it's just two kids, this should be easy" Mongke said with a grin on his face.

Zane looked at him with his eyebrows raised and said "you know sis, I don't think these poor bastards know who they're dealing with" as he took a firebender's stance.

"That's pretty damn obvious brother" Kimiko said as she took the same stance but instead of fire, water started surrounding her arms and legs and began moving like fire "so I vote we teach these dumb asses a lesson" she finished with a grin on her face as she punched forward and knocked one of their men to the ground.

"Damn it get them" Mongke ordered.

Right when he finished that sentence Zane was staring him face to face just before knocking him to the ground for a one on one fight as Kimiko knocked out his men with a grin on her face. Mongke immediately bent a fireball towards Zane however he intercepted them with his own fireballs and hit him in the chest with a flaming punch. The force of the impact sent Mongke flying twenty feet until he hit a tree and fell to the ground unconscious. He then walked over to his sister who seemed pleased with herself.

"Well brother I think they've all been enlightened" Kimiko said cheerfully.

Zane quickly got in front of Kimiko saying "not just yet" as he incinerated an arrow that was about two feet from hitting her and he kicked a flame that knocked out the archer, "now they have sister" he added cheerfully.

They walked over to Katara and Sokka who had just defeated the archers and were looking at the twins with their jaws dropped.

"In case you're curious we are brother and sister" Kimiko said.

"Then how come…" Sokka began.

"Long story short, our mother is water tribe and our dad was Firenation; we can give details later" Zane said as they walked off to join the fight against the Dai li.

Zuko was in fierce combat with Azula. He managed to burn off her topknot holder so her hair was down, she was breathing heavily, and she had minor injuries. Zuko likewise was breathing heavily and was covered in minor injuries.

"Why won't you just come back Zuko?!" Azula screamed as she threw several blue fireballs at Zuko.

"Because it's my duty to help end this war and restore balance to the world" Zuko answered as he countered with his red flames.

"But I helped you come back home to the Firenation, you had your spot as heir to the throne back, wasn't that what you had wanted?" Azula asked almost at the brink of tears.

"Yes it was, but it wasn't as I imagined, I wasn't me over those months" Zuko began "not so long ago it was everything I was fighting for, but now I know what a fool I was" he finished. "All that time I was trying to earn his love; however I recently figured out you can't have something that doesn't exist" Zuko told her as he threw a couple fireballs of his own at Azula and she countered them.

"That bastard over there is no father to me or to you Azula" Zuko screamed as he continued the fight with his sister.

"But you seemed so happy, ever since you came home after three years away" Azula said as she countered Zuko's attacks and tried to get an edge over her brother.

"Like I said I wasn't me, I hate the fact that I basically bowed down to him and went along with his disgraceful tactics no matter what; but something I'm curious about is the Azula I've known since childhood the true you?" Zuko asked.

"What the hell are you talking about Zuko?" Azula asked breathing heavily.

"I'm asking you is the person who tormented me almost every day of my childhood the real you, or was that sad girl I saw at the beach who was at the brink of tears because she was under the impression that her mother thought she was evil the real you?" Zuko asked with an intense gaze towards her younger sister.

"What makes you think I'm in any sort of pain?" Azula screamed as she tried without success to burn her brother.

"I'm thinking that its possible that maybe you're the way I used to be," Zuko said as he avoided her flames and tried to counter attack "maybe you've just been acting like the perfect princess the daughter our father always wanted, but you weren't being yourself". Zuko finished as he finally over-powered Azula and knocked her to the ground where she looked up at him in fear.

"Do it already!" Azula shouted.

Zuko responded by shooting a fireball at the ground about three feet to her side and said "no I'm not like him, I don't strike those who can't or won't fight back; anyway if the latter part of what I said is true you need to stop trying to follow the destiny Ozai picked for you, you need to decide just who you are and take hold of your own destiny, there is no happiness for those who let others decide for them I'm reminded of that every time I look at my face."

Azula just laid there on the ground in shocked that Zuko had gotten so powerful. Meanwhile Ozai and Iroh were continuing their battle with neither side backing down as the two brothers eyed each other with loathing until Ozai saw Zuko standing next to his sister.

"Damn him now he's even ruined Azula" Ozai hissed.

"He is impressive isn't he Ozai?" Iroh asked his brother with a slight grin on his face.

"Yes he's an absolute disgrace just like the man he considers a father, he's even ruined my perfect daughter" Ozai hissed back.

"He may be like a son to me but he's far too strong hearted and capable of greatness to be just like me" Iroh answered back.

Ozai absorbed the seen around him and saw that most of his forces were either down or they had fallen back to avoid confrontation in their states of exhaustion. On his enemy's side he saw that the Avatar's group plus the twins and the firebenders who turned traitor were breathing heavily about fifteen feet away from Zuko who was looking towards his girlfriend Mai who was about three feet away. Ozai immediately began to swell up with hatred until he finally said "We'll see how great he is dead" as he knocked Iroh to the ground and fired lightning at Zuko while his back was turned.

"Zuko lookout everyone shouted" as he turned to see the lighting coming towards him. He had no time to react or to redirect it he knew he was going to die then suddenly he felt a force shove him to the ground and out of harm's way. Time seemed to slowdown as Zuko looked up to see lightning go through the person who sacrificed herself to save him it was his beloved Mai.

"Mai!!!" Zuko shouted as dark clouds started forming in the sky and he caught her before she hit the ground.

"Zuko let us help" Katara said as she and Kimiko held her up trying to heal her with their water bending and Iroh went back to fighting Ozai cursing himself.

Mai looked up and smiled as she turned to the man she loved and said "Zuko."

"Why Mai, why did you do that?" Zuko asked as tears fell from his eyes.

"Because I love you, you big oaf." Mai answered with a chuckle.

"Mai you really shouldn't try to talk" Azula stated as she looked towards her friend and Ty Lee ran towards her with tears running down her face as she knelt down to the ground.

Mai smiled and looked up at Zuko and said "I think I'm pretty screwed anyway, so please listen; this isn't your fault Zuko, I owe you everything."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zuko asked "If it wasn't for me you never would've gotten hurt in the first place."

"You set me free, those months I spent with you were the happiest days of my life, I thought I was going to grow old and have a family with you but I guess some other woman will get that pleasure" Mai said just before she coughed up blood and continued "never stop fighting for what you believe in, you have a strange knack for saving people from themselves, so for your own sake become a Firelord like none before you, bring about a new age of peace and prosperity for all, and always remember that I… love… you...Zuko."

After this Mai fell asleep Katara and Kimiko did everything they could but it was no use. Eventually Katara looked at the prince and said "I'm sorry Zuko."

At those words it began to rain heavily as Zuko fell to his knees screaming "NO." and everyone else looked at him with sadness, Zuko then started to glow and so did Fang.

**Damn this took me a while. Anyway was this chapter appropriately titled or what****. Anyway next chapter shouldn't take me so long. So don't miss it Zuko vs. Ozai round 1. And trust me he is going to pay for what he just did to Mai****, because remember those two events in the prophecy**


	5. The first event

**Thanks for the reviews here is Ch.5**

**If you think I own anything besides the characters Zane and Kimiko call 1-800-666-Get a new brain because your old one sucks.**** (If anyone has ideas for smartass comments I can add to my disclaimer please let me hear them, I'm starting to run out).**** Just to be safe I got the idea for one of the scenes at the end from Bleach (Which I also don't own).**

**Sorry if anyone appears out of character.**

**Warning contains angst****, bad memories,**** and irony.**

**Ch.5 The first event**

_"That didn't just happen"_ Zuko thought to himself. _"It did you idiot, she died to save your sorry ass"_ Another part of his mind told him as Zuko looked down at Mai's face as she lay dead. The rain was pounding on his back as he turned to see his uncle fighting with Mai's assailant, his father Ozai.

"Prince Zuko" Zane said as he walked over to the heartbroken firebender. Then suddenly Zuko started glowing, his body started radiating heat causing the rain to evaporate on contact, and a deep roar could be heard as Fang took off from Appa's back. "What the Hell, everyone get back" Zane shouted as he jumped away from the prince who was standing up with tears in his eyes and rage on his face.

"Is that a dragon?" Jee asked as Fang flew above his master.

"What the Hell?" Kimiko yelled as Fang seemed to grow from a baby dragon into a juvenile dragon in about five seconds.

_"It can't be"_ Zane thought to himself and he turned to Aang "Hey kid where the Hell did you guys get that dragon?" Zane asked.

Feeling that he could trust them Aang shouted "A couple days ago a sun warrior brought us this weird golden egg, when Zuko blasted it the thing hatched."

_"A sun warrior, well I'll be damned"_ Zane and Kimiko thought in sink.

Kimiko turned to Katara and asked "did he mention some sort of prophecy?"

"Yeah something about whoever hatches the egg will be the most powerful firebender in the world but before that he has to go through two major events or something" Katara answered to Kimiko's shocked face until she said "I'm afraid he wasn't very specific beyond that point."

"I always thought that prophecy was a load of crap" Kimiko shouted to her brother.

"We've been wrong before" Zane answered his sister noticing the looks of confusion on everyone's face. "This is definitely the first event the heartbreak, just now Zuko obtained a rare firebending power and if I remember correctly we're about to see his life story in these flames rising from the ground" Zane explained as fire rose from the ground and started to show Zuko's past.

"What the hell are we supposed to do?" Toph asked concerned.

"The only thing we can do is get back, bet you anything he's going after his dad; tell me how much do you know about his past?" Kimiko answered back as Aang and company shacked their heads, "Well I suggest you sit back and watch because you don't want to get caught in the crossfire" Kimiko finished.

Zuko wasn't listening to his comrades' conversation he was too busy cursing himself for his own weakness as he looked over to see his Uncle duel his Father. Ozai had successfully knocked his older brother to the ground and was performing the steps to the lightning technique. Determined not lose anyone else of importance Zuko focused his chi to his feet and performed the high speed technique he had used in his duel with Katara to rush to his Uncle's aid. Ozai was shocked when he felt his failure of a son grab his fingers and direct the lightning away from his intended target. Zuko took this chance to punch his father in the face with all his might because he wanted to feel the damage his first attack was going to inflict knocking Ozai back about six feet.

"I'm sorry Uncle but he's mine now, go to the others they're exhausted and I think Azula and Ty Lee are devastated at the moment" Zuko said as Iroh couldn't help but notice the large gathering of people who were all breathing heavily as well as his crying niece, but most of all he noticed the dragon flying over them and he understood what must have happened.

"Okay but be careful nephew" Iroh said as he went over to Zane and Kimiko.

_"Look at them, they're all exhausted, well I guess now's my chance to kill all my enemies and my failure of a daughter with one swoop."_ Ozai thought as he punched both hands forward sending a massive wave of blue fire that continued for several seconds. When it dissipated Ozai saw a fireball emerge that hit him straight in the gut. There were three things that surprised him first off, Zuko had managed to get between his attack and his friends before they got hit, second Zuko was able to protect them on his own, and third that fireball that Zuko had hit him with wasn't orange; it was blue.

"Ozai you cowardly bastard, your fight is with me now!!!" Zuko shouted angrily at his father.

Aang and the others were in awe. Just moments ago Ozai had sent what seemed like a tidal wave of blue fire towards them which would have killed them all but they had been saved when Zuko appeared in front of them and used his bending to split the wave in two directions keeping them safe. Tired of feeling worthless Aang stood up and spoke "hang on Zuko I'm coming" however his run was interrupted when Zane and Kimiko grabbed him by the shoulders.

"What are you guys doing?" Aang asked angrily.

"Shut up kid, right now we'd only get his way" Zane told him.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"He means we can't help because we're all too damn tired, we'll only be in the way, do you understand you retarded child?" Kimiko replied. Aang was pissed, silent, and felt utterly defeated.

Sensing the boy's anger Katara walked over him and said "I'm sorry Aang but they're right, listen lets watch the flames they said it'll show Zuko's past, should be interesting" wanting to get his attention away from the fight.

"More like depressing if half the stories I've heard are true" Zane stated bluntly as the flames started taking shapes that could be recognized as memories.

Zuko immediately performed a roundhouse kick sending a solid wave of blue fire at his Ozai, which he managed to block and countered with his own attack. Aang, Toph, Haru, Sokka, Katara, Teo, the Duke, and the firebenders were gathered around the flames looking into Zuko's past; while Iroh, Zane, and Kimiko were keeping an idea on the enemy in case they decided to pull something. In the fire they saw Zuko's childhood; they saw how often his father and sister would belittle and humiliate him, and how his mother seemed to always be there for him. They saw his memories of the day his cousin Lu Ten was pronounced dead and his father's audience with Azulon followed by Azula's little _"dad's going to kill you…really he is"_ taunt, which was ended by Ursa's intrusion.

And lastly they saw his memory of his mother talking to him before leaving being drawn in by her speech _"Zuko…my love please listen to me…everything I've done I've done to protect you…remember this Zuko no matter how things may seem to change never forget who you are."_They then saw the next morning with his mother's disappearance and his father's sudden rise to Firelord.

_"So this is what he meant"_ Katara thought thinking back to their encounter at Ba Sing Se.

Zuko was fighting toe to toe against Ozai each had minor burns across their clothes. As one would strike the other would counter in what appeared to be a waltz of blue flames in the thundering rain.

"Damn it…I admit you've gotten stronger you little traitor" Ozai sneered towards his son "but tell me do you have any regrets about fighting your own father."

"Damn right I do" Zuko breathed heavily before focusing his eyes on his opponent "I'm damn pissed at myself for not doing this three years ago!" Zuko said as he lashed at Ozai with a flaming whip hitting his father in the chest.

As Zuko spoke the flames showed his memories from that fate full day when he was thirteen. They saw how he spoke out against the general's plan to use fresh recruits as sacrificial lambs to obtain a stronger foothold in the earth kingdom. But even more vividly they saw the scene from his Agni Kai; they watched as the young Zuko begged his father for mercy only to be burned by his father for such _"shameful weakness"_. And they gained an understanding when they saw his banishment unless he could capture the avatar.

"Things are rarely as they seem in our family" Iroh said to the stunned group.

"So this is why Zuko chased us to the ends of the earth." Sokka stated "he was just trying to get his father's approval and to go home."

"That's right, unfortunately from the moment Zuko refused to fight his father there was never any chance that his father would ever approve of him; approval requires love and love requires a heart, which Ozai sort of lacks" Jee said to the group. "However one thing that hasn't changed about Zuko is that he's always wanted what was best for our nation and its people, that why we were willing to cross his father and go to the ends of the earth to help him."

Back in the fight Ozai shot three fireballs at Zuko, Zuko countered two of them however the third hit him in the stomach knocking him to the ground. Zuko rolled just in time to avoid drop attack from his father and to shoot back at his father only to miss. _"Damn it"_ Zuko swore to himself before firing off a huge fireball at his father. Ozai tried to block it however, it exploded and sent him flying back.

The rest of the group was still gathered around Zuko's memories, they couldn't help but be entranced by the huge amount of guilt he felt while chasing Aang, his detest of Zhao, his desperation when he dawned the disguise of the Blue Spirit, and the struggle he felt from within. At last they saw how Ozai branded him and Iroh as criminals and sent Azula across the Earth Kingdom to capture them. They saw how he was rejected from a village he saved from their own corrupt soldiers because he was a firebender. And they saw all of his experiences in Ba Sing Se; they saw and marveled at his encounters with Jet (particularly their sword fight in the streets), they saw his first date, they listened to Iroh guide Zuko into freeing Appa, but most of all they saw how caged and imprisoned Zuko felt inside the city; unable to bend, unable to let his true identity out, and the constant struggles and regrets pulling at him from the inside. And finally they saw his memories of when he was thrown in the cave with Katara and how Azula offered him the one thing he wanted most if he agreed to help her take the city.

"This is some pretty rough stuff" Teo said sadly.

"Yeah" the rest of the group agreed.

"I wonder how come Zuko never shared any of this with us?" Aang asked.

"That's because, he didn't see any point in it young Avatar, he also probably just didn't want to talk about it out of shame" Iroh informed him "however there is more still and I would advise you to watch Princess Azula."

Azula and Ty Lee gathered around the flame for the sake of shutting Iroh up while Zane and Kimiko watched Fang scare the hell out of the Dai Li agents who were attempting a sneak attack.

"Never mess with dragons, for you are crunchy and good with Ketchup" Kimiko told a Dai Li agent as he ran for his life and she laughed hysterically.

"I think that guy just about crapped his pants" Zane chuckled lightly as his sister nodded "anyway we should probably keep a close eye on our little friends seeing as they're starting to regroup for another attack."

"I was wondering if you noticed that" Kimiko said in agreement.

Zuko was still in dead heat with his father. Ozai had minor burns, bruises, and cuts across his face and body. Zuko's were a little more severe and he was panting heavily.

"Now now little boy if I didn't know you better I'd say you were trying to kill me" Ozai chuckled smugly.

Zuko responded by placing a drop of blood from a gash on his check on his forehead and using combustion man's technique. Ozai jumped back to avoid a direct hit, however the explosion from the ground sent Ozai flying back about ten feet causing severe bruising and giving him several new cuts.

"I'm not going to _**try**_ anything on that front I intend to succeed" Zuko responded simply to Ozai as he charged in for another attack.

The gang was still around the fire showing Zuko's memories and they were about half way through his memories dealing with his return home (they chuckled at how Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula trashed that guys house on Amber Island). They had just seen how Zuko had read about the relationship between Soizen and Roku. They were currently watching his memories of when he confronted his Uncle about the not (Azula was particularly intrigued).

_"You sent this didn't you?"_ _Zuko said_ _"I found the secret history which by the way should be renamed the history__ most people already know…the note said that I needed to know about my great grandfather's death but he was still alive in the end."_

_"No he wasn't" Iroh said from his cell._

Everyone's eyes were filled with curiosity as they seemed to lean into the flames.

_"What are you talking about?" Zuko asked with a look of confusion._

_"You have more than one great grandfather prince Zuko, Soizen was your father's grandfather, your mother's grandfather was Avatar Roku" Iroh's voice echoed._

Everyone's gasped in shock at this revelation, Azula was speechless as she gazed into the fire as if she was frozen into position.

"That's one hell of a mind job, isn't it?" Zane stated to the shocked group.

"Yeah poor guy, even his blood seems to be cursed" Kimiko added sadly.

_"Why are you telling me this?" Zuko asked._

_"Because understanding the struggle between your two great grandfathers can help you better understand the battle within yourself…evil and good are always at war inside you Zuko it is your nature your legacy…but there is a bright side…what happened generations ago can be resolved now…by you, because of your legacy you alone can cleanse the sins of our family and the Fire Nation, born in you along with all the strife is the power to restore balance to the world" Iroh's voice carried through._

"You can help too Azula, should you choose to" Iroh spoke to his niece who was in a state of shock.

Zuko was fighting toe to toe with his father thanks to the blue flames he had gained they're fire crackled and flashed in the rain like volcanoes from hell itself.

"Why won't you give up and die!?" Ozai shouted at Zuko as they sparred.

"Simple I have things to do, people to protect, and a war to stop." Zuko replied with Malice as he struck at his father.

"I see you're truly a spawn of that wretch Ursa in every way so foolishly attached to others" Ozai said callously.

"You shouldn't be allowed to say her name, just know this today you die Ozai" Zuko responded with his anger growing.

"Really" Ozai chuckled as he countered one of Zuko's attacks "you sure weren't talking like this a couple of weeks ago."

The gang had just gotten finished looking at Zuko's memories from the Day of Black sun and how he had chosen to defy his father when they had to resume combat with the forces following Fire Lord Ozai and unfortunately it looked like a stalemate. Ty Lee had joined Aang and the others and was doing a splendid job of taking down enemies even though she wasn't at her best and Azula was still in a state of shock around the fire that had died down lost in her own thoughts watching her brother and father fight. She saw them standing about fifteen feet away from each other when she made her choice.

A blue fire ball exploded on the ground between Ozai and Zuko alerting them to Azula's presence. She stood there with the thoughts of everything she had seen, heard, and experienced in the last couple of hours running through her head. After looking at her brother she turned her waist sharply and attacked Ozai determined to avenge her friend's death.

Ozai blocked the attack and noticed that Zuko was smiling clearly pleased with his little sister's choice. He took this opportunity to shoot fire at his son, however Azula knocked him out of the way and got hit in the back.

"Azula!" Zuko shouted catching his sister.

"Don't be so dramatic dumdum I won't die from a wound like this but you better kick his ass before I wake up" Azula snickered before losing consciousness.

"I will and then I'll have Katara or that Kimiko girl treat you" Zuko said as he laid her on the ground.

"Oh please" Ozai added rudely "you won't be able to do anything in your condition, besides all this sorrow, anger, and love has only cooled your flame, you can't beat anyone like that you little wretch."

"You say emotions cool a flame eh?" Zuko responded as he stood up noticing he had no feeling in his right arm "you may be right but there's something that I think you don't realize" Zuko growled at Ozai "to destroy an evil scum like you, a cold fire like this one, is all that I need!" Zuko shouted as he charged his father focusing all his power into his left hand as he broke through Ozai's defenses and landed a solid shot to his right eye.

Ozai screamed in pain as he fell back several yards and Zuko collapsed onto his knee.

"Lord Ozai" Mongke cried as he rode to his master's side.

"This mission has failed take me back" Ozai growled while holding a hand to the right side of his face "this isn't over" Ozai said as he was loaded up and taken away in the retreat.

Katara, Aang, and Kimiko rushed over to Zuko and Azula. While Kimiko started to heal Azula's injuries.

"Coward, get back here now!!!" Zuko shouted at his father as he rode away and Zuko tried to give chase, however Zuko's injuries had caught up with him "DAMN IT!!!" Zuko shouted as he fell only to be caught by Aang and Katara.

"Zuko you need to stop its over" Aang said to him.

"No it isn't it won't be over till I kill him, I will get revenge for Mai!" Zuko shouted during a flash of lightning in the night sky.

"Zuko he's ought of your reach right now, we need to focus our energy into healing our wounds and finding safety at the moment." Katara said to him.

Zuko realized she was right as he turned his view to Mai's body as the rain continued to fall heavily. "I'm sorry Mai" Zuko said as he cried and lost consciousness.

**Okay that was chapter five. Please Read and Review. No idea when I'll have the next chapter up but hopefully it'll be soon. I hope you like my characters Zane and Kimiko your going to learn a bit more about them next chapter.**** And just so you know that last injury Ozai received IS going to leave a scar just like Zuko's hence the irony I mentioned at the top.**


	6. Origins

**Okay here is chapter 6. Thanks to everyone for their reviews and support. I would also like to take this opportunity to thank all the Maikos out there who have read my last two chapters and haven't flamed me, seriously you guys rock there are a lot of people out there who should take a leaf out of your book.**

**I own nothing. ****Besides Zane, Kimiko, and their parents.**

**This chapter focuses on the origins of my characters Zane and Kimiko. I hope you like it.**

**Ch. 6 ****Origins**

Zuko woke up to find himself next to an unconscious Azula, he saw Ty Lee crouched over a covered up Mai with tears pouring down her eyes, and a very watchful Kimiko eyeing him as he sat up.

"Take it easy, your injuries aren't as bad as your sister's but you still got ruffed up pretty bad" Kimiko ordered more than suggested.

"Where the hell are we?" Zuko asked.

"It looks like were riding on a bison too me." Kimiko answered sarcastically.

Zuko then recognized the basket he was in and noticed that Appa was moving on the ground while Fang was flying besides them. Zuko couldn't help but notice that Fang had grown many times his original size since the day he hatched, he was about to ask about it but then he remembered the prophecy and the blue fire he had used against his father. "How long was I out, how is everyone, and where are we going?" Zuko asked holding a hand to his head.

"In order; you were out for about three hours, me and that girl Katara have been taking shifts treating you and Azula for your injuries; Azula still hasn't woken up yet but she should be fine, Ty Lee is still crying we better keep an eye on her so she doesn't kill herself, you already know about that Mai girl, and everyone else is only suffering from minor injuries; as for where we're going let's just say its somewhere safe but we're probably going to stop so everyone can rest now." Kimiko explained to Zuko.

Zuko breathed heavily as his torso ached and he saw everyone marching forward, he wasn't surprised to see his uncle at the lead but he was surprised to see that Zane was up there with him acting as if he was of equal authority.

"Hey Zane, Zuko just woke up and it's getting late, I think it's time we set up camp" Kimiko yelled.

Zane looked at the group and saw their exhaustion, he then looked up at the sky to see the sun setting and sighed "Agreed" he yelled back as everyone finally dropped to the ground.

A couple of hours passed as everyone gathered around the campfire Zane and the other firebenders had made. Azula had woken up and was suffering from minor back pain. Kimiko had filled her in on what had happened after she lost consciousness. Azula just sighed until she said weakly "well I guess you made him pay for three years ago at the least." Still apparently rattled by the fact that one of her friends was dead and she had been disowned by her own father.

A long silence took effect and everyone's eyes seemed to snake towards Zuko until he finally asked "Why is everyone looking at me like they feel sorry for me?"

"Two reasons; one your girlfriend sacrificed her life to save you from your own father and two there was this fascinating little fire that showed them your life's story" Zane told him simply.

"What did you all see?" Zuko asked alarmed.

"They saw everything from the time your mother disappeared right up to when you faced your father during that solar eclipse, which I must say you were pretty damn inspiring." Zane stated.

There was a long silence until Aang asked "So since you won't tell us where we're going would you mind telling us about yourself Zane and Kimmy?" hoping to learn something new about these two strangers.

What he got first was a fist in his gut from Kimiko who shouted at him "My name is Kimiko damn it, get it right you little bastard!"

"I think he gets the idea sis" Zane said to his sister who seemed to have invoked the fear of god into everyone else except Iroh "alright I guess we might as well tell you seeing as you won't just trust us outright."

He turned his attention towards Katara and Sokka who seemed intrigued and asked "do you two remember what we said to you during that fight a few hours ago?"

"You mean that part about your mother being from the water tribe and your father being from the fire nation?" Katara replied.

"Exactly, that's where I think we should start with our parents" Zane told them.

"So you're rape babies?" Haru asked stupidly just before he felt two fists hit him straight in the face leaving him shacking on the ground in pain from a broken nose.

"Don't you dare insult our father you pathetic little worm!" Zane told him with his blood at a boil "our father was a great man and you better remember it."

"If any of you insult either of our parents I promise you whichever one of is closer will kill you in the most horrible methods imaginable" Kimiko stated to everyone else who seemed to cower in fear.

Katara went over to Haru and healed his broken nose and said "I think you should listen to their story before you say anything else."

"Anyway our mother is from the northern water tribe, most of you probably don't know this but the northern water tribe has rather sexist views towards women and our mother isn't exactly the type who just lays back and takes any crap from anyone." Zane began.

_Flash Back_

_A boy of about sixteen hits the ground and is almost instantly buried in the ice underneath him. He looks up to the__ teenage__ girl who__ just kicked his ass and yells "let me out you bitch!"_

_The girl bends him up, punches him in the face, and then traps him back and says "My name is Kana (it isn't just irony that she has the same name as Katara and Sokka's Grandmother), I advise you to either remember it or stop being an ass __Hahn and someone might actually like you__."_

_"How dare you, a woman is supposed to know her place especially around her husband!" Hahn shouted at her._

_Kana kneels in front of him__, grabs the top of his head, and glares at him before saying "Two things__; first of all I __choose my own future__ not this tribe's idiotic and outdated customs, second of all I would rather marry a firebender then a swine like you!" she yells angrily in his face._

_"You insolent bitch how dare you talk to me like that, you are my wife!" Hahn shouts back clearly not getting the hint._

_Kana looks at him hotly pulls the engagement necklace out of her coat pocket that she had been given a couple nights earlier when she turned sixteen, dropped__ it__ on the ground, and then shattered it with a knife she had hidden in her other pocket. "I think you've just been denied, oh and before you say anything I want you to know the next time I pull this out it will probably be to castrate you." Kana__ said as she walked away with a grin on her face leaving Hahn buried up to his neck in ice._

_"Damn it woman!!!" Hahn shouted at her._

End flash back.

"I think I'd get along great with your mother Zane" Toph chuckled at hearing the first part of the story.

"Well she has a certain charm that some people react well too" Kimiko chuckled.

"Are you saying that what we just heard is true?" Katara asked with a shocked expression.

"It's entirely true, that's what makes it so damn funny" Toph said trying hard to compose herself.

"What does castrate mean?" Aang asked as almost everyone fell to the ground at his ignorance.

"Kid your about three or four years too young to worry about" Kimiko told him while shaking her head.

"But take it from me if anyone offers to castrate you, don't take them up on their offer" Zane told him.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds until Sokka asked "Wasn't Hahn the name of that asshole at the North pole who was engaged to Princess Yue?"

"He must have been the son of the Hahn that tried to force our mother into marriage, she always said he was an arrogant bastard and that he would probably name his children after himself" Zane replied with a trace of curiosity in his voice.

"So what happened to Hahn Jr.?" Kimiko asked with hope in her eyes.

"He got thrown off a ten story deck when he blew his cover to look cool trying to kill Admiral Zhao" Sokka stated simply.

Kimiko laughed hysterically saying "I'm not surprised, anyway our mother's personality sadly brought her more than just fun and games."

_Flash Back_

_Kana was standing in front of the Chief and his council looking rather annoyed at the fact that the entire tribe seemed to have their eyes on her._

_"Kana it has been brought to my attention that you have assaulted your husband and used your bending for offensive purposes which need I remind you is forbidden in our tribe" the Chief said with a sense of superiority in his voice._

_"It has been brought to my attention that you're an idiot, your council is made up of a bunch of old farts who are also dumb as hell, Hahn never was and never shall be my husband, and that I really don't give a rat's ass that it's against this tribe's stupid customs for a girl to be able to fight" Kana replied back without a hint of fear in her voice._

_"Insolent little bitch" a man screamed from the balcony as he sent a disk made of ice at Kana and she sliced it with her bending just in time to see him being led out._

_"How did you learn to fight, did your father teach you?" The chief asked with a hint of annoyance._

_"That stupid old bastard?"__ Kana began as everyone acted shocked at her disrespect not only to her tribe but her father as well "Not a chance in hell, I did however steal a few of his scrolls from room while he was out training the __**boys**__, he thinks a lock can stop me" she laughed lightly._

_"Miss Kana might I remind you that in the Northern…"__the chief began only to be cut off by Kana shooting ice sickles into the Water Tribe crest a mere ten feet below him __causing a five__ foot crack to form right down the center._

_"You're all a bunch of selfish, petty, and heartless old idiots." Kana cut him off looking around at the people with a look of loathing on her face "I've had enough of all this crap" she continued on with everyone's full attention._

_"The people of this tribe are almost all the same__ you all focus only on yourselves and give no thought whatsoever to the people aro__und the world who need our help, for over eighty years this tribe has only thought of itself, over the course of eighty years thousands have died throughout the Earth Kingdom and our sister tribe has been doing everything in __its__ power to help even though they've practically been driven into the ground while our tribe has prospered and done nothing." Kana spat viciousl__y while pointing her finger at the audience "We focus only on ourselves and these foolish customs to be of any help in the world, change and growth are impossible in this field of selfishness and ignorance!" Kana yelled in disgust at everyone who seemed disgusted at her words._

_"Miss Kana you will show respect or I will throw you in __pris__…" the chief began only to have his mouth frozen shut by Kana._

_"Think again you bastard, because I am going to speak my mind and all of you are going to listen to what I have to say!!!" Kana screamed at the chief._

_"Our tribe has sat idly by ever since this war began, when the Air Nomads were exterminated we did nothing, when village after village in the Earth Kingdom fell to the Firenation we__ did__ nothing, and when our sister tribe was decimated and called out to us for help we did absolutely nothing; __meanwhile thousands of people from the Earth Kingdom and the Southern Water Tribe have died trying to end this war, hell I wouldn't be surprised if there's some faction within the Firenation itself that's taken more risks and done more to help than this tribe."Kana lectured to an offended audience._

_"You dare think you have the right to question the actions of your tribe!?" The chief asked angrily._

_"NO, I know I have the right to call this tribe out on __its__ inactions!" Kana exclaimed. "I came to that decision when I decided to no longer braid my hair like the 'traditions' demanded, __but as of late I came to a far more important decision…I'm going to leave this tribe and I'm going to do everything I can to end this war, hell I might even marry a __**real**__ man along the way."_

End Flash back

"Your mom seems quite fearsome" the Duke said in awe at their story.

"Believe me she is, she did end up keeping her threats, just not quite the way she had expected" Zane said as he took over.

_Flashback_

_Kana was packing her bags and preparing to leave without saying goodbye to anyone including her father. After all she hated the man who tried to force into marriage against her will almost as much as she despised her supposed husband. Just as she was about to leave the house her attention was caught by the sound of screaming villagers and the smell of fire._

_Kana stormed out of her house and saw the villagers running for cover and out to the distance she saw five Firenation warships approaching. "Damn looks like my fight starts earlier then I thought" she said._

_A mere five minutes later Kana spotted Firenation troops approaching on Jet Skis __as a first assault. Kana went to the main gate to help the troops confront the enemy._

_They arrived in what seemed like seconds and the fight was on as dozens of fire and waterbenders engaged each other in mortal combat. Hours seemed to pass until the waterbenders had retreated behind the gate leaving Kana out to fight for __herself__"Your cowardly bastards!!!"__ Kana yelled at the waterbenders who decided to retreat and wait for the full moon to come that night. While Kana was focused yelling at her 'comrades' one of the firebenders took the opportunity to strike her in the stomach. Kana's eyes twitched as the blackness consumed her and she fell to the ground._

_When Kana woke up she found she was chained to the wall by her wrists and ankles, and that she was in a cell on board a Firenation vessel. "Damn" she cursed loudly getting the attention of the guard sitting at a table ten feet away. _

_"Well I'll be damned I thought you were going to die" the guard chuckled cruelly._

_"Dream on you dumb bastard" Kana exclaimed at her captor._

_"Why you little bitch" the jailor yelled as he got up and was about to fry his victim until he heard a voice._

_"Now is something going on here private?" a young man__ no older then seventeen__ said as he stepped out of the darkness and the jailor seemed to cower._

_"Lieutenant Rin, No sir nothing at all I was just trying to explain the situation to the prisoner, might I ask where Ki is sir?" the jailor squealed._

_"Ki won a bet against me so I have to take over his shift here in the brig, I advise you to remember that I don't allow violence against prisoners before your next shift private" Rin said._

_"Yes sir__, oh and please remember that if you choose to have some um 'fun' with the prisoner to lock everything back up as soon as your done__" the jailor saluted before running out of the brig._

_Rin sighed and turned his eyes towards Kana and asked "Are you alright, that little bastard didn't hurt you did he?"_

_"What the Hell do you care?" Kana said looking Rin in the eyes and noticing they had __a certain__ softness to them._

_Rin just chuckled lightly and said "you're a strange one, you know that?" Kana just turned her head in disgust "Most people try to avoid pissing off the guards when they've been captured" Rin stated simply without a sign of rage._

_"Yeah well whoever's in charge of this operation must be a jackass, you think about half a dozen ships can conquer the North Pole?" Kana spat back trying not to show any fear or confusion._

_"Your right, if that was the plan I wouldn't be concerned at all" Rin said with his voice showing some earnest concern._

_"What are you talking about?" Kana asked with signs of fear in her voice._

_"Afraid I can't tell you yet, I'm just down here to make sure you're okay and judging by your attitude you'll make it so just focus on staying alive for now" Rin told her leaving her in a state of confusion._

_A couple of hours past without __them speaking until there were sounds of a fight breaking loose outside._

_"What the Hell?" Kana asked._

_"It's about damn time" Rin said getting up from his seat at his desk and placing what was left of his meal in Kana's cell. He felt the top of it and gave it a little blast of fire to heat it up a bit. "You must be hungry, but don't eat to fast or bite down too hard, trust me" Rin chuckled as he ran out the door._

_"What the hell is up with that guy?" Kana asked as she started eating to sate her roaring stomach._

_About ten minutes passed until Kana bit down on a biscuit and nearly broke her tooth. "Damn what the hell is in this thing?" Kana asked as she opened the biscuit to find a key. "No way" she said as she used the key on her shackles and they popped open, she tried the key on the door and the same thing happened__ "Okay way" Kana finished and she ran out the door to the deck._

_What Kana saw was the strangest thing she had ever seen. It appeared as if every firebender onboard the ship was divided into two sides one was wearing their helmets and masks and the other side wasn't. She didn't know what to make of it. During her confusion one of the masked firebenders jumped in front of her. She would have been fried to a crisp if a fireball hadn't come from the side and knocked him to the ground. Kana turned her head__ to see that one of the unmasked firebenders had just saved her life. He ran up to her and asked "Rin put the key in your food didn't he?" _

_"Yeah he did, what's going on?"Kana asked._

_"Long story short, a mutiny" the firebender began "anyway I need to report to Rin, you might want to come with me."_

_Kana followed him until she saw Rin standing next to a catapult trying to turn it._

_"Lieutenant Rin the deck is ours and the 'packages' have been secured, the teams on the other ships have already completed their mission sir" the soldier said._

_"Good work" Rin began as his eyes locked on Kana "I see you found the key a lot faster then I planned, oh well we're almost done here anyway" he shrugged._

_"What the hell are you guys doing?" Kana asked confused._

_"Long story, anyway all that's left is to take out the captain and then __its__ mission accomplished" Rin said._

_"Sir how are you planning to reach the captain anyway he's on the bridge and he's bolted the door shut" the firebender asked._

_"Oh he didn't bolt __**all the doors shut**__" Rin said as he went about adjusting the catapult and everyone looked at him._

_"You're mad sir"__ one of the firebenders said._

_"Good thing to, or else this would never work" Rin said adjusting the catapult._

_"You're planning to shoot yourself up to the deck?!" Kana asked with genuine shock. _

_"You're damn right, anyone want to come with?" Rin asked with a grin._

_Everyone stood back until Kana stepped forward and said "I'll come."_

_"Brave girl get in" Rin said "I advise you to hold onto my back" as soon as Kana got in and did as he advised._

_The catapult sent them flying towards the bridge. When they neared the top Rin reached out, grabbed the guard rail and flipped himself up and through the window shattering it with a firebending kick, and finally landing safely on the inside to the look of a terrified captain._

_"RIN what is the meaning of this?!" The captain asked angrily completely ignoring Kana's presence as if she had just been through a twister._

_"You're being usurped captain" Rin said as he threw a Pi __Chou tile on the ground with the white lotus insignia on it._

_"Damn you white lotus bastards, always getting in the way of the Firenation whenever we near domination of another nation, where's your Firenation pride?" the captain said with a look of pure rage._

_"Someone who planned to conquer the North pole by dropping deadly poison in the water and killing off their food has absolutely no room to talk about Firenation pride you bastard" Rin said with a look of pure hatred in his eyes "we protect the innocent no matter what dangers are involved regardless of their nation because of our Firenation pride, now give up your supporters are already either captured or dead and we have you out numbered."_

_"No chance" the captain said as he threw several fireballs at Rin which he blocked easily. Kana followed it up with a couple of Ice sickles which got lodged into__ shoulder._

_The fight continued for several minutes Rin had several minor burns and a gash across his cheek, Kana was unharmed primarily because Rin had taken a couple of shots for her, and the captain was leaning against a guard rail outside panting heavily._

_"Say goodnight" Rin said as his right arm burst into flames and he ran forward and slammed the captain causing him to fall overboard on fire and into the ocean where he would surely die._

_Kana ran over to Rin and started to check his wounds "are you ok?" she asked._

_Rin chuckled and said "what the hell is it you?" he asked with some amusement._

_Kana slapped him and said "don't screw with me."_

_Rin laughed and said "alright but would you mind opening the door please?"_

_Kana opened the door and several of Rin's men came in and took over the ship's controls. "Sir you really should head down to the infirmary and get __those__ wounds treated" one of the soldiers said._

_"That won't be necessary" Kana said as she bent over and started healing Rin's wounds with her waterbending._

_"That's pretty cool" Rin said as he turned his attention to the waterbender "may I ask for your name?"_

_"It's Kana" she said surprised she was telling a firebender her name._

_"Thank you Kana, after I can get up I'll arrange a ride for you to get back home" Rin said as he sat up._

_"Actually I wanted to ask you guys a couple of questions" Kana said._

_"Shoot" Rin said lightly._

_"First of all you guy are renegades right?" Kana asked._

_"Among other things yes" Rin answered._

_"And you're fighting against the Firelord and his armies to try and end this war?" Kana asked._

_"Correct" Rin replied._

_"Then instead of sending me back could you take me with you?" Kana asked desperately. _

_Rin and the others looked at her in shock until Rin finally asked "why would you want that?"_

_"Because I'm sick and tired of living in a tribe that does nothing when the world is at war and people are dying, besides I think you guys are probably in a better position than anyone else to __make a difference; I mean you did just save the North pole from having its food supply wiped out and I want to do as much as possible to help the world, so please take me with you" Kana begged with a firm look of resolve in her eyes._

_"Just so you know if we take you with us you're likely to spend the majority of your life in the Firenation fighting alongside a bunch of crazy firebenders through seemingly suicidal odds" Rin told her honestly._

_"I'm fine with that, besides I'm pretty weird and crazy myself" Kana replied._

_Rin closed his eyes for a second until he looked at her and said "Welcome to the order of the White Lotus Kana."_

_Kana smiled and hugged him tightly as the fleet turned back to the Firenation._

_Three years later_

_A baby boy and girl are born. Kana holds them both up as they sleep in their blankets. "What do you want to name them dear?" Kana asks._

_"I think I'll name the boy Zane and the girl shall be called Kimiko"__ Rin said as he looks__ at hi__s newborn children as they sleep__ peacefully in their mother's arms._

_"Sounds good" Kana said as she turned to her husband and said "I think Zane has your bending."_

_"And Kimiko probably has yours" Rin chuckled "should be one hell of a party with these two."_

_"Yeah" Kana sighed happily._

End flashback.

"You know all things considered that was a pretty romantic story" Katara said to the twins.

"Yeah I guess" Kimiko said as if they should have expected it.

"Anyway it's time to go" Zane said.

"Where to?" Aang asked.

"The order's headquarters" Iroh answered him "we'll all be safe there; we can give Mai a proper service, plan a second assault on the palace, and Zuko can finish training Aang."

"Uncle you think I should?" Zuko asked.

"You've already started training the kid, if anyone can teach him it's you" Kimiko said "though he may be a little overwhelmed when we get there."

"What do you mean Kimiko" Aang said remembering what happened when he got her name wrong.

"You'll see when we get there, good news it's only a couple of hours away, so let's go!" Zane commanded as the sun rose behind him.

**And that's the story of Zane and Kimiko's Parents**** up till they were born****. Please R&R. I love the ****feedback**** Please send ideas for smart ass comments I can add to my disclaimer I'm seriously running out. And thanks again I'll update ASAP.**


	7. The White Lotus

**Okay here is chapter seven. As the title suggests you're going to learn about the order of the White Lotus and its members. There will be surprises some in this chapter and others that I'm saving for later. Hope you like it and please remember to Review.**

**I own nothing except the characters Zane, Kimiko, Aiko, and Kana. So please don't sue me.**

**Ch.7 The White Lotus**

About two hours after sunrise the gang was following a river which started to approach a large volcano which was easily over three dozen miles in diameter at the base. Curiosity ensued until Aang finally asked "when will we get there?"

"Relax kid this is probably the safest spot in the world right now" Zane told him as he, Kimiko, and Iroh led the rather large posy. Almost instantly the crew felt the ground shake beneath them.

"Yeah right!!!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Things are not always as they seem young one" Iroh chuckled slightly amused.

Toph's eyes opened in shock. "No way in hell" she said as if she had seen a ghost. She immediately slammed her hand to the ground to confirm what she felt. "Whoa" Toph said in even greater shock.

"Toph what is it?" Aang asked quizzically.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you Twinkle Toes" Toph told him flatly.

Several minutes later they came across a waterfall coming out of the cliffs right next to the volcano.

"Now a fair warning to all of you" Kimiko began with a dead seriousness in her eyes "If you share what I'm about to show you to anyone without permission I will kill you."

Kimiko then used her waterbending on the waterfall forcing it to part revealing a cave right behind it.

"You do love to show off don't you sis?" Zane asked slightly amused as everyone else stood amazed at the secrecy.

"Just shut up and get your asses in the cave" Kimiko barked slightly angered.

The gang entered the cave which was about thirty feet in diameter which even allowed Fang and Appa easy access, and thanks to the firebenders in their group they weren't walking in pitch darkness. About fifteen minutes later they came across a large gate and a voice called out "halt, who goes there?"

"No one special just Kimiko, Zane, Iroh, and friends" Kimiko stated flatly.

"What?" the voice said "What the hell kind of mission requires three dragons?" the man seemed shocked.

"The damn important kind; now open up before I fry you to a crisp!" Zane barked clearly annoyed by the delay.

"Yes Sir right away" the voice said as the gates opened up revealing that the volcano wasn't a volcano but a cover to hide a good sized town.

"Welcome to Asgard" Iroh said happily as everyone stood gawking at the sheer size of it.

The city was absolutely amazing the buildings stood about five stories tall a piece, the walls were covered in crystals like the catacombs of Ba Sing Se giving the city a welcoming glow, the streets were filled with people going around from merchant stand to merchant stand. But what amazed them the most was what they saw in the air above the rooftops; dragons were flying around in the air above the city, but what surprised them even more was the fact there appeared to be sky bison in the air flying alongside the dragons as if they were friends alongside what appeared to be people riding gliders.

"It can't be" Aang said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Sorry kid" Zane began "I know Zuko just destroyed your title as 'the world's last hope for peace' and now you just lost your title as 'the last airbender'."

"How can this be?" Aang began absolutely amazed "I mean I thought the Firenation killed them all."

"Our order has been around for a long time kid; one hundred years ago when the war began our members started smuggling airbenders into this city in the hopes of keeping them from going extinct" Kimiko began as her voiced showed some signs of regret "however we were only able to save about ten thousand of them and by the time the war started you had run away and dropped off the face of the earth."

"But how could they, I mean Soizen's comet made the firebenders virtually unstoppable didn't it?" Katara asked amazed at the sight before her.

"It made all firebenders virtually unstoppable, not just the ones loyal to Soizen" Kimiko explained flatly.

Aang dropped to the floor and looked up towards the ceiling clearly overwhelmed with joy. Katara ran up to him and said "This is wonderful Aang after the war is over they can return to the temples and restore the Air Nomads."

"How many airbenders live here anyway?" Azula asked clearly shocked at the fact that a supposedly extinct race of people were flying around inside a volcano.

"Asgard has about ten to twelve thousand airbenders, three thousand firebenders, one thousand warriors from the Firenation, and about two hundred earth benders" Zane said pointing to the walls where some Earthbenders appeared to have finished a serious workout.

"So that shacking we felt earlier?" Haru began.

"Correct it was caused by the Earthbenders to give the impression that this volcano could erupt so no one would settle around this area" Kimiko answered.

"That's genius" Ty Lee gasped at the clear amount of thought that went into the city.

Everyone stood in amazement at the site before them until they heard a voice cry out "Zane, Kimiko, and General Iroh" a woman in dark blue robes called before she embraced the twins in a deep hug drawing everyone's attention away from the ceiling.

"Hi mom" the twins said as she let go.

"So did the mission go as well as you two hoped?" Kana asked happy to see them alright.

"Better actually we not only managed to get Zuko and the Avatar as expected, we also managed to round up Azula and some other strong fighters" Kimiko stated pointing their mother towards the unexpectedly huge group until she spotted Katara and Sokka.

"Northern or Southern Water tribe?" Kana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Southern" they answered quickly remembering the story they had heard about this woman from the twins.

"I see" Kana answered not lowering her eyebrows in suspicion.

"Any way we need to pay a visit to the Dragon of the center to give our report" Zane added hopping to refocus the attention.

"I think I'll have to do that alone after all I think you two are going to be wrapped up here for a while" Iroh chuckled lightly.

"What do you mean" Kimiko asked curiously.

"Zane, Kimiko" a young boy's voice called happily from the air.

Everyone turned to see several children fly down and tackle the twins knocking them to the ground.

"Hi kids" they said amused.

"So who are these people?" one of the girls asked as she helped Kimiko to her feet.

"Prince Zuko, Princess Azula, the supposed last Airbender Avatar Aang, and friends" Zane said as he got to his feet.

"They're really Airbenders" Aang said as he broke out in tears of joy at the confirming site of the young Air Nomads even if they were dressed in Firenation cloths.

"Yep" they smiled deeply before sending a gust of wind towards Aang knocking him on his ass and they laughed hysterically.

"Why don't you two fill the little ones in on our adventure and I'll report to the Dragon of the Center?" Iroh said happily.

"Thank you Dragon of the West" the twins said in a bow.

"Not a problem Dragons of the North and South" Iroh said in a bow "now would the rest of you follow me please, afterwards we'll give you the tour."

"I'll come with you, I need to make rooming arrangements for our new friends" Kana said as she left Zane and Kimiko with the children.

They walked towards a large Firenation style tower through the crowded streets as every man, woman, and child seemed to stare in disbelief at the crowd before them moving through the streets. Zuko noticed that Kana was eyeing Sokka and Katara with strong suspicion in her eyes.

"Do you have something against the Water Tribe Mrs. Kana?" Zuko asked curiously.

"Well you could say that; I have issues with the Northern Water Tribe thanks to their attitude towards women and I don't trust the Southern Tribe since their chief tried to kill my son" Kana answered with a hint of venom in her voice.

"What are you talking about?" Sokka asked surprised to hear that Zane and his dad had met.

"After the war began the order started losing support from the other nations; most of our members in the Earth Kingdom are too old to really do anything except sneak our people in and out of hotspots without getting caught and as for the Water Tribe I'm the last member" Kana began.

"What does that have anything to do with it?" The Duke asked clearly interested.

"Well in response to that problem we occasionally send emissaries to the leaders of the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom to try and get some help out of them, one day Zane and Kimiko were sent out on a mission to convince Chief Hakoda of the Southern Tribe that we could use his help to end the war" Kana began "they had been chosen since we thought their half water tribe heritage would give them a better chance at success, however the chief decided that since Zane is a firebender he must be a bloodthirsty killer and attacked him, they both escaped but it still pissed me off."

"I'm sorry to hear that" Katara said in earnest shock at her father's behavior.

They continued to walk until Zuko finally asked "So Uncle just what exactly is this order of the White Lotus anyway and what's up with you, Zane, and Kimiko calling each other dragons?"

"Well it is a long story" Iroh began "but I guess you need to know; for starters the order was founded about thirty years before the war by your great-grandfather."

"Which one?" Azula asked though she had a suspicion.

They stopped in front of a statue of Avatar Roku in the center of town. The statue stood made of stone instead of metal like most Firenation statues, in the middle of a fountain with water coming out his mouth, and a candle burning fiercely in each hand. "I think I know" Zuko said as he admired the statue of the last Avatar.

"You all know about how Avatar Roku couldn't kill Soizen after he made his first attempts at domination because of their past friendship right?" Iroh asked.

"Yeah he showed me" Aang answered as they continued walking towards the tower.

"Well since he knew that my grandfather still had his ambitions in tack he decided to create an organization to help stop Soizen in the event that Roku died before Soizen and he began the war afterwards; and also to protect his heirs" Iroh began as everyone suddenly understood why Zuko and Azula seemed to be such a high priority "he started by creating this city from the inside of this volcano as a headquarters, originally the idea was if the war started we would smuggle the Avatar and as many Air Nomads in here as possible and then train the Avatar in secret so he could stop Soizen; however since Aang here ran away and was frozen for a hundred years that plan went down under."

"I'm sorry" Aang sighed in sadness.

"No one is blaming you kid, you were only a twelve year old boy so it's not your fault" Kana assured him.

"Any how since Aang dropped off the face of the Earth we had to resort to sabotaging the firelord's armies anyway we could to buy time until the Avatar returned" Iroh continued "and since then we've slowed the Firnation's assault and have made numerous attempts at overthrow, regrettably we haven't been able to end the war and the damage has been severe around the world despite our best efforts" Iroh finished with regret escaping his voice.

"So all this time the order has been fighting against the Firelord in the shadow in order to bring peace back to the world?" Toph asked with admiration in her voice.

"That is correct" Iroh answered him as everyone else seemed amazed at the courage of the people around them.

"So why did you call those two the dragons of the North and South?" Ty Lee asked curiously.

"The order is commanded by our five highest ranking members who we call the five dragons; I'm the dragon of the West, Zane is the Dragon of the North, Kimiko is the dragon of the South, The position of Dragon of the East is currently split, and finally we have our leader the Dragon of the Center." Iroh answered as they came to the doors of the large tower.

They left Fang and Appa in the stables where the workers swore to take care of them, Kana left to arrange housing for the group, and some sages took Mai's body to help prepare her funeral for when they were done. Iroh then led them to the tower's top floor where they entered a rather large waiting area heavily decorated in artifacts from all four nations in front of a rather large door.

"I'll be back in a little while please stay comfy while I give my report" Iroh said as he entered the room leaving the large group to themselves.

About ten minutes passed until Sokka finally started eyeing Azula as she sat across from him. He was about to press her for information about Suki's whereabouts, however Aang put his hand to his chest to hold him back.

"What are you doing Aang?" Sokka whispered clearly irritated.

"I should be asking Sokka" Aang whispered calmly.

"If she knows where Suki is, I'm getting that information right now" Sokka whispered remembering his encounter with her in the Bunker Tunnels.

"Sokka; in the past twenty four hours she's lost her father's love, saw one of her best friends die, and been thrown into an identity crisis" Katara whispered understanding her brother's impatience "so now is not the time to try interrogation, and besides these people would probably kill you if tried seeing as she's Roku's great-grand daughter."

"She's right" Aang whispered back.

"Fine" Sokka replied as Iroh and Kana entered the waiting room.

"I've made the arrangements, you all have been assigned to a room in the tower's midsection, after Iroh is done talking to you look for you name on this chart to see what room you got" Kana explained to them.

"I just finished giving my report to the Dragon of the Center, your all more then welcome to stay here in Asgard until the war is over, however no one under the age of thirteen will be allowed to participate in combat operations, I already know about most of you but as for the Avatar's group I'm going to need to know your ages and please no lying" Iroh explained.

"I turned one hundred thirteen two months ago" Aang answered relieved that they found a new sanctuary where he could master firebending before the comet came in three months.

Iroh nodded and turned to Toph "Thirteen as of three weeks ago" Toph grinned happily. And Iroh nodded again turning to Katara.

"I'm going to be fifteen in a week" she answered him and he nodded.

"I'm two years older than her" Sokka said annoyed at the question.

"I'm only twelve but can I help you guys with some of my inventions at least?" Teo said hopefully.

"That would be greatly appreciated" Iroh smiled back at him.

"I'm only six, but I'll stay out of everyone's way" The Duke said sadly.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure some of the town's children would love to play with you" Iroh chuckled as he patted the kid on the head and finally turned his attention to Haru.

"I'm fifteen, I'll fight with you guys for now, but I want you to know that I don't trust you Firenation guys so don't try anything!" Haru answered.

"You may want to be careful with the prejudice my friend or you'll be sorry" Kimiko said as she and Zane walked in with a few airbending children who looked at Aang, Azula, and Zuko with looks of amazement.

"What are you talking about?" Haru asked politely clearly remembering what happened to him the last time he pissed the twins off.

"She means that if you don't let go of your hatred towards people from the Firenation, you'll most likely end up marrying a firebender" the children said as if they found it all amusing.

"What?" Haru asked.

"The kids are right" Zane began "you see fate loves to screw with people and it's favorite weapon is irony."

"He's not kidding Haru, you can trust me on that" Zuko told him in earnest.

"Fine" Haru began "but is there any reason why you two are here?"

"Yes you see we just got the word that we'll be having some roommates from now on" Kimiko said as she leaned towards the chart "let's see looks like I'm bunking with Katara, Toph, Azula, and Ty Lee so let's all get along" Kimiko said amused.

"And it looks like I've got Zuko, Aang, Sokka, and Haru; this should be fun" Zane said equally amused.

"Is there any other reason why you two jokers are here?" Zuko asked starting feel frustrated at their sense of human.

"Yes actually" Zane began his voice turning solemn "the service for that girl Mai is going to start in about an hour so once you guys unload your stuff head up to the temple if you want to pay your respects."

About an hour later Katara arrived at Mai's service dressed in the traditional white robe of the Firenation and saw she had drawn quite a crowd. Zuko was there naturally and so was Azula and Ty Lee, the firebenders who joined them a few days ago had arrived, Iroh was presiding over the funeral, Zane was standing on one end of the pyre with Jee on the other side, Kimiko and Kana where standing next to Aang and Toph; but one thing she definitely noticed was the dead silence and the tears crawling down Zuko's, Azula's, and Ty Lee's cheeks as Iroh began.

"We are gathered here to pay our respects to a young woman who gave her life to protect the one she loved with all her heart" Iroh began respectfully.

About half an hour passed until Iroh finally said "We now lay you to rest, may you rest in peace dear Mai."

At the end of his words Zane and Jee set the pyre ablaze and everyone took part in a moment of silence to respect Mai's sacrifice.

After the service Katara saw Zuko, Azula, Ty Lee, Toph, and Aang walking together in silence. She ran up to them and said "I'm so sorry Zuko."

"Don't be its not your fault, if anyone is to blame for what happened to Mai, it's me because if I had been paying attention Mai would never had to die" Zuko said with malice towards himself as looked to see Iroh, Zane, Kimiko, and Kana walking towards them. "Uncle, I'm so sorry for what I did in Ba Sing Se can you ever forgive me?" he asked.

"You've already suffered more than enough Zuko and we both know that" Iroh said to his heartbroken nephew "Come with us we have something to show you kids".

The kids followed Iroh, Zane, Kimiko, and Kana to a rather vacant part of the temple grounds that was completely unremarkable except for the carvings on the wall of the fake volcano. At the top of the carving were the symbols for all four nations going from Fire, Air, Water, and Earth; and underneath each were countless names.

"Who are these people?" Azula asked amazed at the sheer size of the list.

"Friends, loved ones, heroes, comrades, and many other things but they all have one thing in common" Zane said as he began to cry slightly and his sister and mother did the same.

"What's that?" Aang asked solemnly.

"They're all KIA" Zane answered him.

"What does that mean?" Aang asked curiously as everyone else bowed their heads in respect.

"It means killed in action" Zane began as the tears started falling slightly faster and Aang took a shocked expression and bowed his head in respect as well "this wall is a temporary memorial, we would like to make a better one after the war is over, the names of a lot of people I knew are engraved on this wall; my friends, comrades, superiors, subordinates, my first love, and our father" Zane explained as his tears raced down his face.

Zuko looked at the Firenation's list and saw that one of the newest entries was a person named Rin and remembered what he just heard. "So you lost your beloved as well?" Zuko asked in understanding.

"Yes, but the point isn't to make you feel sorry for me, my sister, or my mother; the point is I need to tell you that you can't let it drag you down forever kid" Zane told him.

"How the hell am I supposed to that?!" Zuko asked angrily "I mean how did you do it?"

"I simply swore to do better, I swore that I would never forget her, if I live long enough to have kids I'm going to name my first born daughter Aiko after her, and I swore to honor her dying wishes" Zane said as the memory of holding onto his beloved as she died flashed through his mind "so I just wanted to advise you to do the same for your sake as well as hers" Zane finished.

Zuko stood still as he remembered Mai's last moments.

_Flashback_

_"Why Mai, why did you do that?" Zuko asked as tears fell from his eyes._

_"Because I love you, you big oaf." Mai answered with a chuckle._

_"Mai you really shouldn't try to talk" Azula stated as she looked towards her friend and Ty Lee ran towards her with tears running down her face as she knelt down to the ground._

_Mai smiled and looked up at Zuko and said "I think I'm pretty screwed anyway, so please listen; this isn't your fault Zuko, I owe you everything."_

_"What the hell are you talking about?" Zuko asked "If it wasn't for me you never would've gotten hurt in the first place." _

_"You set me free, those months I spent with you were the happiest days of my life, I thought I was going to grow old and have a family with you but I guess some other woman will get that pleasure" Mai said just before she coughed up blood and continued "never stop fighting for what you believe in, you have a strange knack for saving people from themselves, so for your own sake become a Firelord like none before you, bring about a new age of peace and prosperity for all, and always remember that I… love… you...Zuko."_

End flashback

Zuko raised his head with a new resolve burning in his eyes and said "I will honor her last request and I swear for my own sake as well for everyone who's gave their life for the purpose of peace that I will bring this era of war and fear to an end and start a new age of peace" Zuko turned his head to the group and asked "can I count you guys?"

"Of course" they answered him as if it were a stupid question.

The group walked off however Aang remained at the memorial. "Hey kid what's wrong?" Zane asked.

"Oh nothing I just need to think for a little while" Aang said "I'll see you guys later."

The grouped shrugged and walked along while Katara walked up to Aang and asked "is there something wrong Aang?"

"No, I just need some time to think" Aang answered as Katara gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay but don't take too long" Katara told him as she left him to think.

_"These people are all amazing"_ Aang thought as he looked at the city and turned his attention to the names under the Air Nomads section and saw the name of Monk Gyatso.

"They all gave their lives, while I was frozen solid" Aang cursed under his breath.

"And what have I done?" he yelled at himself "I mean all this pain and suffering all the death and destruction that's happened over the past hundred years and I was sleeping away" Aang ranted thinking about all the pain Katara, Zuko, Zane, Kimiko, Kana, and everyone he came across seemed to endure "I wish I could do more!" Aang finally shouted in frustration.

"There is" a voice called.

Aang turned his head in shock and said "You!!!"

**Okay that's lucky number seven. Next time you'll find out who Aang's unexpected guest is. Let'****s just say Aang is going to**** do something incredibly stupid**** and it's going to lead to some tough fights for his friends. No promises except that I'll upload the next chapter ASAP as usual, until then please Review I appreciate the feedback. **


	8. Aang's Folly

**Time for Prince of Destiny Ch. 8 please Read and review.**

**I don't own Avatar the last Airbender nor am I associated with the people who do so please don't sue me.**

**Ch. 8 Aang's folly**

"If only there was a way I could do more" Aang said angrily as he stared up at the long list of names on the memorial.

"There is" a voice responded to him.

Aang turned his head sharply and said "You!" in shock at the sight of the dark skinned old man with a long white beard.

"Good you remember me" the man smiled happily "and I see you've had your share of misadventures since we last met."

"Guru Pathik, what in the world are you doing here?" Aang asked not the least bit exited to see him again.

"I came here to see you of course Aang" Pathik said without the slightest signs of intimidation.

"I mean how did you get into the city, we are inside a fake volcano you know?" Aang asked dumbfounded.

"Oh I've been around a while and I know some people" Pathik said tossing a Pai Sho with the emblem of the white lotus on it.

"Let me guess you want me to give up my love for Katara so I can use the Avatar State right?" Aang asked as Pathik nodded "well I have bad news for you, thanks to Azula that's now impossible."

"Oh I know all about how Azula shot you with lightning and locked your seventh chakra Aang" Pathik replied "the good news is that it was only locked and with some proper guidance from me you can unlock it and master the Avatar State completely."

Aang took a couple steps back in shock since he had hoped that would get the Guru to back down. "Well I can't leave this city and I doubt I can obtain the kind of solitude required for spiritual training in a big city like this" Aang said crossing his arms to his chest while thanking the spirits for the Order's emphasis on secrecy.

"That's why I found this uninhabited Island about two hours flying distance from here and…" Pathik said while pulling a scroll out of his backpack "…this permission form for me to take you there and train you so long as you consent signed by the one and only Dragon of the Center."

"That's nice, but I'm not interested" Aang said grateful it said with his consent.

"Not interested, I see how disappointing…" Pathik said while he thought _"Gyatso please forgive me.",_ "…you're going to refuse to be at your strongest because of some childish obsession you have for some girl?"

"Why you!" Aang said angrily about to lunge at Pathik.

"Aang look around at this city" Pathik said calmly as Aang looked around at Asgard and its people "inside this one city lies the last ten thousand airbenders excluding you" he continued as Aang bowed his head in shame "ten thousand remain of what was once a nation of three million before the war started one hundred years ago" Pathik finished.

"I know but" Aang said.

"and the pain didn't stop there Aang, you've seen the death and destruction that's occurred in the Water Tribes and Earth Kingdom, you've also seen the kind of suffering the Firelords have inflicted upon their own people, and you could bring that all to an end right now if you could master the Avatar State" Pathik interrupted in a solemn tone of voice.

Aang was silent and his mind was racing so fast it was painful.

"Anyway think it through Aang and return here in a day to give me your answer" Pathik said as he set up camp in front of the memorial.

Aang walked the streets of Asgard watching as the Airbenders ran around and pushed through some rough living conditions. _"How many more times do I have to fail to help my people?"_ Aang thought to himself.

He walked past Sokka who was having a humorous conversation with Haru, _"How many more sons__ have to say goodbye to their fathers because I wasn't strong enough?"_ Aang thought.

He spied The Duke playing with some Airbender children in a play court and thought _"how many more children have to be orphaned before this ends?"_

He witnessed Ty Lee practicing her acrobatics and thought _"how many more people have to lose their best friends to this senseless war because I wasn't around to end it one hundred years ago?"_

He saw Zane, Kimiko, and Kana playing around with the group of airbending children from earlier when he remembered Rin's name on the memorial. _"How many more families have to lose a loved one because of this fighting?"_ Aang thought angrily.

He watched Iroh and Azula spar on what appeared to be friendly terms and he thought _"how many more times will it be necessary for children and siblings to become wanted dead or alive by their own father or brother over simple mistakes of being human?"_

He saw Katara treating people on the streets for their minor injuries. As she smiled at their gratitude he noticed how her mother's necklace shined brightly. _"How many more people have to grow up without their mothers because of this war?"_ Aang asked himself bitterly.

And finally Aang walked past Zuko as he practiced his firebending and Aang remembered everything he had seen of Zuko's past in the fire on the day that he swore to kill his father. _"How many more times does someone have to suffer all the cruelty, heartbreak, and suffering like Zuko has because I ran away from my duties as the Avatar?!"_ Aang thought angrily with his mind made up.

Zuko turned his head and saw his pupil approaching "Hey Aang you ready for a lesson now?" he asked.

Aang looked up and said "Yeah sounds good" as he ran to his firebending master.

Aang and Zuko trained for hours. Aang was finally getting used to the sheer amount of energy that went into firebending and could tell that his endurance had built up quickly from the training. They trained until they both noticed that their stomachs were growling like a pissed off dragon.

"I think that's enough for today, let's go get dinner" Zuko said to his pupil.

"Sounds good" Aang said as he followed his teacher's lead.

As they walked towards the tower where they were supposed to meet for dinner Aang looked up at Zuko and asked "Zuko how do you do it?"

"What?" Zuko replied.

"How did you manage to go through all that stuff from your past and never stop fighting?" Aang asked him.

Zuko thought about it before he answered simply "you can probably thank my Uncle and my own damn stubbornness."

"I see" Aang said as they arrived at the tower for dinner.

The meal went without any major commotion, probably due to the fact that everyone was still exhausted from the experience of seeing Asgard and what was left of the Air Nomads.

Eventually Aang spoke up "Hey guys you remember that Guru who offered to teach me how to control the Avatar State?"

"Oh yeah so what?" Toph asked not showing any interest outside of her meal.

"Guru?" The Firenation portion asked him.

Aang filled them in on Guru Pathik and how since Azula had shot him with lightning he couldn't use the Avatar State any more.

"My bad" Azula said as everyone turned their heads towards her.

"So why are you brining this up Aang?" Katara asked him.

"Well he's in town and he says he got permission from the dragon of the center to take me to this uninhabited Island a couple of hours away and help me master the Avatar State" Aang told them as they all seemed to be fascinated by his story.

"Did you say his name was Pathik?" Zane asked with a hint of concern.

"Yeah why Zane?" Aang replied.

"Well let's just stay Pathik has a habit of pissing us off every time he comes here" Kimiko stated bluntly.

"So unless you want us to beat the crap out of you don't do anything too stupid while you're with him" Zane ordered him.

"Don't worry I won't" Aang assured him.

The next morning Aang went to Pathik's camp and said "I'll do it no matter what, for sure this time."

"Glad to hear it" Pathik replied happily.

Aang and Pathik rode Appa to the deserted Island he had mentioned. The island was about five miles in diameter, almost perfectly round, it had several rivers running across it, a rather flat and rocky surface, and it had a small plateau in the center. They landed on the plateau and Aang finally looked up at Pathik and asked "so what do I have to do so I can access my seventh Chakra?"

"To repair you will have to meditate and focus on everything you've seen in the past nine months and remain utterly focused on the task ahead to repair the Chakra, after that all you have to do is let go of your earthly attachments and you'll achieve the Avatar State" Pathik answered him.

Aang took his meditation stance until it finally occurred to him "What if someone comes here and gets in the way?" he asked.

"Oh don't worry you'll be very well protected" Pathik told him as he mounted on top of Appa "when you've mastered the Avatar State you should return to Asgard."

"How long should it take me to repair my last Chakra?" Aang asked.

"About six hours" Pathik answered him.

Aang began to meditate. He felt strong emotions rush through him as he tried to repair his chakra. Eventually four people began to materialize right in front of him. Aang was shocked at their identities but then he straightened up and asked "I'm guessing you guys are the 'security'" Aang said.

"Yes" a woman's voice responded with a hint of sadness in her voice.

The four figures, three men and a woman walked out to their posts and brought up a barrier to prevent anyone from just flying in to interrupt Aang as his tattoos started to glow white for the first time in months.

Pathik made it back to Asgard and was immediately hauled off by Zane and Kimiko to be question as to why he was returning without Aang.

Pathik had explained how Aang needed to be alone to achieve control of the Avatar State and how he still needed about four hours of time.

"But what if someone tries to attack him?" Zuko asked.

"Oh trust me, he's very safe" Pathik assured him with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Azula asked not sure what to think of him.

"When an Avatar focuses on repairing a Chakra his previous four incarnations materialize to provide protection…" Pathik began as everyone's eyes widened in shock "While they can only bend the element they were born into they can use their spiritual powers to provide an impenetrable barrier to keep others from disturbing Aang while he meditates; the only way through that would be to defeat Avatar Yangchen, Kuruk, Kyoshi, and Roku" Pathik explained happily as everyone sighed in relief except Zane, Kimiko, Kana, and Iroh.

"You said he needs to meditate to repair this 'chakra' right?" Kana asked inquisitively.

"Yes" Pathik answered her.

"So what does he have to do to open this chakra" Iroh asked equally suspicious.

"He has to give up his earthly attachments" Pathik answered simply.

"Define 'his earthly attachments'" Kimiko ordered sensing this was going to set her off.

"Something about his feelings for this girl he's in love with" Pathik answered.

"Are you serious?!" Zane asked angrily as everyone else particularly Katara was taken back by what they had just heard.

"Of course" Pathik answered.

"Did you mention that detail to the dragon of the center?" Iroh asked.

"No" Pathik replied.

Zane and Kimiko looked each other in the eyes and nodded, they shouted "damn you, you old bastard!" as they each hit him with their bending sending him into a comma.

Zuko whistled calling Fang to his side and said "I'm going to stop that little idiot before he ruins himself, anyone care to come with?"

"Of course we're coming" Kimiko replied hotly as she got on the dragon.

"Won't you get in trouble?" Haru asked as Zane started to climb up on Fang.

"Trust me, I know the dragon of the center she'd be downright pissed at herself for giving that old bastard temporary custody of the kid if she knew about this" Zane replied angrily.

"Sokka, Ty Lee, would you both please go to the tower and tell them what's happening we need to move to save Aang" Iroh said as he walked forward.

They nodded and ran off. And so Fang raced out of the tunnel with Zuko, Zane, Kimiko, Kana, Katara, Toph, Haru, Iroh, and Azula as they raced to the island in hopes of saving their friend from himself.

**Okay that makes eight chapters. Thanks to everyone who reviews and encourages me onward you guys rock. The next five chapters are probably going t****o be considerably shorter but their going to focus more on fighting. It's going to be Kana and Iroh vs. Yangchen, Zane and Kimiko vs. Kuruk, Toph and Haru vs. Kyoshi, Katara and Azula vs. Roku, and Zuko vs. Aang. Hope you enjoy and as always read and review please.**


	9. Air and Water

**Okay sorry this took me so long to get done (some crap came up). You can probably guess what the next chapter will be called. As usual please read and review especially if I make a horrible mistake in the story.**

**As you all know I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender nor am I associated with the people who do. The characters Zane, Kimiko, and Kana however did come out of my messed up little head :)**

**Enjoy my friends.**

**Ch.9 Air and Water**

The gang rode towards the island on Fang's back. There was a dead silence until Zuko finally said "We need to plan what we're going to do once we land on the island"

"Agreed" Iroh began "since we don't have much time and we're going to need to go through the four avatars before Aang I'm afraid we have only one course of action to take if we want to stop him…"

"We'll need to break up into teams" Zuko finished.

"Are you crazy Zuko?" Katara asked him.

"If we took on each incarnation nine to one we'd be wasting time we don't have and it's more than likely someone would get caught in the cross-fire" Azula explained in agreement with her brother and Uncle.

"Okay but how do we split everyone up?" Haru began "I mean there are nine of us."

"It would be best if we split into four groups of two to take on each previous Avatar; since they can only bend one element two people should be sufficient and then the last person should try to take Aang back" Zuko recommended.

"Makes since I suppose but who should be the one to face Aang?" Kana asked.

"Zuko" Azula responded.

"What?" Zuko and Katara asked in sink.

"You're the probably the strongest member of this group and besides; he seems to think of you like an older brother, I saw how he looked up to you when you guys trained back in Asgard, and besides you seem to have a talent for saving people from themselves so if anyone can save the kid it's probably you" Azula explained as she remembered who she had been before Zuko saved her from herself.

Katara thought back to the state of pain and rage she had been in before Zuko had defeated her during their fight "you're probably right" she agreed as she looked Zuko hopefully in the eyes.

Zuko nodded and said "I promise I'll bring him back to you Katara no matter what."

"Any chance the tag teams will be able to help Zuko in the fight?" Toph asked.

"It's highly unlikely" Zane answered her.

"What do you mean Zane?" Toph asked.

"He means that the tag teams will most likely either be too tired or too injured to help Zuko bring Aang back, I mean these are Avatars we're going up against" Kimiko replied. 

Toph nodded as she looked back to Iroh who said "well since that's been decided we should decide how we're going to group the rest of us; Zane you and your sister are probably the best duo I've ever seen so I think you should be one team" the twins nodded in agreement.

"Me and Toph have developed this new Earthbending technique, though we still can't do it on our own just yet so I guess we should be another team" Haru added in and everyone nodded.

"Mrs. Kana would you care to be my teammate?" Iroh asked.

"Sounds good so I guess that makes the last team Katara and Azula" Kana replied as Katara and Azula looked each other in the eyes and they nodded without fully trusting each other.

"There's the island" Zuko shouted as they approached the small Island noticing a glow coming from the center.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say that's where Aang is" Zane said and everyone nodded in agreement.

Fang landed on the island's shore. After everyone got off they broke off in a run towards the center until Haru slammed his face into an invisible wall about fifty feet inwards.

"Owe, what the hell?" Haru asked angrily.

"It's one of the four barriers we've brought up around this island to keep Aang safe" a woman's voice replied.

The group turned to see Avatar Yangchen walking towards them with a look of hope in her eyes "You must be his friends, I'm guessing you're here to stop him aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes, we are" Zuko replied as he took his stance "And we know you're not going to help us."

"Believe me I want you to succeed but if we try to let you in or hold back we lose our free will, so I'm afraid I can't make this easy on you people, I'm very sorry" Yangchen said before swirling around and sending a blast of air towards the group and everyone dodged in the nick of time.

"I see that is sad indeed" Kana said as she stood up and turned to Iroh "I think we should take this one" she turned her head towards the others "the rest of you get back".

"I hope they know what they're doing" Katara said as they jumped back.

"Don't worry they don't call my Uncle the Dragon of the West for nothing" Zuko told her.

"Our mom's no slouch either" Zane added.

Iroh and Kana eyed their opponent carefully until Iroh fired a blast of fire towards Yangchen. She dodged it by jumping up into the air and it exploded on the sand. She turned just in time to see a volley of ice-sickles flying towards her. She avoided them by bending the air around her stomach. And then she saw several fireballs flying towards her as well as more ice-sickles. Yangchen then formed a sphere of rushing air around her body that sent the ice and fire away from her. She landed and thought _"these two are pretty good"_. 

"Damn no good, just as I thought" Kana said angrily as she saw that they hadn't laid a scratch on Yangchen. 

"Indeed" Iroh agreed as Yangchen stood up and looked at them calmly.

Yangchen sent a huge gust of wind towards Kana. Kana brought some water up from the ocean to try and block it but her shield was rammed into her stomach as she was thrown back about ten feet and Iroh responded by sending a blast of fire towards Yangchen which she countered with a second stream of air which forced him back a couple of feet.

Kana got up and eyed Yangchen carefully she then turned to Iroh and said "when I get her I want you to charge in and attack her at close range" Iroh nodded as Kana began her bending movements but nothing appeared to be happening.

Yangchen raised in eyebrow in confusion and thought _"what is this woman doing"_

"Do it Iroh" Kana commanded as Iroh broke into a charge towards Yangchen.

Close combat is not the airbender's specialty so Yangchen tried to jump back only to realize she couldn't. She looked down to see her feet incased in ice, she gasped as she Iroh sent 

a huge blast of fire towards her. She attempted to block it with a small sphere of air however it wasn't enough, the vast majority of the fire hit its target.

"How did she do that?" Katara asked.

"She bent the ocean water from the sand beneath Yangchen and used it to grab her feet and throw her off balance" Kimiko explained as Katara's jaw dropped in shock.

Yangchen emerged from the fire covered in minor burns and singes on her hair. She still showed no sign of anger or panic as she eyed her opponents. Yangchen sent a gust of wind towards both Iroh and Kana. Instead of using their bending to block Yangchen's attacks Iroh and Kana merely braced their legs to the ground as the attacks hit them and forced them back about three feet but didn't knock them to the ground.

"Why didn't you two bend?" Yangchen asked calmly.

"Because that's what you wanted us to do" Kana answered with a smirk on her face.

"The weakness of airbending is in its lack of offensive power on its own" Iroh began "offensive airbending often relies on using objects in the environment such as rocks, metal objects, and defensive bending to slam into their opponents and thus cause more damage than the airbending technique would do on its own."

Yangchen smiled and said "Impressive" her expression darkened "regrettably you leave me no choice." A tornado started to form around Yangchen; it was about ten feet in diameter and about twenty feet tall and to make matters worse it was gathering up the sand on the beach.

"No" Iroh shouted as he blasted the beach between them and the twister with a constant flame turning the sand to glass.

"Very clever" Yangchen called out "unfortunately I still have enough sand to take you both out" she added just before she sent the twister forward.

Iroh and Kana barely managed to avoid a direct hit and unfortunately for them the sand had caused several cuts and bruises across both their bodies and Iroh was too drained from turning the sand to glass to fight on.

Kana watched as Yangchen stayed airborne and noticed she was breathing heavily. _"Okay think there has to be a way I can take her down now that she's exhausted" _she thought and then suddenly an image of Yangchen's body sphere she had used earlier rushed into her mind. _"That's it!"_ she thought as she looked up at her target with another smirk on her face.

Yangchen was confused by Kana's confidence considering she was now fighting alone. "Why are you smiling?" she asked.

"Because I'm about to take you out with a technique I just came up with" Kana answered plainly.

Yangchen turned to see a huge mass of water coming towards her, she had no way to dodge so she had to create a sphere of air around her body sending the water around her from all sides. Yangchen's eyes widened in shock as she saw the water form into three foot ice-sickles all around her, she couldn't dodge and because she had just used her body sphere shield she couldn't block in time.

"I call it Iron Maiden" Kana said as she sent the sickles through her opponent and she fell to the ground "I have to hand it to you though, you are one tough customer."

"Excellent work Mrs. Kana" Iroh said happily as he got to his feet and walked towards her.

"Are you both okay?" Zuko asked as everyone gathered around Iroh and Kana.

"We're fine" Iroh said as Kana nodded "unfortunately I don't think either of us has the energy left to fight, still that was very impressive"

"Indeed it was" Yangchen said as everyone raised their heads in alarm to see Yangchen standing in front of them except now she had no injuries and she was dark blue.

"You noticed that the sphere technique I used in the air scattered your water around me and that I had a moment of vulnerability after it, it was very clever and creative I hope the rest of you will succeed as well" she said.

"You don't want Aang to open the seventh chakra, do you?" Zuko asked.

"No I don't, no one should lose their ability to love for the sake of power, it's just that if I hadn't fought with all my might I would've lost my free will" Yangchen answered as she looked at them in horror "you have no idea what it's like to lose control of yourself it's absolutely terrifying."

"So is your barrier going to fall?" Zuko asked her.

"Yes it will disappear shortly and I'll fade back into Aang" Yangchen began "listen please stop the boy from doing this, it's been over a thousand years since the Avatar has opened the seventh chakra, we all chose not to in our own lives because it'll turn anyone who does into something just 'not right' so please save him from that Hell" she cried out as she faded away with tears in her eyes to a shocked group of benders.

"Mom are you and Iroh okay?" Kimiko asked urgently.

"I think we'll make it" Kana began as she turned to Zuko and asked "you mind if we ride on Fang's back while I treat our injuries Zuko?"

"Of course" Zuko answered her as she and Iroh boarded the dragon.

"All right, it looks like we can beat these guys but I think we should hurry up, we do have a time limit after all" Zane said as everyone nodded. 

"Let's go" Zuko said as they ran ahead with Fang at their side.

The group ran towards the center of the island they inevitably ending up in a patch of forest with a large river rushing by and they noticed a wall that glowed blue.

"I guess this is the water barrier" Zane said simply.

"_Water?" _Kimiko thought urgently as she turned her attention towards the river and saw a pillar of water rushing towards them "Hit the dirt" she shouted as she punched towards the pillar causing it explode.

"Very impressive young lady" Avatar Kuruk said as he emerged from the river and took his stance on the other side of the river.

"I'm guessing you're Avatar Kuruk" Zane said annoyed by his dirty trick.

"That I am" he began as he examined Aang's group and took a good look at Zane and Kimiko "a couple of children are high ranking members of a resistance army?" he asked astonished.

Zane and Kimiko both glared and anger and said in sync "leave this douche bag to us that's an order!" as they walked forward and Kuruk brought some water up to his sides and Kimiko did the same.

"You think they can handle this?" Haru asked as they got some distance between them.

"You're obviously underestimating my children" Kana said from Fang's back still nursing her injuries.

"Really so just how good are they?" Azula asked curiously.

"They're both utter geniuses" Iroh began "trust me they aren't dragons for nothing, they're both probably stronger than me and Kana here" he added, Kana grinned as she watched her children walk towards their opponent.

"Do it Zane if we're lucky it'll work and this will end before it begins" Kimiko said to her brother.

"Right watch my ass if you don't mind Kimiko" Zane said as he took two steps forward focused his mind on Kuruk. 

Zane positioned his left hand up to his waist and his right hand above his head, his fingers started to give off a bright light as he brought them together and fired a blast of lightning towards Kuruk. Thinking fast Kuruk brought large amounts of water in front of him and froze it into and extremely thick shield of ice just before the lightning struck. The shield exploded and a fog came up around Kuruk.

"Did he get him?" Azula asked shocked to see that this man could produce lightning.

Azula's question was answered when a tentacle emerged from the fog and rushed towards Zane. Zane couldn't dodge due to the steps he used to produce the lightning. A mere fraction of a second before it struck Zane was forced out of the way by a second water tentacle that had grabbed him around the torso and moved him several feet away from the deadly attack.

"How was that for watching your ass" Kimiko said sarcastically as she kept her eyes towards the clearing fog.

"A few fractions of a second earlier would have been nice but no one's perfect dear sister" Zane said calmly also focusing on where Kuruk stood.

Kuruk emerged from the fog unharmed but he had lost his smartass expression with a focused grin "that was quite impressive young man, if the ice I brought up had been any thinner you would have got me" he said surprised at the skill of his opponents.

"Don't worry, we'll still take you down" Zane answered as he sent a large fireball towards Kuruk.

Kuruk blocked it with a wave of water from the river. He looked to his left and saw a pillar of water with a sharp tip of ice heading towards his heart. Kuruk put all his might into redirecting the pillar away from him. _"Damn this girl is trouble to"_ Kuruk thought as he saw another fireball rushing towards his other side. He blocked with another wave and shot an ice-sickle at Zane. 

Zane tried to dodge it but it nicked the top of his left shoulder causing minor bleeding and tore his shirt at the top.

"Are you okay Zane?" Kimiko asked with concern as she focused on Kuruk.

"Yeah I'll be fine" Zane said as he melted the ice-sickle with his hand and he started bleeding slowly.

"Why won't you two give up, I mean why do you care about Aang you've only known him for a couple of days?" Kuruk asked.

"That's none of your concern" Kimiko began "however those subpar defenses of yours are."

"_She's right, it took all my focus and reflexes to block those attacks, I can't keep doing it forever and eventually they will get the upper hand"_ Kuruk thought as he eyed his opponents and saw that they were perfectly aware that their odds were looking pretty good _"I guess I'm left with no choice"_ he finished in his mind.

Kuruk then bent the water from the river and formed a sphere around his entire body and six tentacles formed on the sphere and began to lash at the twin dragons viciously. Zane barely dodged the ones sent after him and shot several fireballs at Kuruk but to no avail.

"Damn" Zane swore as one tentacle hit him in the chest and flung him back several feet.

Kimiko kicked some blades made of water and managed to sever a couple of tentacles however they regenerated and continued their assault. 

"Should've known" Kimiko swore as she made a hard punching gesture towards Kuruk's sphere. 

Kuruk looked in horror as he saw a small rupture in the sphere surrounding him and some of the water splashed him in the face.

"_She can bend the water I'm controlling"_ Kuruk thought in horror_ "good thing all she can do is splash me in the face"_ Kuruk thought and he struck Kimiko with two of his tentacles and flung her back about ten feet.

"Damn him" Kimiko swore as she stood back up covered in bruises and minor scrapes.

"Could you pierce that sphere of his?" Zane asked as he nursed the pain in his shoulder.

"Yes but all I could do was give him a small splash in the face" Kimiko said.

Zane thought for a moment as they dodged the attacks coming their way "Well why don't I make it so that splash will be incredibly painful" Zane said.

Kimiko's eyes widened as she realized what her brother intended to do "sounds good then we can finish him with our trump card" she said with a grin.

"Right, watch my ass one last time please" Zane said as another tentacle came towards his face.

"Game over kid" Kuruk said as the attack neared its target.

Just before the tentacle hit Zane he was lifted into the air by another tentacle that had formed around his sister's left arm as she used her right arm to defend against the others. Zane used the elevation to launch several fireballs toward Kuruk; however they all hit the ground near his sphere and began to burn on the ground.

"He must be losing his aim" Kuruk whispered as he continued to attack the twins.

Okay let me down sis" Zane shouted. 

Kimiko dispersed the tentacle holding him up. Zane landed on the ground and rushed towards the river and stopped in his tracks. Zane then switched from a firebender's stance to a waterbender's stance.

"What the Hell?" Kuruk asked in shock.

Zane then began his waterbending movements. Kuruk looked to the ground in horror to see the flames from earlier were surrounding his sphere and quickly heating it up.

"He's trying to steam me alive in here" Kuruk stated "afraid I can't have that kid." Kuruk then sent all his sphere's tentacles at Zane.

Just before they struck Zane, Kimiko launched a disc made of ice towards the tentacles cutting off the tips. "Nice try" she said to him as his sphere came to a boil.

"Do it Kimiko" Zane shouted as he dropped the flames and they went out.

"Right" she responded as she took a firebender's stance. Kuruk looked at her in horror as if knowing what was about to happen. Kimiko then punched forward causing a second rupture in the sphere of water surrounding Kuruk and splashing him in the face just like before except this time the water was boiling hot.

Kuruk screamed in pain as the sphere dissipated. Kimiko sent a rush of water knocking Kuruk twenty feet away from the river. Zane leapt across the river and Kimiko followed him they stopped about ten feet away from Kuruk and stopped. Kuruk looked up with an expression of pain on his face.

"Sorry about that Avatar Kuruk…" Zane began "…but you really gave us no choice."

"The good news for you is that this will finish you off…" Kimiko said as water started pulsating behind her and fire started to pulsate behind Zane "let us show you a little something called The Dancing Dragon."

The twins performed the steps to the dancing dragon. As they danced fire and water swirled in a vortex around Kuruk. Near the end he was launched into the air and two dragons one made of fire and the other made of water emerged from the ground and attacked him in unison as the twins finished the dance and fell to the ground panting.

"You think we got him Zane?" Kimiko asked as they turned their attention towards the huge amount of steam coming from their dance.

Suddenly a blue hand grasped their shoulders they turned to see Avatar Kuruk standing before them completely unmarked and dark blue just like with Avatar Yangchen.

"Yeah I think we did sis, let's pray he's not too pissed off at us" Zane answered.

"Well done, that was very deviant of you two" Kuruk said to them "your both definitely powerful benders."

"Told you" the twins said in sync.

"Indeed…" Kuruk sighed "…my barrier will fall soon so please hurry and stop Aang as soon as you get the chance for his own sake…" Kuruk continued as he knelt on his knees before the group "…I implore you" he finished as he vanished.

The rest of the gang rushed to the twin dragons.

"Are you two alright?" Katara asked urgently.

"Yeah don't worry our injuries are minor" Kimiko answered as they climbed on top of Fang.

"Unfortunately after using the dancing dragon we're both going to be too exhausted to help you guys against Kyoshi, Roku, and Aang…" Zane said as Kana began treating his wounds and Kimiko started to stitch herself up "sorry Zuko" he finished looking towards the former prince.

"Don't worry about it" Zuko answered him as he, Katara, and Azula looked at them in awe at their last attack.

"When we get back to Asgard we can teach you guys how to do it" Kimiko said in response to their looks.

They were about to head out when Haru asked "still Kuruk had a point why do you two care so much anyway?"

Zane and Kimiko were silent until they finally answered in sync "It's a long story we'll tell you guys later, besides we're running out of time."

Everyone was silent for a second.

"They're right, we need to hurry" Zuko said as they sped onwards to their next obstacle.

**Okay that is chapter nine. As you've probably guessed already the next chapter is going to be called Earth and Fire. As usual please read and review I love the feedback and the tips. Ch.10 will be up ASAP as usual.**


	10. Earth and Fire

**Here is chapter ten my loyal readers. Sorry but I don't think it's quite as good as my last one.**

**I do not own Avatar the last Airbender nor am I associated with those who do. I got the idea for one of the last scenes in this chapter from Bleach which I also don't own. I do however own Zane, Kimiko, and Kana; if you guys want to use them just give me credit for their characters and it'll be cool by me.**

**Anyway please enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Ch. 10 Earth and Fire**

After the battle between Zane, Kimiko, and Avatar Kuruk the group of nine raced towards the island's center. They had made it onto a patch of thick rock when Toph stopped abruptly.

"Toph, why are you stopping?" Katara asked.

"We have company." Toph replied just before she slammed her fist into the ground causing it to crack open and a person jumped out to avoid being crushed.

This person turned out to be a woman about eight feet tall, dressed in green, and wearing makeup similar to Suki's.

"Avatar Kyoshi" Katara responded to the familiar sight.

"You're as impressive as Aang thinks you are young lady" Kyoshi said to Toph.

"What the hell do you expect?" Toph replied simply "I'm the greatest Earthbender in the whole damn world you know?"

"We'll see" Kyoshi said as she took her stance.

"It's on" Toph said with a smirk "you guys stand back; me and Haru will handle her."

"Great" Haru sighed as he walked forward and took his stance.

Kyoshi launched a boulder towards Toph and Haru. Haru desperately raised up a wall of rock to block his while Toph simply split hers down the middle. Toph retaliated by raising a pillar underneath Kyoshi's feet to through her off balance. Kyoshi simply jumped to the side to avoid it and launched herself towards Haru.

"Get her you idiot" Toph shouted.

Kyoshi slammed her foot to the ground causing a stalagmite to catch Haru in the stomach and send him flying back about twenty feet. He caught his feet to the ground and kept his footing. Haru then launched an attack towards Kyoshi. She split the rock before it reached her 

only to be caught in the side by a boulder from Toph. Kyoshi flew back about fifteen feet before she regained her footing and glared towards her opponents.

"_That girl is troublesome"_ Kyoshi thought to herself as she turned her glance towards Haru. "I better take you out now before you become too much trouble pretty boy" She said as she made a bending motion.

However the rocks didn't move and she immediately made a second motion sending spear of earth towards Toph. However Toph had already pulled up a shield too block it and then Toph launched it towards Kyoshi who barely managed to dodge it.

"How did you know I wasn't aiming at the boy?" Kyoshi asked brushing the dirt off her clothes.

"I can tell when someone lies, didn't Aang tell you that?" Toph began "or are you just too stupid to remember that sort of thing?" she mocked "besides all three of us know that I'm way stronger than Haru".

"Gee thanks Toph" Haru sighed.

"_I see"_ Kyoshi thought to herself _"Well I guess I'll have to try 'that' move"_.

Kyoshi raised dozens of boulders from the ground and began to twirl them around her. They soon started spinning fast enough to kick up the dirt on the ground. Toph felt one hit her in the side; since they were in the air she couldn't see it coming. She was thrown back about twenty feet and she lay on her stomach apparently unconscious.

She then turned her attention to Haru. Since he could see with his eyes he was able to see the boulders coming and could take defensive measures to avoid being taken out of the fight. However he couldn't breakthrough to attack Kyoshi.

"Damn it" Haru swore as he was forced back to avoid being crushed to death "how the hell can I get through?" he asked as he looked around when something he didn't see caught his attention.

"How did?" he whispered as Kyoshi approached and knocked him to the ground.

"So what are you going to do now?" Kyoshi asked as she looked down on her opponent.

Haru simply smirked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kyoshi asked just before she saw several stalagmites run her through from all sides.

Right next the stalagmites a hole emerged and Toph crawled out of it holding her left arm and wearing her signature smirk.

"So how did you know what I was up to Haru?" Toph asked amused.

"I had a hint when I noticed you weren't lying unconscious where Kyoshi left you" Haru answered as he got up slowly wincing from the pain of his injuries.

"Very sneaky young lady" a dark blue Kyoshi said standing right behind Toph.

"All's fair in war right" Toph said with a grin as she tried to hide her pain.

"Indeed" Kyoshi replied as she turned her attention to Zuko and Azula. "My barrier is about to fall, your great grandfather is the only one between you guys and Aang, please save that poor stupid boy" She said as she faded like Avatar Yangchen and Kuruk before her.

Toph and Haru were loaded up onto Fang. Kana and Kimiko started treating them both for fractures in their arms and ribs. And they continued towards the center of the island.

"We're getting close" Zuko said as they ran through the rocky fields.

"So it's me and Azula next right?" Katara asked as she struggled to keep up.

"That's what I hear" Azula said as they came to a path that seemed to lead right up to the plateau where Aang was. They were about to rush to it when they noticed a wall with a redish glow blocking their path.

"Damn" Zuko swore.

"So, you've come" a powerful voice called.

The gang turned to see a man who appeared to be in his twenties with long black hair, a broad beard, and a replica of the topknot holder that Zuko had received from Iroh when he had learned about his own origins.

"Great grandfather Roku I assume" Zuko said.

"Correct" Roku began as he looked at Zuko and Azula "judging from those golden eyes you both are definitely of Soizen's bloodline" he continued "and according to Aang's recent memories you're also of my own" Roku finished.

"That's correct" Zuko answered as he took a step forward only to be stopped by Azula.

"Sorry Zuzu but he's ours remember" Azula said pointing her thumb to Katara.

"She's right Zuko you need to stay back so you can face Aang" Katara said as she turned her eyes towards Roku "I'll get through him no matter what even if I have to team up with you!" she said as she turned to Azula.

"Glad to hear it" Azula answered as Zuko backed off "but if my luck holds true you won't have to lift a finger."

Azula immediately shot a bolt of lightning at Roku. However Roku redirected it and it flew off into the distance.

"Damn" Azula hissed.

"He must have picked up that technique from Aang's memories" Katara said as Roku took his firebender's stance.

"_Way to help out Zuzu"_ Azula thought angrily to herself.

Katara began to bend the moisture in the ground and used it to grab Roku by the feet. She tried to throw him but Roku severed the water's grip by concentrating the flames into his hands. Azula then launched several blue fireballs at him. Roku sent a large fireball towards her which negated hers and then hit her in the chest knocking her back about fifteen feet.

Katara pulled a couple of liters of water from the air. She turned it into over a dozen ice-sickles and launched them towards Roku. Roku simply held up his hand and vaporized them before they even made contact with his body. Katara then brought a huge amount of water from the air and tried to slam it on top of Roku. Roku punched his arms forward evaporating the water with a huge burst of flames. Roku then jumped in the air and kicked a blade of fire which caught Katara in the stomach knocking her back about ten feet.

"Damn" she swore as she got on her feet.

"He's definitely related to me" Azula said as she took her stance next to Katara.

"That's nice to hear" Katara said sarcastically.

"Bickering among yourselves eh?" Roku asked as he approached "if that's the case you both should stand down and let me face my great grandson" Roku said as he shifted his gaze towards Zuko and the others.

"Boy has he done it now" Zuko sighed.

Roku was about to bend towards Zuko when he felt his arm blocked by Azula who was eyeing him menacingly. "Don't insult me" Azula said "I don't care if you are my great grandfather, I'm way more then you can handle damn it."

Roku started focusing energy in his foot to strike Azula. However he was struck by a solid stream of water and thrown back about ten feet before he could hit his descendant.

"Don't underestimate me either" Katara began "I already swore I'd get past you and save Aang no matter what it takes."

Roku smiled lightly and said "glad to hear it, because if you don't Aang will suffer a fate worse than death, so I'm counting on you; Katara of the Southern Water Tribe and my great-grandchildren" Roku finished with a nod.

Roku then launched several fireballs at Azula. Azula dodged and retaliated with several of her own. Roku blocked them with a wall of fire. He turned to see a disc of ice coming straight for his stomach. Roku dodged by quickly dropping on all fours. He then countered by kicking a wave of fire towards her. Katara barely managed to block it with a wave of water.

The fight dragged on for what seemed like hours. Roku had sustained some minor cuts, burns, and bruises but nothing debilitating. Katara and Azula where both covered in minor to moderate burns and they both could feel their stamina depleting.

"Damn this isn't working" Azula hissed.

"Yeah I know" Katara said "good news is I have an idea but it is risky" she continued.

"What is it?" Azula asked.

Katara whispered the idea in Azula's ear and she opened her eyes in shock.

"Are you crazy that's madness" Azula exclaimed.

"You have any better ideas princess?" Katara asked sarcastically.

Azula looked at Roku and sighed "fine but you sure as hell better not screw this up" was all she said.

Roku raised an eyebrow at their little fight. Then Katara began her bending movements but nothing happened. _"What the hell is she doing?"_ Roku thought to himself. He noticed Azula was charging towards him with her hands ablaze. Roku began sparing with Azula he inevitably knocked her down onto her knees until.

"Azula get back now!" Katara screamed and Azula jumped into the air.

"What?" Roku asked as he saw water emerge from the ground and surround his body in a sphere. He immediately began raising his body temperature to try and evaporate the water however when he looked up he saw Azula shoot a second bolt of lightning towards him.

The sphere glowed brightly when the lightning struck and exploded. When the dust cleared Roku was nowhere to be seen.

"Finnally we got him" Katara breathed heavily as Zuko and Fang ran up to them.

"Of course I was fighting after all" Azula breathed amused.

"You both did well" Zuko assured them as everyone on Fang nodded in approval.

"Indeed they where" Roku said as he appeared dark blue like the others before him.

"I guess you have to go, don't you?" Zuko asked.

"Yes I do…" Roku began "…but before I do I want to say that I'm sorry."

"For what?" Zuko asked him as Katara and Azula climbed on top of Fang and received treatment from Kana and Kimiko.

"Because I failed to stop this war you all have suffered in one way or another" Roku explained "First Aang inherited my mistakes and now it seems that my descendants have also inherited my failures and my burdens" he continued "this world wasn't what I intended to pass on to you, your sister, and the world Zuko; so all I can do is ask you to forgive your foolish ancestors we had wanted so much more for you."

"You have nothing to apologize for great-grandfather Roku" Zuko answered.

"I wish that was true" Roku answered him "either way I'm afraid I have to ask you for something."

"What is it?" Zuko asked.

Roku began to cry slightly as he bowed onto his knees and said "the reason Aang is trying to master the Avatar state is because I wasn't strong enough to stop this war from happening in the first place, not only that but all the death, destruction, and pain he's experienced was all because of my shortcomings" Roku wept as he looked up at Zuko with sorrow in his eyes while tears ran down his face "I know this may sound selfish but I think I'm finally swallowing all my sorrow and my shame and I'm asking you to save Aang!" Zuko's eyes opened in shock at the sight before him. "Will you promise?" he asked "I'm begging you Zuko, will you save him?!"

"Of course" was all Zuko could say in response.

Roku smiled and said "thank you" before he faded away.

"Let's go" Zuko said to the others as he and Fang raced up the trail to the plateau.

"So can anyone help me out" Zuko asked as they neared the top.

"Me and Kana are both too drained to assist you against Aang" Iroh began "I'm afraid we're not as young as we used to be."

"Me and Zane only have minor injuries however after using the dancing dragon we're both way too exhausted to fight someone like Aang" Kimiko explained.

"Toph and Haru are both too injured to fight right now" Zane began "as for Azula and Katara I think they have both problems."

"I see" Zuko said as they came to the top of the plateau.

The plateau was a sheer sight of natural beauty. It was about 300 feet in diameter with a huge lake and a rocky surface on land. And in the center was Aang, he was bare-chested and his tattoos where half glowing.

"I see you guys came for me" Aang said as he stood up and his half-glow continued.

"Yes, we have Aang" Zuko said.

**Okay that's ten down and who the hell knows how many more to go? Sorry this took so long some crap came up. As you can probably guess next chapter is Aang vs. Zuko. Will Zuko be able to stop Aang? What will Zane and Kimiko do to Aang for disobeying their orders not to do anything stupid? All these questions and more will be answered in the next two chapters. Until then please Read and Review. **


	11. Crossroads

**Here is ch.11 sorry its so short and that it took so long. I had college orientation which took a hell of a lot out of me. Time for the battle between Zuko and Aang. Will Zuko be able to save the bald little idiot from making a critical mistake? Sorry but you'll have to read to find out.**

**I do not own Avatar nor am I associated with those who do (where the hell have you guys heard that before?)**

**Enjoy and please don't forget to review.**

**Ch. 11 Crossroads**

The group came up to the plateau. It held a huge lake among the granite surface. Next to the lake sat Aang. He was bare-chested and his tattoos were glowing but with only half the normal brightness as when he typically goes into the Avatar State. Aang turned his head to them as he stood up.

"So you guys came for me" Aang said calmly.

"Of course we did kid" Zuko said eyeing his pupil cautiously.

"I'm touched but I'm afraid I have to do this, it's my duty" Aang told them as Zuko's face constricted into a look of rage.

"Sacrificing your humanity is not your duty you dumbass" Zuko said angrily "if you give up your ability to love you'll just become a hollow shell of a man; trust me I've been there and done that."

"The sacrifice of one person is hardly a concern for what's at stake" Aang responded "and as the Avatar it is my duty to make that sacrifice."

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked from atop of Fang's back.

"I'm the Avatar, I should have been around to end this war a hundred years ago, but instead I ran from my responsibilities like a child, and as a result the war continued" Aang answered her.

"It couldn't be helped kid" Zane told him.

"Couldn't be helped?" Aang asked angrily "my people where hunted down to the brink of extinction, Katara and Sokka lost their mother, countless people in the Earth Kingdom have died, you and Kimiko lost your father, the Southern Water Tribe has been decimated, and the Firenation has become a place where tyranny and fear fill the hearts of its citizens thanks to a Firelord who was cruel enough to banish his own son for talking out of turn; I could have stopped all of this but instead I ran like a frightened little kid."

"That's because you were a frightened little kid" Kimiko told him "if you ask me the monks were idiots for expecting a twelve year old boy to be able to immediately assume that 

responsibility after leading a care-free life" she continued as she closed her eyes and finished "as for our father there is only one person to blame for his death and he will die by our hands."

"But Zuko assumed all the responsibilities as Prince of the Firenation when he was only ten!" Aang responded angrily.

"That's because I knew I was going to have those responsibilities and my mother had raised me to meet them at an early age kid, but even still I screwed up big time, you didn't know and then they expected you to take it all in immediately." Zuko told him as Aang closed his eyes.

"It doesn't matter" Aang began "I'm still the Avatar and it's still my duty to do all I can to stop this war, and to do that I need more power no matter what it costs me" he said as his eyes opened and tears were slowly falling down his face "so I'm begging you to back down Zuko!"

Zuko turned his head towards Katara who was watching the scene with her jaw dropped and tears rushing down her face. Zuko sighed and said "I'm sorry Katara but I'm afraid I have no choice" he then took his firebender's stance.

"So you intend to stop me?" Aang asked as he took his own stance.

"Of course I do, I failed Azula on too many occasions when we we're younger, I'm not going to screw up again" Zuko said.

Aang gave a fake smirk and said "as soon as my tattoos regain their full glow the Chakra will be completely repaired and then all I'll have to do is open it, the only way to stop it is to force me off this plateau before that happens" Aang said as he closed his eyes "so beat me if you can!" he exclaimed as his eyes shot open and he bended some water from the Lake towards Zuko.

The water rushed towards Zuko with the intent of breaking his bones. However just before it made contact Zuko disappeared and the water touched nothing. Aang looked in front of himself in surprise to see Zuko two feet away from him. Aang lifted a stalagmite from the ground and launched Zuko about fifteen feet in the air. Zuko launched several red fireballs from the air at Aang. Aang blocked them by raising pillar from the ground beneath him.

"Now Zuko you can't possibly intend to stop me if you aren't going to give me all you've got" Aang said.

Zuko landed on the ground and stood up to regain his stance. "sorry about that" Zuko began "I was just hoping to stop you without having to use blue fire, it's dangerous stuff, so please be careful I'm not sure if I have it completely under my control just yet" he finished as blue fire engulfed his hands.

Aang bended a boulder from the ground and launched it towards Zuko. Zuko ducked under it and responded with a blue fireball towards Aang. Aang blocked it by bringing a 

stalagmite up from the ground. After the fireball exploded Aang saw a flaming whip whiz around the stalagmite and strike him in the side. Aang fell to the ground in pain.

"Damn" Aang hissed as Zuko started running towards him.

"You ready to quite yet?" Zuko asked.

Aang focused his face in anger and said "shut up" as he bended a stalagmite and it hit Zuko in the stomach sending him back about ten feet.

Zuko stood back up and winced in pain from the attack "Damn" he swore under his breath _"I shouldn't have let my guard down"_ he thought.

"I will do this Zuko" Aang told him "and besides time is not on your side here" he continued. Zuko's eyes opened in shock at the realization "when you guys landed on this island you had two hours to get to me" Aang began "Yang Chen delayed you guys for 15 minutes, Kuruk only lasted 10, Kyoshi stalled you guys for 20, and Roku lasted for 45 minutes thanks to Katara and Azula's unwillingness to work together" he continued "that left you with only 30 minutes when you got here and since then 20 minutes have passed" he finished.

Zuko looked at him in frustration as his hands became enflamed once again "so what" he began "that still leaves me with ten minutes to save you from this madness" Zuko finished as he charged back into battle.

Aang switched to his firebending for the close quarters combat. The two seemed to dance around each other as they fought. Aang eventually launched a wave of fire on the ground. Thanks to Zuko's speed technique he was able to jump about fifteen feet in the air to safety. Aang looked up at him and said "got you" as he launched a fireball just like the one Zuko had used in Ba Sing Se.

"Damn shouldn't have taught him that just yet" Zuko said as he blasted it with his own bending to lessen the damage. Zuko landed with only minor burns covering his body. He took advantage of Aang's shock to knock him to the ground.

"It's over Aang" Zuko said as he looked down on his apprentice. Suddenly his tattoos regained their full glow. Zuko's eyes widened in shock _"Damn it I have to knock him about before"_ Zuko thought as he launched his fist towards Aang stomach. Before Zuko's fist could make contact he felt a stream of air hit him in the gut sending flying backwards.

"I'm sorry Zuko" Aang said as he raised a wall of rock behind Zuko's head which knocked him out on contact. Aang then looked towards Katara and said "I'm sorry Katara."

"Please don't" Katara yelled out to him.

"Don't do it you dumbass" Zane and Kimiko shouted in unison.

"Stop before it's too late young Avatar" Iroh begged.

Aang looked at them with tears in his eyes as he said "I'm sorry". Suddenly his eyes started to glow brightly and he felt the power of the Avatar State flowing through him.

**And the answer is no. Next chapter will be out ASAP please review. Oh and I could use some ideas for cruel and unusual punishment for Zane and Kimiko to use on Aang (Nothing to extreme just humorously sadistic please). And once again thanks to all my readers and loyal reviewers who help make this all possible.**


	12. Fallout

**Here is chapter 12 for all my loyal readers. This took me a little longer to finish then I expected but oh well.**

**I own nothing except for a few of my own OC's.**

**Please Read and Review.**

**And remember I don't like ship wars and flame comments.**

**Ch. 12 Fallout**

"_Where the Hell am I?"_ Zuko thought to himself as he shacked slightly _"and what the Hell happened?"_. The images of what had transpired before he had been knocked out flashed before his eyes.

"No" Zuko shouted as he woke up suddenly to realize he was lying in bed with several bandages covering his various injuries, he also noticed his head was wrapped up as he felt a little pain.

"So you've awakened at last Zuko" a man about three years older than him said with a sigh of relief "that's good to hear Zane, Iroh, and Kimiko will be pleased."

Zuko looked at him and raised his eyebrow "Okay who are you, where am I, how are the others, and what the Hell happened back on the island?" he asked.

The man smiled and said "My name is Riku; I'm a doctor for the order of the White Lotus, and as you've probably guessed already you're back in Asgard, as for the rest…"

"Maybe I should fill him in" Zane said as he walked through the infirmly door.

"Zane how did the meeting go?" Riku responded "don't worry I took very good care of your sister and mother" he added pointing to the beds next to Zuko where Katara, Kimiko, and Kana were all sleeping soundly.

"Considering the facts that Kimiko is your girlfriend, my mother is probably your future mother in law, you're a good doctor, and you have a good idea of what I would do to you if you didn't I assumed as much" Zane began as Riku blushed and gave him a look of terror "as for the meeting the dragon of the center is relieved that everyone came back alive and unfortunately the dragons of the East are going to arrive in the city in three days so the air isn't going to smell very good for a while once they get here" he finished.

"Ah" Riku began "well I'll leave you guys alone for a while" he finished as he relit a couple of candles with firebending and walked out.

Zuko looked at Zane and asked "Okay so how is everyone?"

"Your uncle has fully recovered from his minor injuries and is currently sleeping in his quarters to rest up" Zane told him "Toph and Haru were both brought in with cracked ribs but thanks to the waterbending treatments they should be good as new in about 48 hours…" Zane 

continued as he took a seat next to Zuko "Azula was covered in minor cuts and burns however she was treated and she should be all set after a good night's sleep, as you've probably guessed I only received minor wounds and was treated for them, Katara along with my sister and mother only received moderate injuries which they had treated during your fight with the Avatar…" he said as they looked at the 3 waterbenders "however on the way back they had focused on healing as much of your injuries as possible and eventually fainted from exhaustion, which brings us to you." Zane finished as he turned his gaze towards Zuko.

"How long was I out?" Zuko asked.

"About ten hours, you had minor cuts and burns over most of your body, a couple of cracked ribs, and one hell of a concussion from when Aang knocked you out; the good news is thanks to our favorite waterbenders you should be able to leave the hospital in the morning" Zane told him.

Zuko's stomach did a flip at the sound of the Avatar's name "What happened after I was knocked out?"

Zane's expression changed to sadness as he responded "just before he knocked you out he had repaired his seventh Chakra, after he knocked you out he looked at all of us and said that he was 'so sorry', and then…"

"He opened it didn't he" Zuko cut in.

"Yes" Zane answered him.

"Damn it" Zuko shouted as he tried to enflame his hands but nothing happened and he looked at them in shock.

"I had a feeling you were going to react that way so I had Riku give you a drug to knock out your bending, it should come back in about three hours" Zane told him as Zuko breathed angrily.

"So how is he now?" Zuko asked.

"Well turns out he can only use the Avatar State for two minutes before goes back to normal and after that he has to rest up for about half an hour before he can do it again."

"How do you know that?" Zuko asked.

"When he got back he decided to practice using the Avatar State; however after two minutes passed he lost the glow and went back to normal and he couldn't do it again until half an hour had passed".

"So you're telling me…" Zuko began.

"That's right, the little dumbass gave up the love of his life and all he got in return was two minutes of incredible power followed by thirty minutes of not so much" Zane told him.

"How did this happen anyway?" Zuko asked.

"Well we think it's because he mastered the Avatar State before he mastered firebending…" Zane began "…you see if the Avatar decides to master it he or she is supposed to wait until they've mastered all four elements; since Aang hadn't mastered firebending yet we suspect it must have thrown some spiritual mumbo jumbo out of whack and this is the side-effect" Zane explained.

"I see, so where is he now?" Zuko responded.

"Oh, about that…" Zane began a smirk ran across his face "…after he fell out of the Avatar State the second time me and Kimiko kind of gave him a stronger version of the drug that knocked out your bending, it lasts about 36 hours; anyway after that we tied him up, let some of the airbending kids draw on his face, we threw him into an interrogation chamber where that meathead Sokka is currently giving him a lecture on the 'superiority of meat as opposed to veggies' diet" he finished.

"How did you get him to agree to that?" Zuko asked.

"I offered to force feed him vegetables if he didn't do it" Zane began "I believe he said he could make the lecture last about 20 hours so that should teach the little dumbass a lesson."

Zuko looked at him in shock and asked "why would you do that."

Zane's expression turned very serious "because when I say 'don't do anything incredibly stupid' I freaking mean it, so it's basically meant to make a point blatantly clear" he said turning back to a grin.

Zuko looked at him in shock and finally asked "so what now?"

"Well our mission was a regrettable failure in the end" Zane said as his expression went back to sadness. "In 3 days the dragons of the east will return to the city and there will probably be a big mission we'll be going on, we'll probably learn the details when we have a meeting with the Dragon of the Center" Zane expression turned to a thoughtful and serious one.

"Who the hell are they; I mean the dragons of the east and the dragon of the center?" Zuko asked frustrated with the secrecy.

"You'll meet the dragons of the East in 3 days, as for the Dragon of the Center…" he began as Zuko looked at him with suspicion "she said she'll meet with you once you've recovered; so you should meet her in about a day maybe two" he continued as Zuko gave him an angry expression "I'm sorry but for now we all need you to focus on recovering okay."

"Fine" Zuko responded "I'm going back to sleep now."

"Good" Zane said as he stood up and checked on his mother and sister "but Zuko whatever you do don't blame yourself for the kid, it's not your fault" he finished as he walked out.

Zuko turned his head towards the beds neighboring him and focused on Katara _"Damn it"_ he swore at himself _"I'm sorry Katara"_ he thought as he went back to sleep.

The next morning Zuko was released from the infirmary he joined Katara and Azula to learn how to do Zane and Kimiko's version of the dancing dragon. After they had succeeded in mastering the technique Zane had Zuko teach him how to use his high speed technique and Katara showed Kimiko how to pull water out of thin air. Sokka's lecture was still going on full swing. At breakfast almost everyone ate in silence hardly anyone spoke, Katara in particular looked to be in particularly rough shape from the mission even though her wounds were healed; however she had just a beaten and defeated look in her eyes. After breakfast Zuko walked into the hallway towards his room when he saw Katara talking to Kimiko and Kana when she turned her gaze towards Zuko.

Zuko stepped back for a second. He then lowered his head as he walked past Katara only saying "I'm sorry" weakly. Zuko took about four steps forward when he felt someone come up from behind and put their arms around his chest.

Zuko looked around to see Katara holding onto him from behind crying her eyes out. Zuko just looked at her in shock before he turned around and returned the embrace.

Zane walked into the hallway and saw the two holding each other. He raised his eyebrow and walked over to Kimiko and Kana. "We'll nice to see there's no hard feelings between those two" he said quietly.

"Yeah that's for the best" Kimiko said as she focused on Katara.

"Something wrong sis?" Zane asked.

"No it's just that before he walked in Katara asked me to teach her how to fight." Kimiko answered.

"How Ironic because I just took Azula on as my own apprentice" Zane said simply "I think all three of them will grow stronger."

"Indeed they will" Kana assured them "teach them well".

"Believe me I will" they said in sync.

**There's the dozen mark. Remember I don't have the patience for ship wars. Next chapter will be out ASAP as usual. Next time you get to meet the Dragon of the Center and **

**the Dragons of the East so place your bets on who they are hint (they aren't characters I made up). Until then please Review and tell me what you think.**


	13. Dragons

**Okay here is chapter 13. Sorry this took so long some crap came up on my end. **

**I do not own anything except for a few OCs so don't freaking try to sue me.**

**If you have any chores you may want to take care of them now because this is a long ass chapter.**

**Enjoy and please don't forget to review.**

**Ch. 13 Dragons**

"Anyhow I need to get through would you two mind taking it somewhere else?" Zane asked clearly amused as Katara and Zuko jumped back with a slight blush in their cheeks, "for being so polite I won't let your uncle or your brother know about that" he said as he walked on down the hall.

"Hey Zane where are you going anyway?" Kimiko asked.

"Don't you remember?" Zane began as Kimiko cocked her head in confusion "it's been 20 hours since we threw Aang in with that meathead Sokka."

"Oh yeah guess we need to let him go now don't we" she responded lightly as she and Kana followed him.

"Wait Kimiko, what about my training?" Katara asked desperately.

"That should wait for now Katara" Kimiko responded.

"Every time the Dragons of the East come to the city they come with some sort of big mission, you'll probably want to rest up for it" Kana explained to her.

"Yeah don't worry Katara, I'll have plenty of time to torture you after the mission" Kimiko said with a vicious grin on her face as they walked on leaving Katara and Zuko with the classic 'What the Hell?' look on their faces.

"Those two are crazy" Katara stated plainly.

"Yeah but I guess with jobs like theirs, it's to be expected" Zuko stated simply "so why did you ask her for training?" he asked.

"Because of something that Aang said back at the island" Katara responded.

_Flashback_

"_I will do this Zuko" Aang told him "and besides time is not on your side here" he continued. Zuko's eyes opened in shock at the realization "when you guys landed on this island you had two hours to get to me" Aang began "Yang Chen delayed you guys for 15 minutes, Kuruk only lasted 10, Kyoshi stalled you guys for 20, and __**Roku lasted for 45 minutes…**__"._

_End Flashback_

"Oh that" Zuko replied "I guess Azula must be pissed since she couldn't take him on her own."

"We took more than twice as long to win as everyone else because we wouldn't work together and also because we weren't as strong as those two; I mean they took down Avatar Kuruk in only **ten minutes**" Katara began "If we had been just one minute faster the mission would have been a success so I don't want to repeat that mistake" she finished as she closed her eyes in shame.

"You'll grow stronger I'm certain of it" Zuko said as Katara opened her eyes in shock "but don't get too caught up in your training or you'll go mad" he warned.

Katara smirked and said "I heard you the first time Zuko"

_Flashback_

"_I lost my mother when I was eight years old, the last time I saw her she came to me while I was asleep, I was drowsy as she spoke to me; she told me that everything she had done she had done to protect me, and just before she left she told me to never forget who I am" Zuko stated sorrowfully. "Up until recently I had no idea of what had happened, but when I awoke she was gone and I was immediately filled with a feeling of nothingness" Zuko said sincerely. "I imagine you felt the same thing when your mother died in that raid, but would you mind telling me if that was when you first had __**the idea**__?" Zuko asked curiously. _

"_What the hell are you talking about?" Katara asked. _

"_Oh you know, when you thought something along the lines of this shouldn't have happened, if I had the power then this would never of happened and everything would still be okay" Zuko answered. _

"_Why are you asking me this?" Katara replied. _

"_Anyone who's ever cried because they felt pathetic and weak has had those kinds of thoughts, and as a result they seek power" Zuko explained, "however once you obtain that power you become the one who makes others suffer the pain of loss" Zuko stated calmly, Katara opened her eyes in shock at his words, "never forget that; because if you do you'll destroy homes, terrorize children, and hurt countless people with whom you had no quarrel; in other words you'll be nothing but a destroyer" Zuko finished. _

_End Flashback_

"Good" Zuko chuckled lightly "because the last thing I want to see is someone else repeat my sins" as he thought of all the destruction and fear he had caused while he was chasing Aang.

"It's behind you now though" Katara told him.

"No it isn't" Zuko began as Katara looked at him "it won't be until I help end this war or I die" he continued "it's the only way for me to atone… good thing I still have this scar to act as a daily reminder of my shame" he finished as he walked out leaving Katara speechless.

Zuko walked down to where Zane and Kimiko were releasing Aang from his punishment and saw both Sokka and the young Avatar emerged from an ominous building with looks of pure terror on their faces and everyone else gathered around in slight amusement.

Sokka turned his gaze towards Zane and said "There I did as you asked, please don't make me eat the veggies!!" he begged.

Zane grinned and said "don't worry I'm a man of my word" at those words Sokka sighed in relief and fell to the ground in exhaustion.

Aang looked at them both as he stretched his arms and legs and said "you left me in there for 20 hours of nonstop from Sokka…do you have any idea how terrifying it was?"

"Hopefully scary enough to keep you from doing anything stupid in the future kid" Kimiko began "but actually after we timed it you were in there for 22 hours" Aang fainted at the sound of it.

"You two are cruel cruel people" Aang said.

"You should hear what we intend to do to a man named Muzan" Kana said darkly.

"Who the hell is Muzan?" Toph asked.

"First rate bastard is who he is" Zane answered angrily "but we'll get him I swear it" he continued as everyone looked at him curiously. "What the Hell are you people looking at?" he asked.

They all stepped back as Iroh walked forward and said "The Dragon of the Center says she'll meet you all in one hour up on the tower's top level please be on time" as everyone practically evacuated.

Zuko went to sit on a cliff just outside the main city to admire the view. "This place really is something else" he breathed.

"Indeed it is" a voice answered him.

Zuko turned to see Guru Pathik approaching from behind. "What the Hell do you want?" he asked as Pathik chuckled lightly "wait a minute you're that damn guru."

"I prefer Pathik prince Zuko of the Firenation" Pathik replied happily.

"Fine" Zuko breathed "what the hell do you want Pathik?"

"Nothing more than to help you awaken your power completely" Pathik told him.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked annoyed.

"Come now don't you remember the prophecy?" Pathik asked him.

_Flashback_

"_Who ever hatches this egg will become a firebender with the power to alter destiny itself…once this egg hatches the chosen one will have to undergo two events…after the first event he will obtain a power that is extremely rare to our people…after the second event and his power fully awakens he will obtain a power that shall belong to him alone" the sun warrior's voice echoed in Zuko's mind._

_End Flashback_

"Oh that" Zuko said as he looked out at the city "sorry but apparently I have to go through some sort of event first to get that power."

"Or you could open the rest of your seven chakras" Pathik said.

"The rest of them?" Zuko asked annoyed.

"Yes" Pathik began "you opened your earth chakra when you relinquished your fear, you opened your air chakra when you found love in all the friends and allies you've made to help you through your grief, you opened your chain chakra when you acknowledged that you were trying so long to please your father but in the end it wasn't what you truly wanted, and finally you opened the light chakra when you saw through the Firenation propaganda and realized we are all one people and that no once culture or nation is superior to the others."

"Pity that's only four" Zuko said as he turned his head towards the city.

"But you can open the other three right here" Pathik began as Zuko turned a dangerous eye towards him "all you have to do is let go of the guilt of this war to open your water chakra, relinquish your shame from your past, and let go of your earthly attachments" he ended as Zuko stood up.

Zuko eyed the guru with a fierce flame of hatred burning in his eyes he walked forward and punched Pathik in the face dropping him to the ground. "Shut up already will you?" he asked angrily.

"Listen to me Zuko" Pathik began "you must…"

"Shut up" he cut him off "what kind of man would I be if I didn't take the responsibility of what my nation has done?" Zuko asked him "how could I be considered a person if I felt no shame in my own crimes?" he continued "this scar on my face is a symbol of my guilt and shame and I'll never forget until I atone or I die!!" he shouted at the old man.

"But Zu" Pathik began before he was cut off again.

"And of most of all how could I ever give up the people who matter to me!!" Zuko stated as images of Iroh, Azula, Ty Lee, Mai, Lu Ten, Kana, Kimiko, Zane, Jee, his soldiers, Sokka, Toph, Haru, Teo, The Duke, Aang, Katara, and Ursa flashed through his mind. "They are my friends and family and I can never let them go neither the living nor the dead!!" Zuko spat in the guru's face.

"That's beautiful Zuko" a voice called out.

Zuko turned his head to see Zane, Azula, and Riku standing a few feet away. "How the hell did you guys get here so fast?" Zuko asked.

"Remember that move you showed me that allows firebenders to move at super high speeds?" Zane replied "I taught it to Azula and Riku here."

"I see" Zuko responded "so why are you guys here?"

"Wait up you guys" a woman's voice called.

Zuko turned to see it was Kimiko holding a scroll in her hand with an evil grin on her face.

"You got the permission sis?" Zane asked.

"Of course I was just worried you three would start without me." She said.

"I wouldn't dare even think of it my love" Riku said as Azula sneered a bit and Zane chuckled.

"That's why I love you Riku" Kimiko said as she walked over to him and planted a kiss on his face "you know better than to piss me off."

"Why are you guys here?" Zuko asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Two reasons" Azula began "the first was to get you so we can meet this Dragon of the Center…"

"And the second reason is because the Dragon of the Center signed this document kicking that guru out of the order and authorizing us to evict him from the city by **any means we deem necessary**" Kimiko continued.

Zuko watched as the guru stood up and showed a genuine look of fear in his face. "You're going to kill him, aren't you?" Zuko asked.

"Depends on how good of a runner slash dodger he is" Zane said as he took his stance and the others followed suit. "Care to join us Zuko?" he asked.

Zuko looked at the guru, than to Zane and thought _"damn he and his sister must be rubbing off on me"_, "sounds fun" Zuko said as he turned his attention to the guru "run Pathik run" was all he said before throwing a blue fireball at the guru.

Zuko, Zane, Riku, and Kimiko chased after the guru for about half an hour until they finally ran him out of town but not without a few burns and cuts and a frozen arm.

"Damn that was fun" was all Zane could say as they entered the tower.

"You guys do realize that were late don't you?" Riku asked.

"Yeah but the Dragon of the Center knows us well enough" Kimiko began "she probably expected us to be late the moment she authorized that eviction."

"She must be something else" Azula said bemused.

"If she can work with a couple of subordinates like Zane and Kimiko I would imagine so" Zuko added.

"Believe us she is" Zane said "but you'll get to see for yourselves" he added as he opened the door to the waiting room on the tower's top floor.

The waiting room was filled to see the Dragon of the Center. Iroh was grinning pleasantly while he was talking to Toph, Haru and Sokka were standing with one foot on the wall pouting, Ty Lee was giggling with Katara, and Kana was having a chat with Aang when she turned her head to the door. And they all had a cup of Iroh's world famous tea.

"Did you guys have fun running that old guru out of town" Kana asked.

"Of course we did mom, have you forgotten who we are" Kimiko responded and everyone laughed a little with exception of Aang who didn't want to know what might have happened to the guru.

"Still serving some of the best tea in the world Iroh?" Zane asked amused.

"Of course" Iroh began "just remember that the secret ingredient is love."

Everyone let out a laugh with the exception of Zuko and Azula who just rolled their eyes. "We missed having you in the city Iroh" was all Zane could say.

"Well I'm back now" Iroh began "speaking of which I believe we have a meeting" he finished.

"Oh yeah" Zane and Kimiko said in sync as they walked up to the doors to the next room and kicked them open "right this way boys and girls" they chuckled.

"Those two are insane" Sokka said.

"They never were too big on formalities but they are absolutely wonderful people, they just have to grow on you" Iroh said pleasantly as he followed them in.

The group entered a large, well lit, circular room. The roof was covered with paintings of dragons and sky-bison, the walls were painted with pictures of badger-moles at the beach, on opposite walls were paintings of the sun and the moon, and on the floor was a giant picture of a white lotus with the emblem of the four nations in the center.

"I see you two are as straight forward as ever dragons of the North and South" a woman wearing a black hood said.

"That's why you gave us our positions isn't it?" Zane replied as if he was talking to an old friend.

"Indeed" she said as she turned her attention to the large group of people before her. "Greetings all and welcome to Asgard" she said warmly.

"_It can't be"_ Zuko and Azula thought quickly.

"I am the Dragon of the Center and the leader of the Order of the White Lotus" she continued "but you all may call me…" she began to remove her hood to reveal the face of a middle-aged woman "…Ursa."

"Mother…" Zuko and Azula said in sync.

"It's good to see you both as well" Ursa said as she embraced Zuko and Azula with tears in her eyes.

Azula's face was consumed in shock. "What the Hell are you doing here?" Azula asked.

Ursa was silent as Azula took a couple of steps back. And looked at her mother in shock.

"_I knew I should've given her some heads up"_ Zane thought irritably as Azula tried to dart for the door and he twisted her arms behind her back.

"Let go of me Zane!!" Azula shouted.

"That's master Zane now" Zane replied "and is that anyway to behave in front of your mother?" he asked as she went silent. "You really have no idea just how worried she's been" he added.

"Shut up" Azula spat "she never cared about me, the only one she cared about was Zuko, I was always just a monster to her."

"Oh really" Zane responded.

"Zane its alright, she has every right to be angry at me" Ursa said to him.

"Still I think she should know the whole story before we let her jump to conclusions" Zane answered lightly.

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Azula began "I know the damn story; our grandfather ordered our dad to kill Zuko, she found out and conspired with our father to kill our grandfather to get him on the throne without killing Zuko, she was than banished but she wasn't the least bit concerned with my safety what so ever."

"Actually that last part is a load of crap" Zane told her.

"What do you mean?" Azula asked.

"After she was banished she was quickly brought into the order and named Dragon of the Center, the first thing she did when she received her title was order the Dragons of the East to watch over you and make sure that you would be safe in the event that Ozai decided you were no longer performing up to his expectations" Zane explained to her "and of course Iroh had already taken the job of watching over Zuko on his own so she wasn't too worried about him."

"Is that true?" Azula asked as she turned her gaze towards Toph.

"Completely" she answered.

"After Ozai took the throne and I became the Dragon of the Center I hatched a new plan" Ursa began. "While Iroh was looking after Zuko and teaching him how to become a good Firelord and the Dragons of the East were making sure Azula was taken care of I had the former Dragons of the North and South focus on trying to assassinate Ozai so Zuko could take the throne and bring this war to an end." Ursa explained as everyone turned their heads towards her.

"Unfortunately about 3 years ago our forerunners died in a failed attempt on Ozai's life and about a month after that came the Agni Ki." Kimiko added in.

"So Ozai unknowingly killed that plan when he banished Zuko" Zane explained.

"Are you all serious?" Azula asked.

Zane twisted her arm a little and asked "What the Hell do you think?"

"It is true however that I was planning to use you both to end this war" Ursa added "and for that I am truly sorry."

"It's not your fault mother" Zuko said.

Ursa began to cry slightly and Azula stopped struggling.

"I think we should leave these three alone for a while" Zane said as he released Azula's arm and they walked out.

Zuko, Azula, and Ursa didn't speak of what all had happened after they left her chamber; however they seemed to have come to a mutual understanding amongst themselves since they could be seen chatting amongst themselves at meal times. Two days later the three of them were standing in front of the city gates along with the rest of the crew.

"So Zane just who are the Dragons of the East anyway?" Toph asked.

"A couple of antiques" was his answer.

"Zane don't be rude" Kana told him.

"He's right though and what's worse is their smell" Kimiko added as everyone raised their eyebrows to her.

"_A couple of antiques?" _Zuko thought _"a horrible smell?"_ he turned his head to his sister.

"No way" they said in sync suddenly a horrible yet familiar scent struck them both.

"Yes way" Zuko said as the gates opened up and there stood two old twin sisters.

"Lo and Li" Azula breathed as she recovered from the smell.

"Greetings" they said in sync.

**There's lucky number 13. Congratulations to everyone who guessed Ursa as the Dragon of the Center. No one guessed the Dragons of the East correctly but then again I didn't give out many hints about who they could be. Thanks for reading please remember to review. Next chapter will be out ASAP.**


	14. Sing Sing

**Lunatics, Misfits, and everyone else I consider a friend Ch.14 is finally up sorry it took me about two freaking weeks. I was worried the Boiling rock would come out before I got this done.**

**I own a few OCs and absolutely nothing else so don't sue me (you probably won't get much anyway).**

**And as always please read and review.**

**Ch.14 Sing Sing**

Sokka, Katara, Toph, Zuko, Ty Lee, Zane, and Kimiko were all gathered around a hot pot of tea in the hull of a Firenation warship. Zuko was dressed in his black ops. outfit with his dual swords over his back. Zane and Kimiko had on similar black suits covered in pockets with who knows what inside, they also had a sword over their backs, and they had their hair tied up in pony tails. Ty Lee was out of her signature pink garments and was likewise wearing black. Toph was also wearing black but didn't really care. And Sokka was dressed like a Fire nation soldier with a helmet and mask hiding his face.

Suddenly Sokka spoke up "so where are we going again?"

"The Boiling Rock you dumbass, how many times do I have to tell you that?" Kimiko responded angrily "you know that prison on a small volcanic island where the Firelord likes to keep prisoners of war, remember how the old buzzards came to Asgard with schematics of the facility so we could bust your dad and the rest of that invasion force out that got captured after the damned solar eclipse?" she ended irritably.

"Oh yeah" Sokka responded.

"Good now remember it dumbass" Zane respond equally irritated.

Sokka sat next to Zuko, Katara, Ty Lee, and Toph and asked "What's up with those two, do they really hate wearing their hair in a ponytail that much?"

"Maybe it's because your dad tried to kill Zane, Sokka" Ty Lee answered.

"No that's not it" Zuko replied.

"Then what is it?" Sokka asked.

"Think about it" Zuko answered.

_Flashback_

_Lo and Li had just given their reports on what they had managed to learn about the boiling rock. Iroh was placed in charge of the rescue operation. He had explained his plan and everyone's role to Zane, Kimiko, Aang, Toph, Katara, Riku, Haru, Azula, Ty Lee, Sokka, Kana, Zuko, and a _

_large number of Lotus troops. Zane and Kimiko had just left the conference room when Lo and Li called out to them._

"_Dragons of the North and South" they shouted as they threw a scroll at them and Zane caught it "You always get a kick out of them we know" they chuckled lightly as they went off to rest from their journey._

_Everyone gathered around Zane and Kimiko curious about the scroll._

"_What is it?" Aang asked._

"_Our newest wanted poster" Zane said as he unraveled it to reveal a ten foot long poster with their pictures on the top._

"_Wanted the twins Zane and Kimiko" Kimiko began "both 18 years of age, tall, slim, black haired, blue eyed, one firebender, one water bender, one male, one female, both considered to be extremely dangerous; wanted for treason, conspiracy, conspiracy to assonate, attempted assassination, assassination,…" about an hour later "…piracy, impersonation of officers of the royal court, arson, and general lawlessness; if brought in dead all those responsible will be awarded 20 million gold pieces, if brought in alive __**we're not interested**__." Kimiko finished seeming very pleased with their work._

_Everyone laughed in good humor eventually Kimiko handed the scroll back to Zane who looked at the bottom and his eyes opened in shock._

"_No freaking way" he said as a scowl covered his face._

"_What is it?" Kimiko asked as she took the same scowl and looked over at the group._

"_What's wrong?" Zuko asked as he picked up the scroll and looked at the bottom sighed heavily and said "The renegade twins Zane and Kimiko share the position of 5__th__ most wanted criminal in the realm of Firelord Ozai" he began "the most wanted from four to one are Azula, Iroh, Aang, and the former prince Zuko."_

_Everyone looked at Zane and Kimiko relieved that it was nothing serious._

_The twins just loudly swore "Damn Him we'll make him pay for this if it's the last thing we do!!"_

_End Flashback_

"Damn those old bats, they always know how to tick us off" Zane said angrily.

"Do you two get some kind of thrill out of being wanted dead by Ozai or something?" Katara asked.

"You're damn right we do" Kimiko answered her "any way you all remember what our jobs are right?"

"Yes we do" Zuko, Ty Lee, and Katara answered.

"I'm not a dumbass guys" Toph replied.

Sokka just stood there and sighed "what's my role again?" he asked.

"You're supposed to help your sister sneak into the prison yard so she can inform your dad and the others that we're going to bust them out" Kimiko told him.

"Oh yeah, while she and I get our dad and the other prisoners ready you guys are going take out the prison yard security mechanisms so they don't all get beat down once the revolt starts" Sokka answered.

"What sort of devices do they use to keep the prisoners from revolting anyway?" Toph asked.

"Vents covering the floor that'll pump out a toxic gas" Zane began "that's why the four of us are going to sneak in and destroy the pumps; even a good fighter like your father can't last long if they start those damn things up."

Sokka and Katara nodded in agreement before they changed to a shocked expression "you know who our dad is?" they asked.

Zane smiled and said "I'm a well informed man, Sokka, Katara, I just thought I should tell you that" he said as he stood up to stretch his arms "don't worry I won't hold it against you guys or your dad but it's time for us get ready we're almost there".

About 30 minutes later the group of five arrived on shore just outside the Boiling Rock's outer walls. It was a very cloudy night outside which made it easy for them to reach the wall without being seen.

"Toph is it all clear?" Kimiko asked as she grabbed the hilt of her sword.

"Yeah it is, stand back" Toph answered as she made an opening in the wall with her metal bending and everyone rushed inside and she closed it behind them.

"Ok remember me, Kimiko, Zuko, and Ty Lee are going to take out the four gas pumps; Sokka you need to help Katara find some prison clothes and sneak into the prison yard so she can inform your dad and the others about the revolt but do not start until I give the damn signal; and Toph I'm sure you know what your job is." Zane said.

"Of course I do Zane" Toph responded "I'm not Sokka you know."

"Very well" Zane answered back.

"Say guys why do I have to wear this helmet anyway?" Sokka asked stupidly.

"Because you're going to be seen by the enemy before the revolt so if they see that you have blue eyes they'll know something's up and then security will be up our asses in a heartbeat you dumb ass" Kimiko answered him curtly.

"Ok, Ok I understand" Sokka responded.

"Well than lets go" Zane ordered as they all went their separate ways.

Sokka and Katara started walking down a hall towards a storage area when Sokka heard footsteps coming from the corner.

"Wait here Katara" Sokka said as he crouched at the corner.

When the soldier turned the corner he immediately felt Sokka slam the bottom of is sword's grip into his stomach knocking him out cold. Sokka lifted the soldier up and threw him in the storage closet as Katara grabbed some prison clothes and changed into them.

When Katara came out she and Sokka headed towards the prison yard. While they were walking Sokka said "that Zane and Kimiko sure are short tempered."

"I think it's because this is an important mission Sokka, not to mention dangerous; from what I can tell they hope that everyone comes out of this alive." Katara said to him.

"Well whatever the case we have work to do" Sokka began as they entered the prison yard.

The prison yard was easily 3,000 square yards in size and all over the floor the sight of 10 foot square vents were placed about 15 feet away from each other and a large tower in the very center. There were easily hundreds of prisoners covering the entire area. The siblings couldn't help but notice that the prisoners seemed to be sorted with Firenation nationals on one side of the yard and foreign fighters on the other side. There were a few hundred guards patrolling the floor in case a small fist fight started and they were all wearing gas masks in the event that a large number of prisoners decided to die instead of behave. About 20 minutes later they saw their father talking to some of the other men.

"Dad!" Katara said happily as she rushed forward to greet her father.

"Katara what the hell are you doing here" Hakoda asked as he saw his daughter.

"Katara" a young woman's voice called out just before Katara felt a rib cracking hug.

"Suki it's good to see you're okay too" Katara said happily.

"Never mind us what are you doing here Katara?" Hakoda asked again.

"We're going to bust you guys out" Sokka said as Suki and Hakoda turned their heads in shock.

"Sokka?" they asked in unison.

"Yeah it's me, my part in the plan was to go undercover as a guard here so I could sneak Katara in here" he explained.

"What plan" Suki asked hopefully.

"We have a few friends who are working on disabling the gas pumps underneath the prison yard" Katara began "we also have Toph getting ready to feed a large amount of coal up from the vents so the Earth benders will have something they can use once one of our friends gives the a signal for the revolt to begin, and our job was to inform you guys so you'd be ready to fight."

"What about the outside personal?" Hakoda asked hopefully.

"Once the signal is given some of our other friends including Aang are going to attack from the outside so we can get out of here alive" Sokka explained.

Hakoda and Suki grinned happily. "I'll make sure that every prisoner from the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe is well aware; Sokka, Katara, you've both done well" Hakoda answered.

"What about the prisoners from the Fire Nation?" Katara asked.

"What about them Katara?" Hakoda asked.

Katara looked at him in shock and asked "aren't we going to tell them, I mean they can help us out even with the invasion force were still outnumbered here?"

"Katara those people are Fire Nation" Hakoda began "a number of them are firebenders just like the ones who killed your mother, I would rather die than fight alongside them and I'm sure most of us feel the same way" he finished as he walked off.

"He's right you know" Suki said as she got up "I'll help spread the word" she turned her head towards Sokka "please take that helmet off when the fight starts Sokka" she begged as she ran off as well.

"How horrible" Katara began as a tear slid down her cheek and she turned her attention towards the Firenation side of the yard and saw a familiar face "I don't believe it" she said.

"What is it?" Sokka asked.

"Don't worry just stay here" Katara said as she ran off.

"Katara" Sokka sighed "be careful."

"Master Jeong Jeong" Katara said as she approached the firebending master and he looked up at her in shock.

"You're that waterbending girl traveling with the Avatar aren't you" he asked in amazement.

"Yeah that's her alright master" another prisoner said.

"Quite Chey!!" Jeong Jeong shouted and he sulked back down. Jeong Jeong turned his attention back to Katara "What in the world are you doing here and where is the Avatar?" he asked.

"Don't worry Aang's alright, he's mastered water and earth bending and now he's training to master firebending" Katara explained.

"I see so he found another to teach him our cursed art" Jeong Jeong said as he lowered his head "but still what are you doing here?" he asked.

"We're here to rescue you guys" she answered.

"What are you talking about?" Jeong Jeong asked.

"A few of my friends are working underneath us to disable the gas pumps, once that's done one of our members is going to fire off a signal for some of our comrades to start attacking the prison from the outside while we start a revolt and take it down from the inside, my job was to inform everyone" Katara told him.

"That's wonderful" Chey began but he was silenced by a glare from Jeong Jeong.

"I'm sorry Katara but I'm never going to bend again" he answered her.

"Why not you can help us and bust out, everyone knows that you're a powerful bender Master" Katara asked.

"Because fire is nothing but death and destruction, nothing good can come from using it; it's something most of the prisoners on this side have come to realize" Jeong Jeong told her.

"But a number of our friends are firebenders and they only use their bending to protect people" Katara replied.

"You wouldn't understand Katara" Jeong Jeong answered as he once again lowered her head in shame.

Katara fell on her knees depressed when Chey walked up to her "I'll make sure every prisoner on this side knows about the revolt, but I can't guarantee anything more than my own two arms to add to the fight" he said.

"Thank you Chey" Katara responded as she walked back to the other side of the prison yard.

About two hours later Katara saw a rather arrogant looking soldier walking among the prisoners. They all stood up straight in fear as he walked down the row with his two guards who each had a sword around their waists.

"Who is he?" Katara asked simply as he went towards the center tower.

"One of the three wardens here, a vicious and tyrannical bastard just like his brothers" Hakoda answered.

The warden made it to the tower's entrance and said "It would appear none of the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom filth have died today, regrettably the same holds true for the treacherous scum who have wasted their gifts of superiority by refusing to bend!" he then took a couple of steps forward "I'll just have to make sure my men up the punishment on you vermin!!" he spat out as one of his guards grabbed him by the shoulder.

"You sure are a rotten little bastard aren't you?" a familiar male voice sounded.

"What did you say maggot?" the warden shouted when he looked down and suddenly saw that his second guard had him incased in water.

"He said 'you sure are a rotten little bastard aren't you' are you deaf?" an equally familiar voice answered him as they removed their helmets and threw them to the side.

"Zane, master Kimiko" Katara called out.

Kimiko turned her head to Katara and asked "is everyone ready?"

Katara nodded, Zane smiled and said "Okay then it's time for the signal, sis would you kindly?"

At his word Kimiko threw the warden thirty feet in the air and Zane shot a bolt of lightning through his chest and into the sky. About five seconds later coal started shooting out of the gas vents on the floor and the Earth benders began to collect for the fight. About ten seconds after that explosions could be heard from the outside as Iroh's team began pounding on the prison's exterior. Toph appeared out of the eruption of coal and began to assist the prisoners. Everyone on the foreign side of the yard had begun to fight the guards with either bending or their bare hands.

"I love starting parties don't you Zane?" Kimiko asked mischievously.

"Of course I do we're twins aren't we?" Zane responded as they removed their chest pieces to reveal their black outfits from earlier and Katara ran up to them.

"Is everyone okay?" Katara asked.

"Of course we met up after taking out those pumps" Zane began as Katara noticed that his pockets were all empty.

"What happened to whatever was in your pockets?" Katara asked and they chuckled.

"Zuko asked us the same thing" Kimiko began "let's just say Ozai is going to learn what happens when you take away our title of number one criminals the hard way in a few hours."

"More importantly why aren't those guys helping out?" Zane asked as he pointed to the Firenation side of the prison yard.

"Oh, you see most of those guys are firebenders and they say they won't bend because they think they have this 'burning curse'" Katara explained.

"Damn it again?" Kimiko responded.

"It's your turn after all sis" Zane told her as he flashed out of side and Kimiko sighed heavily.

"Come with me Katara" Kimiko ordered as they fought their way over to Jeong Jeong and the others.

"Hey guys there's a revolt going on get your asses in the game" Kimiko said bluntly.

"We will never…" Jeong Jeong began but was cut off as Kimiko bended a stream of water into his face and knocked him to the ground.

"Don't feed me that crap!!" Kimiko responded "you guys think you're cursed or something because you're firebenders" she shouted as they all looked at her in shock. "We'll I'll tell you that you're not cursed you're just pathetic" she shouted at them "all benders are equally gifted and burdened regardless of their elements; in the wrong hands fire burns, air will tear someone limb from limb, earth will crush someone like a pancake, and you don't even want to know what I could do to you all with my water bending!" she shouted as Katara and the firebenders looked at her in shock/utter fear. "While fire can be destruction it is also many good things at the same time such as energy, life, determination, and passion; currently the Firenation needs it's benders to be strong so it can end this era of fear and oppression that has harmed our people for an entire century" Kimiko told them "looking at you people almost makes me want to cry" she continued. "Because there is nothing sadder or more pathetic than firebenders with no fire in their eyes" she said just before she bent up a wave and slammed it on top of them. "I'm giving you guys two minutes to pull your asses together and help us or I'll beat the crap out of every single one of you!" she finished as she walked off and Katara followed suit leaving a bunch of shell-shocked firebenders behind them.

"Don't you think you went a little over board?" Katara asked as they started to fight their way towards the riot's main front.

"Nope" Kimiko answered simply as Ty Lee approached them with a worried expression in her face.

"Kimiko there's a huge amount of the gas in the base of the central tower, that other warden is going to release it and kill everyone!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

"I was curious about that" Kimiko began calmly "It wasn't in the blue prints the old stink bags brought us from the palace" she explained still calm.

"Why aren't you worried?" Katara asked in amazement.

"Me and Zane had a bad feeling about that tower from the start so we had Zuko infiltrate it before we started the revolt, so there really is no need to worry" Kimiko answered her simply.

"Oh than I guess we should be okay" Ty Lee sighed.

"Yeah so quite worrying" Kimiko began "as for us we need to help out before the prisoners get their asses kicked."

"Understood" Ty Lee and Katara said as they followed Kimiko towards the fight.

**On the tower's roof**

The second warden had just made it to the roof.

"Damn them they'll pay for killing my brother" he shouted as he ran towards the gas switch to see it had been slashed to bits.

"Sorry but I didn't like the looks of that switch" a voice called out.

The warden turned around to see the wanted Prince Zuko standing at the other end.

"Damn YOU!!" the warden swore as he threw a ball of fire at Zuko and he dispersed it with his own bending and charged the warden.

They fought for a few minutes but eventually Zuko defeated him and fell off the tower's roof to the prison yard several stories down.

"That's going to leave one hell of a mark" Zuko said as he rushed back down to the prison yard to assist in the fight.

Zuko ran down to the revolt and saw Zane and Kimiko battling soldiers with their swords among over three dozen guards who were already out cold.

"Any reason you're not using you're bending?" Zuko asked as he jumped in with his own swords.

"Well I'm not bending since those guys we're here to save just might turn their attention towards me if I light things up" Zane answered him as he swung his sword taking out several soldier's spears and he threw another guard into his friends with his free hand.

"And I'm not bending because whenever we get into a huge fight like this one we like to have a little contest between us" Kimiko continued.

"Contest?" Katara asked as she took out several guards with her waterbending.

"We like to see who can take out more enemies to help improve our skills through competition" Zane explained.

"And if I were to use my bending when he can't I'd have an unfair advantage" Kimiko added on as she spun around to kick another guard in the face.

"Besides these weaklings aren't worthy of our bending" Zane stated smugly as he beat down another half-dozen men with his sword.

"You two" Zuko sighed as he sent a guard flying by slamming the bottom of his swords' grip into his stomach.

About thirty minutes later they had successfully defeated the guards in the prison yard.

"Whew we beat them" Hakoda shouted as the all the prisoners shouted in applause.

"It's great to see you're okay dad" Sokka said as he ran up to Hakoda with Suki and Katara following him.

"You definitely helped out too Sokka" Suki added "I'm mean where did you learn to use a sword like that?"

"He learned from the best swordsman in the Firenation, Master Piandao" Kimiko answered as she walked up to them and Hakoda and Suki took on a shocked expression to hear Sokka learned from a Firenation swordsman "but more importantly I don't think we should relax just yet."

"Why's that?" Suki asked as she eyed Kimiko suspiciously.

"Missions we get from those two antiques never go without a hitch or two along the way" Zane said as everyone turned their gazes towards him and Zuko and Hakoda's eyes shot wide open.

"Hey you're that damn blue-eyed firebender!!" Hakoda shouted angrily.

"Nice to see you too Hakoda" Zane replied pleasantly "But seriously though…"

"…weren't there three warden brothers?" Zuko asked.

"You were the one who attacked my village!!" Suki shouted as she recognized the scar on Zuko's left eye. Suki and Hakoda tried to run forward however they had been bound by Katara and Kimiko

"Suki stop he's on our side now and he's Aang's firebending master" Katara told her as Suki opened her eyes in shock.

"And before you do anything else Hakoda you should know that that's my brother you referred to as 'that damned blue-eyed firebender'" Kimiko warned him and Hakoda relaxed considering his position.

"I'm sorry for anything I did for your village; however the fight outside hasn't ended and I have the feeling we're going to have company very soon" Zuko said.

"You're damn right you will!!" a voice called from the distance.

Everyone turned their heads to see the third warden standing about 100 yards away from them with several dozen firebenders at his side.

"And it looks like most of you are exhausted" the warden said with a grin "so I might as well just kill you all and avenge my brothers" and his eyes traveled to Zane and Kimiko "well, well, if it isn't the infamous half-breeds Zane and Kimiko" he said curtly "maybe today wasn't such a bad day for me after all."

"I'd hardly call having us as your enemies a blessing" Zane told him.

The warden looked at Zane and frowned "you know that bastard father of yours often gave us that same condescending look" the warden began "I had to pursue him on multiple occasions but somehow or another he always got away from me; I wasn't surprised when I learned that he had married some Water Tribe whore and had a couple of filthy children" he spat out.

"You bastard!!" Kimiko shouted as she launched several ice-sickles at him that were all blocked easily.

"You're both as short-tempered as Muzan says" the warden said as Zane and Kimiko's faces turned venomous. The warden smiled and turned his head towards Zane and said "he told me how your father died like a rat and how you're little girlfriend Aiko bled like a pig!"

Zane's face turned to an expression of utter hatred as he looked at the warden and said "you're going to die here!"

"As if" the warden replied "kill them" he ordered.

On his word his firebenders launched a large volley of fireballs towards the revolting prisoners. The prisoner's were far too tired from starvation and the fight from before to hope to avoid the 

fireballs. Just before they were about to be fried a wave of fire swept in front of them and blocked the shots. They all turned to see Jeong Jeong and the other firebending prisoners rushing in front of them with a new found fire in their eyes.

"Sorry we're late" Jeong Jeong said "we know you only gave us two minutes."

Kimiko smirked and said "than you guys better do your fair share if you know what's good for you."

"We intend to" one of them replied as they raised up a wall of fire.

"Oh I've got to be part in this" Zuko said lightly as he put his hands forward and strengthened the barrier.

Kimiko turned her head to see her brother stretch out his right arm in front of him and place his left hand on his right shoulder. "You're going to use dad's move aren't you?" Kimiko answered.

"Of course I am" Zane began "no one insults our parents and drags Aiko's name through the mud and lives to brag about it!"

"True enough" Kimiko began "guys when my brother gives the word I want you to launch the barrier towards the warden's men and charge in with him, everyone else is exhausted; I'll look after them and you guys can finish the guards off so we can leave."

"Understood" the firebenders responded.

Zane's right arm suddenly burst into flames. The fire rotated around the bulk of his right arm and began to rotate. "Do it you guys!" Zane shouted.

"For the Firenation!!" they shouted as they launched the wall of fire towards their enemies.

Zane ran about ten seconds ahead of the other Firenation prisoners with his right arm completely ablaze while the other prisoners watched from the distance.

Katara looked up to her new teacher and asked "is there something special about that firebending technique?"

"It's a special move our father developed; did you notice how the flames seemed to rotate around Zane's arm?" Kimiko replied.

Katara nodded.

"Well this technique uses that rotation to absorb energy from an enemy's firebending and using it to increase it's own destructive power" Kimiko began "our father developed this move as a sort of anti-firebender firebending technique since basically the more fire you throw at it the more powerful it becomes."

"That's incredible" Katara said as she watched Zane get closer to the warden and saw it absorb the fireballs being fired at Zane.

"Does this fancy technique have a fancy name to go with it?" Sokka asked clearly amused by it.

"No it only has two words in it's name, and that name is…" Kimiko said as Zane leapt towards the warden and thrust his arm forward "…Eternal Damnation" and the warden was incinerated as Zuko and the other firebenders helped Zane defeat the last of the guards.

**Whew got it done just in time for the Boiling Rock to air state-side. Sorry this took so long to get out I had some crap popup on my end. The next chapter shouldn't take so long to whip up but who knows what could happen between now and then. Before you go please leave a review and take a guess as to what was in Zane and Kimiko's pockets before they took care of those gas pumps. I'll give you a hint read the last part of the flashback at the begining carefully and that should give you a hint. Thanks again for reading.**


	15. Motives and a Happy Birthday

**Sorry this took so long. We missed a lot of school days a couple of months back due to some crazy ass weather so my teachers have been shoving a lot down my throat which kinda threw this to the back burner.**

**But any way here's chapter 15**

**I own nothing except my OC's and some the ideas I present.**

**Please Read and Review.**

**Ch. 15 Motives and a Happy Birthday**

Zuko, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Ty Lee, Zane, and Kimiko were leading the prisoners towards the main gate when they noticed that the chains holding the exit up had been melded right into place.

"Zuko if you would please" Kimiko said as she began to heal her brother's right arm.

"Right" Zuko responded as he took a few steps forward "stand back everyone" he continued as he pulled an ink packet out of his pocket and put a black dot on his forehead.

"What the hell is he doing" Suki asked as Zuko used the combustion man's technique and blew up one of the chains locking the gate "Oh" she responded "glad he's on our side now."

"Yeah I'm grateful he couldn't do that when he was chasing us" Katara added as she turned her attention towards Zane and Kimiko. Katara noticed the healing light from Kimiko's bending and asked "what happened to your arm?"

"Side effect" Zane stated simply as a large number of people turned their attention towards them. Zane sighed and stated "you know how that move absorbs an enemy's firebending to increase its own power?"

Everyone nodded remembering Kimiko's explanation.

"Well if you absorb enough the resulting explosion can be hell on your arm" Zane explained as Kimiko rapped his arm in bandages.

"It's about to open" Zuko yelled back as he fired the last shot dropping exit down to the ground revealing dozens of people clad in red armor.

Zane and Kimiko both raised their eyebrows as everyone else took an offensive stance.

The soldiers made a step forward when Zane asked "Is this supposed to be a joke Iroh?"

"Actually it was the young avatar's request that we try and spook you guys" Iroh said as he removed his mask with a slight grin. "I told him it probably wouldn't work but he still insisted" he finished with a grin as everyone else removed their helmets.

"Why would you do that Aang?" Katara asked.

"I wanted to get even with Zane and Kimiko" he replied simply.

"Kid I'm afraid you're outmatched" Kimiko began with a mischievous grin.

"You could never get even with us by scarring us" Zane continued with a similar expression on his face.

"Oh boy here we go again" Zuko and Katara said in sync.

"I mean come on kid, Zane drugged you to take away your bending and then allowed a bunch of little kids to draw all over your face" Kimiko said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Then Kimiko threw you into an interrogation chamber with that meat-head Sokka as he babbled on about some sort of meat superiority complex he has in his head for over twenty hours" Zane said as his grin stretched outward.

"Face it kid" Kimiko stated as she walked around their prey.

"We are the masters of sadistic humor" Zane stated as he did the same and Aang showed some signs of genuine fear.

"And you can't even be considered our disciple" they said in sync as he lost his balance and they laughed hysterically and a few members of Iroh's platoon joined in.

"Are they always like this?" Hakoda asked.

"Pretty much and to make it worse they're a couple of the Firenation's highest ranking resistance fighters" Sokka told his father.

"Resistance fighters?" Hakoda asked.

"Yeah they're called the order of the White Lotus" Katara explained "Zane and Kimiko are two of the six dragons who lead it."

"And as you can tell they have a real knack for deranged behavior" Zuko added on as Zane and Kimiko turned their attention towards him.

"What did you expect we're twins after all" they said in sync "now come on we should get out of here" they finished and they made their way back to the boats.

Back on the boat Zane and Kimiko were seen at the edge looking towards the boiling rock as Zuko, Katara, Kana, Riku, Aang, Sokka, Toph, Ty Lee, Iroh, and Azula walked up to them.

"What are you two looking at?" Katara asked.

"Oh the prison's going to blow any second now" Kimiko answered simply as almost everyone except Zuko, Azula, Riku, and Kana opened their eyes in shock.

"Oh really, you mind explaining?" Riku asked as he too turned his attention towards the prison.

"You know that kid Teo?" Zane asked and everyone nodded "Well shortly after we brought him to Asgard he started developing something he calls an explosive charge" he began as almost everyone opened their eyes in shock "I didn't really understand how they work but basically he was able to make a box with a timer and about twelve times the explosive power of a barrel full of blasting jelly" he finished as an explosion went off in the distance.

"And let me guess" Kana began as she gave a smirk of amusement "you placed some of these charges on the support beams all across the facility to blow it up didn't you?"

"Yep" they answered in sync.

"Why would you do that?" Katara asked in shock.

"So Ozai get the message that we're the number one criminals in the Firenation and no lower" Zane answered simply.

"And also because blowing things up is fun" Kimiko added as several more explosions went off "hopefully your dad will get the message Zuko."

"Do you really think your dad will know it was them Zuko?" Katara asked as they watched the infamous prison blow up.

"I can't think of anyone else who would do something like that" Zuko answered her "I mean they were pissed when they got dropped down to the fifth most wanted."

Katara remembered the long list of crimes and turned her attention towards Kana.

"Mrs. Kana how exactly did they get all those crimes under their belts anyway" Katara asked.

"Oh that's simple, after Zuko here was banished three years ago the order was thrown into chaos since our biggest strategy had been blown to hell; Lady Ursa needed some time to pull the order back together so she ordered that Zane and Kimiko to switch their focus from trying to kill Ozai to raising as much hell in the Firenation as they possibly could to slow them down" Kana explained.

"Let me guess they exceeded her expectations" Katara replied.

"You better believe it" Riku answered her as the last explosion went off and the facility fell to the ground.

"I love my job" Zane said as smoke started coming up from the compound.

"It is invigorating isn't it?" Kimiko replied as they walked away from the railing.

"I wonder why those two are like that?" Sokka asked curiously.

"Isn't it obvious?" Riku replied.

"What do you mean?" Suki responded "they're just a couple of lunatics aren't they?"

"Oh it's true they enjoy blowing up Ozai's facilities and making a bunch of so called 'military geniuses' look like idiots" Kana assured them.

"But there's more to it than that" Riku began "You all know how they're half Water Tribe on their mother's side" he said as he pointed to Kana "and half Firenation from their father's side."

"They're what?" Suki asked astonished.

"Half Water Tribe from my side of the family and half Firenation from my husband's side" Kana began "you should really pay attention you might learn something about the people who helped you escape with your life" she said as she gave Suki a pop to the forehead.

"Anyway as you know the Firenation has been at war with the other nations for the past hundred years right?" Riku continued.

"Believe me I know my wife was killed in the last raid on my Tribe four years ago" Hakoda began with malice in his voice "and I can't believe that someone from my own nation would marry a filthy firebender."

Katara and Sokka both looked at their father in shock. Half was because of what he had just said and half because he was slammed to the deck by Kana's waterbending.

"You son of a bitch!!" Kana yelled at him as she attacked the Southern Tribe's chief.

"Mrs. Kana stop that please" Riku and Zuko said as they freed Hakoda and held Kana back and she began to cry.

"You don't know anything about him" Kana said as tears ran down her cheeks and Hakoda looked at her in shock.

"There there Mrs. Kana calm down" Riku said to her.

"What the hell's going on here?" two voices asked as the group turned to see Zane and Kimiko standing in front of them.

"He doesn't have a single damn clue…" Kana cried.

"We repeat our last question" Kimiko said as she and Zane ran to their mother.

"He said some things about your dad" Riku answered them and the twins looked at Hakoda.

"I see" Zane began as he walked over to Hakoda and said "never do that again, in case you didn't get the picture back at the prison I have a habit of killing anyone who badmouths my father; if you weren't the father of two of my subordinates I would kill you right where you are now so watch it." Zane than walked over to his mother and sister "there there it's alright mom" he said as he and his sister helped her up and they started to walk off.

"Please at least let me say something to him first" Kana begged as tears continued flow down her face.

"Alright but no more attempted murder, that's our job except for the 'attempted' part" Kimiko answered her and Kana looked at Hakoda who was still shell shocked.

"My husband died trying to defend your village during that same raid four years ago!!" Kana told him with rage and tears in her heart as everyone except Riku opened their eyes in shock.

"What?" Katara asked amazed at the revelation.

"On that day four years ago the four of us were part of an infiltration group meant to prevent the destruction of the southern tribe" Kana told them "however a man named Muzan screwed it all up, as a result we weren't able to save half as many lives as we had hoped to and my husband ended up dying in the fight" she continued as almost everyone became tense "and another thing, my son Zane, the boy you tried to kill because he's a firebender lost his girlfriend that day as well; so don't you ever speak ill of either one of them again they've both suffered terribly because of this war to and they never once cried for their own pain" she spat out as Zane and Kimiko carried their mother off.

"Well you've made some dangerous enemies Chief Hakoda, I'd watch it if I were you" Riku noted lightly.

"Why you think they'll kill me or something?" Hakoda asked trying to fake courage and Riku just shook his head

"Well you did give me a good example of why they fight so damn hard at least" Riku responded.

"What do you mean Riku?" Katara asked.

Riku sighed as he looked at the group and said "currently there are two problems that prevent the war from coming to an end; the first is the obvious lust for power and control on part of the Firelord and other high ranking members of the Firenation's government…"

"And the second would be the deep hatred that's filled the hearts and minds of the rest of the world" Zuko added in as he thought of the Earth Kingdom village he had saved only to be chased out of for being a firebender.

"Exactly" Riku answered him.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked them.

"Let me put it to you this way" Riku started "let's say we were in some village in the Earth Kingdom right now, and then let's say at random I were to do something like this" he then shot a fireball over the railing "what do you think would be the immediate reaction?"

"My guess is they would either run you out of town or kill you" Zuko answered him.

"Very good Zuko" Riku replied.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hakoda asked.

"Thanks to this war the people of the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom have come to immediately think of only certain words when they hear someone mention the words like Firebender or Firenation" Zuko began.

"Typically their words that fall along the lines of murders, destroyers, villains, monsters, enemies, est." Riku added.

Suddenly Katara had thought of how she had reacted in Ba Sing Se when Zuko had been thrown in the catacombs with her and she instantly understood what they were talking about.

"So if you consider all that you realize that the two sides despite how much they claim to have nothing in common with one another due share one thing at least" Riku said.

"Neither side is interested in a world where they can live their lives in peace because of their dual heritage" Katara replied.

"Exactly" Riku told her.

"So that's why they're so hell bent to do as much as they can" Azula began "the order is their only hope of being able to live in peace after the war is over."

"I'm afraid that even if the order succeeds that will not be the end of it" Iroh began "even if the Firelord is stopped we still have to deal with the hatred from the rest of the world."

Iroh's words rang in everyone's ears until Katara finally asked "what can we do?"

"I'm afraid there are only five people who have the power to root out the hatred and destroy it" Iroh answered her "The first would be the young Avatar who protects and maintains balance in the world, two others would be my niece and nephew who carry the blood of both Soizen and Roku in their veins,…"

"And the last two would be Zane and Kimiko who carry the ancestry from both sides of the current conflict" Riku explained to them.

"That's rough" Sokka began and almost everyone nodded in agreement "but isn't there anything we can do to help them?"

"All we can do is give them our support and help them prove that we can coexist and believe in them" Riku answered simply.

"You're probably right Riku" Katara said as they went to their station for the trip back to Asgard.

About three hours later the lotus fighters and the newly freed prisoners made it to Asgard. Zane and Kimiko had succeeded in regaining their most wanted positions however they still had to share it with Zuko much to the dismay of Lo and Li; luckily it seems that they don't mind too much. Hakoda, Suki, and the others were surprised by the flying bison and dragons; but what surprised them the most was the surviving airbenders. Haru and Teo were reunited with their fathers. The swamp benders drove Zane and Kimiko crazy(er) for a couple of days. The Duke and Pipsqueak acted like reunited brothers when they saw each other. Jeong Jeong and the other Firebenders had settled down peacefully. And all had joined the Lotus seeing that having more allies could help them in the future.

The next day Katara woke up to a smiling Ty Lee and a grinning Kimiko.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked them.

"Is she for real Kimiko?" Ty Lee giggled.

"Well she's been through a lot the past couple of days so I guess she forgot" Kimiko answered her.

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked.

Kimiko walked up and wrapped an arm around Katara's neck putting her in a head lock and said "My dear stupid apprentice it's your birthday."

Suddenly it all came back to her. "Oh my, I must have forgotten" Katara said in shock.

"Well come on now damn it" Kimiko began as she let her go "you don't turn 15 everyday and besides tomorrow is when I get to start torturing…I mean teaching you my method of fighting" she said with a grin.

All in all it was as pleasant a birthday that Katara could have hoped for given the conditions. She celebrated with the rest of the group including her dad and the other men from the Southern Tribe she received a number of presents from just about everyone. She got a miniature figurine from Haru of the Western Air Temple gang, Kana gave her a set of waterbending scrolls she had stolen from her father when she was younger, Ty Lee gave her a simple bracelet of pink beads, when Zane and Kimiko had gotten a break from their administrative duties they showed up to give her a dagger with two beautifully detailed dragons circling each other, she had also received a number of gifts from Sokka, Hakoda, and the others.

After a small celebration dinner she walked out onto the tower's balcony where she saw Zuko standing at the railing looking out at the city.

"Zuko what brings you here?" Katara asked.

"Oh just wanted a little quite time" Zuko responded calmly.

"Oh do you mind if I join you?" she replied.

"It's your birthday not mine" Zuko responded with a slight chuckle.

Katara stood next to Zuko and looked out on the city.

"This city is truly amazing" Katara exclaimed "your great-grandfather Roku was a true genius to create a place like this."

"So it would seem" Zuko said as he pulled a small bundle from his side and Katara turned her attention to it in interest "I'm sorry I'm not very good at these sort of things but happy birthday Katara."

"Thank you Zuko" Katara said just before she opened up the package to see Avatar Roku's topknot holder "This is".

"Yours now" Zuko stated simply with a slight grin.

"But this belonged to your great-grandfathers isn't it important to you?" Katara responded.

Zuko looked at her and chuckled slightly before he said "that's the only kind of gift worth giving, I want to let you have it so I am, besides if I've learned anything it's that I'm simply myself not my father or any of my great-grandfathers; so happy birthday."

Katara looked at the beautiful head piece and eventually smiled before she put her hair in a topknot and put it on.

"Looks good on you" Zuko said simply as he started to turn.

"Please wait just a second Zuko" Katara begged.

"What is it?" Zuko asked.

"I decided there's one more thing I want for my birthday" Katara responded.

"Now you're getting a little greedy aren't you" Zuko responded.

Katara smiled took a couple steps forward and said "just shut up and let me have it." Zuko's eyes opened in shock as Katara kissed him on the lips inevitably he returned.

**And that's chapter 15 boys and girls. Please review I find the feedback encouraging and remember my name is That Crazy Guy not That Incredibly Patient Guy who likes to read flames about ship wars. Again sorry it took me so long to update. As usual I'll have the next chapter up ASAP. Thanks again.**


	16. Bloody Work

**To Paint Bender: This story has basically become a Zutara fic. I just wanted you to know that in case it's a deal breaker for you.**

**To Everyone: This chapter contains a scene of intense anger, hatred, and hostility; those of weak constitutions have been warned.**

**I own my OC's and nothing else.**

**Ch. 16 Bloody Work**

Katara woke up the next morning and headed towards a rundown section of town to meet up with Kimiko to begin their training exercises. When she arrived she immediately felt an ice-sickle zoom by her face giving her a small cut on the cheek. She turned to see her new teacher walking towards her.

"What was that for?!" Katara asked enraged as she started mending her wound.

"That was lesson 1, always expect to be attacked this is war after all Katara" Kimiko told her as she took a stance about ten feet from Katara and she did the same.

"So what's next?" Katara asked although she had her suspicions.

"First off I need to see just how strong you are at the moment, then I know where to start teaching you" Kimiko responded.

"Bring it then" Katara responded as she and Kimiko charged each other.

Elsewhere Azula showed up at a barren field devoid of fungi or any other signs of life when she spotted Zane and Kana.

"What's she doing here?" Azula asked trying to fake interest.

"Medical assistant if need be" Kana answered her.

Azula chuckled and said "don't worry I won't hurt your son too much."

"It's not me she's worried about" Zane replied "by the way I advise you to drop this arrogant little attitude of yours; you could really piss me off."

"Whatever so what's first" Azula retorted.

"Well first off I have to gauge your strength" Zane answered lightly.

"So first off we fight" Azula added.

"Correct" Zane responded before he sent a fireball towards her and she brushed it aside to see that Zane had disappeared.

"What?" Azula asked until she noticed Zane appear in the air right next to her.

Before Azula could react Zane used a flaming kick to her back sending face first into the dirt.

"Lesson 1, never underestimate your opponent" Zane began as Azula picked herself up "that's probably your biggest weakness by far."

"Shut up you, I'll have you know I was Lo and Li's star pupil for over five years!!" Azula responded angrily "and unlike you I can do this!" she hissed as her hands where engulfed in blue fire and she shot a stream of fire at Zane only to see him twirling the fire around his body as it dissipated and to be knocked on back by a flame whip to her legs by surprise.

"First off I'm well aware that those two hags taught you everything they know about firebending" Zane began "secondly I'm a lot stronger than those crones ever were, thirdly don't think that just because you can use blue fire and I can't that I'm going to be some pushover otherwise I'd be taking lessons from you and not the other way around, and lastly you need to let go of this disturbing arrogance of yours."

"How dare you I'm a firebending princess and your just some half-bred commoner" Azula spat out as she got up and shot lightning at Zane.

Zane caught the lighting on the tips of his fingers and redirected it towards the ground behind him and then appeared right behind Azula holding a flaming dagger to her throat.

"Just so you know you're not a princess anymore you're a fugitive" Zane whispered in her ear "Oh and by the way being a firebender doesn't make you stronger it just makes you different from the other benders" he said as he dissipated the dagger and jumped back and said "you and I are no stronger and no weaker than any earth, air, or waterbender because of our element; now fight me."

Azula immediately charged at Zane.

Katara wasn't having any luck whatsoever fighting against Kimiko. Every time she tried to get some distance between herself and the madwoman Kimiko almost instantly closed the gap and engaged her at close quarters which was to her disadvantage. Kimiko had manipulated the water around her hands and lengthened it out to form small three foot pillars of quickly churning water in each hand. Katara opened her eyes in shock at the unusual technique.

"What you think?" Kimiko asked as Katara looked at it in shock "It's like having a small mix of a tsunami and a hurricane in the palm of each hand and the destructive capabilities are most impressive if I do say so myself" she added just before she jumped forward and Katara dodged just before the weapons hit the ground leaving a ditch in the granite in the shape of her blades.

"How's that possible?" Katara asked amazed at the technique.

"Knock me to the ground and I'll explain it completely" Kimiko responded with a grin.

"Sounds good" Katara answered back.

Kimiko leaped at Katara again and slammed her swords into the ground. Instead of just gawking Katara took the opportunity to freeze Kimiko's hands to the ground.

"Looks like I win Master Kimiko" Katara said with a grin.

"Yes it certainly '**looks**' that way" Kimiko responded.

Katara's eyes opened in shock as Kimiko used her foot to melt the ice holding her hands to the ground and sending it to strike Katara in the stomach knocking her out cold.

"But I'm afraid that looks can be quite deceiving my young pupil" Kimiko said as she lifter her unconscious student up and swung her arm over shoulder "but you didn't do too bad; Hell give me enough time you might even surpass me, but that's only a possibility." Suddenly Kimiko's stomach started to growl loudly "well I'll be damned; it's lunch time already" she stated as she to walk towards the mess hall. "I wonder how Zane and Azula are doing?" she asked innocently as she looked up and heard some small explosions; Kimiko just chuckled and said "sounds like they're having fun at the very least."

Azula at the very least was not having even an ounce of fun. She had tried on several occasions to get the upper hand on Zane but she had no success whatsoever. Finally she punched her arm forward in a last ditch effort to burn Zane. However just after the flames shot out from her hand Zane placed his left palm underneath them. He then brought his right hand on top of the flame and he immediately twirled to his left and redirected the fire. Azula could only look in terror and wonderment as the fire's edges seemed to smooth out like a waterbender's technique and it was directed towards her side. Azula felt a small explosion as she was launched to the side and lost consciousness.

"Sorry little girl but not this time I'm afraid" Zane said as he and Kana approached her.

"So what do you think Zane?" Kana asked as she began to heal Azula's wounds.

"Well she has plenty of potential, but as I expected from a disciple of Lo and Li she's too close minded at the moment; which I think is going to be the biggest obstacle" Zane answered.

Kana chuckled and said "you really don't think highly of the Dragons of the East do you?"

"No I do not" Zane replied "neither does Kimiko."

"Well you do have good reasons" Kana admitted.

"Yeah no joke, personally I wonder what the Hell was the Dragon of the Center thinking when he admitted them into the order 73 years ago?" Zane asked.

"Who knows this whole war has just been one strange and messed up story after another since even before it began" Kana replied.

"Yeah good point" Zane stated as their stomachs both growled loudly "well I guess now would be a good time to grab some lunch."

"I'd have to agree with you there" Kana said as lifted Azula up with her bending and they walked towards the mess hall.

Zane saw his sister holding her pupil over her shoulder and ran up to her to help "so how'd it go?" he asked.

"Better than I expected but I've definitely have my work cut out for me and you?" Kimiko responded.

"Just the two problems I expected arrogance and a closed mind" Zane answered as they placed Katara down next to the mess hall's wall and Kana placed a now healed Azula next to her.

"Well what did you expect?" Kimiko asked simply "after all she was Lo and Li's pupil for five years or so."

"Yeah I know" Zane answered as he looked at their pupils "well sis would you like the honors?"

"Of course I do" Kimiko replied as if it were a stupid question.

"What about me?" Kana asked with an air of amusement.

"I would love to have you help me mom" Kimiko answered happily.

The mother and Daughter then bent water out of the air, cooled it just above the freezing point, and then splashed Katara and Azula in the face waking them both in an instant.

"What the Hell was that for you scum bags!!" Azula shouted.

"Simple it's time for lunch and we figured you'd have an easier time eating if you were conscious" Kana answered with a chuckle.

Katara and Azula just looked at each other in shock as they went into the mess hall. Lunch was about as deranged and entertaining as usual. Several people asked Katara about her top-knot holder till she finally just snapped.

"Zuko gave it to me for my birthday last night would you all just get off my back?!" she shouted at everyone including Hakoda.

"Wow she's a lot more aggressive than I remember" Hakoda said to Sokka.

"Yeah you don't want to cross her" Sokka assured him.

"I know, I've only gone through the first day of training with her and I'm already proud of my pupil" Kimiko said with satisfaction from behind them. They jumped about 3 feet in the air in out of shock at her voice. Kimiko then began to laugh hysterically as she gave a very amused Zane a high-five.

"Seriously now is that anyway for dragons to behave?" Lo asked in annoyance.

"Such impudent behavior, it's disgraceful" Li answered.

Everyone standing between the dragons of the North and South and the Dragons of the East immediately cleared the way in a panic. However Zane and Kimiko just looked at each other and grinned slightly.

"Oh brother here we go again" Ursa sighed "I really wish you four would try to get along" she said as Zuko and Azula came up to her.

"What exactly is about to happen here?" Zuko asked.

"You're about to find out" Ursa answered him.

"Long story short Zane and Kimiko really don't get along with Lo and Li" Iroh explained as he took his own seat.

"You know Kimiko I believe I just heard something" Zane stated simply.

"Really Zane?" Kimiko asked "all I heard was the sound of two 143 year old sacks of crap making noises."

Almost everyone's eyes opened in shock at Lo and Li's age.

"How in the world did they live this long?" Katara asked Ursa.

"After Soizen's comet passed they kept a large portion of the energy they received stored inside instead of using it up in combat; all the extra energy allowed them to drastically lengthen their life-spans" Ursa explained as Katara nodded in understanding.

"Those personalities of yours are going to get some people killed!" the Dragons of the East said in sync.

"That's really odd" Kimiko responded as she turned her eyes towards her brother "say Zane last I checked our subordinates had the highest survival rate on record since the order was founded, did that change by any chance?"

"No last time I checked we still hold the record" Zane answered simply.

"That's what I thought to" Kimiko added.

"Watch your steps young fools, or else it will only result in death and destruction" Lo and Li warned.

At their words Zane and Kimiko's expressions changed from amused to pissed-off and their eyes glowed with murderous anger.

"Who the hell are you two to talk?!" they shouted.

"That was the wrong thing to say" Riku sighed as almost everyone took an expression of pure terror.

"You two do have a hell of a lot of nerve!!" Zane shouted.

"Especially considering it's their mess we're all fighting to clean up!!" Kimiko added.

"What are you guys talking about?" Aang asked.

"Oh that's right" Zane responded as he looked out at the crowd "most of you guys don't know."

"Well listen up boys and girls because it's story time" Kimiko added as she ushered everyone.

Zane cleared his throat "112 years ago in the Firenation capital there was a man who had just left his old child-hood friend out to die in a volcanic eruption."

"This man was an ambitious bastard who wanted to conquer the entire world" Kimiko said as she took over "however to do that he needed to prepare to wage a war of unprecedented proportions; and to do that he would need help to gather up and organize his army in secret so the other nations wouldn't wise up to his actions…"

"So he called upon the two greatest strategists in the entire Firenation" Zane said as the focus went back to him "these two strategists not only helped him to build up his army for the primary invasion but they also helped him with the earliest and most destructive strategies of the early days of the war…"

"Such plans included waiting for the great Comet; later renamed Soizen's comet," Kimiko spoke to the crowd "the planned genocide of the Air Nomads in attempt to eliminate the Avatar, and several other attacks on major military facilities of the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribe…"

"As a result the Airbenders were nearly wiped from existence and the Firenation has reeked havoc across the world for over a hundred years…" Zane stepped back in "since then countless people have died, some of them were loved ones to many of us" Zane paused for a few seconds as he pulled on a small chain around his neck "like my father…" he grasped onto something small in his hand "…and my beloved" he released his grip to show a golden medallion with the 

lotus symbol crafted onto the frame and a shining red gem in the center, tears began to flow out his angry eyes as he and Kimiko turned their gazes towards Lo and Li.

"That tyrannical man was known as Fire Lord Soizen" Kimiko stated simply.

"And the names of the two who helped him plan and prepare for the war…" Zane added.

"Are Lo and Li!!" Zane and Kimiko shouted in sync as everyone turned their eyes towards Lo and Li in shock and disgust as they thought of what they'd been through due to the war. Lo and Li were silent as they looked to the ground in shame. Zane and Kimiko walked up to them with hatred and tears in their face as memories of the Raid at the Southern Water Tribe four years ago and their dying loved ones flashed through their minds.

"Every single death that has resulted from this war could've been prevented if you two had just told Soizen to go screw" Kimiko hissed at them.

"It was a mistake" Lo and Li said in sync.

"And we're the ones who've had to pay for it along with just about everyone else in here in his or her own way" Zane answered them.

"I think there's something you two need to know" Kimiko began "the only reason we didn't kill you both the first time we saw your sorry asses was because lady Ursa ordered us not to…"

"…and if you two ever look down on those who have suffered because of your actions, that's not going to be enough to stop us!!" Zane added just before they both backed off.

"Basically we're saying that we wish that people who don't understand stuff wouldn't talk as if they did" they said in sync as they headed towards the exit.

Zane's focus turned to Azula before he turned to Aang. "You're going to practice with the other elements after your done training right?"

"Ah yeah, can't get rusty while I'm mastering firebending" Aang answered.

"You're a good kid" Zane replied as he turned his attention towards his pupil "your homework is to figure out how I redirected that fireball back towards you, I recommend you watch Aang as he practices and see if anything catches your eyes."

"And for you Katara" Kimiko began "I want you to try and figure out this technique" suddenly water stretched out from her fist like the blade of a sword and the water began to rotate ferociously "I personally think Zuko might be able to help you out with this one, so see what you can do."

And with that Zane and Kimiko left the hall in a state of shock, awe, and anger.

Ursa sighed "alright I think that's enough excitement for one meal, I want everyone to go back to their duties."

Everyone got up and started to file out the doors. Lo and Li somehow snuck back to Ursa's chair.

"Why didn't you two attack them?" Azula asked.

"Because everything they said was the pure and honest truth" they answered her.

"Azula why don't you go observe the young Avatar, you might learn something" Ursa said before Azula followed after Aang.

"And why don't you try and help out Miss Katara, Zuko" Iroh urged his nephew.

"I'm on it" Zuko responded as he met up with Katara.

"Those two never stop with the surprises" Katara said solemnly.

"Yeah I know" Zuko answered "I guess deep down underneath those happy deranged faces there is a lot of pain and suffering."

"Sounds about right" Katara agreed.

"Anyway I think I might be able to help you out with that technique" Zuko said hoping to change the subject.

"Really?" Katara asked excited.

"Yeah just follow me" Zuko said as he felt Katara lean her head on his shoulder.

"Lead on" she ordered.

"And I'm the one who's supposed to order people around" Zuko replied.

"Just shut up and lead" Katara answered with a chuckle and they walked on to the training ground.

**And that's 'The Prince of Destiny's' sweet sixteen. As always please read and review and I'll do my best to make sure that chapter 17 is ready ASAP. Thanks again my friends.**


	17. Flowing Fire and Raging Water

**Behold the 17****th**** chapter of my first Fanfiction!!satanic laugh I'm sure you guys know I only own the O.C's so without further ado.**

**Please Read and Review.**

**Ch. 17 Flowing Fire and Raging Water**

Zuko and Katara made their way down to the training ground.

"Okay this looks like it's as good a spot as any" Zuko stated simply.

"Alright so how exactly do you think you can help me with that technique Kimiko showed us at lunch?" Katara asked curiously.

"First let me try something to confirm a suspicion of mine" Zuko answered.

Before Katara could ask what he was talking about Zuko created a flaming dagger in his hand, he held it with the blade pointing away from them.

"_Okay now let's see what happens if I rotate the chi inside the dagger"_ Zuko thought to himself as the dagger started to grow and he could see a small twister forming around the blade. _"Just a little more"_ he thought and then suddenly the blade was at arm's length and sure enough the blade looked like a flaming tornado.

"You did it" Katara stated in amazement.

Zuko looked at his own accomplishment before he dissipated the sword and looked at Katara.

"Zane and Kimiko may a couple of dangerous psychopaths, but I have to admit they're without a doubt complete and utter genius as well" Zuko stated simply.

"How does it work?" Katara asked eagerly.

"It would appear Kimiko used firebending and airbending principles to create that technique, it's brutal but effective" Zuko explained.

"What you mean?" she asked.

"Basically she used firebending movements to create a dagger" Zuko began as he conjured up a dagger in his right fist, "and then she spun the chi in the dagger around to build up energy and the result was…" the dagger's blade grew to the length of his arm and it took on the form of a flaming twister "…this."

"That's amazing" was all Katara could say.

"Anyway I guess step one will be creating the dagger and that's where our problem is" Zuko explained.

"It's a firebending technique so as a waterbending it'll probably be difficult to learn" Katara answered.

"True, but then again I didn't figure out how to this in one try" Zuko said just before he used a flaming whip and lashed it out in the air.

Katara smiled and all she could say was "thank you Zuko."

Meanwhile Azula was observing Aang while he went through his exercises. She had watched his air and earthbending with indifference and had noticed nothing that could help her understand how to redirect a fireball towards someone. Just when she was about to give up on the kid she saw him begin to waterbend, that's when she noticed

"Hey kid, keep up the waterbending for a minute" Azula barked.

"Why should I?" Aang responded clearly not amused about being ordered around.

Azula jumped at him and put the tips of her fingers to Aang's chest and said "because if you don't I'll give you a second dose."

Aang felt her fingers pocking at the scar on his chest and decided it would be best not to push his luck. "Okay fine I'll show you" he said before he resumed waterbending and she noticed how it was shaped exactly like the fireball Zane had redirected towards her.

"So that's how that bastard did it" Azula responded hotly.

"What are you talking about?" Aang asked curiously.

"During our little spar Zane redirected a fireball I threw at him and hit me in the stomach" Azula answered pleased with her realization.

"So he adapted waterbending principles to expand on his firebending talents" Aang responded.

"I should've expected something like this from that half-breed" Azula said as she pressed her thumb up on her chin, "so that means that I need you to…"

Before Azula could leap she felt Aang behind her with his fist positioned just behind her.

"Not bad kid" she laughed lightly.

"I'm not teaching you anything Azula" Aang stated simply as he started to walk off.

Suddenly Azula had a brilliant idea.

"You know Zane probably isn't expecting me to figure it out" Azula said simply.

"What of it?" Aang replied.

"Well wouldn't it be nice to shock that bastard out of his mind; it could be your chance to get even with him for the drugging, the children drawing on your face, and the incarceration with that Sokka guy" Azula asked.

Aang was silent for several seconds before he sighed and said "I'll do it" in defeat and Azula smirked.

**Back with Zuko and Katara**

Katara was standing next to Zuko as he took her through some of the basic firebending movements.

"Remember unlike the other elements firebending uses the chi from within the body, it's focused through the breath and then it is released as you exhale" Zuko explained as he walked her through the steps.

"Alright" Katara responded as she felt her breathing speed up.

"You ok?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah I just feel weird is all" Katara answered him.

"How so?" Zuko asked in concern.

"Well I just feel as if something is raging inside me is all" Katara responded before she looked down "I'm sorry it's hard to explain."

Zuko smirked and said "try bending water in the palm of your hand with what I've just taught you."

Katara raised her eyebrow at Zuko before she stood up. _"Okay now draw energy from within my own body, focus it into my breath, and then release it as I exhale" _Katara thought to herself as she gathered water from the air and focused it into her right palm. Katara looked at her hand and was amazed to see that the water in her hand wasn't in the shape of a perfectly smooth and calm sphere but instead it seemed to be lashing out in random directions it seemed to be moving of its own accord.

Katara immediately bent some water and focused it into her left hand using her normal waterbending technique and noticed that it was in the shape of a sphere. She immediately turned her attention to her right palm. "It's almost like…" she began.

"…Fire" Zuko finished for and she nodded. Zuko smiled and said "excellent now do what I do with the water in your right palm and remember what I taught you."

Zuko then created a flame in his right palm before gripping his hand creating a dagger made of fire. Katara did the same and sure enough the raging water in her hand had taken on the shape of a dagger.

"It worked" Katara said in amazement as she focused on the dagger in her hand as the water still seemed to be raging even though she had focused it into a shape.

"Okay I think that'll be the worst part of this technique" Zuko said as he sat down to catch his breath for a second.

"How'd you know I was ready for the dagger?" Katara asked curiously.

"Being a firebender is like having a little piece of the sun inside of you" Zuko began as Katara continued to look at him curiously "firebending draws on the chi within the human body unlike the other elements; since you've only used waterbending concepts you've never drawn on that source of power, as a result when you finally did draw on it you were able to **feel **it as you practiced the steps and when you summoned the raging water into your palm I knew you were ready" Zuko finished and Katara's eyes opened and her expression changed to one of understanding.

"You're amazing Zuko" Katara stated earnestly.

"Not really" Zuko answered as he got back up on his feet "now let's focus on the rotation."

**Back with Aang and Azula**

Several hours had passed since Aang began teaching Azula the movements and principles behind waterbending. Azula was now insistent that Aang continue throwing fireballs at her so she could try to redirect them but so far had no success.

"Maybe we should call it a day Azula" Aang said as Azula had just taken another fireball.

"No way in Hell!!" Azula spat out as she continued to breathe heavily. The fireballs Aang had thrown at her were all small; however she had taken over twenty of them so she was starting to feel the effects take hold.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Aang asked as he shook his head.

Azula was silent for a second before she said "I guess it's because I'm like you guys."

"Like who?" Aang asked in surprise.

"You, my brother, and those twin lunatics" Azula answered back only to see a look of confusion on his face "you've always been determined because most people around the world are counting on you to save them, my brother was always driven by his desire to surpass me and for what he always believed to be 'right', and the twins have been driven since they were young because they want to make a world where they can live in peace despite their bi-cultural heritage."

"Okay so what's driving you to the destruction point?" Aang replied.

"Ever since I was a little girl I've been dubbed such things as genius, prodigy, fire incarnate, and other such titles" Azula began as she looked back on her own childhood "and as a result I was pressured to always strive, to always achieve, to always excel, and to always out perform everyone else no matter what" Aang's eyes opened in surprise at just how much sense she was making "that's why I can't stand the thought of taking second or third place to anyone, the very idea sickens me to death; so for the first time in my life I'm begging you to throw at least one more fireball at me kid!"

Aang sighed heavily before he said "Okay but just one more."

Azula smiled weakly and said "Thank you."

Aang threw one last fireball at Azula. Just like Zane did before Azula managed to 'grab' hold of it with her own bending. Just like before the fireball's edges smoothed out till it was spherical. And finally Azula threw it to the side away from her.

"You did it Azula" Aang said in excitement.

Azula smiled weakly and said "of course I did…" she fell forward only to be caught by Aang "…thanks Aang" was all she said before she blacked out.

Aang sighed and said quietly "you're welcome."

"Well isn't that sweet, you little Casanova" a woman's voice called.

Aang sighed and raised an eyebrow and asked "what are you doing here Kimiko?"

"Oh Zane told me Azula should have mastered that redirection technique by now and he figured she could use a healing session" she answered as she started healing the burns over Azula's body.

"I see so he predicted everything didn't he?" Aang asked.

"Well he predicted how long it would take Azula to recognize the waterbending, the fact you at first wouldn't be willing to help, and that Azula would manipulate you into helping 

through some sort of revenge vendetta" Kimiko began "so yeah pretty much" Aang rubbed his palm in his face.

"Say Kimiko is what you and your brother said at lunch true" Aang asked "I mean about Lo and Li."

Kimiko stood up, walked over to the young Avatar and slapped him across the face with a small water-whip and shouted "do you think we could possibly lie about something like that?!"

Aang rubbed his cheek before he said "I'm sorry it's just that if that's the case then why are they…"

"Hell if I know kid, if you can talk to the dead or something talk to the second Dragon of the Center he could tell you" Kimiko told him.

"I'll keep that in mind" Aang said as Kimiko went back to healing Azula.

**With Zuko and Katara**

"I did it!" Katara said excited as she watched the water form a sword and the blade suddenly started spinning rapidly like a cyclone.

"Excellent work Katara" Zuko said as she dissipated the weapon.

"It was only thanks to you Zuko" Katara responded.

"No you made it work yourself" Zuko answered as she walked up to him.

Katara sighed and then said "just shut-up and accept your reward."

Zuko's eyes opened in shock as Katara gave him a kiss. Like the last time his eyes closed half-way and he went along.

After they broke the kiss Zuko said "you know I think I could get used to that pretty quickly."

Katara blushed lightly and said "I already am."

"Ah aint this sweet" Zane said as he walked in.

Katara and Zuko turned to him in shock and asked "How long have you been there."

"Long enough" Zane began as he smiled and looked towards them "don't worry Katara; Hakoda and Sokka are clueless and I'm not in the habit of sharing secrets" Katara sighed in relief.

"What about…" Zuko began.

"Your mother and uncle both have their suspicions but they won't say anything until you're ready to make the announcement yourself" Zane cut him off and Zuko also sighed in relief "any way it's time for dinner, hurry your asses up before we have to starve."

Zuko and Katara suddenly realized how hungry they were and ran after Zane.

**Damn this took me longer than I thought it would. Oh well that's seventeen chapters down and God knows how many more to go either way I'll have a good time. I'll have chapter 18 up ASAP so until then please leave a review.**


	18. Fire of the Skies

**Okay first of all I'm really sorry this took me so long. I just took up a second job so I don't have as much free time as I thought I would by now.**

**Second of all I own nothing but my OCs (Where have I read this before?)**

**Third please read and review.**

**And finally enjoy…**

**Ch. 18 Fire of the Skies**

About three day had passed since Azula and Katara had completed their first lessons under Zane and Kimiko. Azula was learning how to adapt waterbending concepts to her firebending at a remarkable pace by studying under Zane and when she hit a bump she would simply manipulate Aang into helping her out; which for some odd reason seemed to be getting easier and easier as Zane noted. Katara was having similar success with her studies in firebending concepts thanks to the tutelage of Kimiko and the assistance Zuko provided when he wasn't training Aang. She and Zuko had gone out a couple of times in disguise to keep their little 'relationship' secret from Hakoda and Sokka. On the fourth morning Katara arrived to see Zane, Zuko, and Azula standing there. She couldn't help but notice that Zuko was covered in scrapes and small burns.

"What happened to you Zuko?" Katara asked urgently as she pulled some water out of the air and started healing him.

"He was trying to master lightning, but he was unsuccessful" Zane stated simply.

"How'd all this happen to him though?" Katara asked confused.

"To use lightning a firebender must be able to rid him or herself of all anger, guilt, shame, pride, and other such negative emotions" Azula began as she thought back to her lessons in lighting "if the firebender is unsuccessful it'll blow up in his face."

"Literally" Zane added.

"I see" Katara answered as she finished healing Zuko's injuries.

"Thank you Katara" Zuko said happily as the pain in his face seemed to wash away.

"Seriously though, I don't think lightning's really your cup of tea Zuko" Zane stated cautiously.

"Are you saying it's impossible for me to do?" Zuko asked with a hint of venom in his voice.

Zane just sighed before he gave him a small smile "Zuko after all the things I've seen, heard, and done I've learned that there is no such thing as impossible; just the unlikely" he began "and on another note I'm assuming that your biggest obstacle is your guilt" Zuko raised an eyebrow at this new statement "so if I were you I'd stop beating myself over the past and I would think of what I'm fighting for now as my penance, if you can do that there is a very good chance 

you can succeed" Zane then place a hand on Zuko's shoulder and said "either way just be careful or your girlfriend's going to be worried sick and that's just not very gentlemen like."

Katara and Zuko both blushed furiously as Azula looked away in apathy.

"So where is Kimiko?" Katara asked hoping to change the subject.

"Mother called her into a meeting this morning, apparently she has a mission and she wants Kimiko in charge of the operations" Azula answered simply.

"Master Kimiko's in charge of our next mission?" Katara asked.

"Does it surprise you?" Zane asked slightly amused "remember my sister is the Dragon of the South; she didn't kiss anyone's ass to get that position, she earned it so I advise you to never underestimate her."

"Especially if you want to live a long life" a sadistic voice said behind them.

All three of them just turned their heads and said "Hi Kimiko."

Kimiko frowned and said "you guys are no fun at all."

"Whatever" Zane retorted "so what's the mission sis?"

Kimiko's smiled returned instantly and she said "Oh nothing much, just what could quite possibly go down in the history books as the most famous act of piracy ever committed."

Everyone raised their eyebrows in interest.

"Explain it to us please dear sister" Zane asked in clear amusement.

"You all so those huge zeppelins Ozai had around the palace during the eclipse right?" Kimiko asked and everyone nodded. "Well our mission is to steal their new flagship model for the order" she said with a grin.

Katara, Azula, and Zuko's jaws dropped in shock at what she had just told them. Zane just mimicked his sister's smile and said "sounds interesting."

"Oh it is, so why don't you guys come with me so I can explain the plan" Kimiko responded.

They followed Kimiko to the council chamber where Ursa and other dragons were seated facing the crowd. The crowd consisted Aang, Hakoda, Toph, and many others. Kimiko walked to the front of the room with a determined look in her eyes as Zane took a seat next to Iroh. As Katara, Azula, and Zuko took a seat next to Hakoda.

Kimiko took her spot on the podium and said "good morning I appreciate you all coming here on such short notice, now before I begin I'm going to tell you all that this mission is going to be difficult, hectic, and extremely dangerous."

"Then why the hell did they put you in charge?" Bato shouted out "I mean chief Hakoda is a very…"

He was cut off by a water tentacle which grabbed him by the torso and jerked him towards its master. He suddenly was standing on the front stage in front of a very annoyed looking Kimiko.

"Four reasons; first off I am the Dragon of the South which means no one except for lady Ursa has the authority to give me orders, second of all this isn't some sort of invasion were we just waltz up to the enemy's stronghold and slaughter everyone who gets in our way, thirdly unlike your chief there is no question about whether or not I give a damn about the lives of our Firenation soldiers, and finally because lady Ursa our leader thought I was best suited to lead this mission" Kimiko spat out at him and he took on a look of pure terror "Understand?"

"Yes ma'am" Bato squeaked.

"Good" Kimiko said before she jerked him back to his seat with her waterbending. She turned her attention towards the crowd and said "if any of you have problems about following my orders I want you to get the hell off this mission, because if that's your attitude you're not only endangering your own life but the lives of everyone else, and I do not tolerate that under any circumstances."

The crowd was silent. Most of the new members of the Lotus society had a look of terror on their faces, some of the older members had looks of respect towards Kimiko, and others (like Zane, Iroh, and Ursa) were grinning in amusement.

"Good, now moving on" Kimiko began with a smile on her face "our mission is to steal the Fire Nation Royal Air Force's new flagship The Fire of The Skies" she said as she walked pulled down a blue print of a Huge Airship "to help explain this thing I've brought in our new heads of research and development."

On queue Teo and the Mechanist appeared on stage in front of the drawing. The Mechanist moved up to the podium and began to speak.

"According to the specs are spies have managed to retrieve this ship is about 50 bigger than the zeppelins we saw during the day of black sun, about twice as fast, and capable of carrying about three times as many bombs" the Mechanist explained. And nearly everyone in the crowd gasped.

"How is all this possible?" Hakoda asked.

"Those zeppelins we saw during the invasion are what we in the mechanics department would call prototypes; The Fire of the Skies is a more refined version which is why they're planning to use it for a flagship, the good news is since it costs them a lot more money to build this model they're only planning on making one for now at least" Teo explained.

"Of course with even one of these things they could cause untold destruction" the Mechanist began as he looked towards a world map "the way the world is right now this ship could take just about any location on the planet in about three days time; the only possible exception would be the Northern Water Tribe but even then I wonder how much longer they could last."

"However if we were to uh 'liberate' it from the Fire Lord's control it could give us a real boost for our final raid on the royal palace" Kimiko told the crowd and their attention immediately swayed back to her and her signature grin returned "think about Aang should master firebending before the we need to attack if I remember what Zuko was telling me."

"He's getting very close another week or two of solid training and he should have it down pat" Zuko answered her.

"Very good" Kimiko began "if we're lucky Zuko's second power; whatever the hell it is; should awaken by that time to, and finally if you add this monstrosity to our forces."

Everyone seemed to get the picture as they nodded their heads with slight grins of their own.

"Let's just say our chances will be more than a fool's hope" Kimiko told them "anyway if we're going to pull this off we can't just waltz in there and expect them to hand it over" she than made her way over to the blueprint. "I've decided it will be necessary for us to split our forces into three separate sections; one section is going to be responsible for dealing with the guards, personnel, war balloons, and zeppelins inside the factory's perimeter and to disengage any locks anchoring the ship to the ground; I'll be leading this section; the second group is going to be led by Zane, you're responsible for sneaking onboard the ship itself and dealing with any guards and crewman to secure it for takeoff; and lastly we have the 'new' crew which I'll put Iroh in charge of, as you've probably guessed already your job is to board the ship after me and Zane complete our tasks and take us all home."

Kimiko turned her attention towards everyone in the room "I take a number of you have received your specific duty instructions already?"

"Yes ma'am" a number of soldiers responded as they held up scrolls containing their orders.

Hakoda noticed that every single one of them was dressed in red and asked "why is it that everyone in the crew division seems to be Firenation?"

Kimiko raised an eyebrow as if it was the dumbest question she had ever heard "because this machine was built by the Firenation, to be crewed by firebenders and people with Firenation military training" she answered as Hakoda seemed to understand "Sorry Chief but I doubt most of the people in your tribe are either firebenders or have received military training from either the Firenation military or order drill instructors" he was silent and she turned her attention back to the crowd in full. "Those in the crew division have already received their orders everyone else visit one of the boards in this room to find out whether you're with me or Zane, after that you all have five hours to grab the proper apparel and equipment before we ship out, Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am" the crowd echoed in response.

"Any final questions?" Kimiko asked.

"Just one" Hakoda answered back and Kimiko took up an annoyed expression "just how fast it this thing I really wasn't able to get a feel for them during the eclipse?"

Kimiko sighed and said "according to the data this ship could make the trip from Asgard to the Southern Water Tribe in about ten days time" almost everyone seemed shocked at her answer "in other words the only faster methods would be by either sky bison or dragon without any ridiculous delays but even then it would probably take you about seven days or so."

"I see" Hakoda responded as nightmarish thought of this airship coming to his village entered his mind.

The meeting was dismissed and everyone checked to see who's team they were assigned to. Zuko, Toph, Sokka, Ty Lee, Hakoda, and Azula were assigned to Zane's squad. Katara, Aang, Kana, and Riku were assigned to assist Kimiko with the factory. Five hours later everyone was boarding one of the three cruisers assigned to their squad. They sailed off into the setting sun to commit their act of piracy.

**And that's chapter 18 boys and girls please remember to review. As always I'll have the next chapter up ASAP. After this whole mess with the new Airship is taken care of there will be one last mission before the final invasion of the royal palace. During this mission many questions I hope most you have asked yourselves at least once shall be answered. These questions include what is this second event Zuko's supposed to go through? What power will he gain from it? Why does Kana share the same name as Katara and Sokka's grandmother? And who the hell is Muzan? **


	19. The Dragon of the South

**Behold Ch.19 **

**I own only my OC's.**

**If you've seen gundam seed you might recognize Kimiko's speech near the end.**

**This is a long ass chapter so if you have chores or other responsibilities I recommend taking care of them now.**

**And of course please read and review**

**Ch. 19 The Dragon of the South**

**Zuko's P.O.V**

Zuko stood silently in the hull of the cruiser dressed in his black ops outfit as they sailed towards the factory in order to carry out their mission. Zuko's mind was racing as he thought about what his father had commissioned to build. His mind couldn't help but be filled with horrible images of the death and destruction that would likely result if such a thing was left in his father's control.

"Damn him" Zuko hissed.

"Is something wrong Zuko?" a female voice asked.

Zuko turned abruptly to see Azula, Sokka, Hakoda, Toph, and Ty Lee who had just spoken all dressed for black ops. "Nothing's wrong" he lied.

"Yo Zuko remember me?" Toph asked clearly annoyed "I'm a walking lie detector."

"And don't forget being the world's greatest liar means I'm very good at telling when someone else lies" Azula chuckled back with a raised eyebrow.

"Damn it" Zuko sighed.

"Come on Zuko talk to us, you haven't forgotten what happened when you kept it all bottled up have you?" Ty Lee asked.

"I was just thinking about what could happen if this ship is left under my father's command" Zuko said defeated.

"I see" Sokka responded as he got the picture "Well isn't that the reason you're helping us steal it?"

"Of course it is" Zuko spat back "it's just that every time I think he can't get any worse, my father goes and builds something like The Fire of the Skies and completely outdoes himself."

"What did you expect him to do, start raising money to buy homes for war orphans?" Azula asked sarcastically.

"Azula" Zuko said with a slight edge to his voice.

"Think about it for a minute Zuko" Azula began clearly ignoring his voice "our father banished you for talking out of turn, burned you because you couldn't fight your own father, disowned us both being 'imperfect', put large bounties on us and Uncle, was going to kill you when you were ten which I regrettably found amusing at the time…" Azula paused as she thought back to the monster she had been for so many years "…and to top it all off he murdered Mai" she said the last part while she struggled to hold back a tear.

"I know it's just that it's only harder to swallow because he's our father" Zuko said in defeat.

"Zuko I confess I don't know you as well as everyone else here but Sokka told me your story" Hakoda began.

"Did he tell you how we met?" Zuko cut in "I doubt it, if you knew you'd probably…"

"You scared the hell out of my mother in law and the rest of my villagers but in the end you didn't seriously hurt anyone nor did you kill anybody" Hakoda said as he took back control.

"What about my ice fort?" Sokka whined and everyone sighed except for Ty Lee who found it amusing "sorry but I don't want Zane and Kimiko taking over my job of comic-relief without a fight."

"If that's the case I think they've already won Sokka" Toph answered and Sokka sighed defeated.

"Any way the point I'm trying to make is you're not like your father, you chose to be different, and in all honesty I don't think I could've done it myself" Hakoda finished.

"But I'm…" Zuko began only to be cut off.

"It's true you are like your father Zuko" Zane said as everyone except Toph leapt in surprise.

"Zane how the hell you'd?" Sokka asked.

"Remember that trick Zuko uses to move at high speeds?" Zane retorted "he showed me how to do it, anyway that's not the point."

"Then what is Zane?" Hakoda asked.

"Simple really, I'm here to tell Zuko the truth" Zane responded.

"How in the world is Zuko like his father?" Ty Lee asked thinking this wouldn't end well as everyone went silent.

"Let's see here powerful firebender, hell bent, bit of a temper, and very good at war" Zane began "however there are two key differences between you and Ozai."

"Which would be?" Zuko asked.

"First off you don't seem to take pleasure in killing people, hell from what I've seen you go out of your way to avoid killing anyone" Zane began "and of course you can feel love; so basically your only real problem is that your too damn kind and you're trying to be perfect which I can tell you will only lead to misery."

Zuko was silent as Zane went back up on deck.

"I don't care much for that man" Hakoda stated simply.

"Still if you think about it he is incredibly honest" Sokka added.

"I guess but he doesn't make any attempt to soften the blow" Ty Lee shrugged.

Toph had a very annoyed look on her face as she said "you sissies and your feelings."

Everyone walked back up on deck except for Zuko and Azula.

"Any reason your still here Azula?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah actually, believe it or not I thought I would try to help you out" Azula stated simply.

"I'll decide after I hear what you have to say" Zuko responded.

"Well what Zane said pretty much hit the nail on the head" Azula began "you do share all those traits with dad, however I don't think you should underestimate the value of those two differences he mentioned."

Zuko was silent.

"What I'm trying to say is since you never lost the ability to feel love and you never killed anyone you're not even half the monster I am, let alone dad" Azula explained.

Zuko looked at her in shock since she was the last person he'd expected to say such words.

"I'm trying to change for the better Zuko" Azula began as she took on a silent tone "I'd like to think that all this time I've spent with you, the Avatar, Mom, and everyone else has helped me at least a little; but I just don't know, the point is either way I think I'm at least a little 

bit better of a person than our dad and if I'm right then you're on a completely different level from him."

Zuko silently thought to himself before he sighed and said "thank you Azula."

"You're welcome, I guess" Azula replied as they went up on deck to join the others for dinner.

"So you feeling better Zuko?" Ty Lee asked in concern.

Zuko gave a slight smile before he said "yeah I think I'll be alright."

Everyone turned their attention towards Toph who raised her eyebrow and said "Truth now quite looking at me it's creepy."

"Well I'm glad to hear it Zuko, after all the last thing we need is for someone of your power losing his head in the middle of a dangerous mission and getting us all killed" Zane responded.

Everyone except for Zuko, Azula, and Toph looked at him as if they wanted to fight.

"Remember what my sister said to that Bato guy?" Zane asked "if you go into a mission like this with a turmoil filled mind you'll only endanger yourself and others."

"Yeah I know but…" Ty Lee replied.

"…he's right though" Hakoda responded "to call this mission dangerous is an understatement and seeing how he's one of the officers responsible for carrying out this mission, it's his job is to ensure its completed and that we suffer minimal casualties."

"That about sums it up" Zuko added.

Everyone was silent until Toph asked "who the hell are you guys and what have you done with my friends?"

**Katara's POV**

Katara walked up on deck to get some fresh air when she saw Kimiko and Riku at the railing looking out towards the sea.

"_They look good together"_ Katara thought as she saw Kimiko give Riku a kiss before she walked off with a smile on her face.

Riku smiled as he watched his girlfriend walk off; however as soon as she left his vision he sighed as his expression became extremely solemn.

"Looking at something Katara?" a voice called from behind her.

Katara turned in shock to see her ex-boyfriend standing right behind her "Aang please don't ever do that again" she said as her heart-rate went back to normal.

"Sorry" Aang replied "anyway were you looking at something?"

"I just noticed that Riku was acting strange is all" Katara said as Riku began to practice swordsmanship with a crewman who was on break.

"Why don't we see what's up then?" Aang asked as Riku disarmed his opponent and they each gave their bows of respect.

"Hey Riku is something wrong?" Katara asked as they went up to him "you seem kind of down about something."

"Oh it's nothing really" Riku said as he went back to the railing and stared up at the moon.

"Oh come on you can tell us we won't laugh" Aang said "wait let me guess it's that banshee Kimiko right?"

Aang's remark was met by having the tip of Riku's sword pressed against his neck "take that back" he hissed.

"Ok, Ok Kimiko's a lovely girl and I wish you both long and happy lives together" Aang spat out as Riku sheathed his sword and Aang sighed in relief.

"You must really love her if you'd have that kind of reaction" Katara said and Riku nodded "so why were you so down?"

Riku felt that he was cornered so he decided he might as well answer "Because I'm convinced that she's just too good for me is all."

"Why's that?" Aang asked confused.

Riku was silent for a few seconds until he said "because unlike her I am a sinner."

"What you mean by that?" Katara asked.

Riku conjured up a ball of fire in his left palm, as he looked into it he said "because four years ago I belonged to the Firenation's naval forces."

Katara suddenly had an idea where this was going "let me guess Kimiko used her ah 'charms' to wake you up to the truth."

"No the massacre at the Southern Water Tribe and the deaths of her father and her future sister in law did that" Riku answered back as Katara and Aang's expression turned to shock.

"You were at the Southern Water Tribe during that raid four years ago?" Katara asked thinking back to the day her mother was killed.

"That's right" Riku responded "if you wish to kill me for revenge I'm afraid you'll have to wait until the war's over, at which point I'll be happy to oblige your wishes."

Katara was silent for a few seconds as a tear raced down her cheek, slowly a smile crossed her face and said "then I'm guessing you joined the order to try and atone."

"Yeah but I doubt I can ever completely admonish myself, even with the oath I took that day" Riku answered as his gaze locked onto the fire in his hand.

"What oath are you speaking of?" Aang asked curiously.

"I swore until this war ends I would never ever firebend at another person again, what happened down there made it very clear that I don't deserve that right, which is why I attacked you with my sword instead of just burning you to a crisp" Riku responded.

"What exactly went on that day Riku?" Katara asked as Riku and Aang turned their attention towards her "I'm getting the feeling that more went down then a mission going haywire, I also want to know who this Muzan person is that Kimiko and Zane have mentioned a couple of times."

Riku sighed as he extinguished his flame "I see some of your teacher's sharpness has rubbed off on you Katara, anyway I'm sorry but it really isn't my place to say; when Zane and Kimiko feel up to it they'll tell you everything."

Katara sighed before she said "I understand but Riku…" Riku looked up at her "…don't blame yourself for what happened I doubt Kimiko would date you if you were half as guilty as you seem to think you are."

Riku sighed, a couple seconds later he gave a small smile and said "thanks."

"All hands listen up" Kimiko's voice called out from the ship's intercom "we'll be approaching the island in about ten minutes, after that we have a 30 minute hike to the Air force's factory, our group's objective is to secure the main building itself and take out as many zeppelins and war balloons as possible."

Everyone on board listened intently as they started rushing to their stations. Kana listened in pride as her daughter confidently issued out orders to everyone on board.

"_I'd love nothing more than to have you here right now just to see the look on your face dad"_ Kana thought proudly.

"And lastly remember none of you are allowed to die while under my command, is that understood?" Kimiko's voice finally echoed.

"Yes ma'am" everyone responded and saluted as if she were right next to them.

About 45 minutes later Katara entered the factory and their group split up to go their separate ways. Katara saw 3 guards standing next to the engines of the first zeppelin.

"Man I'm beat" one of the guards whined "I mean come on you'd have to be a lunatic to attack this factory."

"You should remember that these rebels have those twins Zane and Kimiko in their ranks and if you consider what's being built here there's no doubt something will happen" the second one said.

"You're probably right but it's not like they're a real thr…" the third one began but was cut off when a ring of water suddenly appeared around all three of their heads and rammed them into each other knocking them all out and Katara walked up to them.

"_Not a real threat?" _Katara thought _"you should be grateful Kimiko didn't here you say that."_

Katara then climbed up to the back burners on the zeppelin and placed explosive charges like the ones Zane and Kimiko had used to blow up the boiling rock and set the timer. She then noticed a light glowing from one of the rooms on the wall to her side.

"_I should take out anyone there just in case"_ Katara thought as she made her way towards the glowing room slashing the war balloons and knocking out the guards along the way. Katara eventually made it to the office's door. She could here an officer on the inside talking to himself as he read some recently arrived orders.

"I see so we're taking the Fire of the Skies 'there' for her maiden voyage" the officer said as he read the scroll "well I guess we'll be able to prove that it works at least." He suddenly heard the door open behind him he turned to see a young woman rushing in. Before he could react his head had been engulfed in water and she had slammed him into the desk knocking him out.

Katara was about to leave when she noticed the scroll he had been reading at her feet. She opened it and read it to herself when she was done her eyes opened in terror. "How could they?" she whispered as tears began to fall. Katara caught sight of the Fire of the Skies and thought _"I won't allow you to take that monstrosity there!"_

**Zuko's POV**

Zuko was hiding just inside the factory behind some crates along with Zane and Toph. Azula and the other members of the ship security team had taken up hiding spots along the entrance so they could see Zane lead them onward as they eyed their objective.

Toph felt the guard's numbers thinning along the ship's path. "The security's thinned up now Zane" Toph told him.

"Alright then let's move out" Zane ordered as he and Zuko took point and everyone followed their lead.

They quickly saw two guards standing at the ship's entrance. Zuko and Zane disappeared and reappeared in front of them and they each gave them a good punch to the face knocking them out and leaving them with a broken nose.

"_Sorry guys but we need to keep this quite"_ Zuko thought as he and Zane rushed inside and went their separate ways with the rest of the force coming in behind them.

**Kimiko's POV**

Kimiko, Kana, and Riku were heading towards the factory's control room so they could release the locks on the ship so they could get it off the ground.

They made it to the door and listened in. From what they could tell there were 3 people inside. One by the observation window and the other two were chatting around the center. Kimiko smiled as she signaled Riku to take out the guy by the window and for Kana to help her take out the chatters. Three seconds later Kimiko knocked down the door quickly alerting all three soldiers. Riku appeared suddenly in front of his target and rammed the bottom of his sword into his stomach knocking him unconscious. The 2 'chatters' tried to bend at him but they couldn't on account that their entire body's were engulfed in water and suddenly their heads were rammed together knocking them both out.

"Alright we've secured the control room should we release the locks?" Riku asked.

"No we need to wait to make sure the others are done first" Kimiko responded as she and Kana took their seats.

"That makes sense to me" Kana said as Riku nodded.

About twenty minutes later Aang appeared in the control room.

"Status" Kimiko said simply.

"We've accomplished our objective and everyone's in hiding waiting for the signal" Aang answered.

"Good then it's time we let Zane and his team know where we stand" Kimiko said as she went up the control panel and released the locks on the flagship.

**On the bridge of the Fire of the Skies**

"Sir the locks on this ship have been released what's going on?" a soldier asked his superior who had his back turned on him.

The 'superior' was silent. "Sir what's going on?" he asked as the superior turned to reveal the blue eyes of a man he had seen on countless wanted posters.

"It means that this ship is under new management lieutenant" Zane said before he punched the soldier in the stomach knocking him out. "And how long have you been here?" Zane asked as he placed the soldier in restraints.

Zuko appeared out the shadows and said "you really have a thing for scaring people out of their minds don't you?"

"Yes I do" Zane said as he placed his latest victim against the wall "anyway is everything taken care of yet?"

"Yes the ship is secured, the guards and crewman have either been killed or knocked out and placed the brig, and I believe the locks were just released" Zuko answered as he thought about all the men he had knocked out and about all the others who had been killed by other members.

"Good, then we better not keep my sister waiting" Zane said as he created a huge fireball in front of the window.

**Iroh's POV**

"That's the signal it's time to head in" Iroh said as he and Jeong Jeong took the lead.

Iroh, Jeong Jeong, and other members of the crew made it onto the bridge as they took their positions. Minutes later the ship came to life as the crew prepared to take the Fire of the Skies home.

"So Zuko how'd it go" Iroh asked his nephew relieved that nothing bad had happened.

"Well the mission went off without a hitch and it looks like Ozai won't be destroying anyone with this thing at least" Zuko answered as his thoughts turned back to the dead men.

"I see well we should be leaving soon" Iroh said satisfied.

**Katara and Kimiko's POV**

Katara, Kimiko, Riku, Aang, Kana, and the other members of their squad unfortunately had to fight their way through the guards that had wised up to their plans after they saw their latest airship come to life in the dead of night.

Aang had blown through about fifty of them but was starting to lose energy. Kimiko, Kana, and Riku backed him up and took out most of what was left. Katara led the barrage through the guards final defensive line in front of the ship. Several other squad members took on their own opponents leaving Katara with the last five.

Katara successfully threw the first two soldiers aside. However the third soldier had gotten too close and managed to grab her hands. "How you going to fight without your hands little girl?" the guard mocked as the other two approached from her sides.

Katara looked at the guard smiled mischievously and said "like this."

Katara leapt a couple feet into the air and kicked her feet out towards the guards to her sides sending rushing streams of water at them knocking them out. When she landed she kicked her left leg upwards hitting her captor in the chin with both her foot and a rushing stream of water knocking him out long before he even hit the ground.

"Excellent form Katara" Kimiko said as she approached her student.

"You taught me well Master Kimiko" Katara said.

"Of course I did" Kimiko began "but I still can't believe that no one in either the Northern or Southern Water Tribes thought about bending with their feet, it just doesn't make sense to me" she exclaimed.

"Ah Kimiko might I suggest we leave now?" Riku stated as he took out the last guy guarding their escape with his sword.

"Now there's a good idea" Kimiko responded "everyone get your asses on board on the double!"

They finally made it onto the ship and they took off. The charges that had been set earlier went off taking out most of the Zeppelins. Unfortunately two Zeppelins had been left untouched and they were in quick pursuit.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kimiko asked as she made it up onto the bridge.

"Two zeppelins on our stern" Zane responded.

"I see well even if we're faster I don't want them following us" Kimiko said as she bit her thumb and looked around the bridge and her eyes fell on Aang "go deal with them Aang."

"And how do you recommend I take those things out?" Aang asked certain she was joking.

"Go out on deck and glow it up is how I'd do it if I were you" Kimiko answered hotly.

"Oh yeah that would work" Aang said as he rushed towards the deck and took off into the sky.

Aang's tattoos started glowing and he felt all the power of the Avatar State flowing through him. He then flew to the side of one of the zeppelins and swung his staff sending a huge gust of wind causing the two ships to crash as they plummeted to the ground and caught on fire. Feeling that his time was running low Aang flew back to the deck to see Zane, Kimiko, Kana, Riku, Zuko, Katara, and Azula. As Aang came in for a landing he felt the power drain from him. He almost crash landed but he was caught by Azula.

"How'd I do?" Aang asked.

"Great those two ships won't be following us anytime soon" Zane replied as Azula helped Aang stand up.

Katara looked out at the wreckage and said "a lot of people just died didn't they?"

Everyone was silent until Zuko finally said "yeah."

"Most of them were probably decent people at their cores to I bet" Katara said as she watched them burn.

"And that's exactly why war is hell" Kimiko began as everyone turned their attention towards her "it's not the fact that good people die in war, it's the fact that good people are forced to fight and kill each other" she continued as most of them lowered their heads "because of people like Soizen, Azulon, and Ozai good people are forced to fight not only against those who are different but against those they may even be able to love" Kimiko finished as everyone absorbed what she said as she embraced Riku and Katara went into Zuko's arms.

"And that's why we have to finish this fight isn't it?" Zuko asked.

"You catch on fast Zuko" Kimiko answered with a slight smile "I can see Iroh taught you well."

"Well no sense hanging around out here we might as well head in" Zane said trying to change the subject.

"You're probably right" Kana said as she yawned "it's been a long night and I'm not quite as young as I used to be."

"You guys go ahead I think I'd like to watch the sunrise" Aang said.

Everyone was silent because they were a tad concerned about leaving Aang out on deck in his exhausted state where a strong wind could catch him off guard.

"Don't worry I'll make sure nothing happens to him" Azula said as she took a seat right next to the Avatar.

"Do what you will" Kimiko said as they went inside leaving the princess and the Avatar alone.

Aang and Azula watched the sunrise from the clouds to the east as the light crept up to them.

"Sure is beautiful isn't it?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, say Aang" Azula responded.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Before we get back I just wanted to say thank you" Azula answered.

"For what?" the young Avatar asked.

"For helping me with Zane's lessons and listening to me" Azula replied.

"Oh no problem" Aang replied.

"Seriously though thank you, not many people would've listened to me considering the vicious idiot I was only a short while ago" Azula answered.

Aang smiled slightly and said "look at me I gave up my feelings for a one of a kind girl and what'd I get, two minutes of power followed by a very draining crash; if anything I'm probably a bigger idiot then you" he looked out to the sunrise and Azula smiled slightly "but at least she's seemed to find love in your brother and he found love in her."

Azula sat next to him grabbed his face and turned it towards hers and said "then I guess that makes us a pair of idiots."

"What are you?" Aang asked just before Azula kissed him. At first he was shocked to say the least but a couple seconds later he returned it.

**On the bridge**

The ship was approaching Asgard. Everyone on the bridge appeared to be in good spirits over their successful act of piracy.

Iroh walked up to Zane and Kimiko and said "An excellently crafted strategy lady Kimiko but I do have one question."

"It's just Kimiko and what's your question?" Kimiko replied.

"Sorry, but how exactly are we going to store and hide this thing?" Iroh asked as the ship landed on the 'roof' of Asgard inside the Volcano.

"Oh I thought that would be obvious" Kimiko replied as a cover of rock came out from above their ship and covered their new toy "Earthbenders, damn useful."

Iroh chuckled "an excellent and creative plan I must say."

"Of course I am the Dragon of the South for a reason and it's not because I kissed anyone's ass" Kimiko replied.

Iroh chuckled again and said "No I guess it isn't" as they made their way off the ship.

Sokka and Hakoda were about to disembark when Katara appeared right in front of them with a panicked look on her face and a scroll in her hand.

"Katara what's wrong?" Sokka asked.

"Read this" Katara said as he handed her brother the scroll. Sokka and Hakoda each read the scroll and took up panicked expressions of their own.

**Damn this took me long enough. Sorry for the wait guys but as you've probably noticed this is a long ass chapter and when you work two jobs it can be pretty difficult. Anyway my objectives in this chapter were to showcase a well coordinated act of piracy, to add a little depth to my OC Riku, let you in on the thoughts of Zuko and Katara, and to show this new bond between Aang and Azula (this was a request from LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi, he gave me the idea a few chapters back and I eventually decided to challenge myself to see if I could make it happen through a believable scenario and I thought it would be a nice twist so please tell me what you think). Feel free to guess where that scroll Katara has is going to take them. Next chapter I will reveal the mystery behind Kana's name. And as always please Review and I'll have the next chapter up ASAP (hopefully it won't take as long as this one).**


	20. The Two Kanas

**Here is chapter 20. This is officially the longest chapter so far, so you should know my advice if you have responsibilities to attend to.**

**I only own my OC's.**

**This chapter has both Zane and Kimiko's mother Kana and Katara and Sokka's grandmother Kana. The reason behind their shared name shall be revealed in this chapter. Just in case the choice in words isn't obvious enough I've put the words of Zane and Kimiko's mother in bold print to make it easier to tell who's talking and Katara and Sokka's grandmother has her words in plain text.**

**Please read and review**

**And as always enjoy my friends.**

**Ch. 20 The Two Kanas**

Kana had experienced many things over the 70 some odd years she had spent on this earth. She ran away from her home in the Northern Water Tribe to avoid being forced into marriage and moved to the South Pole. Her best friend Hama had been taken away by the Firenation during a raid on the Southern Water Tribe only a couple of years later. Her daughter had happily married the tribe's chief. About a decade later she too had died in a raid on their village. About four years later her grandchildren had discovered the Avatar frozen in an iceberg. The next day a Firenation vessel had docked in their village and they were all nearly destroyed by an angry young man with a scar. Months later an envoy from the Northern Water Tribe had finally come to help restore their sister tribe, among the many benders and healers was the man Kana was to be wed to all those years ago; it turned out that Pakku had taught her granddaughter how to fight and that she had become one of the brightest pupils he had ever taught. Thanks to their efforts the Southern Water Tribe was starting to resemble what it once was and she had come to a mutual understanding with her once to be husband. Then about a week ago five Firenation ships appeared and started barraging the slowly recovering Southern Water Tribe. Only twelve hours ago her grand children and the men of her tribe had on half a dozen sky bison including the one that belonged to the Avatar himself returned claiming that Katara had found a scroll in some sort of Firenation factory saying that they were going to send some sort of airship here to finish us off. But what was about to happen would easily be the weirdest thing to happen to her and the Southern Tribe in her entire life.

Katara had been fighting for what seemed like an eternity against this latest raid on her village. Her parka was covered in burns and her hood was barely over her head. She was guarding her grandmother and dozens of civilians. She took great solace in the fact that her original teacher and several of her former classmates were at her side. Together they were waging a valiant fight against the invaders on several fronts on the greatly expanded village.

"Hey Katara you have any brilliant ideas how we can get out of this mess?" Sokka asked as he took down another three guys with his sword.

"Don't look at me you're the idea guy aren't you?!" Katara responded.

"Less talking more fighting you two" Pakku barked out.

"_Same old master Pakku"_ Katara thought just before all three of them had been blown back by an explosion. They tried to get up but they were too injured. Her old classmates were too fatigue to put up much of a resistance. Katara felt her hood was on fire luckily for her it was so torn up it wasn't hard to get it off before it set her hair on fire.

"This is bad" Sokka stated in a panic.

"We've been through worse Sokka" Katara added.

"When?!" he asked.

"Let me think about it" Katara said as she noticed a long thin shadow on the ground. She looked up and thought _"how, when did he?"_

"Katara I just thought I should tell you before we die that you were something like a granddaughter to me" Pakku said as he expected his death to come soon.

"Thank you master Pakku but you shouldn't give up just yet" Katara told him and he raised an eyebrow.

The leader of the Firenation squad stepped forward with a smug look on his face and said "any last words before you all die?"

Katara smiled like her teacher had on multiple occasions and said "you should run now!"

The man just laughed and said "kill her first."

Kana watched in terror as several firebenders stepped forward and sent their fireballs towards her granddaughter. Suddenly just when all hope for her seemed lost a figure dressed in Firenation arctic warfare apparel landed in front of her and brought up a wave of blue fire shielding Katara from the enemy's firebending. Kana couldn't believe that a firebender had just saved Katara; moreover she couldn't believe it was that firebender of all people. Though his ponytail was gone and his hair had grown out to his shoulders the golden eyes and the burn scar on the left side of his face left no doubt it was the same man.

He walked over to Katara and asked "are you alright Katara?"

"Yeah thank you Zuko" Katara responded.

"Did you expect someone else?" Zuko asked.

Katara giggled as she thanked the spirits that he came. Sokka just looked at him and asked "how'd you get here?"

"Look up Sokka" Katara told him.

Sokka looked up and saw a great red dragon as it descended and landed next to them letting and seven people dressed in the same gear jumped off.

"Who the hell are you people?" Pakku asked as his students and the civilians as well as most of the enemy were in shock.

"Aang, Azula, Ty Lee, Suki, Zane, Kimiko,…" Sokka started naming them off.

"**Does it matter old man?" **Kana interrupted Sokka not wanting to be introduced **"by the looks of it were the ones saving your ass."** Several firebenders tried to flank them from the side only to have the ice they were standing on turn to water submerging them up to their necks and then being frozen in place by the hostile woman.

Zane and Kimiko led the group up to Zuko and Katara. Like Zuko they were also dressed in the dark red armor and the grey cloak the Firenation soldiers were wearing minus the helmets.

"Damn Zuko jumping off a speeding dragon, you really do have a thing for the heroics" Zane said sarcastically.

"Shut up Zane" Zuko barked back.

"How'd you guys know where we were?" Katara asked as Zuko helped her sit up.

"That's a damn stupid question" Kimiko said as she walked over to her pupil and pulled out the scroll Katara had found at the factory "I found this under your bed back in Asgard" she said as she tapped it on Katara's forehead before she opened it "to the crew of The Fire of the Skies your maiden mission is to head to the South Pole and assist in the raid to wipe out the Southern Water Tribe" Kimiko read off the scroll before turning her attention back to Katara "I'm going to chew your ass off later, but tell me did you know that military scrolls always have a solid metallic rod down the center?"

"Ah, no I didn't" Katara responded as Kimiko threw it and it knocked down the troop leader who had mocked her only a short while ago.

"Now you do" Kimiko said in a sweet voice, however it quickly went back to anger as she said "you better be grateful Zuko made us swear not to attack you for using his dragon or I'd beat the hell out of you right here right now!"

"Yes ma'am" Katara responded suddenly Katara realized something "how'd you guys know where I was?"

"My dear Katara" Zane said as he walked over to Katara and flicked the topknot holder she was wearing with his finger "wearing something like that among all these people dressed in all blue makes you stick out like me and Kimiko at a convention for quite, sane, and politically correct children."

Katara chuckled, Sokka rolled his eyes and the civilians were thinking along the lines of _"Who or what kind of lunatic is this guy?"_

"Anyhow it would appear we've got work to do" Zane said as the enemy soldiers started to get back up on their feet "besides this is a chance for me to make up for what happened…" memories of the death and destruction from the last raid on this village raced through his mind "…on that horrible day" he then turned his gaze towards his enemies "I'll never let that happen again."

"What are your orders Zane?" Azula asked.

"I want mom and Kimiko to focus on healing Sokka, Katara and the other waterbenders" Zane commanded.

"Understood" Kimiko said as she and Kana used their bending to round up the injured and began to heal them.

"Suki, I want you to watch their backs; I don't want them getting blind sighted while they're taking care of the injured" Zane began as he looked over to the civilians "after everyone's stitched up I want the three of you to guard the civilians."

"You got it" Suki responded and she took her position.

"Fang keep an eye on Katara and the others don't let anyone hurt them" Zuko shouted to his pet as the dragon took flight and started circling about forty feet over-head.

"And the rest of us, Zane?" Ty Lee asked.

"First off we need to take care of these scumbags right there" Zane said as he blocked a fireball with his hand and then used a flaming whip to knock down several enemy troops "after that your orders are to spread out and kick ass until these bastards retreat and then to regroup under Fang."

"Understood" Zuko, Azula, Aang, and Ty Lee said in sync as they charged the enemy force.

What Kana had just witnessed was easily the strangest thing imaginable. She was baffled as she watched the Avatar fight off the invaders alongside three firebenders and an acrobat. She walked up to her granddaughter and asked "Katara who in the world are these people."

A tear raced down Katara's check before she said "some of the strongest, bravest, and kindest people this world has to offer."

"But there are firebenders among them" Kana said almost in a panic as she turned her gaze towards Suki.

Suki caught the glare and said "Earth Kingdom, I'm also your grandson's girlfriend."

"Yeah she's the best" Sokka said dreamily as he looked her while the other Kana healed his injuries "that reminds me gran gran this lady here is…"

He was caught off when Kana slapped him and said "**If I feel like being introduced to anyone here I'll do it myself**."

"Sorry" Sokka responded.

"Katara that firebender with the scar wasn't he the one who…" Kana was about to ask.

"Yeah that's him" Katara "it's a long story but he's on our side now and is currently Aang's firebending master."

Kana couldn't believe what she was hearing "what about the female firebender?"

"She's his younger sister, another complicated tale" Sokka answered back "and to think they're royalty."

"You befriended the firelord's children?" Pakku shouted only to have his mouth frozen shut by Kana.

"**You shouldn't shout old man**" Kana began as Pakku glared at the woman who was healing him "**you might puke up whatever life you have left**."

"_You're definitely Zane and Kimiko's mother"_ Katara thought to herself.

"_Insolent wench!!" _Pakku swore in his mind as she smiled.

In what seemed like seconds the troops who had been threatening to kill Katara and those around her had been defeated.

"Alright then move out and kick ass, if you find injured people I want them brought back to this spot" Zane shouted.

"Understood" they shouted as they all went their separate ways.

"And that foulmouthed lunatic why does he have blue eyes that's a Water Tribe trait" Kana asked in confusion.

"Oh he's only half Firenation, in fact these two women here are his mother and his sister" Katara said as she gestured towards the women who were stitching Katara, Sokka, Pakku, and the other benders and warriors and they just nodded.

Katara stood up completely healed and said "thank you very much master Kimiko."

"Just don't do anything stupid alright?" Kimiko responded as her pupil nodded in understanding "and help out."

"Of course" Katara said as she began healing the others.

"What should I do?" Pakku asked confused after he thawed his mouth free.

"**Just stand back and shut up"** Kana barked

"Excuse me?" Pakku replied.

"**You're too exhausted to fight"** Kana began **"and since you're from the Northern Water Tribe I doubt you bothered learning how to heal your own damn injuries thanks to your stupid male superiority complex."**

"Now mom" Kimiko said as she placed a hand on her shoulder "helping the Southern Water Tribe first, smiting the Northern Water Tribe second."

"**Okay fine" **Kana replied.

"You have interesting companions" Kana said to Katara.

"It's been quite the trip gran gran" Katara replied as she went back to healing Sokka.

Zuko dashed across the battlefield knocking out every soldier he came across until he saw Hakoda and his men guarding about a dozen healers outside what appeared to be a medical tent.

"Hakoda we can't hold out much longer!!" One of the soldiers shouted as he swung his spear at a charging soldier.

"Don't give up just yet" Hakoda shouted back as the enemy reformed for another attack "damn it."

Suddenly a wall of blue fire raced between the fighters from the Southern Water Tribe and the Firenation. Everyone looked over to see Zuko standing there in a waterbender's stance. The fire then suddenly began to spread and surround the enemy soldiers trapping them inside a dome of fire, Zuko then slammed his hands to the ground causing the dome to explode leaving over two dozen Firenation soldiers lying face down unconscious.

"Well there's something you don't see everyday" Hakoda said as he spied the renegade prince "Zuko?"

"Chief Hakoda we thought you guys would like some help down here" Zuko said as he spied the female benders "tell me are they healers?"

"Yeah they are" Hakoda answered as they looked at the scarred man with a hint of fear "why exactly?"

Zuko pointed to Fang and said "we're gathering up the injured underneath my dragon, they could really help out."

"How did I not notice that?" Hakoda asked as he looked at the large firebending lizard flying around in circles.

"You were too busy focusing on what was on the ground right in front of you" Zuko stated "anyway can they make the trip?"

"Yeah there shouldn't be a problem" Hakoda began as he walked over to the benders and said "relax he's on our side, right now we need to get you girls over to the dragon to help the wounded."

They all nodded though the firebender still scared them greatly and made their way down to the injured. When they arrived they saw Katara and two women they didn't recognize tending to the wounded benders of their tribe who were suffering from everything from bruises and exhaustion to broken limbs.

"Zuko please tell me those are healers" Kimiko said exhausted from all the wounds she had treated.

"Yeah they are" Zuko answered.

"Thank the spirits" Kimiko said as she and her mom collapsed on the ground "have them take over if you would."

Not wanting to ask Zuko why waterbenders were wearing the same cloths as him. They immediately rushed over and started to heal their kinsman.

"**Damn it feels good to lie on my back"** Kana said as she followed her daughters lead.

"Why are you two acting like?" Pakku asked only to be jerked in front of Kana's angry face.

"**Because we've spent the past seven days riding that dragon above us trying to get here, at most we got 3 or 4 hours of sleep a night, so shut it" ** Kana said.

Kimiko turned her attention towards Katara as she pulled out a tea jug with frozen tea inside and said "Katara if we don't wake from our little nap I want you to thaw the tea in here and make me swallow it."

"What is it?" Katara asked curiously.

"**It's the Dragon of the West's special green tea, it packs about ten times as much energy as the normal brew, one sip of that will turn a bum into a complete party animal in a manner of minutes" **Kana explained as she made hers visible.

Suddenly Aang and Azula approached but they weren't alone. They had found Appa and were escorted by about twenty tribesmen and about a dozen unconscious firebenders were riding in Appa's saddle.

"We're back" Aang said happily.

"Any life threatening injuries?" Zuko asked as he eyed the Tribesman and the prisoners.

"No but the kid here insisted we take those freeloaders prisoner" Azula responded.

"Ah, come on Azula" Aang chuckled.

"In any case we should restrain them" Zuko said before he whistled loudly causing Fang to fly down to his master "I need one of the bags" he said as Fang zoomed back into the sky dropping several bags off his tail. Zuko opened one of them and took some fire-proof cuffs "help me out here Azula."

"So how are we doing anyway?" Aang asked.

"Oh I think it's all going as planned" Ty Lee said as she came up with a couple of boys with lovey dovey eyes following her.

"That's a relief at least" Zuko said.

"What plan are you talking about?" Pakku asked suspicious of the entire lot.

"Oh that's simple, you see to get here we started from the Firenation and headed south, we eventually crossed the equator; it's currently summer back in the Firenation" Zuko stated.

"So it's winter down here in the South Pole; which means" Katara said as she smiled.

Zuko smiled to and said "it means short days, long nights, and a full moon all night every night; our mission for the day was to hold off the enemy until night fall so you guys can drive them back for over 12 hours giving us the chance to rest up and regroup."

Katara was amazed at the simple genius of their strategy and said "Zane really planned this out well."

"Speaking of which where is that madman anyway?" Aang asked.

"Oh he said he saw a couple of people who were in trouble, he said he'd handle it" Ty Lee answered.

Zuko sighed and said "and he lectures me about the heroics" Katara just gave him a hug and he gave a faint smile as he looked towards the lowering sun "he better hurry."

Zane came across two women who were being harassed by seven soldiers. One of the women was in her twenties holding a baby to her chest in fear. The other was around Zane's age with long brown hair and dark blue eyes and was collapsing with the water she had been using to fight.

"Miss Raine!!" the mother shouted in panic because now she was defenseless and her child began to cry.

Raine looked at the smirking soldiers and said "damn you I swear I'll kill you all" before fainting.

"Well now what should we do?" the team's leader said maliciously. He then sent a rush of flames towards the two women and began to laugh hysterically.

"Ah, shut up will you?" a male voice called from within the flames as a fireball popped out and hit him in the chest.

The troops stood in terror as the flames dispersed revealing a man whose face they had seen on multiple wanted posters. Somehow he had appeared in front of the unconscious waterbender and guarded them from his attack "Zane!!" they said in a panic.

"How sweet you guys know me" Zane said as he kneeled down and placed two fingers on the top of the waterbender's neck "don't worry she's okay, just knocked out" he said to the frightened woman holding a baby "anyway would you keep an eye on her while I take care these guys?"

"Ah, sure" The woman said as she moved over to Raine "who are you?"

"Long story, all you need to know is I'm not friends with these bastards" Zane replied as he turned to the now frightened soldiers "now" he said as his hands became inflamed "lets rock" he then charged in.

Two soldiers ran up to him only to be blown away by the force of the flames in Zane's fists. A third soldier ran up to him with flaming daggers only to take a flaming roundhouse kick to his sided killing him almost instantly. A fourth soldier appeared behind him after he got back 

on the ground and tried to slam a fireball down on him, Zane quickly distributed most of his weight to his hands and then kicked him in the chin with another flaming kick. Soldier five and six tried to take bending stances about fifteen feet away but they were both struck down by a flaming whip. The leader of the cowardly troops decided to run for his life.

"Sorry pal" Zane said as he took a very lethal stance "but no one gets away when I decide to kill them" suddenly the troop leader took a bolt of lightning through his heart. _"Because if there is one thing I won't stand, it's to see another woman die"_ Zane thought as he made his way back over to Raine and the mother and child.

"Thank you" the mother said as her child started smiling.

"Don't mention it anyway looks like I'm done for the day" Zane said as the sun set and the full moon began to appear overhead "come on I'll take you to the others" he said as he picked up Raine's unconscious body.

Zane returned to the rendezvous point to see his team had reassembled and that the waterbenders were starting to feel the full moon's power course through their veins.

"Hi guys, did you miss me?" Zane said as he walked up to them and laid Raine on the ground to allow Katara to heal her.

"Raine?!" Pakku said.

"Whose Raine?" Sokka asked.

"She's one of my brightest and most powerful pupils" Pakku said as his gaze turned to Zane "I'm surprised she didn't kill you on sight."

"She wouldn't be the first to 'try' but she was losing consciousness when I found her and that lady over there" Zane said as he pointed to the mother and child as they made their way back to the others.

"Is there any reason for him to be afraid?" Kimiko asked as she got up.

"Well good evening you lazy bum" Zane jested and Kimiko stretched.

"I feel a full moon coming and I like it" Kimiko said as she and Kana got back up on their feet "the energy, the rush, and the RAW POWER I just love it all."

"**Anyway are you saying there's something special about this girl?"** Kana asked as she too began to feel the power of the full moon course through her veins.

"Well she came to me for lessons after her parents were killed in the last attack on our village" Pakku answered simply "since then she has excelled in all most every lesson and she's sworn her life to wiping out the entire Firenation."

"Great a genocidal lunatic this should be fun" Zane said as he looked at the girl as she opened her eyes.

Raine immediately panicked at the site of seven people dressed like Firenation soldiers. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Katara standing next to her.

"It's alright they're on our side" Katara said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Raine asked as her gaze turned to Zane and she saw his blue eyes "I was about to be killed by a firebender."

"And Zane there saved you" Katara assured her.

"And killed the bastards" Zane added as Katara shook her head.

"Those eyes you must be of the Water Tribe" Raine said as she calmed down at the site of his eyes.

"Ah, you're half right" Zane shrugged and he saw that the moon was shining "anyway; Katara, sis, Miss Raine, mom, gramps, and the rest of you guys don't you think you should be taking advantage of the situation."

They all looked up and Kimiko smiled as she said "time to get the bastards" they immediately rushed off all except for Pakku.

"Who the hell are you to give me orders and call me 'gramps'" Pakku asked hotly tempted to drown the firebender where he stood.

"**I'd say he's you're best chance of saving this village old fart"** Kana said as she held a knife to his throat.

"Okay I get it" Pakku said as he and Kana rushed after the younger waterbenders.

In about two hours the Firenation's troops had been forced out by the newly empowered waterbenders. As they returned and set up camps many eyes were locked on Zane, Zuko, and Azula.

Zane walked up to his sister to see three piles of unconscious men in blue parkas as his sister grinned proudly with Raine standing next to her.

"I'm assuming you had something to do with this Kimiko" Zane said as he stood next to her.

"I had everything to do with it dear brother" Kimiko said happily.

"What happened?" Zane asked.

"Well that pile on the left bet me that a girl couldn't throw a punch, the middle pile bet me that a girl couldn't handle a weapon…" she said as she pulled her sword into view from behind her cloak "…and the pile on the right bet me that a girl couldn't waterbend."

Zane looked at them and said "you guys obviously haven't heard the old saying 'the flames of hell know nothing of a woman's scorn'" as he laughed in amusement.

Hakoda, Zane's crew, Katara, Sokka, their grandmother, Pakku and the other civilians approached the twins with rather curious looks on their faces.

Kimiko saw Hakoda approaching them and said "It's your turn Zane."

"Thank you very much Kimiko" Zane said as he met the chief halfway.

"Zane I imagine you're pretty pissed at me and my men" Hakoda began.

"Pissed, PISSED!!" Zane said as he planted his foot in Hakoda's face dropping him in the ground. He immediately grabbed Hakoda by the shoulders and lifted him up, he was now suffering from a bloody nose and said "you and your men withheld information about an immediate threat of genocide; if you'll remember that's why our damn order exists in the first to prevent them" Zane shouted in his face "and to come here you guys assaulted several of my men and stole over a half-dozen sky-bison; they're an endangered species you know!!" Zane continued "I'd be less pissed if you had tried to force feed me an explosive charge; however I'm a fair man so I'll give you a chance to explain why the hell you guys came here and didn't tell us, use it wisely."

"It's because of the comet" Hakoda began "with the order's limited resources we felt that if you came here you might not have enough time to save us and take out the Firelord."

"Is this true?" Zane asked as he looked out and saw all of Hakoda's men nod. Zane sighed and said "alright I don't have the time to punish all of you and considering the reasons I've decided to just give Hakoda a slap on the wrist and move on."

"What do you mean by a slap on the wrist?" Hakoda asked.

"This" Zane said as he grabbed Hakoda by the collar and threw him at the piles of men his sister had beaten up. Hakoda shot through the first pile wedged his way through the middle pile and collapsed with the third. "Now then moving on" Zane said.

"Wait just a minute" Pakku shouted as he made his way up to Zane "what gives you the right to do that!?" he asked as most of the civilians and soldiers alike had a look of shear panic in their expressions.

"It's our command structure" Zane answered happily "basically were I'm at I only take orders from one person and 99.999 of the time she lets me do whatever the hell I want, it's great."

Pakku raised an eyebrow and asked "who the hell are you?!"

"My name is Zane; age 18, member of the order of the white lotus where I'm known as The Dragon of the North, I'm also ember island's king of the beach three years running" Zane pulled out a dark red brocerue with a Firenation symbol on the back and handed it to Pakku "very lovely this time of year you should visit sometime the sun, the beach, the drinks served in coconut shells with the umbrellas, and of course the girls; sweet hell."

"Zane your losing focus" Kimiko said amused.

"Oh right thanks" Zane said as he remembered what he was doing "my talents include being clever, amusing, and sadistic at the same time" he started "on a more militaristic stand point I'm very good fighting with either my hands or my sword, and of course" he then gathered some fire into his palms, the civilians looked at it in fear, Raine looked at him in shock "I'm one of the most infamous firebending masters alive!!"

"How you said you were of the Water Tribe?" Raine asked as she felt betrayed and confused.

"Actually you said that" Kimiko corrected her "he said you were 'half' right, so really it's your own fault for not asking him what our other half is."

"It's all in the details these days" Zane said calmly.

"Oh boy here we go" Zuko said as Azula, Aang, and Katara nodded.

Using the power from the full moon Raine brought a massive amount of ice down on where Zane stood, Pakku avoided the onslaught. Raine was certain she had killed him but was proven wrong when he grabbed her wrists from behind and tired her hands behind her back.

"Now Raine, we only met a couple of hours ago and given the circumstances I think we should hold off on any flirting for now" Zane said with a calm grin.

"How'd you?!" Raine asked.

"I'm afraid that even during a full moon I have you outclassed in terms of speed my dear, but seriously we should go easy on the flirting" Zane said as she glared daggers at him.

"Does he really considered that to be flirting?!" Kana asked Katara.

"Yeah I imagine he does" Katara answered back "he's a fun guy though once you get to know him."

"Ok that does it I've had enough of this impudent" Pakku said only to be stopped by Kana.

"**You want him you'll need to go through me"** Kana said menacingly.

"Why do you?" Pakku began.

"**Simple I won't let anyone hurt my children, it's called love and I'm guessing you've never known it"** Kana spat at him.

"Why you little wench" Pakku replied.

Katara just walked up and said "Okay Master Pakku, Mrs. Kana that's quite enough."

"Kana?!" Pakku replied as his eyes turned to the woman in shock.

"**Pakku?!"** Kana said as she looked at the old man in shock. A couple seconds passed in silence suddenly Kana's eyes burned with a fierce hatred as tears raced down her face and she shouted "**YOU BASTARD!!" **

Kana caught Pakku in the chest with a surge of water raised him up into the air and then slammed him into the ground as the water continued to crush him.

"Ah Damn" Kimiko said as she broke the surge of water pouring down on Pakku.

"Mom stop this now!!" Zane shouted as his mother fell to her knees and crying. Zane pulled her into an embrace and said "now mom it's okay just calm down."

Pakku looked at the mother and son with a solemn look.

"Ok now I'm lost, what the hell was that about?" Zuko asked confused as to what just happened.

Kana looked at the man she had just tried to kill and said **"forty years ago that man was arranged into a marriage with a woman who loved him but he did not return it, about three years later they had a daughter who he named after another woman he was supposed to marry thirteen years earlier but she left because she didn't want her life to be dictated, eight years later his wife fell ill and eventually died, and about 21 years ago he tried forcing me into marrying the village scumbag."**

"Then he's?" Katara said in shock.

"**My father"** Kana said and she cried into Zane's shoulder and Kimiko put her hand on her shoulder.

"Mom thought, well more like she hoped that her father had died in the raid when she met our dad" Kimiko explained.

Kana looked at the father she loathed as tears raced down her cheeks and said weekly **"I hate you"** she then buried her head back into Zane's shoulder.

Zane looked at his grandfather and thought _"Grandpa Water Tribe," _he then looked at Raine who was eyeing him angrily _"a genocidal lunatic"_ he looked to the Tribesmen _"mediocre forces"_ he thought about the Firenation forces _"superior enemy force, and it's my job to make sure we stay alive for at least three days; this is not going to be easy, I hope it's all going okay on Riku's end."_ Zane then looked up at the full moon and sighed as he helped his mother up and took her to the camp fire and Kimiko followed him.

**Ok this chapter took me forever but I did get it out. Next chapter will be up ASAP.**

**Who can steer Raine away from her destructive oath? What exactly is Riku up to? And who is the enemy commander? What's the plan to ensure that the Southern Water Tribe lives on? If you want to know you better stay tuned boys and girls but feel free to guess until then. And as always please leave a review.**


	21. A snowball's chance in Hell

**I own only my OC's.**

**Please Read and Review.**

**And of course please enjoy and thank you all for your feedback. **

**Ch. 21 A Snowball's Chance in Hell**

A couple of hours had passed since the Firenation soldiers had retreated. Kana had fallen asleep from emotional exhaustion after confronting her father. Zuko, Azula, Ty Lee, Aang, and Suki were exhausted from all the flying and fighting and were currently on the edge of falling asleep. Zane had sat down next to a post and had quickly fallen asleep himself. This left Kimiko who was fueled by the full moon to brief everyone on their plans as she sat with Sokka, Katara, Hakoda, Bato, and Pakku around a bonfire.

"After we found out the reason for your little stunt up at Asgard Lady Ursa ordered Zane to load up the Fire of the Skies and to take a dragon full of people to catch up to you guys, Zane reaction was 'I'm sorry I didn't hear you my lady I was busy loading up the Fire of the Skies and forming a team to chase after them'" Kimiko began.

"So he was already two steps ahead of Zuko's mom?" Katara asked.

"Pretty much" Kimiko answered.

"The Fire of the Skies?" Pakku asked.

"It's an airship the Firenation was planning to use to finish off our tribe" Katara explained.

"So that means that we need to just stay alive for three more days till it gets here right?" Sokka asked.

"That's correct" Kimiko answered "I can't see it taking any longer than that."

"Is there any reason it could take longer?" Sokka asked confused.

"Well the Dragons of the East are technically in charge of the ship till it gets here" Kimiko began "the good news is that the crew is made up entirely of my brother's men so there really shouldn't be any problems; it's just that I…"

"…don't trust Lo and Li" Katara added and Kimiko nodded.

"But still considering the size of the enemy force and our own fighting strength we only have…" Hakoda began only to be cut off by Kimiko.

"…a snowball's chance in hell" Kimiko finished as everyone seemed shocked at how calm she was "the good news is that's all Zane needs to win this fight."

"Is he that good?" Pakku asked.

Kimiko raised an eyebrow and said "come on grandpa have more faith in your grandson."

Pakku was silent as he was not yet used to his grandchildren.

"Do you have any idea who's in charge of the enemy forces?" Bato asked as mustered up the courage to ask the psychotic woman a question.

"Afraid not" Kimiko began "when Katara knocked that guy out with her waterbending she smeared that information right off the scroll."

"Does it really matter who the commander is?" Sokka asked.

"Yes it does" Kimiko began "my brother has studied most of the admirals and generals in Ozai's army, so if we know who the commander is he'll have an easier time predicting what they'll do next."

Katara suddenly had a suspicion as she said "let me guess, you guys had someone sneak into the enemy forces during all the commotion to find out didn't you, and if that's true knowing you two you probably chose Riku to do it."

Kimiko smiled as she pulled her pupil into a headlock and rubbed her fist in her head playfully while saying "I'm proud of you my young pupil, you really are starting to catch on a lot faster than most."

"Why Riku though?" Sokka asked confused.

"Simple unlike everyone else in our little dragon ride, Riku does not have any sort of physically remarkable traits; he doesn't have blue, gold, or green eyes, no burn scar on the side of his face, and his face isn't on a wanted poster; so really he was the best choice, and besides he was once part of the Fire Navy so he knows how to not stick out" Kimiko replied.

"Well then I guess that should do it for this meeting, if you ask me we should rest up for their next strike" Hakoda said and everyone got up to go their own ways. Kimiko and Katara were heading towards the White Lotus members when Pakku rushed up to them.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Kimiko?" Pakku asked.

"Sure why not?" Kimiko replied.

"It's about your mother I was wondering" Pakku said.

"My advice is to stay the hell away from her for a while" Kimiko answered.

"But" Pakku tried to begin only to be cut off.

"Grandpa when mom was a little girl she never saw you give grandma Water Tribe the time of day, when grandma Water Tribe died she never saw you shed so much as single tear for her, as she got older and started to develop her bending talents you refused to so much as help her learn how to defend herself, when she spoke her mind about the treatment of women in the Northern Water Tribe you tried to silence her, and of course when she was sixteen you tried to marry her off to the man who was likely the biggest douche in the entire village" Kimiko said as she used her fingers to count the reasons and Pakku just looked down in shame "I'm sorry grandpa but in her eyes you're an ass."

"Kimiko" Katara said in shock at her treatment of her own blood.

"Katara I'm just stating it as it is" Kimiko replied as Pakku thought in regret at his actions.

Katara and Kimiko were about to resume walking when Pakku asked "what about your father?"

"His name was Rin, she met him during the last raid on the Northern Water Tribe over 20 years ago; the Fire Nation was trying to wipe you guys out by poisoning the fish you count on for food" Pakku's eyes shot open in shock "he was a member of the Order of the White Lotus just like me, Zane, and mom; he was there to help stop them, thankfully he succeeded, mom joined the order immediately afterward, he and mom married about two years later and had us about a year after that" Kimiko smiled as she recalled her father. "He was a rather light hearted man, a skilled firebender, and he was willing to take any risk to protect us and he would take any mission no matter how dangerous to help with our cause" Kimiko continued "and as a father he would always have time to help me and Zane; this one time when we were about eight Zane started to think that he was cursed to have been born a firebender and not a waterbender" she said with a slight chuckle at the end.

"What did he do?" Katara asked seeing as she never expected her master to open up so much.

"Well he took Zane on a trip to see the sun warriors just like Aang and Zuko did; I went along out of curiosity, though I had to cheat and use a torch since I'm not a firebender to take part in the ritual; the dragons Ran and Cha deemed us both worthy and shared with us the true meaning of firebending, after that Dad gave Zane some words of wisdom and ever since I don't believe he's thought of himself as being anything except completely and utterly blessed to be a firebender, that's just the kind of man he was full of humor, kindness, love, wisdom, and it was always amusing to see how mom would keep him on such a short leash and he would just laugh."

"Was?" Pakku asked.

"Yeah our dad died trying to prevent the last raid on this village four years ago, it was very difficult for all of us especially my brother" Kimiko replied.

"Because he lost his girlfriend as well?" Katara asked.

"That's correct, Aiko was a sweet girl and all that but she just wasn't as close to me or mom as she was to Zane" Kimiko answered as her eyes traveled over to Zuko as he gave Fang some fish "in retrospect imagine if Zuko had lost Iroh on the same day that Mai died, can you even imagine what kind of suffering that would've brought him?"

"No I can't" Katara said as he remembered how sad and angry Zuko was that day.

"Well my brother went through that hell when we were only 14 years old" Kimiko said as she looked at her brother as he slept peacefully and Aiko's locket shined from around his neck "hopefully when this mission is over he'll be able to lay some of his inner demons to rest once and for all."

Katara and Kimiko resumed their walk as Pakku walked off solemnly to clear his head of all he had just learned. They turned just in time to see Raine trying to slam an ice-sickle the size of a child down on Zane, the ice-sickle caused a large amount of snow to erupt into the air. Raine looked to see that she had only hit the ground and that the Firebender she was trying to kill had disappeared.

"What the?!" she spat out.

"Hell of a way to thank a guy for saving your life" Zane said tiredly as Raine turned to see him standing about fifteen feet away "I mean you try impaling me while I'm sleeping, what kind of rules do you play by anyway?"

"Shut up you filthy firebender!!" Raine shouted as she sent a surge of water towards him only to have it diverted by Kimiko and Kana.

"What are you doing?!" Raine asked angrily as she saw the two waterbenders stand in front of Zane.

"I doubt some hell spawn like yourself could understand" Kana said as she felt Zane place a hand on her shoulder.

"Actually I want you to let me deal with her" Zane said as he took out his portion of Iroh's special tea and thawed it out.

"But Zane" Kana said as he drank it and felt like he had just woken up after a three year sleep.

"Remember what Grandpa said about her when I brought her here?" Zane asked.

"_Her parents were both killed during the Firenation attack on our tribe a few months ago…"_ raced through Kana and Kimiko's memories.

"I see, your right if anyone can save this girl it's you Zane" Kana said as she and Kimiko stood aside "everyone if you know what's good for you stay out of the way."

"Ha a firebender's going to help me?" Raine asked sarcastically.

"Well I'm going to try, the problem is that saving people is right up there with dying on the list of things I am **not** good at; the good news is all I have to do is beat some sense into you and chew your ass off, that I **am** good at" Zane said as a small smile crossed his face.

"Don't make me laugh, your element is only good for spreading death and destruction and your nation is only bent on conquering the world and waging war" Raine shouted angrily as she thought about her parents' death.

"Wow she's completely disillusioned about my element wouldn't you say sis?" Zane replied.

"Not to mention half our heritage brother" Kimiko replied as most of the villagers gathered around to see what was going on.

"Shut it!!" Raine shouted as she tried to snatch Zane by the torso with her bending. Zane disappeared again.

"You know it's a shame, such a pretty face and yet you're so angry" Zane said about twenty feet from her side.

"Damn you" Raine shouted as she spun her tentacle around in an attempt to bludgeon him.

Zane ducked and sent a fireball towards her.

"Useless" Raine said as she blocked it easily with her bending.

"Yeah I guess you're right" Zane calmly stated as he looked up at the sky "during the full moon you have me completely out-classed in both offense and defense."

"Then why the Hell are you so cocky?" Raine asked as she tried to crush him.

Zane disappeared before the water hit the ground and appeared right in front of Raine. Raine tried to impale him with a spear of water however Zane disappeared again.

"Now where the hell is he?" Raine asked just before a fireball caught her in the side dropping her to the ground.

"Even if you have me beat on offense and defense thanks to this technique Zuko developed I'll always have a speed advantage over you no matter the time of the day" Zane said "now knock this crap off already will you."

"As if" Raine spat out as she began to heal the wound on her side "I'm an avenger and I won't stop until I've killed every last firebender" she then tried to snatch Zane's feet from under him. Zane disappeared again. Raine looked around for her target to no avail.

"An Avenger aye?" Zane asked right behind her. Raine turned and tried to strike him with an ice-sickle she formed in her hand and again Zane disappeared. "I think you're confused" Zane said as he appeared about twenty feet in front of her.

"What the hell did you just say?" Raine asked hotly as she started breathing heavily.

"I said 'I think you're confused'" Zane replied.

"Enlighten me" Raine said sarcastically.

"Well how should I put it?" Zane asked just before another wave came his way and he disappeared again reappearing about 20 feet to her right. "An avenger is someone who vows to kill the person or persons who wronged them" Zane began and she turned her head in a near instant "however they don't vent their frustration out on strangers who did them no harm just because they have something in common with the people who did wrong them." Raine sent a vertical wave of water towards him which he dodged by stepping to the side "so by that line of thinking you're more of a mass murder want-a-be then an avenger."

"Why you son of a bitch!!" Raine shouted as she launched several ice-sickles from her fingers which Zane melted by enflaming his hands "If you could, you'd kill me right now!!" she shouted as she tried once more to grab him with her bending, Zane jumped to the side to avoid it and shot a bolt of lightning into the sky "What the hell?" Raine asked as she saw it race off into the heavens and Zane disappeared again.

Rain felt two fingers poke her in the back. She saw Zane standing right next to her and he said "If I wanted to I could've killed you just now; by the way never underestimate a guy who can use lightning" Zane then jumped back several feet.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Raine asked as she turned towards her target.

"Simple I didn't feel like it" Zane stated.

"Liar, why would a firebender not want to kill someone?" Raine responded.

"Maybe said Firebender wishes to save you" Zane answered.

"And why the hell would he do that?" Raine asked as she lashed out at Zane with a water whip.

Zane disappeared and reappeared right next to Raine, she turned her gaze towards him in terror. "Because you remind me of myself" was all Zane said before he vanished and reappeared fifteen feet away.

At this Raine's blood came to a boil and a tear started to roll down her face only to frozen on her cheek. "How dare you…" Raine said as she turned her gaze towards Zane "…how the hell could you ever hope to understand what I'm going through?!" she shouted as she tried to bring a stream of water down on him and he dodged by jumping to the side. "I lost both my parents because of this damn war, I've been stuck in a living hell since that day!!"

"And now you want to condemn countless innocent men, women, and children to that same fate is that it?" Zane asked as her eyes popped open "because if you follow through with your ambition that's exactly what you'll be doing and I won't allow it."

"Why you" Raine said just before several fireballs came her way. She blocked them by bringing up a wave of water but it was much harder then it should've been _"What's going on this shouldn't be so difficult?" _she thought.

All the spectators were curious about where this fight was going and most of the waterbenders were perplexed by the lack of power in Raine's bending. Pakku looked up and saw that the moon was still hanging in the sky and that it would still be hours before the sun came up. He looked at his grandson who was just standing calmly to his pupil and saw that she was breathing heavily _"I see then that leaves only one explanation"_ Pakku thought as he looked at Zane and thought _"he's won if I'm right."_

"You have to move forward Raine" Zane said as he started to walk towards her. Raine panicked and cracked a water whip at him, Zane neutralized it by using a flaming whip causing Raine's attack to turn to steam "just fighting and killing for its own sake only causes more death and destruction; it's completely pointless."

"You bastard!!" Raine shouted as she sent a barrage of ice-sickles at him and he melted them with a small wave of fire "damn it."

"You need to stop this madness Raine" Zane continued "because no matter how much you want them to, no matter how much you pray for them, and no matter how painful it is the dead never come back" vision of Rin and Aiko flashed through Zane's mind as he looked at Raine and saw not an angry water bender bent on killing him but an angry fourteen year old version of himself.

"Why you" Raine shouted as the sent a disk of ice towards Zane and he dodged by dropping on his stomach.

Zane stood up as he eyed Raine with a resolute expression in his eyes and he said "and now you're trying to destroy the future as well, is that it?!"

Raine's expression was a mixture of shock and rage as she shouted "shut the hell up!!" and she sent a tentacle of water with a sharp ice point on the end towards Zane.

Zane slammed his feet into the ground and sent a large fireball through the tentacle evaporating it as it forced it's way through. Elsewhere Katara looked towards Kimiko and asked "how is this possible it's still another ten hours before sunrise?"

"This Raine girls been using large amounts of energy to attack Zane ever since this fight began, while Zane's only used small amounts so he could dodge her attacks" Kimiko began "even during a full moon we waterbenders have our limits and Raine has come to hers…it's over Zane's won this fight."

Zane locked his eyes with Raine's and said "when you went to my grandfather for training is that what you wanted to do with your gift spread more war, more ignorance, more hatred, and more horrible tragedies; is that why you chose to seek power?"

Raine's eyes opened widely as she thought of her parents and cried out "it's not the same" as she sent a one last wave towards Zane.

Zane disappeared again and for the last time appeared right behind Raine. He locked his left arm around her waist and used his right hand to hold a dagger to her neck. "Please Raine stop this for your parent's sake if nothing else" Zane said as he lowered the knife and thawed her frozen tears with his hand "I can tell by these tears you're not cut out to be a killer, you're far too kind for that kind of life."

Raine was beyond confused at the moment, she cried for a few seconds before she asked "why would you go so far?"

Zane was silent for a few seconds before he said "because I'm a damn idiot it would seem." At his words Raine collapsed on the ground as she continued to cry, Zane un buckled his cloak and placed it around her, he then held onto the golden locket around his neck with one hand and thought _"how'd I do Aiko?"_

"Well I see you guys are doing alright" a voice called out.

Everyone turned to see a man dressed like the order crew walking towards them.

"Riku" Kimiko said happily as she hugged him nearly chocking him to death in the process.

"So what did you find out?" Zane asked as he and Raine looked towards him.

"I learned who's commanding the enemy forces" Riku said as Kimiko released him and he took on a more serious expression.

"Who is it?" Zane asked.

"It's **him** Zane" Riku answered.

"You mean?!" Zane asked.

"Yes" Riku responded.

Zane was silent for a few moments before he turned his gaze towards Zuko and said "Zuko I'm transferring command of this operation over to you, I also advise you to consider my mother, my sister, and especially me as a liability."

Zuko saw that all three of them had very angry and hurt expressions on their faces. Zuko went out on a limb and said "let me guess by 'him' you mean…"

"That's right" Zane answered back "Muzan."

**And that's chapter 21 ladies and gentlemen. I'm pretty sure you all can guess what question will be answered next chapter. Until then please leave a review and tell me what you think. And as always next chapter will be up ASAP.**


	22. Muzan

**I own only my OC's.**

**This chapter is primarily a flashback from Zane's point of view. I assure that it's all relevant to the character of Muzan. Any text you see in both bold and italics is basically Zane narrating the flashback. This is another long ass chapter so I recommend taking care of any responsibilities you have first and that you play some music as you read along.**

**Please leave a review when you're done.**

**And as always please enjoy.**

**Ch.22 Muzan**

"Zuko, I'm placing you in charge of this operation; since this is Muzan we're dealing with you should consider me a liability" Zane said solemnly "but rest assured I'll be the one to take him down."

"I understand" Zuko responded as he, Katara, Hakoda, Pakku, Ty Lee, Azula, Sokka, Aang, and Suki watched him walk off with Riku, Kimiko, and Kana.

"What are you going to do Zuko?" Katara asked.

"First of all I'd like to get some questions answered" Zuko began "Katara could you please 'grab' Riku for us?"

Katara nodded as she grabbed Riku with her waterbending and pulled him up to them.

"Let me guess you guys want to know don't you?" Riku asked plainly.

"Yes we would" Zuko responded.

Riku looked over to Kimiko and saw her nod her head, he sighed and said "very well, could you put me down first?"

Katara released him and he took his seat.

Kimiko and Kana took a seat next to a fire as their minds went deep into thought. Zane saw Raine sitting alone next to another fire and went over to her.

"Can I help you?" Raine asked neither in concern or spite.

"No but I think I should tell you something" Zane said.

"What is it?" Raine asked curiously.

Zane sighed for a second before he said "me and my sister have been fighting for the order ever since we were 13; since then we've seen and experienced many things that I need to tell you about."

"Why?" Raine asked.

"So you won't repeat my mistakes" Zane answered her.

Raine thought back to what he had said to her and said "ok I'm listening."

Back with Zuko and the others Riku began the tale by saying "to completely understand Muzan's significance we have to go back farther than the raid 4 years ago, it all began well before that."

**Eight Years Ago- Ember Island**

"_**I remember back when we were ten years old, life seemed so much simpler and less serious but most of all..."**_

Four children are playing on the beach near the ocean. One of them is a 10 year old Zane; unlike his older self he wears his hair short and seems to have a permanent frown on his face. Kimiko was there but she seemed to have a happy expression on her face as she went surfing. There was also a ten year old girl with brown eyes and long black hair along a twelve year old boy with the same eyes and short black hair on the beach both were wearing golden lockets with the lotus insignia and a red gem in the center.

Zane was currently locked in a sparring match with the older boy. Zane sent a barrage of fireballs towards him only to have them blocked and then to be tripped by the boy's feet. The older boy then stood over him with his fist pointed at Zane's face.

"Looks like I win again Zane" the boy said cheerfully as he unclenched his fist and helped him up.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Zane said as he brushed the sand off his clothing "you know I'll beat you eventually, right Konsetsu?"

"I'm sure you will my little pupil" Konsetsu said cheerfully.

"I told you not to call me little damn it" Zane said as he kicked a fireball towards him only to have it blocked and end up back on the ground.

The ten year old girl walked up to Zane and looked down on him as her golden locket dangled above Zane's face and said "you really should take it easy Zane, I mean it's pretty obvious that my brother's stronger than you right now."

Zane just looked at her coldly and said "shut up Aiko."

"That's not very nice Zane dear" Aiko said simply.

"Why you!!" Zane said as he got back up on his feet.

"Come on Zane you should've told me you've been flirting with my little sister" Konsetsu responded amused.

"Shut up I haven't done anything" Zane shouted back.

"What's this has my son been picking up girls?" a man's voice called out as he approached them with his wife "if so then I'm very proud; just don't go and…"

"Can it Rin" Kana said as she froze his mouth shut, he thawed it open with his hand "what I'd give for you to lose your bending sometimes" she sighed.

"Ah come on dear that's harsh" Rin said he put his arm around her neck.

"And amusing" Kana responded as she did an impression of someone who had their mouth frozen shut trying to talk.

"Mom, Dad it's great to see you" Kimiko said as she hugged her parents "how'd the mission go?"

"Oh you know the usual" Rin said "the Firenation was working on some sort of drill to get through the protective wall around Ba Sing Se; we went in blew up the drill and destroyed their prints so they shouldn't be able to make a new one for another six or seven years."

"Well it does sound like a job well done Mr. Rin and Mrs. Kana" Konsetsu said happily.

"You should've seen the expression on their faces when the explosions started" Kana said as she opened up a beach chair and sat down "the sheer terror in their faces was priceless."

"She's not kidding" Rin said as he did an impression of someone who looked like they were about to crap their pants and everyone started laughing hysterically.

"…_**I remember my father who taught me firebending and how to lead an earnest life, Aiko the girl who I inevitably fell in love with, and my best friend and rival her older brother Konsetsu."**_

**Three years later**

"_**On our thirteenth birthday me, Kimiko, and Aiko officially joined the order of the White Lotus and we were sent on our first mission with my mother, father, and Konsetsu to sabotage Firenation forces trying to take a major port town for the Earth kingdom which provided food and military supplies to several major provinces including Ba Sing Se; since then I've killed a hell of a lot of people most of them I wish I could've avoided but…"**_

"Okay kids listen up our mission is to sabotage the Firenation forces so they can't capture this village; we'll meet at the rendezvous point at midnight, the city's on high alert so try not to 

cause an uproar" Rin whispered as they walked the streets in Earth Kingdom clothing "until then see if you can find anything fun to do."

"Understood" responded. Kimiko went with her mother to look at clothing. Konsetsu and Rin left to see what state the Earth Kingdom forces in the vicinity were in. Zane and Aiko started walking down the street looking at the restaurants and tea shops filled with worried people and nervous chatter.

"These people looked worried" Aiko said as they walked on by.

"Can you blame them?" Zane asked "I mean for all they know they might die tonight without a warning."

"By a firebender's hands" Aiko said as her voice dropped down to a whisper "by hands like ours."

"No were nothing like them Aiko" Zane whispered back as they took a seat on a bench as some kids played without a care in the world a few yards away.

"Zane you went to see the masters, right?" Aiko asked and he nodded "so could you tell me what our element is and what its purpose is?"

"I can tell you that fire is not just destruction, its energy and life" Zane began carful to keep his voice down "it's like having a piece of the sun burning inside you; I suppose you could say it personifies love, passion, and other strong emotions."

Aiko chuckled before she asked "and what is its purpose?"

Zane sighed and said "that I don't know to be honest; my dad told me I would have to figure that out on my own."

"Do you have any idea?" Aiko asked.

Zane chuckled and said "not a damn clue."

Aiko gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "I'm sure you'll get it eventually."

Zane smiled lightly and said "you're damn right I will."

"You cuss a lot Zane, you know that" Aiko stated.

"Why don't you try living with three psychopaths for thirteen years and see if you're still a saint?" Zane replied.

"I think I'll pass" Aiko chuckled.

Zane then saw some three armed men trying to rob an old woman.

"Come on granny just give us the bag" their leader said as he pushed her to the ground.

"She's not very smart eh boss" one of his cronies asked.

"Not at all, now give me the damn bag!!" their boss said as he tried to punch the woman only to feel a hand grab him by the wrist.

"That's not very nice" Zane said just before punching him in the face with his free hand.

"…_**some people need to be killed."**_

"Who the hell are you kid!?" one of them asked.

"The name's Zane, would you guys please attack me?" Zane responded.

"What?!" all three of them asked confused.

"Stupid people" Zane sighed "ok let explain, I want you guys to attack me so I have an excuse to kill you all."

All three of them chuckled as one pulled out a spear, one pulled out a hammer, and their leader pulled out a sword.

"I don't know who you are but you sure have some nerve kid" the leader said.

"Yeah I'm real ballsy that way" Zane said lightly as he pulled out his sword.

45 seconds later all three of the crooks were laying face down in pools of their own blood. Zane was unharmed as he swung his sword to get rid of the blood on his sword and he sheathed it.

Zane walked over to the woman who was being robbed and reached out his hand and said "you alright?"

"Yes thank you young man" the old woman said as he helped her up.

Aiko had just caught up to them and said "Zane your too much you know that?"

"It's who I am Aiko" Zane replied cheerfully.

"What happened here?" Konsetsu asked as he and Rin appeared and saw the thugs "are those guys dead?"

Zane walked over to the body's and tested them for a pulse and said "they sure are."

"Now son did you have something to do with this?" Rin asked.

"Well after seeing them try to rob this woman I decided what the hell I'm bored" Zane responded and Rin cracked a smile "in other words I had **'everything'** to do with this."

"I'm proud of you Zane" Rin said "now come on we have to rest up, which reminds me good ladies and gentlemen."

"We didn't see anything here and we never saw your son here" a couple of them said.

"Thank you kindly" Rin responded as he and the kids headed towards their camp.

"So what'd you find out about the local forces dad?" Zane asked.

"Well their numbers are higher than we thought but…" Rin began.

"…not high enough" Zane finished and Rin nodded.

"But that's why we're here isn't it?" Aiko asked.

"Of course it is" Zane and Rin said in sync.

Konsetsu stopped walking for a second and said "what about those guys that Zane just killed?"

"What about them?" Zane asked.

"Did you really need to kill them?" Konsetsu asked.

"Probably could've avoided it but seeing them try and rob an old woman kind of pissed me off" Zane answered.

"So you chose to kill them?" Konsetsu asked shocked.

"Sounds about right" Zane said.

"And you think you were justified?" Konsetsu responded.

Zane sighed before he said "Konsetsu the world is at war in case you haven't noticed; people die every single day because of it."

"You think I don't know that?" Konsetsu responded.

"Please just hear me out" Zane said "when I joined the order I swore to myself when faced with the choice of either letting an evil person kill an innocent or killing the evil person for 

his crimes I would always choose the latter; the way I see it it's the path of least innocent bloodshed."

Konsetsu was silent as Zane walked away and he finally whispered "but you didn't have to kill them" as he squeezed his locket.

"That's true I suppose" Rin said as Konsetsu jumped in surprise.

"I'm sorry Mr. Rin" Konsetsu said quickly.

"Don't be" Rin began cheerfully "about what Zane did."

"I'm sorry but I just can't…" Konsetsu began.

"I thought I said don't be" Rin interrupted and Konsetsu looked up to him and Rin took a more serious expression "listen me and Zane can't say with absolute certainty if what he did was right or wrong" Rin then took a shocked expression "but whatever the case I can assure you he did it for the right reasons."

"I see it's just that" Konsetsu began "I hate the fact that people have to die because of this war; sometimes I feel like I would do just about anything and make any sacrifice if it would end this war quickly and result in the least amount of blood-shed."

Rin smiled and said "you're just like your parents Konsetsu" Konsetsu turned his attention back to Rin in an instant "they hated to see people die and they hated having to kill others no matter how evil they were; they died honorably defending others and I must say I doubt anyone as good as they were will come again anytime soon."

Konsetsu was silent until he asked "Zane said he acted because of an oath he took right?"

"That he did" Rin said simply.

"Then I'm going to take my own oath then, I'll do whatever it takes to follow the path of least bloodshed that leads to this war's end" Konsetsu said earnestly.

Rin smiled and said "your parents would be proud."

"Thank you sir" Konsetsu responded.

"I'm glad someone as strong as you is following that path" Rin began "you really are something Konsetsu."

"No I'm not" he replied.

"Kid you've managed to master some of the most difficult firebending techniques by only seeing them performed up to three times; you have to face it you're a freaking genius" Rin retorted.

"Thank you" was all Konsetsu could say.

"Don't get me wrong though" Rin began and Konsetsu looked at him in confusion "someday Zane's going to surpass you; I even taught him 'my technique'."

"You're saying he can do it?" Konsetsu asked hoping to learn more about Rin's legendary move.

"He hasn't perfected it but he's getting there" Rin began "climb up high enough to see the 'secret of Asgard' and maybe I'll show you to."

"What 'is' the secret of Asgard anyway?" Konsetsu asked.

"Sorry but you'll have to climb your way up to find out; if it makes you feel any better I haven't told my kids either so don't be down" Rin responded.

"Understood" Konsetsu answered.

"Now let's get back to camp before my wife and daughter roast us on an open fire" Rin said cheerfully and they started walking again.

Zane who had been spying on their conversation thought _"the path of least bloodshed should be interesting to see where our paths take us."_

They arrived at their camp to see Kimiko, Kana, and Aiko had beat them there.

"What the hell kept you guys?" Kimiko asked.

"Philosophical discussion my sweet daughter" Rin said.

"You didn't tell them anything perverted did you?" Kana asked menacingly.

"No I only do that when you're around for comedic purposes remember?" Rin responded as the kids all chuckled.

Kana sighed and said "you're too much."

"Yeah but that's why you love me isn't it?" Rin asked.

"Who knows?" Kana responded and everyone started laughing.

__

"_**After that we succeeded in sabotaging the Firenation force's military machines, as a result the town was able to fend off the invaders. After that we all continued to put our utmost into our missions earning us several promotions; we still weren't high enough to see Asgard and learn its secret but we were getting close. I progressed in my firebending lessons thanks to my dad; I was even starting to give Konsetsu a run for his money. I finally grew a pair and started dating Aiko. Everything seemed okay, hell I thought it was heaven, and it continued until 'that day'."**_

**The day of the Raid on the Southern Water Tribe**

"_**It was supposed to go smoothly; sneak a few dozen order members onboard the ships heading to the Southern Water Tribe dressed as firebenders so the masks would hide our faces, sabotage the machinery, cause enough mayhem to prevent a massacre, and then secure one of the ships so we could get the hell out of there; but it all went to hell…"**_

Zane and Rin were patrolling the deck on their ship as they walked towards the railing.

"This is bad" Zane whispered to avoid being heard.

"Sure is" Rin whispered back "there are a hell of a lot more of them then we expected."

They saw three women approached them. Zane saw that the middle one had her hand in a signal position. Zane put his hand in the same signal position which attracted them over to them.

"The good news is we still have the element of surprise on our side so this shouldn't go too badly" Kana's voice whispered from behind the mask.

"When's the signal going to come again?" Kimiko asked.

"In an hour or so" Zane explained "so if you ask me we should take our positions and wait for this party to start."

"Agreed" they whispered in unison.

Zane was about to walk off when he felt a hand grab his wrist "Zane can we talk for a second?" Aiko's voice asked.

"Sure" Zane answered and they walked somewhere a little more private "so what's on your mind?"

"It's just that" Aiko began "I have a really bad feeling about this mission."

"That's normal given the circumstances, but look at it this way we're on the least populated ship so we actually have the easiest job" Zane answered as he placed a hand on her shoulder "trust me Aiko we can do this; after all it's our job."

"I guess you're right" Aiko responded happily "you truly are a great man Zane."

"I think you have me confused with someone else" Zane stated simply "I'm just a psychotic degenerate."

Aiko chuckled before she said "Zane just make sure you survive okay."

"Please, you should know I suck at dying by now" Zane responded.

"I guess you're right" Aiko said as she saw a flare shoot into the sky.

"That's the signal, you ready?" Zane asked and Aiko nodded "alright then let's kick ass!!" the two of them along with their allies then threw their helmets into the air and began to attack the Firenation loyalists on board.

Zane and Aiko had succeeded in taking out some of the enemy force with their firebending but something was amiss. The enemies were supposed to be in a state of confusion and thus easier to overpower had reacted whether quickly like they had been expecting the revolt and were merely lying in wait for it to start. Zane and Aiko made it towards the center of the deck where Rin, Kana, and Kimiko were fighting off several soldiers of their own.

"What the hell's happening here?!" Zane shouted.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say we've been stabbed in the back" Rin shouted as he took another soldier down with his enflamed fist.

"I'm afraid that's exactly what happened" a male voice called out.

They all turned to the source of the voice as the enemy troops backed off and encircled them.

"Oh, hell no" Kimiko said.

"It can't be" Aiko said dumbstruck.

"You have got to be kidding me" Zane said.

"…_**when Konsetsu betrayed us!!"**_

"Why Konsetsu, why?" Rin asked in shock.

"I'm sorry but I have to do this" Konsetsu answered "please surrender, and I won't have to kill you."

Kana's face contorted in rage as she said "you little bastard, you sold us out."

"Brother please don't do this" Aiko begged.

"Do you surrender?" Konsetsu asked.

Zane, Rin, and several other lotus members enflamed their fists, while Kimiko and Kana brought some water around them.

"Screw you" was all Zane said before they all jumped back into the fray.

Rin went straight for Konsetsu while Zane and the others did battle with the crewmen.

"What the hell happened to you?" Rin asked as he tried to drop kick Konsetsu from above.

"Like I said surrender and I can explain myself" Konsetsu replied as he forced Rin back and retaliated with several blue fireballs.

Rin dodged the first two but the third caught him in the side "when the hell did you get your hands on blue firebending?"

"Quite a while ago" Konsetsu answered "now please give up, and then I can explain myself."

"Just give me the short version" Rin hissed as he stood back up wincing from the pain "why the hell did you turn on the order, why did you turn on us!?"

Konsetsu sighed before he said "because the order has become the biggest obstacle in my path."

"Konsetsu" Rin said in shock at what he was hearing.

"I've changed my name Mr. Rin" Konsetsu sighed "my name is Muzan now."

"I see so you've gone insane is that it Muzan?" Rin asked "what a sad creature you are" he then charged only to see a huge blue fireball come his way, Rin brought his arms in front of his chest followed by a wave of fire; unfortunately it wasn't enough to completely block Muzan's attack, the fireball exploded on contact and broke both of Rin's arms, Rin could only scream from the pain.

"I must admit you never cease to amaze me Mr. Rin" Muzan said as he walked up to him "I honestly believed that move was going to finish you."

"Damn it" Rin hissed "without my arms I can't use the Eternal Damnation" he whispered as he looked up at Muzan.

"Now surrender and you may live" Muzan said coldly.

Rin just chuckled before he said "I see you've become nothing more than a killing machine."

Muzan's face instantly took an enraged expression before he shouted "how dare you!!" he then gave him the most powerful firebending kick he could muster and hit him in the chest sending him flying. Muzan just watched Rin fly off before he said quietly "I'm sorry Mr. Rin."

Time seemed to slow down to a crawl as Zane, Kimiko, Aiko, and Kana watched Rin fly through the air and he landed hard on the metal deck.

Kimiko started to dash towards her father several soldiers got in the way only to be thrown overboard by her waterbending. Kana rushed forward and killed anyone who got in her way with ice-sickles. Zane and Aiko charged forward and blew through anyone who got in their way with their firebending. Kana and Kimiko immediately began trying to heal Rin's injuries. While several other members of the order began attacking Muzan.

"Dad, Dad!!" Zane shouted as tears started falling from his eyes.

"Rin wake up damn it" Kana shouted.

"Come on dad, don't you even think about leaving us" Kimiko shouted at him as she tried to mend his injuries.

Rin's eyes opened slightly as he saw his family for the last time he smiled as he looked to his wife "Kana thank you for putting up with me; these past seventeen years have been a dream come true."

"There will be more just hold on" Kana said.

Rin chuckled before he said "I'm sorry my love but we both know that's not going to be the case" everyone started crying even faster as he looked to Kimiko and said "Kimiko, my beloved daughter I'm sorry but I won't be able to see you become the full-blown hell cat in combat like your mother here" Kimiko could only cry as she tried to focus on healing him "please make sure you find yourself a better man than your mother did."

"Please dad don't die" Kimiko pleaded.

"Wish I could" Rin chuckled back and he turned his eyes towards his son "Zane, come here."

"Yes dad" Zane said weakly while tears fell from his eyes "I can see it in your eyes; you'll surpass me easily as a firebender and a leader."

"Why don't you live on, so you can see for yourself if you're so damn sure!?" Zane have asked half ordered.

"Trust me I'd love to" Rin said "but I want you to remember what I'm about to tell you Zane" Zane came closer "you are truly one of the most blessed people on the face of the earth; you have incredible firebending skills, good looks, and a heart of gold" he then coughed up blood and everyone panicked "remember this Zane because of your blood and your bending there will be many people who will look down on you and seek conflict with you; but no matter what the future may hold promise me you'll remain the kind-hearted man that you are, show the world how positive a force your firebending can be and prove those people in the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribe wrong, if you do that I'm certain you'll find the purpose of firebending and when that happens you'll know everything you need to know; so please will you promise?"

"Of course I do" was all Zane could say.

"Thank you Zane" Rin said as he looked at his family "I love you all" he said just before his eyes shut.

"Rin, Rin!!" Kana shouted as his heart stop.

"Dad!!" Kimiko and Zane shouted as their mother broke down. Zane and Kimiko were both crying hard enough to drown a man as their eyes turned towards Muzan "you bastard!!" they shouted as they charged at Muzan.

Muzan saw a large amount of water come up from the ocean over his head intent on crushing him. As it came down Muzan used his hands to form a large spear point of blue fire keeping the water off of him. Suddenly Zane came at him with a flaming kick which he dodged.

"I see so it's you two next?" Muzan asked calmly.

"Shut it Konsetsu, Muzan, or whoever the hell you are" Zane hissed back "just know that you're going to pay dearly for that!!"

"We're going to make sure you know a suffering unlike anything imaginable, hell itself will cower at the sight of what we're going to do to you!!" Kimiko shouted

"I see so you two can't understand either" Muzan breathed.

"Understand!?" Zane shouted "look what you've done" he then pointed to the burning Southern Water Tribe "do you have any idea how many people are going to die because of what you've done!?"

"Yes, I do" Muzan coldly.

"Why you son of a…" Kimiko began but was cut off when a blue fireball caught her in the stomach and sent her crashing into the guard rails. She lost consciousness from the impact, she was about to slip off but a soldier grabbed her wrist and pulled her up.

"Who the Hell are you?" Zane asked the soldier.

"Not important" he said as he removed his helmet and looked at Zane before shouting "look out!!"

Zane was caught off guard as another blue fireball caught him in the stomach and sent him crashing into some crates on deck. Zane was still conscious but he couldn't move because of the weight on his limbs.

Muzan walked towards him and asked "surrender and you'll live."

"As if" Zane answered him.

"Think about it Zane together you and I could bring this war to an end, we could really…" Muzan began only to be cut off.

"Take your offer and shove it up your ass!!" Zane cut in.

"I see" Muzan replied as he walked away "it would seem fate won't let this war end until one of us dies" he then turned around before he said "I'm sorry" he then performed a roundhouse kick that sent a powerful streak of blue fire towards Zane.

Time seemed to slow down to a crawl as Zane watched the attack approach him. He looked on in horror as it approached and then in even greater terror when he saw a woman jump in front of it taking the lethal attack to her back.

"Aiko!!" Zane shouted as she fell on top of him.

"Pity" Muzan said as he was about to prepare for a second attack.

Suddenly several fireballs crashed into ground right next to him. Both he and Zane turned to see several order members had come aboard from their respective ships.

"What are you guys doing here?" Zane asked dumfounded.

"We succeed in destroying the engines and propellers on the other ships, we decided it would be best to secure this ship so we get out of here" one of them said as they sent several fireballs at Muzan forcing him back.

"What should we do sir" a Firenation soldier asked Muzan as more and more order members descended on them.

"Retreat to the flagship, we'll die if we stay here" Muzan barked.

"You cowardly…" Zane began.

"…are you alright Zane?" Aiko asked weakly.

Zane quickly turned his attention towards the woman who had just shielded him "Aiko don't try to move everything's going to be alright" he started crying again.

Aiko saw that Zane was mostly unharmed and smiled "thank goodness, I thought you were going to die" she said happily as tears of joy started falling from her eyes.

"Why did you do it?" Zane asked weakly.

"Because I love you, you silly boy" Aiko said cheerfully "besides you're always risking your life to protect others, it's only fitting that someone should do the same for you."

"This isn't risking your life, you sacrificed yourself!!" Zane retorted.

"I guess you're right" Aiko chuckled as she coughed up some blood "either way I was happy to do it."

"Don't die damn it" Zane cried as he held onto her.

Aiko smiled weakly as she pulled out her locket and said "I want you to have this Zane, will you take care of it?"

"Of course" Zane replied as he held her hand with the locket.

"Thank you Zane" Aiko said "I'm sorry but I have one last favor to ask you."

"Anything" Zane replied.

"Please if you can, save my brother; I know there has to be some reason for all this" Aiko begged before she coughed up more blood and Zane's mouth shot open "I love you Zane" she then fell asleep for the last time.

"Aiko, Aiko" Zane said as he shook her gently but to no avail, Zane's tears we're running down his whole body as he screamed into the air managing to free himself. Zane then stood up holding Aiko's body and said faintly "I'll never forgive you Muzan."

"_**After the massacre we returned to the order in disgrace, over ¾ of our men had been killed, most of the Southern Water Tribe had been destroyed, and I lost the man who was both my father and my teacher along with the woman I loved." **_

__

"_**After that day I started training day and night whenever I wasn't on in assignment the thoughts 'I need more power' racing through my mind as I sought my revenge, I was nearly consumed by my hatred however my mother, sister, and the young soldier who helped us during the raid named Riku managed to beat some since into me and brought me back from my path of destruction."**_

"_**I then started to devote all my energy towards he lotus and it's ambitions, I eventually got to learn the secret of Asgard and was continually being sent on more important missions where my skills as a firebender and a leader increased dramatically; then finally a day of fate came for me and my sister almost a year after the raid."**_

**Asgard medical ward**

Zane and Kimiko entered the medical ward to see an old man and woman lying on couple of the beds. They turned their heads to the young twins and smiled.

"You wanted to see us honorable dragons of the North and South" Zane said as they knelled in respect.

"You both can cut that out now" the man said "there will be a new dragon of the North soon enough."

"Same goes for the south" the woman said.

At this they were both silent.

"You two to be specific" the dragon of the north said cheerfully.

"What?" Zane and Kimiko said in sync.

"We've chosen you two to succeed us" the dragon of the South said "after all dead people can't be leaders."

"Please don't say that" Kimiko begged.

"Isn't this ironic?" the dragon of the North asked amused "one of the infamous steam children is asking us not to call it as it is."

"Most ironic" the dragon of the south agreed.

"Why us?" Zane asked.

"Because we believe in you both" the dragon of the North answered back and they both turned their gaze towards him "you both understand what a vile thing war is and you both hate it possibly more than anyone else on earth."

"Prince Zuko has just been banished from the Firenation" the old dragon of the south began "Iroh sent us confirmation and is going to keep an eye on his nephew, Lo and Li must ensure that Princess Azula is kept safe, and the order has been thrown into chaos since our plan to have Zuko succeed his father and set the world back on track has been derailed."

"Right now the order needs strong, compassionate, and selfless leaders" the dragon of the north began "leaders like you two."

"But we…" Zane and Kimiko said.

"I know you both don't think you can do it but trust me you're wrong" the Dragon of the South began "you both more then have the hearts for it, with you to succeeding us we have no doubts that the order will triumph."

"Now come to us" the Dragon of the North commanded as they took their places next to the two dying people, the man grabbed the boy's hand and said "from this day forward Zane, you are the Dragon of the North."

"And you Kimiko are the Dragon of the South" the old woman said "there will be much hardship ahead for you young people, for that I'm sorry."

"However you two must always push on" The old man added "we're sorry we worthless old people couldn't leave you young folks with anything better; however once this ends the whole world will see you two for the heroes that you are, even the Dragons of the East will see what we see in you."

Both Zane and Kimiko began to cry softly before they said "we understand."

"Thank you both" the old man and woman said as they fell asleep for the last time.

**End flashback**

Everyone was shocked to say the least at what they had just heard. Everyone was at a loss for words.

Raine's heart was beating possibly three times faster than normal when she started to replay what Zane had said to her during her fight.

"_An Avenger aye?" Zane asked right behind her. Raine turned and tried to strike him with an ice-sickle she formed in her hand and again Zane disappeared. "I think you're confused" Zane said as he appeared about twenty feet in front of her._

"_What the hell did you just say?" Raine asked hotly as she started breathing heavily._

"_I said 'I think you're confused'" Zane replied._

"_Enlighten me" Raine said sarcastically._

"_Well how should I put it?" Zane asked just before another wave came his way and he disappeared again reappearing about 20 feet to her right. "An avenger is someone who vows to kill the person or persons who wronged them" Zane began and she turned her head in a near instant "however they don't vent their frustration out on strangers who did them no harm just because they have something in common with the people who did wrong them." Raine sent a vertical wave of water towards him which he dodged by stepping to the side "so by that line of thinking you're more of a mass murder want-a-be then an avenger."_

"_Why didn't you kill me?" Raine asked as she turned towards her target._

"_Simple I didn't feel like it" Zane stated._

"_Liar, why would a firebender not want to kill someone?" Raine responded._

"_Maybe said Firebender wishes to save you" Zane answered._

"_And why the hell would he do that?" Raine asked as she lashed out at Zane with a water whip._

_Zane disappeared and reappeared right next to Raine, she turned her gaze towards him in terror. "Because you remind me of myself" was all Zane said._

"_You have to move forward Raine" Zane said as he started to walk towards her. Raine panicked and cracked a water whip at him, Zane neutralized it by using a flaming whip causing Raine's attack to turn to steam "just fighting and killing for its own sake only causes more death and destruction; it's completely pointless."_

"_You need to stop this madness Raine" Zane shouted "because no matter how much you want them to, no matter how much you pray for them, and no matter how painful it is the dead never come back" _

_Zane stood up as he eyed Raine with a resolute expression in his eyes and he said "and now you're trying to destroy the future as well, is that it?!"_

"_when you went to my grandfather for training is that what you wanted to do with your gift spread more war, more ignorance, more hatred, and more horrible tragedies; is that why you chose to seek power?"_

"_Please Raine stop this for your parent's sake if nothing else"_

"_I see so that's what he was talking about"_ Raine thought as she turned to Zane and said "Thank you Zane."

Zane unknowingly had started crying as he said "you're welcome."

Pakku meanwhile approached Kimiko and Kana.

"Get out of my sight dad" Kana hissed at him.

"I'm sorry but I have something to say to you" Pakku replied.

Kana sighed and said "then say it."

"I just got done hearing about Rin from the Riku boy" Pakku began "and all I have to say is it sounds like you found yourself a great man, I only wish I could've known my son in law."

Kana was silent as tears raced down her face.

"His greatness lives on" Kimiko said as she pointed to Zane "in my brother."

"He gave up command because he didn't trust himself to keep his personal emotions in check" Pakku began "yeah I'd say so."

On the bridge of the fire navy's flagship Muzan was out on the balcony looking at the Southern Water Tribe.

"_It's been four years"_ Muzan thought to himself as his second in command came up to him.

"Sir we've just received confirmation; you were right Zane and Kimiko have come here" he told his commander.

"As I thought" Muzan replied.

Zane suddenly felt as if his enemy was watching him from afar he immediately got up and climbed an empty guard tower without a roof. He looked out at the navy's flag ship. Muzan sensed murderous intent coming from the watch tower in the distance. Both firebenders shot lighting at each other from their location. Everyone watched as the two bolts collided with each other in mid-air and exploded.

"_It's time for this to end"_ Zane and Muzan thought as the sun began to rise in the horizon.

**Congratulations if you're reading this you got to the end of Ch.22. Please leave a review because I really want feed-back on this chapter. Next one will be up ASAP. Just in case any of you are curious the name Konsetsu is Japanese for Kindness and the name Muzan is Japanese for Cruelty (I don't want anybody saying I never taught you guys anything). Until the next chapter you all have a good time.**


	23. Zuko's Tactics

**Okay this took me longer than I thought it would. This chapter primarily focuses on Zuko's strategy for staying alive long enough for The Fire of the Skies to rescue the Southern Water Tribe. I'm afraid this isn't as good as some of my other chapters but I'll let you guys decide. **

**Please leave a review I really appreciate the feed back**

**I own only my OC's.**

**Ch. 23 Zuko's Tactics**

Muzan had been hoping to continue the Raid the moment that the sun rose from the horizon since they had only two days since the new Airship was supposed to arrive and finish them off. His forces still had the numerical advantage, their machine's were in good shape for combat, and the command structure was still intact; however a great fear had thrown his soldiers into chaos.

"Damn them" Muzan hissed "they really know how to be an irritant."

Back in the village Zuko was sitting in front of a map of the village and the surrounding area with Pakku and Hakoda.

"So what's the plan Zuko?" Hakoda asked curiously.

"Well first of all since we're out-numbered we need to use the battlefield to our advantage" Zuko stated "while we have the time we need to have the waterbenders create a more level based battle field so we'll have a height advantage."

"You mean like the Northern Water Tribe" Pakku added.

"Exactly" Zuko answered "it'll do more than give us a height advantage."

"What do you mean?" Pakku asked curiously.

"When firebenders go up against waterbenders our strategy is usually to get up close and personal since waterbender's typically can't match us when it comes to physical endurance; if we use waterbenders to create that step-like landscape that I saw in the Northern Water Tribe it'll be harder for them to get close" Zuko explained.

Pakku suddenly remembered how back in the North Pole every Firebender that he fought seemed to be trying to get as close as possible to him before they tried attacking "I see" Pakku stated "so let me guess you want me to have my waterbenders to start recreating the landscape of our tribe."

"That's only a third of it" Zuko answered.

"A third?" Hakoda asked.

"I want Pakku to split his water benders into three groups" Zuko began "I want group one to alter the landscape as I just explained, I want group two to construct a bunker for the civilians so they won't get caught up in all of the fighting, and I want group three to patrol the outskirts of the village and to collapse any underground tunnels or passages that could lead them into the village."

"What makes you think they'd do that?" Hakoda asked.

"Because that's how I busted into the highest level of the Northern Water Tribe when I was still chasing the Aang and the others" Zuko explained "and if this Muzan guy is half as good as Zane says he is, the thought has probably crossed his mind already."

"I see, well it does make sense; but one thing's been bugging me" Pakku stated.

"What would that be?" Zuko asked.

"The sun's come up and they have us outnumbered, so why haven't they attacked us already?" Pakku asked in confusion.

"Oh well that's probably because of…" Hakoda began but didn't know how to finish.

"Because of what?" Pakku asked.

"Your grandchildren" Zuko answered him.

"Excuse me?" Pakku replied dully.

"Well the thing is that your grandchildren are pretty well known back in the Firenation" Zuko began as he pulled a scroll out and handed it to Pakku "read that and you'll understand."

Pakku unrolled the scroll to reveal a ten foot wanted poster featuring his grandchildren "bloody hell!!" he stated.

"Yeah Zane and Kimiko are two of the most notorious and **'feared'** criminals back in the Firenation; my guess is that some of the soldiers from earlier spotted them and now their troops have been thrown into a state of panic" Zuko explained.

Pakku had just gotten 1/5 of the way down their list of charges and said weakly "I can see why."

"Any way can you lead the waterbenders for me?" Zuko asked Pakku.

"Sure we'll get started right away" Pakku answered weakly.

"Even when they're not in charge those two manage to make fear and madness spread like wildfire" Hakoda stated as he and Zuko walked back towards the villagers who were regarding the members of the White Lotus with suspicion.

"Ever hear the saying beggars can't be choosers?" Zuko asked as Katara came up to them.

"I'm starting to understand what the first guy who said was thinking" Hakoda answered as Katara stopped in front of them breathing heavily.

"Katara, what's wrong?" Zuko asked noting the concern in her eyes.

"We just received a message from the enemy" Katara breathed heavily.

"A message?" Zuko replied.

"It's addressed to Zane, he's reading it as we speak" Katara answered "this could be bad."

"Indeed" Zuko answered as they rushed back to the villagers as Zane started reading the letter.

After Zane finished reading the letter his eyes filled up instantly with malice as he said "damn that guy, he's toying with me."

"What did it say Zane?" Zuko asked hoping this wouldn't get ugly.

Zane unrolled the message "to Zane son of Rin and Kana, I Muzan son of Tetsu and Kouhei; and Admiral under Fire Lord Ozai" Zane read aloud "challenge you to an Agni Kai."

"_Oh damn"_ Zuko thought in alarm.

"**What's an Agni Kai?"** Kana asked her granddaughter.

"It's a fire-dual" Katara answered as Kimiko and their mother came over and placed a hand on Zane's shoulders.

"A fire-dual?" Pakku said in confusion.

"Yeah it's a one on one fight between firebenders" Zuko began "they're usually fought to settle matters of honor between two people to ensure that innocent bystanders don't accidently get drawn into the conflicts of others."

"9 out of 10 times an Agni Kai is finished without anyone getting seriously hurt" Azula added "but given the history between those two."

"It would be a fight to the death I imagine" Raine answered

"More than likely" Katara answered.

"But why would this Muzan propose an Agni Kai now of all times though?" Raine asked.

"To calm his men down I would imagine" Kana began "my children are feared as a duo, so if he drew one of them off for a one on one fight his men will likely find their courage and attack us."

"And given our numbers if they were to attack we'd probably be wiped out before nightfall" Zuko stated "this is a brilliant tactic as far as psychological war-fare's concerned."

"So he's trying to make Zane choose between all our lives and his revenge" Katara added.

"That pretty much sums it up" Zuko answered.

Kana raised an eyebrow and asked **"How can two teenagers scare an entire legion of soldiers that much?"**

"Simple" Pakku stated as he handed his ex-fiancé the wanted poster "my grandchildren have committed more crimes and killed more members of Ozai's top brass than you and I've had birthday's put together."

While Kana looked at the wanted poster in amazement and a sudden sense of understanding flooded in her mind Zane looked at the challenge as his mind started rushing.

"_My duty or my revenge"_ Zane thought angrily _"my duty…" _he thought as he gripped the White Lotus tile in his pocket with one hand _"…or my revenge" _he thought as he gripped Aiko's locket with his other hand. Zane was silent for several seconds until he stood up and unrolled the letter in front of everyone "observe the letter if you all would and notice that I've written nothing on it" Zane said before he whistled and the messenger hawk flew over and landed on his free arm, Zane then placed the scroll back into the container on its back and sent the bird into back to its owner.

Zane then walked over to Zuko and Katara followed by Kimiko and Kana.

"We appreciate your sacrifice" Katara said.

Zane just looked at them before he said "just make sure it was worth it" he then focused on Zuko "and don't forget I'll be the one who brings Muzan to justice."

"Fair enough" Zuko replied as Zane walked off and Raine followed him. "So what are you 2 planning to do?" he asked Kimiko and Kana.

"I was thinking we'd help those healers find some raw-nerve" Kimiko said evilly.

"It just sounded like a good way for us to vent some frustration" Kana answered simply.

"I see but please don't accidently kill them we could really use them when the fighting starts" Zuko answered.

"Zuko, Zuko, Zuko" Kimiko began "In our entire lives we've never killed someone 'accidently'; so don't worry we won't break them or anything."

Kimiko and Kana started to walk towards the healers who were scared out of their mind partially because of the Fire army clothing they were wearing and half because of the look they had in their eyes.

Zuko and Katara just shrugged as Pakku and his waterbenders set out to carry out Zuko's suggestions. One of the older benders watched carefully as Zuko and Katara took a seat next to Hakoda and Bato.

"How do we keep finding these people?" Zuko asked as he started sipping a cup of tea.

"Don't look at me" Katara answered simply.

"Oh well" Zuko replied weakly "I'd rather have them with us then against us."

"No kidding" Katara stated as one of the eldest waterbenders walked towards them with an angry expression on his face.

"Can we help you?" Zuko asked calmly.

"Yeah, could you tell me just what the hell you're trying to pull?" the old man responded.

"_Great here we go again"_ Zuko thought to himself before he said "it looks like I'm having a drink with a friend to me."

"Don't give me that crap" the old man spat back "you're plotting how to kill us all aren't you."

"You figured it out" Zuko said sarcastically "I'm here to destroy this village and everyone in it so I can be captured by my father's army, imprisoned, tortured, and eventually executed as a traitor" he finished just as sarcastically.

Katara chuckled lightly before she said "but seriously, you can relax he's on our side now."

"Quite little girl" he spat back earning him a vicious look from Katara.

"_Oh crap"_ Zuko thought as he recognized the glare "you should probably apologize for that while you can."

"Too late" Katara said as she bent the ice under the old man around him so he couldn't move his arms and legs.

"Why you little…" he began only to cut off by having his mouth frozen shut.

"Vicious" Zuko said to Katara.

"What can I say?" Katara began "you don't survive training under Kimiko without seeing the wisdom of their 'hands on' approach to life."

"Sounds psychotic" Zuko replied.

"Trust me it is" Katara answered "by the way why didn't you do anything to him?"

"If I did it would only have made the problem worse" Zuko sighed "I mean the man's hatred towards firebenders and the Firenation won't go away if I attacked him."

"I guess you're right" Katara replied as she and Zuko got up and went to check on the construction projects leaving the old man struggling against the ice.

They found a number of waterbenders working to build the 'step' layout Zuko had advised.

"Looks like it's coming along" Zuko said as he and Katara headed towards what was going to be the top level.

"Wait till the full moon tonight and it'll really start moving" Katara answered.

"Sounds good to me" Zuko stated "according to the specs The Fire of the Skies should arrive some time tomorrow so if we can just survive until then."

"We win" Katara finished.

"Exactly" Zuko answered.

"Is something wrong?" Katara asked.

"No it's just that before we left Asgard, Zane asked my mother if he could load up a 'surprise' into the ship before it took off" Zuko told her.

"What kind of 'surprise'?" Katara asked.

"The kind where he would actually ask my mother for permission before doing it" Zuko answered.

"Should be interesting" Katara stated and Zuko nodded.

"So what's everyone up to?" Zuko asked.

"Well my dad, Sokka, and Suki are helping to move the villagers into the bunker that Master Pakku's building" Katara began "and last I saw Ty Lee was playing around with the village children."

"What about Riku?" Zuko asked.

"He's keeping an eye on the enemy fleet, last time he reported in he said the crews seemed to be in a state of panic" Katara stated.

"Good, what about Azula?" Zuko asked.

"She and Aang are practicing their firebending" she answered.

"Also good, and Zane?" he responded.

"Knowing him he's probably plotting how he's going to take out Muzan once the fight starts" Katara answered him as they made it to the bunker.

Zuko was immediately knocked to the ground by an over-excited dragon who appeared to happy to see him "owe Fang that's enough" Zuko spat out as his dragon let him get back on his feet, as Zuko brushed some snow off he looked at his dragon and asked "my faithful companion or my assassin, which are you again?"

Katara chuckled as she said "he could always be both."

"No kidding" Zuko said as Fang rubbed up against him gently "I think he was caged up a little too long."

"Yeah probably" Katara agreed as they looked into the bunker to see the villagers moving about the bunker and Pakku approached them followed by Kana.

"How's it going Master Pakku?" Zuko asked.

"We should have it ready in about ten minutes" Pakku answered "once the fighting starts we'll seal it underground so they'll be safe once the fighting starts.

"Good" Zuko stated "when you're done I'd like you're group to assist with our little landscaping project, is that alright?"

"Yes that won't be a problem" Pakku replied "but can I ask you something Zuko?"

"Sure" Zuko responded.

"Why are you fighting for the Water Tribe?" Pakku asked "from what Kana here told me you attacked this Tribe about 9 months ago hunting for the Avatar."

"That's correct" Zuko began "I scared the hell out of this Tribe when I was trying to capture Aang."

"So why did you switch sides then" Pakku asked "I mean I heard my grandchildren say that you're the prince of the Firenation; so why would you help us when it means turning against your own nation and your father?"

Zuko was silent before he stated "it's because I'm Prince Zuko of the Firenation" Pakku and Kana looked at him in shock "thanks to the actions of my great-grandfather, my grandfather, and my father the world has been ravaged for the past hundred years; countless people have been killed, thousands of homes have been destroyed, an entire civilization was nearly wiped out, and the honor of the Firenation has been thoroughly destroyed by my family's sins" everyone began to look at him interested in what he had to say "so the reason I'm here is because I want to atone, not only for my sins but for the sins of my nation so I can restore the honor of the Firenation, but also because helping you people is the honorable thing to do right now."

Pakku was silent for several seconds before he smirked and said "works for me."

"Thank you" Zuko said.

"Don't thank me" Pakku said "I decided to follow your orders when my grandson put you in charge, after talking to you I think I see why."

"I'm grateful" Zuko answered as he took a quick bow of respect and left the bunker to see a full moon rise in the distance. Zuko watched in amazement as the very landscape seemed to change in a matter minutes from a large flat plain to a recreation of the Northern Water Tribe's step layout. "Water Benders are truly amazing during a full moon" Zuko said softly as lookout towers began to rise from the ground.

"Didn't you learn that the hard way at the North Pole and the Western Air Temple?" Katara asked as she walked up next to Zuko.

"Yeah my shoulder likes to remind me about that fact every now and then" Zuko said sarcastically.

"Well at least you learn" Katara chuckled.

"Gee thanks" Zuko said as he looked out at the enemy fleet "any new word on the enemy."

"Riku says they've pulled themselves together and we can expect an all out assault in the morning" Katara said "Since The Fire of the Skies is supposed to arrive tomorrow, it'll be do or die time in the morning."

"I know" Zuko began "that's why we must win tomorrow and then return to stop my father" he said with a slightly worried expression "otherwise it'll all be over."

There was silence for a few moments before Katara said "we'll beat them" Zuko then instantly turned his attention to her "after all we have the Avatar, the Dragons of the North and South, and of course we have you."

"Katara" Zuko responded.

"Back in the North Pole when we were trying to find you and Aang I was concerned that you two weren't going to make it" Katara began "at the time I was naturally more worried about Aang then you, but that's when Sokka said 'they're not going to die, because if there's one thing that we've learned it's that Zuko never gives up, they'll survive'."

"I see" Zuko chuckled.

"The point is that you helped us learn that we must never give up or give in" Katara began "after all once you do that everything is lost; what I'm saying is that I believe in you."

Zuko embraced her saying "thank you."

Katara blushed lightly and said "just make sure we both make it through the war."

"Fair enough" Zuko said before he kissed her and she returned it.

"There you are" Kimiko shouted as she walked in on them "the Chief is throwing a village feast in preparation for tomorrow morning; get your asses over there so we can east will you?"

"Even when I have the authority to give you orders you still cuss at me like a sailor" Zuko stated as they walked towards her.

"It's just who I am" Kimiko answered as they made their way down to the feast.

For the next two hours everyone enjoyed the meal even though they knew that in a matter of hours they would be fighting for their lives. For the most part the Firenation members of the White Lotus were welcome to the festivities with only a few glares from the older tribesmen. After the festivities died down Zane stood next to one of the lookout towers gazing at the enemy ships knowing he would fight his best-friend turned worst enemy.

Zane remembered his father's dying words. "It's been four years and I still don't know what the purpose of firebending is" he sighed.

"Why don't you try a process of elimination?" Raine asked as she walked up behind him "I mean if you know what the other elements are meant for that could give you some hints."

"I've tried that already" Zane answered simply.

"Oh really?" Raine asked "care to share your findings?"

"Why not" Zane sighed "Air is the element of freedom, the Air Nomads detached themselves from the world to find spiritual enlightenment, the purpose of Airbending is to broaden the world's horizons in the search of freedom and truth; Water is the element of change, the people of the Water Tribe are united by a deep sense of community which gives them the strength to survive during troubled times, the purpose of waterbending is to bring nourishment and growth; Earth is the element of sustenance, the people of the Earth Kingdom are strong and can endure many hardships, the purpose of earthbending is to provide a foundation for world and it's people; and lastly Fire is the element of power, the people of the Firenation have desires and ambitions, they also have the resolve to meet any challenge even if the whole world seems to be falling apart, as for the purpose of firebending that still alludes me."

"That was beautiful" Raine said in response.

"So you have any ideas?" Zane asked.

"None I'm afraid" Raine answered "any reason you're so caught up in this?"

"It's just that my dad told me that if I found that out I'd know everything I need to know" Zane answered.

"What do you need to know?" Raine asked.

"I'm not sure" Zane began "right now the only thing I know is that I can never forgive Muzan, and that's why I'm going to beat him tomorrow."

"Couldn't he master any Firebending move by only seeing it performed a couple of times?" Raine asked.

"Yeah that's true, I'll grant him that he's a genius, but I will stop him" Zane replied.

"Then do it" Raine began "so you can put your demons to rest."

"Believe me I will" Zane stated as he looked out at the enemy fleet and said "till morning."

Hours later the sun started rising in the horizon and the Fire Nation soldiers began the attack on the Southern Water Tribe. Muzan showed his men courage by taking command of the first wave. Many of his men were struck down by the waterbenders and archers who milked their height advantage for all it was worth. Slowly but surely they made it to the top of the first step out of six. Again many people on both sides were struck down as the fighting carried on. Muzan spied Kimiko and Kana wearing Firenation equipment as they struck down soldier after soldier with whips and ice-sickles. Muzan was about to move towards them when suddenly he felt his feet being grabbed by a water tentacle.

"What the?!" Muzan gasped as he was suddenly whipped from the ground and above the enemy forces. Muzan continued to fly for a few seconds when he saw he was going to crash into the first step behind the enemy's main force, he then punched his arms forward releasing a jet of blue fire as his decent slowed down and he crash landed in the snow.

"It's been a long time Muzan" a male voice said "thanks for your help Raine."

"Don't mention it" a girl's voice replied.

Muzan looked up to see a man with long black hair and dark blue eyes dressed in Firenation equipment like his sister and mother, wearing a locket identical to his own standing next to what appeared to be the water bender who had yanked him from his men.

"It really has been Zane" Muzan said as he stood back up "you do realize that you could've accepted my challenge for an Agni Kai yesterday don't you?"

"Before we talk about that I want you to tell me something" Zane began "why did you kill my father and your own sister, why did you betray us?!"

"Is there any point in telling a man who is going to die soon anyway?" Muzan responded "and what was it you wanted to say about my challenge?"

"You're infuriating" Zane began "oh well I guess I can beat the answers out of you before I kill you; as for your challenge you forgot my title."

"Your title?" Muzan replied.

"Yes" Zane began "let me challenge you properly" Zane cleared his throat "Muzan son of Tetsu and Kouhei, and Admiral under Fire Lord Ozai; I Zane son of Rin and Kana, and The White Lotus's fourth Dragon of the North challenge you to an Agni Kai."

"I see" Muzan said lightly "so you worked your way up; very well I accept."

**And that's chapter 23 ladies and gentlemen. Next time all hell breaks loose as the Lotus members and the people of the Southern Water Tribe fight for their very survival and the destined battle between Zane and Muzan comes to an end; stay tuned for chapter 24 The Dragon of the North. Until then please leave a review and have a good time.**


	24. The Dragon of the North

**To George W. Bush, Dick Cheney, Rush Limbaugh, and every other Racist religious zealot out there I have bad news…I'm alive and well**

**To my readers I sincerely apologize for the long delay in getting this chapter up, the reason being College starts soon for me and I got caught up in the preparations. I swear if they cut some of this pointless crap out they could probably cut the cost of attendance in half.**

**Anyway I finally succeeded in getting this chapter up I'm sorry about the delay and remember I own nothing but my OC's.**

**And as always please read and review. **

**Warning: this chapter is probably the most violent one so far you have been warned.**

**Ch. 24 The Dragon of the North**

Muzan stared at Zane with cold eyes trying to gauge how much his bending may have improved. He noticed a fierce determination in the younger man's eyes as he took his stance, even though they were about to have a fight to the death he couldn't help but remember all the good times they had spent together as kids and he recalled how capable the boy was of killing someone when he could've taken them alive.

"_Why sister?"_ Muzan thought _"Why did you sacrifice yourself to save him?"_

Zane stared down the man he had often thought of as an older brother. He remembered how kind and merciful he had always been, then memories of the betrayal and how he had killed his father, his beloved, and nearly killed his sister.

"_I don't know how, or why it happened but one thing I know for sure…"_ Zane thought before he opened his eyes again _"…I will never forgive you Muzan!!" _Zane then turned his focus to Raine and said "Raine get out of here" he then turned to Muzan "this is going to get ugly."

Muzan watched as the waterbender ran towards the main fight and said "you were worried for her safety, that's not like the Zane I remember."

"I'm not worried about her safety…" Zane lied as small flames began to form around him "…I just don't want her to see what I'm going to do you; a woman like her should never have to see a fight like this…"

"I see" Muzan replied as he got ready.

"…Now I swear on the names of my father Rin, my beloved Aiko, the countless villagers who lost their lives on that day, and the White Lotus; I'm going to kill you!!" Zane swore.

"We'll see" Muzan answered.

Zane took a deep breath before punching his hand forward sending a small jet of red flames toward Muzan. Muzan clapped his hands together and placed them in front of himself 

causing the fire to split to his sides. Muzan then performed a round-house kick sending a diagonal blade of blue fire towards Zane. Zane stretched his hands out and redirected the attack towards Muzan who blocked it with a small wall of fire. Muzan turned in terror to see a bright stream of lightning forming around Zane just before he released it. Muzan blasted the ground right next to him causing an explosion that propelled him away from the lightning's path into the air. Muzan seized the opportunity to shoot his own blast of lightning towards Zane. Zane smirked as he caught it and redirected it. The lightning rushed past Muzan missing him by only a couple of feet.

"Damn it" Zane swore.

"You almost had me Zane" Muzan said dryly.

"Shut up" Zane stated "Lightning's difficult enough to aim when you generate it but when you redirect it, it's almost impossible to hit your mark."

Muzan smirked as he said "I see you've improved significantly."

"And I see you weren't taking me seriously" Zane spat angrily "you should at least die like an admiral and give me your all!!"

"Agreed…" Muzan stated "…after all if I use anything less you really might just kill me."

"About damn time" Zane said as flames formed in his right hand and Muzan did the same.

The two firebenders charged towards each other with their flaming fists. Their attacks collide resulting in a huge explosion.

Zuko and the others meanwhile had their hands full dealing with the invasion force. Zuko saw seven soldiers rushing towards him; he immediately formed a whip of blue fire and knocked them all to the ground. Azula did everything she could knocking down soldiers left and right; however a soldier managed to sneak up on her.

Azula turned in shock as he lunged at her, she didn't have enough time to react; thankfully a blast of air rushed through knocking him out. "You okay?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Azula panted "there sure are a lot of them though."

"You're telling me" Aang sighed as he water-bent the ground underneath another half dozen soldiers flinging them back about two dozen yards.

"That's probably because you two went too far out!!" Zuko shouted as he knocked out another three soldiers "you get to far away from the waterbenders and they can't give you any cover!!"

Aang grinned and said "oops."

Suddenly three soldiers appeared right behind Aang, he turned in horror as two blasts of blue fire caught them in the gut and knocked them out; he turned again to see Zuko and Azula with smoke coming out of their fists.

"Thanks" Aang said.

Zuko shook his head and said "this is getting ridiculous" before he whistled and Fang rushed over to them knocking out a couple dozen soldiers "get on the dragon, now!!"

They jumped on Fang's back and flew towards the front line where the water-tribesmen were holding off the approaching force using the high-ground provided by the steps. Spears, Ice-sickles, and various other projectiles seemed to rain down on the invaders while out in the middle engaging in close quarters combat was Sokka, Suki, Ty Lee, Kimiko, Kana, Hakoda, and several warriors.

"See, how the others are being covered from the forces on top of the step?" Zuko asked sarcastically "that helps them to avoid getting overwhelmed, which in turn helps them stay alive."

"Okay, I think he gets it brother" Azula sighed "you have to remember Aang isn't as screwed up as we are."

"True enough" Zuko sighed as they neared the drop zone "one question though, why'd you go after Aang?"

"Oh, ah…" Azula had a slight blush and Aang turned his head with a small grin.

"_No freaking way…"_ Zuko thought to himself as they came in overhead.

"Well time to go, this battle isn't going to fight itself now" Aang said as he and Azula jumped back into the fray followed closely by Zuko.

On top of the step Raine had just arrived.

"So what happened?" Pakku asked.

"Well…" Raine began but was caught off by an explosion.

"About as I predicted" Katara stated and Raine nodded.

"Anyhow what's the situation here?" Raine asked.

"Oh you know just fighting for our lives" Katara stated "in other words just another day."

"I see" Raine said as she jumped up and started bending at the invading soldiers "another long, bloody day" she sighed.

The explosion sent both Zane and Muzan tumbling backwards for several yards. When they stopped they immediately fired a bolt of lightning at the other. The shots intercepted in the air resulting in a sudden flash of light. When the light dimmed down both Zane and Muzan were standing up, each was covered in minor bruises and scrapes, and their cloaks were torn to shreds.

"You're as ruthless as ever Zane" Muzan stated as he unbuckled his cloak.

"And you're as foul and infuriating as I'd always imagined you to be" Zane spat back as he unbuckled his cloak.

"Foul?" Muzan responded as they both threw their cloaks in the air "everything I've ever done has been in the name of honor and justice, and you dare mock my pride?"

Zane suddenly disappeared in an instant.

"What the?" Muzan said in shock.

Suddenly Zane appeared right behind Muzan. Muzan just barely managed to pull up a wall of blue fire as Zane punched both hands forward sending a huge stream of flames towards him, however the force of the impact sent him flying backwards.

"_How the hell did he do that?" _Muzan thought as suddenly Zane appeared above him. Zane swung his left leg around, Muzan blocked the flaming kick with his hand as they headed towards the ground. _"It has to be a firebending technique that allows him to move quickly, but how does it work and how come it doesn't generate any fire it's impossible?"_ Muzan thought deeply _"Unless…"_

"Some pride you have" Zane spat back as he leapt away from Muzan and they both landed about ten feet from each other "it takes a lot of honor to betray your friends and allies, and then to kill your own sister" Zane shouted angrily "I have no idea what kind of sick and twisted kind of justice you're talking about, but whatever it is you can bet it all ends here; that's the very reason why I've fought so hard all this time your damn twisted pride!!"

"I never said I enjoyed it Zane" Muzan stated coldly "but it was necessary for my quest."

"Don't feed me that crap!!" Zane shouted before he disappeared again and reappeared right in front of Muzan and punched him in the face "do you have any idea how many innocent people died that day because of what you did?"

"Yes I do" Muzan answered coldly.

"Bastard" Zane hissed.

"I should've known you wouldn't understand" Muzan replied.

"Then why don't you explain it to me?" Zane asked cynically.

"It won't make a difference…" Muzan began "…since you're going to die here" suddenly Muzan disappeared, Zane turned just in time to block a flaming kick from Muzan who had just appeared behind him "I will admit this is a simple but brilliant technique."

"Damn it" Zane swore _"he's as brilliant as ever."_

A few minutes away the Fire of the Skies was headed towards its destination. On the bridge Lo and Li were trying to contemplate why the previous Dragons of the North and South had chosen Zane and Kimiko to succeed them.

**Flashback**

"We understand you're both dying but why would you choose those two they're both so young" Lo and Li asked in sync.

The dragon of the North chuckled before he said "that's the point."

"What?" the Dragons of the East asked again in sync.

"The White Lotus has had enough old farts like us who aren't going to live long enough to suffer the consequences of our own actions" the Dragon of the South said as she sat up "but those two possess an extraordinary power that is often only seen in the Avatar."

"We'll admit that they're both powerful benders but…" the twins began before being cut off by the Dragon of the North.

"That's not what we're talking about" he began "…this power doesn't have anything to do with their abilities as benders, if anything it's even more important."

"What is it then?" the twins asked.

"It's not something that can really be explained, only understood" the Dragon of the South answered.

"I don't get it" Lo and Li responded.

"Watch them closely enough and you will come to understand" the Dragon of the North said "the point is that the day of reckoning is approaching, not only for the Fire Nation but for the whole world; by the time that happens we believe more young people who have this power will emerge, when that happens we believe that it'll be in the world's best interest if those two had as much power as possible."

"That's why you're doing this?" Lo and Li asked.

"Exactly" the Dragon of the South said "now if you two would be so kind we need to talk to them."

"We just don't get it" the Dragon's of the East said as they left.

"Trust us some day you will" the Dragons of the North and South said in sync.

**End Flashback**

"We're approaching the Southern Water Tribe" the captain announced.

"Good" Lo and Li said as they picked up the intercom piece "attention all hands we're approaching the Southern Water Tribe, I want everyone in position in two minutes, expect heavy fire from the ground."

"Katara please tell me that's the airship you and your friends were talking about" Pakku stated as he pointed to the horizon.

"That's them master Pakku" Katara stated happily.

Suddenly over 3 dozen war-balloons detached themselves from the sides of the ship. But what was even more curious was two or three hundred smaller objects that appeared to be approaching faster than the balloons.

"It can't be…" Muzan stated as he and Zane forced each other back.

"Oh that's right you didn't stick with us long enough to find out" Zane chuckled before he spat out a little blood.

"Find out!!" Muzan shouted.

"Yeah I brought the 'secret of Asgard', which is…" Zane began "…the remaining Air Nomads."

"They're alive!!" Muzan stated in shock as they started attacking his troops from the skies.

"Yeah the order kept them safe all this time" Zane said proudly "and a number of them have been itching for a chance to show that they're still alive to the rest of the world."

Muzan eyed his opponent and thought _"I need to end this quickly then before everything gets out of hand."_

Back on the step Zuko, Azula, Sokka, Suki, Hakoda, Aang, Kimiko, Kana, Ty Lee and the others had traded places with the reinforcements.

"Zane filled that war machine with some of the remaining Air Nomads" Sokka breathed as they fought alongside the other Lotus members against the invaders "is he freaking insane?"

There was a long moment of silence before Kimiko said "That just might be the dumbest question in the history of mankind."

"But the reason the Air Nomads have remained alive for so long was thanks to secrecy" Katara stated.

"Soizen's comet it going to be here in about three weeks" Kana began as she sat down "so it's pretty much do or die time right now for everyone including the Air Nomads, I imagine that's why lady Ursa went along with the idea."

"Makes sense" Zuko said he watched them fight as some of the war balloons landed and the lotus members jumped out "got to admit they're doing well, very good idea on Zane's part."

"Speaking of which, where is Zane" a couple of old voices called from above as their balloon landed right next to them.

"Lo and Li" Azula sighed.

"Zane put me in charge" Zuko stated.

"Why would he do that?" The Dragons of the East asked.

"Simple because Muzan's in charge of this raid" Kimiko spat out "he knew he'd be a liability so he's fighting Muzan in an Agni Kai as we speak."

"I see" Lo and Li replied as they turned to Zuko "what about the civilians?"

"They're being kept inside a bunker on the top level" Katara answered.

Suddenly there was another loud explosion coming from behind the enemy force where Zane and Muzan were fighting.

"Zane…" Kimiko and Kana said in concern.

"We need to check on the civilians" Lo and Li said sternly.

"_Damn it" _Zuko thought to himself "Ty Lee take Lo and Li to see the civilians so they'll shut up, Katara I want you to tend to the injured; Azula, Riku, Aang, Kimiko, and Kana you're coming with me to find Zane, the rest of you rest up."

"Understood" they all said in unison.

"Wait" Raine said and they all turned to her "I'm coming with you."

"Sure" Zuko stated "we need to hurry though."

Ty Lee led Lo and Li towards the bunker _"I still can't help but wonder, why they picked Zane and Kimiko…"_ the Dragons of the East thought to themselves.

"We're here" Ty Lee said as she had the waterbenders open it up to reveal the civilians.

At first they were frightened but then they caught sight of Ty Lee and relaxed.

"**Are they with you?"** Kana asked.

"Yeah, they wanted to make sure you guys were okay" Ty Lee said cheerfully.

"**Thank goodness"** Kana sighed.

Lo and Li raised an eyebrow and asked "you believe in us even though you just saw us for the first time?"

"**No not really, to be honest you scare us"** Kana answered.

"Then why?" Lo and Li asked.

Kana sighed before she said **"Because we believe in them…"** she then turned to face them **"…my grand children Sokka and Katara, Avatar Aang, Zuko and Azula, Riku, and those twins Zane and Kimiko along with their mother the other Kana."**

"Why do you believe in them?" the Dragons of the East asked.

"Because we can tell they're here to help" a little boy no older than ten stated as the old women turned to him "ever since they got here they've done nothing but help us…when that Raine woman went crazy it was that Zane guy who saved her, so…that's got to mean something."

"**Well said child" **Kana said to him **"those youngsters all have this intense presence about them, it's made us believe that peace is truly possible again and that our nations can indeed coexist…for that reason we choose to believe in them, even if some of them are firebenders not to mention the Firelord's children."**

Lo and Li had a shocked expression on their faces as they remembered some of their predecessors' last words.

"…_the day of reckoning is approaching, not only for the Fire Nation but for the whole world; by the time that happens we believe more young people who have this power will emerge, when that happens we believe that it'll be in the world's best interest if those two had as much power as possible."_

Lo and Li smirked slightly as they thought _"I think I get it now."_ They turned their gazes towards each other and nodded in agreement of what they must do.

"Where are you two going?" Ty Lee asked as they turned to leave.

"We have to go now" Lo said.

"It's high time we made amends to you young people" Li finished as they left for the battle field.

When Zuko and crew caught up to Zane and Muzan who were fighting by forty foot cliff over the ocean they were horrified at what they saw. Muzan kept disappearing and reappearing using Zuko's technique, Zane was doing the same but was having more trouble landing techniques and blocking Muzan's.

"Damn it!!" Zane shouted as another blast knocked him back several yards as fresh cut to his forehead sent blood running down his face.

"Do you see now Zane?" Muzan asked.

"See what?" Zane barked back.

Muzan sighed before he said "it's true your speed and technical prowess are equal to mine, however…"

"Spit it out will you?!" Zane shouted.

Muzan conjured up a blue fireball in his hand "…you still lack my raw power, that's why you can't win Zane."

"We'll see about that!!" Zane shouted as he disappeared.

Muzan turned and punched forward intercepting a flaming kick. The force sent Zane flying backwards. Almost instantly Muzan appeared above him, Muzan slammed a flaming fist into Zane's stomach causing him to crash in the ground. When Zane stood up Muzan appeared behind him and gave him a flaming kick to the back causing him to skid across the ground causing him to lose consciousness.

"Zane!!" Kana, Kimiko, and Raine shouted as they ran towards the wounded firebender.

"And now it finally ends" Muzan said as he conjured up blue fire into his hands.

"Look out" Zuko shouted "Kimiko, Kana, Raine." Zuko, Azula, Riku, and Aang tried to run after them but a few soldiers took them by surprise "Damn it" Zuko shouted as he saw his comrades run towards their death.

As Zane lay unconscious an old memory of when he was thirteen appeared in his dream. It was after Zane and his father had finished a mission to protect an Earth kingdom village had forced them to use their firebending out in the open. Though they succeeded in driving back the Fire Nation the villagers ran them out of town and tried to kill them. They had just barely gotten away.

The young Zane looked out in the direction of the village just before he conjured up some fire into his hand as he started to march towards the village. Suddenly a hand grasped his soldier "where are you going Zane?" Rin asked.

"Where do you think" Zane spat "I'm going to kill those ungrateful bastards."

"No Zane" Rin said sternly.

"You saw what they're like dad" Zane began "one moment their going 'oh please, save us strangers, please' and after we saved them they tried to kill us because we happen to be firebenders; it's not freaking right!!"

"No, it's not" Rin began "but what will burning them all to death accomplish?"

"Nothing perhaps" Zane replied "but I don't care, I hate them!!"

At this Rin placed his free hand on Zane's other shoulder and turned him around to look him in the eye.

"Please, Zane don't ever say that you hate someone again" Rin asked.

"But…" Zane began only to be silenced by his father.

"Right now people all across the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribe hold a deep hatred towards the Firenation and towards Firebenders like us because of the countless acts of violence that have been committed since the war began."

"I know that but…" Zane began but was once again silenced.

"If you kill those people all that will do is deepen the hatred and lead to more unnecessary destruction" Rin began and Zane looked to the ground "tell me do you desire a different world?"

"Of course I do" Zane answered and his father smiled.

Rin placed a hand over his son's heart before he said "then listen closely to me."

"Okay" Zane said.

"You're a very luck young man Zane" Rin began "you have exceptional talents as a firebender, you have a mind even sharper than your mother's, a face that can even put mine to shame, and a heart of gold to go with it all…"

Zane's eyes opened widely as he thought _"what in the hell is he talking about?"_

"…now as you go through life you will find people like those villagers back there who will hate you for your gifts and abilities; but despite all that you must remain kind Zane" Rin continued "prove those people wrong by showing them what a positive force your firebending can play and change the world for the better…"

The young Zane started to cry lightly.

Rin hugged his son before finishing "…it's time to wake up now, great Dragon of the North."

Zane's eyes opened slowly. What he saw sent him into shock as time seemed to slow down to a crawl. He saw how his mother, sister, and Raine seemed to be running towards him, and he saw a huge jet of blue fire approaching right behind them. Zane got up and started to run towards them.

"_I know dad…" _Zane thought as he ran towards them _"…I know that my firebending wasn't given to me so I could hurt others; I know now that the purpose of firebending is to protect one's self and others from evil in this world, I will never abuse the gifts I have been given; but dad if you can hear me I need a favor, I need you…"_ Zane thought as he appeared right in front of the three water benders and he started to swing his right arm horizontally "…to let me have the power" he said quietly.

Muzan watched in shock as his jet of blue fire seemed to suddenly encircle the waterbenders and Zane before disappearing. "It can't be!!" Muzan said in awe as Zane appeared with the three waterbenders untouched by his last attack, even more shocking was the fireball in Zane's hand it wasn't crimson red like it was before, now it was blue as a sapphire.

"Nice…" Zane stated as he clenched his fist extinguishing the blue fire, he then hugged the three waterbenders who had fallen to their knees in relief. "Mom, sis…" Zane began as they looked at him "…dad says hi" he then turned to Raine and said "…I found the purpose."

"Happy to hear it" Raine said fighting back a slight blush as he let them go and they all stood up.

"Now if you all would be so kind…" Zane began "…I have a fight to finish here."

"I understand…" Kana began "…Zane, I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you mom" Zane replied.

"Kick his ass Zane" Kimiko ordered.

"You know I will" Zane answered.

Raine was silent for a few seconds before saying "please…don't die."

Zane turned to her with a grin despite the blood running over his lips before saying "you obviously don't know me that well…tell you what when this is over I'll take you out on a few dates to see if you can get the gist of the kind of guy I am" Raine blushed as she walked off with Kimiko and Kana "which just leaves the matter between me and you" he said as he turned to Muzan.

"_Impossible…"_ Muzan thought to himself _"…one minute he was lying unconscious and the next he's managed to awaken a power that less than .005 of firebenders including a number of Avatars have managed to achieve…it's just impossible."_

"Most impressive" Zuko stated as he, Riku, Azula, and Aang threw off the last of the soldiers coming towards as Kimiko, Kana, and Raine joined them.

"He's something else isn't he?" Riku responded.

"Indeed he is…" Muzan said coldly as he stretched his arm out level with his shoulder "…he's truly a firebending genius worthy of praise; so to show my respect I'm going to show you something special."

"I'll lie for your sake and say I'm flattered…" Zane began "…but please tell me what this 'something special'?"

"An original firebending technique that I created…" Muzan answered as his arm was engulfed in blue fire and it began to rotate around his arm.

"No freaking way…" Zane said as he watched the technique.

"…you should be honored Zane…" Muzan continued "…I haven't even come up with a name for this technique yet."

At his words Zane broke out into laughter. "What's so funny?" Raine asked.

"You'll see" Kana assured her _"this is quite the twist."_

"Why are you laughing boy?" Muzan asked.

"I'm sorry Muzan but you're wrong" Zane stated with a chuckle.

"About what?" Muzan asked.

"That technique…" Zane began as he straightened his face "…is called eternal damnation."

"What are you…?" Muzan began but was cut off.

"This technique focuses fire around the user's arm…" Zane began as he lifted his own arm and fire appeared around his wrist "after that it's rotated in order to build up energy and increase its destructive power" then Zane's arm became enflamed just like Muzan's "on a side note this technique is able to absorb any firebending from the enemy to increase its power even further; however the more powerful it becomes the more damage it does to the user's arm when its released."

"How did you?" Muzan asked.

"One final note on this technique…" Zane began as he pulled his arm in front of him and looked at the roaring blue fire "…this technique was created by my father Rin."

Muzan's eyes opened in sudden realization _"when I fought Rin, I broke both his arms… so he couldn't have used this move on me, now his son is using the chance he didn't get."_

"Since we're both using this technique, this fight is going to be a test of pain tolerance and general insanity…" Zane began before he smirked and said "…you're screwed."

Muzan disappeared and reappeared five feet behind Zane and sent blue fireballs towards Zane, Zane turned just in time to absorb all three of them with his eternal damnation. Zane punched a fire ball towards Muzan with his left arm and then jump kicked two more his way which were all absorbed by Muzan's eternal damnation. Zane disappeared and reappeared right above Muzan in an attempt to use a flaming drop-kick; Muzan grabbed his foot with his right arm and absorbed some of Zane's attack before Zane hooked him in the stomach with his enflamed left fist. Muzan tried to punch Zane with a flaming left hook; but Zane grabbed it with his right hand and absorbed the attack into his own. Both firebenders jumped back about half a dozen yards before they each punched their left arms forward sending a jet of blue fire towards each other which were absorbed by the other's eternal damnation. Muzan looked angry; Zane looked amused as they each both swung their right arm forward sending a huge blast of blue fire at each other. The blasts met in-between the two benders and caused a massive explosion.

"What the hell is that?" Pakku asked as he looked out at the explosion which seemed to have come out of nowhere.

Katara turned to look at it before she sighed and said "if I had to bet money I'd say your grandson's involved in it."

Pakku looked at her and asked "will he be alright?"

Katara smiled and said "one thing he has in common with my favorite firebender is that it takes a lot more than that to kill him."

"He sounds like quite the man" Pakku said.

"Trust me he is" Katara assured him _"though not quite on the level that my Zuko is."_

The explosion sent both firebenders flying backwards, causing them to skid across the icy ground like a smooth rock across a pond. When they stopped Zane was covered in burns, scrapes, bruises, and cuts as he stood up clearly exhausted; his right arm in particular was covered in burns to the point where he could barely move it.

"Damn that hurt" Zane swore as he stood up.

Muzan had been left in the same condition with blood dripping from his eyebrows as he stood up only a few inches from the edge of the cliff leading to the frosty ocean below him.

"_Damn it…he's strong"_ Muzan thought to himself, _"I guess I should tell him in the event he wins here, I'd say he deserves that much…"_ Muzan turned his gaze towards Zane as he walked towards him with a resolute look in his eyes. "You wanted to know right?" Muzan asked which stopped Zane in his tracks "why I did it."

"So you're finally feeling like giving me some answers huh?" Zane replied "I'm listening; explain why someone who claims to always follow the 'path of least blood-shed' did all those things four years ago."

"Your right it was to follow the path of least blood-shed" Muzan began and Zane raised a blood-crusted eyebrow "blood-shed ends when the battles stop, battles stop when the war stops, and wars stop as soon as somebody wins…" Zane looked at him in confusion "…for the past several decades the Firenation has stood at the brink of victory in this war" he then took one step towards Zane "however one thing has stood in the way of the Firenation winning this war."

"The order…" Zane stated quietly.

"Correct" Muzan said as he gripped his right arm in pain "if the order had never existed this war would have ended long before you or I had even been born; but because the order exists the war was prolonged, more battles than were necessary and more people were killed because of it!!" Muzan stated "I know the order is simply trying to do the right thing but if they hadn't intervened then the Firenation would've won already and peace would've been restored by now."

Zuko, Azula, Aang, Rin, Kana, Kimiko, and Raine looked at them in shocked silence.

Zane was silent for several seconds before he said "no, you're mistaken."

"Am I, please explain" Muzan said as he winced in pain.

"You can split the citizens of both the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribe into two distinct groups…" Zane began "…one just wants the Firenation troops to pull out and head home so they can live in peace, the other wants to destroy the Firenation and its people…" Muzan raised an eyebrow in interest "…currently most people belong to the former group; however if the Firenation were to take over the rest of the world…" Zane took a painful step forward "…then support for the latter would increase dozens of times over; the war may have ended but after that you'd have revolts breaking out all across the conquered lands, you may crush these revolts but they'd just pop up again years later using more and more desperate measures until they're eventually putting babies in boxes of blasting jelly to lure soldiers into a trap and other such tactics; even if the Firenation were to set the people free they wouldn't be satisfied…" Zane began to shed a tear in horror at what would happen "…they'd want to take revenge on the Firenation by annihilating it down to every last man, woman, and child; in the end the death toll would be beyond the trillions, that's why Ozai must be stopped or else everything will be lost, don't you understand?"

Muzan looked at the man standing before him in shock before he said "…you may be right" before he started up eternal damnation using his left arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" Zane asked.

"You and I still have a little fight left in us…" Muzan began "…with this last attack fate should smile on whoever is correct; it's the only way to be certain."

"You stupid jackass!!" Zane stated.

"I'm sorry but I need to be sure…" Muzan began "…will you use your father's eternal damnation."

Zane sighed and said "if that's how it is then no" Muzan raised an eyebrow "I'll show you my own technique."

Muzan eyes opened in shock as Zane placed his left arm behind him and his right arm in front of him. Suddenly a blue fireball formed in Zane's right hand, then strings seemed to appear from the fire as it moved towards his left hand which he was waving around as much as his wrist would allow; in a few moments the fireball disappeared and smooth blue orb of fire had formed in his left hand.

"What the hell is that?" Muzan asked in shock.

"It's my ultimate technique…" Zane began "…I created it by combining water and fire bending principles; I call it the Orb of Damnation…" Zane held it out and said "…please don't make me do this."

"I'm sorry but this has to be done Zane…" Muzan said before he dashed towards Zane "…now come!!"

Zane punched his left arm forward causing a small jet of blue fire to shoot out from his palm sending the orb towards Muzan. Muzan watched as the jet of fire disappeared and the orb hit his left hand; suddenly Muzan felt a wave of terror as the orb appeared to shatter and a massive amount of fire encompassed him from every possible direction. The eternal damnation in his left arm absorbed some of the fire but it was too much the fire around his arm lost control and blew up severely damaging his left arm; sadly for Muzan it wasn't over for him yet the orb of hell-fire he seemed to be trapped in closed in on him and even though he shielded himself to the best of his abilities it was too little too late. As the fire disappeared Muzan appeared badly burnt over 40 percent of his body and about 30percent was covered in minor to moderate burns. He took a few steps reeling from the pain stopping just a few inches from the edge of the cliff which led to an icy death.

Muzan turned to see Zane standing still as his mother, sister, and the other water bender started mending his wounds with the former Prince and Princess standing behind them with the Avatar and some man he didn't recognize.

"Looks like I lose…" Muzan stated.

"No crap" Zane stated bluntly.

"…weren't you going to kill me?" Muzan asked as Zane stepped away from his medical support and looked at his defeated foe.

Zane sighed before he said "I have killed Muzan, the bastard who betrayed the order and killed my loved ones…" Muzan looked at him in shock as he said "…and I forgive Konsetsu, whose dedication to following the path of least bloodshed led him down the wrong road and unintentionally gave birth to Muzan; that is all."

Konsetsu watched as the waterbenders went back to healing his injuries. He looked out to see his soldiers were retreating back to the boats, he could tell they were going home to the Fire Nation. He thought back to his younger sister and of the boy who grew up to surpass him that she loved enough to sacrifice herself for him.

"I understand why she loved you so much…" Konsetsu said happily as he struggled to his feet he felt his arms and realized he could still move them a little even though his legs were out of the question "…and I'm grateful that you're still alive" he reached his hand behind his neck and pulled out his locket.

"What are you doing?!" Zane asked.

"I'm asking you to show me the new world once you create it…" Konsetsu said as he smiled "…it's high time I went to see my sister" he then threw the locket and it landed in front of Zane.

"Don't do it" Zane shouted "you can still redeem yourself!!"

"There's one thing Muzan was right about…" Konsetsu said "…this war won't end until one of us is dead."

"That's crap!!" Zane shouted at him as everyone else seemed in shock at what was transpiring.

"If I live history will just look at it as the Lotus failing to bring punishment upon a murderer and it will threaten the peace once the war's over…" Konsetsu began "…like Muzan said one of us must die for peace; and now I can finally see that you are not the one who should die, you need the future and more importantly the future needs you" Konsetsu raised his hands and a ten foot blade of blue fire appeared.

"You stupid son of a bitch" Zane shouted as he broke off in a mad dash since he didn't have enough energy left to flash his way over.

Konsetsu smiled before he said "good bye Zane and thank you" Konsetsu then swung his arms down cutting the section of the ice he was standing on from the cliff sending him plummeting to the ocean below.

"Konsetsu!!" Zane shouted as he stopped at the edge and saw no trace of his former friend. But Zane was no fool he knew that he was too late. Zane just stood up and walked away from the edge before breaking down in tears "Damn it" he swore as he punched the ground giving off small blue flames "Damn it, Damn it, Damn it" he swore as he continued to punch the ground.

Eventually Kimiko, Kana, and Raine came up to him and healed his injuries.

"Here he wanted you to have this" Raine said as she handed Zane his locket.

Zane took it around his neck and saw that unlike Aiko's; Konsetsu's had a deep burn down the middle.

"There you guys are" Katara shouted as she approached her friends in a panic.

"What's wrong Katara?" Kimiko asked "I mean we're alive your home is safe, Zane's put our business from the past to a close, so why are you so worried."

"It's the Dragons of the East they're not well" Katara stated.

"What are you talking about?" Kana asked.

"I don't know what happened they helped push back the soldiers but then suddenly they collapsed; they've regained consciousness but…" Katara began only to be cut off.

"Wait a minute you mean they fought, as in firebending?" Kimiko asked.

"Yes" Katara answered.

"We need to get over there now" Zane said as he picked himself up.

**And that's chapter 24. I'll have the next chapter up ASAP but college does start soon for me so no guarantees when it'll be up. Till then here's a little food for thought What did Lo and Li realize when they talked to the villagers, what will the result be of them using their firebending, and what will Zane's purpose be now that he has his revenge? All that and more will be answered next time on Ch.25 The second event.**


	25. The Second Event

**Albright College has officially started for me but I somehow managed to get this chapter up. **

**I only own my OC's**

**One of the first scenes in this chapter was inspired Naruto Shippuden. It was the episode called 'The Next Generation'. And one of the last scenes was inspired by an episode of Bleach.**

**Please enjoy and of course please leave a review.**

**Ch. 25 The Second Event**

As Lo and Li lay on their beds with the healers doing the up most to heal them after the long battle to repel the Firenation they couldn't help but remember a conversation they had been part of a few weeks earlier.

**Flashback**

Lo and Li had just returned from their undercover assignment to protect Azula. Their welcome back had been about as cold as they'd expected; in particular the young Dragons of the North and South showed minimal joy in their return to Asgard. But they brushed that all off as they entered the Dragon of the Center's main quarters.

"It's good to see you both looking so well" Iroh said happily as he hugged them with his signature smile.

"That's enough Dragon of the West" Lo and Li said in sync, though they were actually quite glad that he was doing well himself.

"Sorry" Iroh said as he let go.

"We're still glad to see that you're both alright" Ursa said as she took a seat "so do you have anything juicy for us?"

"We managed to secure schematics on a number of major facilities, in particular I'd focus on The Boiling Rock and the blue prints for a new Zeppelin the Firenation is developing" The ancient Dragons of the East explained.

"I see…" Ursa began as she looked over the documents presented to her "…yes I'd have to agree with you these two should take precedence; since this 'Fire of the Skies' won't be completed for another couple weeks we should focus on busting out those prisoners of war and trying to absorb them into the Order…" Ursa stated as she turned her attention towards her brother in-law "…Iroh could you lead this mission?"

"I'd be honored…" Iroh began "…I'd like to request the help of the Avatar and his companions along with the Dragons of the North and South" he added respectfully.

"Done" Ursa answered him as he bowed to her "now about this Zeppelin…"

"I recommend we destroy it" Lo stated and Li nodded in agreement.

"Iroh what are your thoughts?" Ursa asked as she handed him the layout of the factory.

Iroh looked at the blue prints and Intel they had on the factory after placing them on a table he stroked his beard and said "I doubt I could capture that thing…you should probably ask Zane or Kimiko they're a lot better at this sort of mission then I am."

Ursa chuckled as she said "you're probably right."

"Are you sure?" Li asked as Lo's jaw seemed to be locked in place.

"You have doubts about your colleges?" Ursa asked.

"It's just that those two are so short tempered and stealing something like that would be nearly impossible not to mention it'd be so dangerous that…" the Dragons of the East began but were silenced by Ursa as she raised her hand.

"I appreciate your concerns" Ursa began "but you should have faith in them, after all they've done an excellent job since they took their positions three years ago, if anyone could nab us that weapon it's them; don't forget they'll have my children, the Avatar, and all their friends in addition to their troops, so I don't have a hard time seeing them making all this possible."

Lo and Li were silenced for several moments before they asked "do you think those kids are the heroes this world deserves?"

Ursa was quite for a moment before she cracked a small smile and said "no they're not the heroes that our world deserves."

"I would have to agree with you" Iroh stated.

Lo and Li were speechless because they didn't understand.

**End Flashback**

"Wake up you damn old hags!!" a boy and a girl said in sync as they slapped the dragons of the east in the face bringing them back to reality.

Lo and Li woke up to see the young Dragons of the North and South standing before them. Kimiko's cloak had several holes and burn marks all over it with several dents and missing pieces in the body armor. Zane's cloak was gone completely along with the right side of his upper armor and was covered in small bruises, scrapes, cuts, and burns. Standing only a few feet away were Zuko, Azula, Kana, Riku, Aang, Katara, Sokka, a water tribe girl they didn't recognize, and an old man.

"Zane, Kimiko" Zuko shouted out "you two need to cut that out, the point of the infirmary is to help them recover not kill them you know?"

Kimiko just looked at them before she asked "did you two use your firebending?"

Lo and Li nodded causing Kimiko to shut her eyes, it could've been their imagination but they could've sworn they saw a small tear in her eyes.

"Damn it" Zane swore quietly.

"Okay what's wrong?" Katara asked "sure their out of it but that's just because they're exhau…"

"That's not it Katara" Kana interrupted and she turned to the older woman in confusion "do you remember why they were able to live this long?"

Katara thought for a moment before Aang said "didn't they store the extra energy they received from Soizen's comet?"

"Exactly" Riku answered him "by storing the energy from Soizen's comet they were able to greatly extend their own lives; by using their firebending…"

"They used up all that energy" Zuko began and everyone turned to him as Riku nodded "and I'm guising the result is…"

"We're going to be dead soon" Lo and Li finished with a slight chuckle as Katara, Sokka, Aang, Azula, the girl, and the old man took up a shocked expression.

"I thought so" Zuko said as he took a more solemn expression.

There was silence before Zane turned to them and asked "why the hell did you two do it?"

Lo and Li sighed for a moment as they found their voices leaving them, they knew they were short on time so they said "by helping you young people we we're finally able to protect what we nearly destroyed 100 years ago…" everyone looked at them in rapt attention.

"And what would that be?" Kimiko asked quietly.

Lo and Li smiled as tears started to roll down their wrinkled cheeks as they said "…the future."

Everyone was silent until Zane finally asked "you insist on pissing me off to the very end don't you?"

Lo and Li turned to him to see that he had his eyes shut and was clenching his fist tightly, they looked a little harder and saw tears rolling down his cheek.

Lo and Li continued to smile as they said "we're grateful that such extraordinary young people such as yourselves have appeared in this world of war, destruction, and despair that we foolish old people created…everything we ever did since helping Firelord Soizen was a mistake…all this pain and misery that's consumed the world was unleashed when we bought into his ambitions…but now in the end we can die knowing that we were finally able to do the right thing, however…" everyone turned to the dying dragons as tears of joy flooded from their old eyes "…there is one last thing this world needs to obtain a true and lasting peace; hearts…hearts that can reach out to the best in people, hearts that can inspire, hearts that can move nations towards a brighter future…hearts like the ones a number of you possess…"

"What are you talking about?" Kimiko spat.

Lo and Li chuckled as they turned to the young Dragon of the South "…Kimiko you've got a mouth that makes sailors blush without control it's rivaled only by your kindness and you're since of duty…"

"You didn't answer her question" Zane stated.

"…Zane you're abilities make you one of the deadliest and most dangerous men in the entire world to have for an enemy, but your ability to love others regardless of their imperfections make you one of the brightest hopes for the future…"

"This is…" Azula began as small tears formed in her eyes as well.

"…Azula, don't blame yourself for your actions, any sin you committed is ours to bear and ours alone…" Lo and Li stated as Aang took a solemn look on his face and placed a hand on Azula's shoulder "…Avatar Aang…" they said and Aang looked at them. "…one hundred years we helped plan the genocide of your people, if it hadn't been for the order we would have succeeded; I know it's too little too late but we're sorry…"

"Then live so you can help me restore the Air Temples" Aang half begged.

"…We'd like that…" Lo and Li said before turning to Riku and Katara "…Riku, your strength to overcome the firelord's propaganda and switch to the side of justice will become a source of inspiration in the future, you need to be proud of that and stop thinking so lowly of yourself…" they stated and Riku nodded "…Katara, not many girls as brave as you exist in this world, that along with your generous heart will help heal many wounds in this world when we're gone…".

"Thank you" Katara stated weakly.

"…last but not least Zuko…" Lo and Li said as the prince turned his attention towards the old women who he had avoided for years on account of their smell "…you're simply amazing; to 

find the strength to turn against your own father for the sake of justice and peace is unprecedented, together with your comrades we're certain that you'll restore the honor of the Firenation and lead this world to a great era of peace…" The Dragon's of the East then looked to all the young folks in the room before saying "…every last one of you needs to know something…" all eyes were on the Dragons of the East "…you're all too pure, you're all too kind, and you're all definitely not the heroes this world deserves…"

Zuko shook his head before and everyone looked at them in shock.

"…you're the heroes that this world truly and desperately needs…" the Dragons of the East said, suddenly they both coughed up blood "…looks like we're just about done…" they chuckled as they turned their attention towards Kana "…Mrs. Kana…" they breathed.

"What is it?" Kana asked the dying old women who before now she had no real respect for.

"…as remarkable as your two children are they wouldn't have turned out that way if it wasn't for you; we know this may seem rather last minute at this point in the game, but this is a wish from a pair of old women, we want you…" Lo and Li began before they coughed up more blood "…to become the next Dragon of the East once we're gone…" Kana was shocked at the request "…will you do it?"

Kana was silent before saying "yes" solemnly.

"Mrs. Kana, Zane, Kimiko, and everyone else…" Lo and Li began happily "…thank you" at that moment the sisters who had shared the title of the 2nd Dragon of the East for several decades fell down on their beds and their eyes closed for the last time.

Riku placed a finger on each of their necks before he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Damn it!!" Zane swore as he slammed his fist in the wall leaving a small crater. Suddenly felt his legs give way _"Damn…"_ he thought as he fell only to be caught by Kimiko and Kana.

"Okay I'll bite, what's wrong with Zane?" Aang asked.

"I'd call it exhaustion" Kimiko stated as she and Kana placed him on one of the beds "I mean he did just push himself to the limit against Muzan, then there was the emotional stress of that little conversation of theirs, after that he saw Muzan commit suicide, and now this business with Lo and Li…I don't know about you guys but I'm amazed he held out as long as he did."

"And the fact he drank Iroh's special tea probably didn't help him in the long run" Kana added.

Raine suddenly remembered that tea Zane had drunk when she attacked him "is there anything we can do for him."

"Yeah…let him have some peace and quiet" Kana answered as she turned towards the youngsters "Zuko I'm going to assume command right now."

"That's fine" Zuko replied.

Kana turned to her daughter and said "Kimiko would you and Raine kindly see to Zane's injuries?"

"Certainly" Kimiko answered and Raine nodded.

"Riku…I'm sorry but could you prepare a service for Lo and Li?" Kana asked.

"Right away ma'am" Riku answered as he covered up the bodies.

"…Dad…"Kana began as she turned towards her father and he listened to her intently "could you get all of us some parkas...are clothes didn't fare so well during the fight."

Pakku looked at the Lotus members and saw that all of their uniforms were torn in several places and covered in burn marks "It shouldn't be a problem" he answered as he walked out.

"The rest of you…let's allow my son some rest" Kana stated and everyone nodded before heading through the door.

As they came out of the infirmary the Fire of the Skies' captain approached and bowed in respect before asking "How are the Dragons of the East?" he then noticed that Zane was missing "and where is the Dragon of the North?"

"My son's alright, he just needs rest" Kana began "as for Lo and Li…they're no longer with us."

"I see…" the captain began "…did they name a successor?"

"You're looking at her" Katara answered him.

"Lady Kana?" he replied with a little shock.

"That's right" Zuko answered.

"My apologies" the captain said as he turned his attention to Kana "Mrs. Dragon of the East."

"Don't worry about it" Kana stated "I know you're used to taking orders from my son but can you bear with me."

"Of course, what would you like me to do first?" the captain asked.

Kana saw her father approaching with several Parkas, she grabbed one and said "first I'm going to change clothes, after that I want a status report on your ship and crew."

"Yes ma'am" the captain stated as Kana walked off.

"Here you'll need this" Pakku said as he handed Zuko and Azula a parka.

"Thank you" Zuko and Azula replied as they went to get changed and Pakku headed to the medical ward to deliver parkas for Zane, Kimiko, and Riku.

A few hours later the service for Lo and Li was performed. Everyone attended except for Zane who was still unconscious and all the other injured soldiers and the healers tending to them. After the service Zuko walked towards Katara who was sitting on the edge of one of the steps they had erected to fight against the Firenation looking out at the moon.

"Hey, are you alright?" Zuko asked as he sat next to her.

"Yah, I'm okay" Katara said solemnly.

"You don't sound like it to me" Zuko stated.

"It's just that I really wasn't prepared for that…" Katara stated.

"You mean the service?" Zuko asked.

"No" Katara answered "I meant what Lo and Li said before they died."

"Oh that" Zuko began as he looked out at the moon for several seconds before saying "they carried their shame on their shoulders for nearly one hundred years."

"I just can't believe they were able to endure it" Katara stated.

"They were trying to atone" Zuko answered and she looked up at him "I'm not sure when it happened but at some point after the war began they came to understand just what they had unleashed upon the world; that led them to the Lotus and I guess until today they were trying to do whatever they could to work off some fraction of the debt they felt they owed the world."

"It's just that I can't imagine someone living in that kind of hell" Katara replied.

Zuko was silent for several moments before he said "I think in the end even my Great Grandfather Soizen regretted what he had done…" Katara looked at him in confusion "…Soizen had wanted to secure a better future for the Firenation and he believed that through the war he was helping to share the Firenation's wealth and prosperity with the rest of the world; but in the 

end he did the exact opposite and the opening words to his final testament were 'as I feel my own light fading, I can't help but think of a time when everything was so much brighter'."

"You think he regretted all of it?" Katara asked "the war and betraying Avatar Roku?"

"To be honest I don't know…but I'd like to think that's true" Zuko began as he placed his left hand to his scar "…but if there's one thing I've learned it's that my family isn't exactly one with a good record as of late" Zuko then stood up and started to walk towards the lotus camp.

Katara looked at Zuko and said "you know I could still try to heal your scar Zuko."

Zuko stopped before saying "thanks but I must politely decline."

"Why?" Katara asked in confusion.

"Because I've more than earned this mark" Zuko began "this scar serves as a reminder… a reminder of my past, my sins, my foolishness, my failures, and most of all the people I failed to protect" Zuko remembered the day that Mai had died clearly as he tightened his fist and Katara turned her head slightly.

"Good night" Zuko said.

"Good night" Katara replied.

The next morning everyone was gathered around a morning feast to celebrate surviving the latest raid. Kana announced that the crew of the Fire of the Skies needed to rest from the ten day rush so they still had two days before they would have to leave for the final fight against Ozai.

"Nice to know, we've got a little free time" Katara said to Sokka who nodded in agreement.

"Well I wouldn't say that" Kimiko said from her other side.

"Oh master Kimiko…how's your brother doing and what do you mean?" Katara asked.

"First of all my brother's fine, me and that Raine girl healed his injuries and he should wake up soon, but between the side effects of that Tea the Dragon of the West gave him and that Agni Kai he should probably take it easy for a day or two" Kimiko began "as for the 'Well I wouldn't say that'…let's just say a number of the people here have a knack for drawing anything except for peace and quiet."

Sure enough as soon as breakfast was finished they heard a loud roar in the distance. Katara and Sokka looked at Kimiko who smiled before saying "I told you so" as everyone got up.

"Hold on a minute" Kana shouted and everyone stopped "it could be dangerous, we'd be better off sending a small group or else someone's likely to get in the way."

"I'd have to agree" Kimiko stated "Zuko, Azula, Ty Lee, Aang, Katara, come with me if you would please; mom could you keep an eye on things up here please?"

"Certainly" Kana answered as Kimiko's team went off to the source of the disturbance.

"Well, there's something you don't see everyday" Aang stated simply.

"Kid, there's something you don't see everyday, everyday when you're part of our group" Kimiko replied "but still…does anyone know what the hell this thing is?"

"How should we know?" Azula asked as they looked at the spectacle before them.

About a dozen yards ahead from the head of the group was a large circular gathering of what appeared to be black fire about 15 feet in diameter on the ground. And about 30 feet above Fang was flying around in circles roaring so hard bits of fire were seen coming out of his mouth.

"I'd imagine that it has something to do with that little prophecy" Katara stated.

"Yeah you're probably right…" Zuko said as he walked forward "…you guys should probably stand back."

"You know what this is Zuko?" Aang asked.

"Of course not" Zuko answered.

Kimiko looked at Aang and then suddenly had an idea "say Aang can't you talk to the other Avatars or something and ask them for advice?"

"Oh yeah…" Aang said as he blushed slightly "…I forgot" Aang then sat down and put his hands together.

About five seconds later four glowing masses came from his body and took the forms of Avatars Yang Chen, Kuruk, Kyoshi, and Roku.

"Whoa, I wasn't expecting all of you" Aang said surprised.

"That's due to the spirit portal, young Aang" Yang Chen explained.

"Spirit Portal?" Aang asked confused "what's going…ah" Aang suddenly fell back when he saw a blue fist attached to Kyoshi come flying towards him.

"Come on now Kyoshi…" Roku said as her fist went right through Aang not even scratching him, Roku tried to reach out to her shoulder but a sudden death glare from his predecessor made him back off; Roku and Kuruk made eye contact and just nodded.

Yang Chen slapped her hand to her forehead and Kyoshi kept trying to kick Aang in the face shouting "you damn little idiot!"

"Oh for the love of…" Kimiko swore before she walked over to Aang, lifted him back up on his feet, punched him hard in the face knocking him out, and asking Kyoshi "are you happy now?"

"Yes…" Kyoshi began "…I'm sorry it's just that I was never good at suffering stupidity."

Kimiko grinned and said "I think you and I'd get along great."

"I agree" Kyoshi responded as she grinned and placed an arm around Kimiko's shoulder.

"Was that really necessary?!" Azula asked.

"Probably not…but it was amusing" Kimiko answered as Katara began to heal his face.

Zuko shook his head before saying "anyway you were saying something about a spirit portal."

"Yes…you see this is a portal that spirits use when they wish to come into our world and take a physical body" Roku began "and the Chi being generated by the portal is what allowed us all to come out when Aang called for me."

"Spirits normally only take a physical form when they're either planning to cause trouble, answer a prophecy they've been tied into, or both" Kyoshi explained.

"Wonderful" Zuko said sarcastically "and let me guess this spirit's been tied into the prophecy about me hasn't it?"

"That would make since" Yang Chen answered "I must advise you to be careful Prince Zuko…I really can't say who or what your opponent will be."

"I can…" Kuruk stated and everyone turned to him "…I'd recognize this foul Chi anywhere..." he then walks over to Zuko and says "…Young man listen closely, the spirit you're going to fight is quite possibly the vilest creature in existence, if you get the chance to kill it…do otherwise it's likely that you or someone you value will die."

Zuko's eyes shot open at his words.

"So who is this spirit?" Katara asked.

"And why does he have you so worked up?" Riku asked noticing the sheer hatred in Kuruk's face and his tightly gripped fist.

"Back when I was alive I was a laid-back Avatar…for the most part people worked out their own problems and there was peace and good times in the world…however because I wasn't attentive enough this spirit was able to steal the face of the woman I loved…" Kuruk said as he looked down in shame "…he's known as…"

Suddenly the black flames seemed to change to a black light as a huge centipede like creature emerged from the portal. He was about thirty feet in length, each section was about five feet in diameter, each section had a pair of four foot long legs with a sharp bottom, and his face was white and due to the makeup Zuko couldn't tell if it was male or female.

"…Koh the face stealer!!" Kuruk said angrily.

"Ah Avatar Kuruk" Koh said snidely "how long has it been…four, five hundred years" he asked as his face switched to that of a young woman with light brown eyes, soft pink lips, and long wavy brown hair.

"Ummi…" Kuruk said weakly as a tear appeared in his eye causing Koh to laugh hysterically as his face changed to a baboon's face "you bastard" Kuruk swore.

"No since of humor as usual I see" Koh chuckled as he looked at the past Avatars and the young men and women before him all looking at him with a sense of loathing "it is a shame" Koh said as he took the face of a sad old man "if this was the spirit world I could have taken all your faces by now and they all have that spark" he said as he turned his face into a young boy's with a horrifying smile "I normally only find people like you kids once every few hundred years or so…the thought of taking so many at once is simply…nostalgic."

"Okay this thing's starting to piss me off" Zuko stated.

"Oh my dear prince…" Koh said as his voice changed to that of a young man and he turned to Zuko "…I've only just begun."

Zuko and Azula looked in horror at the sight of the face Koh was now wearing. The face was now that of young man in his late teens; he had dark black hair, a small goatee on his chin, and golden eyes.

"Cousin…Lu Ten" Azula said weakly.

"Very good cousin Azula" Koh said cynically.

"You filthy bastard…" Zuko swore angrily as he turned to his great grand-father "…please tell me I have to kill him to get the second power."

Koh switched back to his white face before saying "actually you just have to fight me; if you win you'll gain the second power, but if I win…then I get your face and after that I'm moving on to your friends…"

Kimiko looked at Riku and whispered "I know about your oath but he's clearly not a 'person' so would you kindly?"

"Right away" Riku whispered before he shot a bolt of lighting at Koh.

Instead of hitting the evil spirit it seemed to explode mid air causing no harm to the evil spirit.

"Barrier" Koh said sadistically "keeps unwanted company from getting in my way."

"So it's one on one?" Zuko asked as he took his stance.

Koh switched back to Lu Ten's face before saying happily "that's right little Zuzu" and charging him.

Zuko disappeared just before Koh made contact with the former prince.

"What the?" Koh asked just before he felt an explosion hit him in the back. Koh gasped from the pain as he fell face first into the snow.

"Did he get him?" Katara asked.

Zuko rolled his eyes before saying "get up you worm…I know that wasn't nearly enough to kill you, so don't screw with me!!"

"Now now" Koh said still using Lu Ten's voice "Why so serious?" he asked as he raised himself back up and turned to Zuko.

Zuko raised his left hand into the air and suddenly a small blue orb appeared which was quickly engulfed in blue flames creating a loud hissing sound.

"Now Zuzu" Koh began "you know that's dangerous…and not very effective unless you can get close to your enemy."

Suddenly Zuko disappeared again.

"_How the hell does he do that?" _Koh wondered before he felt two feet on the sides of his face and a hand grab onto his pincer. Koh looked up in horror to see that Zuko was literally up to his face and still holding the attack in his left hand.

"Would you shut the hell up already?!" Zuko cursed as he slammed his left hand into Koh causing an explosion forcing Zuko to let go of the beast to avoid blasting himself. Koh 

screamed in agony as he lashed about the frozen ground and eventually curling up, still shaking from the excruciating pain.

"Ah!!" Koh screamed "Damn you…you little prince."

Zuko stood before the creature and said "tell me something…how many?"

"What?!" Koh hissed.

"How many people's faces have you stolen?" Zuko asked solemnly "I just want to know how many I'm going to avenge when I finish you off."

Koh smirked widely before he switched back to his white face "Oh I don't know…I mean I've been around since the world was young and there have been so many people, animals, and spirits that it's easy to lose count…though I must admit I enjoyed each and every time I stole a face…It was so much fun, no matter how many men, women, and children's faces I stole I just couldn't help but feel…so Alive."

"You bastard" Zuko hissed "it's time to die" Zuko said as he walked towards the curled up centipede.

"Come now Zuko…do you really intend to kill me?" a female voice called from the center freezing Zuko in his place.

"It can't be…" Zuko breathed as Koh showed his face to Zuko causing his eyes to shoot open in shock.

The face was that of a fifteen year old girl; she had a pale complexion, brown eyes, and jet black hair.

"Mai…" Ty Lee and Azula said weakly as Koh approach Zuko with the face of his first love.

"That lousy bastard" Kimiko said as she looked at Koh with disgust.

"Zuko…" Katara said softly as she saw him standing there dumbstruck.

"Why didn't you save me Zuko?" Mai's voice called out to him.

"Mai…I…" Zuko replied.

"Allowed me to die" Mai's voice said just before one of Koh's razor edged legs lunged at Zuko cutting into his shoulder.

"Aaaahhhh" Zuko screamed as blood sprayed from the wound.

"All too easy" Koh said as Mai's face smirked viciously.

Back in the village Zuko's scream reached the gathered members of the Lotus and the villagers.

"What in the hell is going on?" Kana asked in confusion.

"Doesn't sound promising" Pakku stated.

"Damn it" Kana swore "I'm going to check on them."

"We're coming with you" Pakku, Hakoda, and Sokka replied.

"No you're not" Kana stated.

"I don't care what you say" Sokka spat out "my sister's out there!!" and Hakoda nodded.

"Fine" Kana sighed as she turned towards her father who had an equally resolute expression "you have anything to add scumbag?"

Pakku sighed before saying "look I know I failed you as a father, in fact I failed miserably; but please Kana don't look down on me for trying to find some level of atonement with my grandchildren."

Kana's expression didn't change as she said "also fine but know this, if you give me one reason to think you're a threat to either Zane or Kimiko and I will kill you."

"I understand" Pakku answered.

"Good now let's move out" Kana ordered as they left the Lotus troops and the Water Tribesman to protect the civilians and snow started to fall while the sun set.

"Zuko!!" Katara shouted as she pounded on the barrier to no avail and tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Zuko was in serious trouble at this point. The wound on his shoulder was still bleeding heavily, to make matters worse Koh had nicked him on his cheek and several other parts of the body causing extra blood-loss. And to top it off he couldn't bring himself to attack Koh since he was wearing Mai's face.

Aang suddenly woke up and saw Katara pounding on the barrier, he looked down to see there was blood on his parka, he then turned to see Azula at his side watching something in horror.

"What…" Aang said as he got to his feet and saw Koh and Zuko fighting each other "…KOH?!"

"Oh so you're conscious" Kimiko stated "I must be losing my touch if you're up already."

"What is going on here?" Aang asked as he remembered Kimiko punching him unconscious.

"Second event for Zuko is to fight an evil bastard from the spirit world who delights in stealing people's faces" Kimiko explained "he's currently wearing that Mai girl's face and Zuko can't bring himself to fight back; to make it worse Koh brought up some sort of barrier so we can't help him."

"So that's what's going on here" Kana said as her group approached.

Sokka shook his head before asking "can't we have a moment of peace?!"

"I'd say not" Pakku answered.

Katara watched in horror as Zuko took a serious cut to his left leg causing him to fall to the ground.

"Damn it…" Katara swore softly "…can't we help him in some way."

"There is one" a girl's voice called out from the other side making everyone focus on the opposite side of the barrier from Katara.

"Did I just imagine that?" Kimiko asked as everyone including the former Avatars shook their heads.

"No you didn't" the voice answered as a glowing blue spirit appeared on the side opposite to Katara. The spirit was definitely female; she had the build of a girl in her mid teens, raven black hair, and what appeared to be dark clothes had she been solid, but what caught them all off was the fact that her face was missing.

"Mai?" Ty Lee asked "is that you?"

"Yeah" Mai sighed "let's just say I've been better…I mean I thought dying was bad enough but then I had my face and soul stolen by that lousy centipede…it can really ruin you're whole day" she said flatly.

"Did you say that there's a way we can help him?" Katara asked in a rush.

"Yes" Mai answered "I can pull one of you through the barrier."

"That's great pull us through" Katara replied.

"Hold your ostrich-horses" Mai stated "I can only bring one of you through and it will only work if you have a strong bond with Zuko, so I need to know who has the strongest connection with him before I try."

"He's my brother…I want to help him in anyway I can to atone for my sins" Azula answered.

"He's a valued comrade to me" Kimiko answered truthfully.

"He's my teacher and one of my best friends" Aang said quickly.

"Not bad" Mai replied as she turned to Katara and asked "what about you?"

Katara was silent for several seconds before she said "I love him."

This phrase caused Aang, Azula, Hakoda, Sokka, Pakku, and Ty Lee to shoot their heads up in shock.

"We have a winner" Mai said as she reached hand through the barrier and grabbed Katara by the front of her parka and pulling her through.

Katara got up and said "thank you."

"Just make sure he wins or I swear I'll come back to haunt you" Mai began as she began to fade "also tell him that it's not his fault."

"I will" Katara replied as she ran off to Zuko with the full moon rising on the horizon.

Zuko fell to his knee from the wound on his leg. Thanks to the blood loss his vision was beginning to blur out.

"Damn it" Zuko swore.

"What a shame, it had to end so quickly" Koh sighed "but what can you expect from a firebender…you show them the face of a loved one and they always fall apart…just no fun at all."

"You bastard" Zuko spat in rage.

"Oh well" Koh sighed as he lunged one of his legs towards Zuko's heart.

Suddenly three ice-sickles shot up from the ground and pierced Koh's leg bringing it to a stop mere inches away from Zuko's chest as he fell to the side.

"What the Hell?!" Koh asked as he turned his head to see Katara running towards Zuko.

Katara brought up a large wave of water between Zuko and Koh, she then sent it against Koh sending him about thirty yards away where Katara encased him in about fifteen feet of solid ice. She then turned to Zuko and ran towards him bringing some water to her hands as she knelt down to treat his wounds.

Zuko felt his body suddenly feel lighter as his vision returned to him, he opened his eyes to see Katara kneeling over him with tears rolling down her face "Katara…" Zuko whispered softly as he propped himself up "…how?"

Katara whipped her eyes and smiled in relief "it was Mai…she brought me here" Katara began "she wanted me to tell you that it wasn't your fault and that she wants you to live."

Zuko's eyes shot open as he looked to the frozen monster a couple dozen yards away. Ss the ice started to crack Zuko could've sworn he saw Mai standing on the inside looking at him with worry in her eyes. _"Mai…even in death you manage to help me"_ Zuko though as tears started to pour down his face as he asked "Katara, care to dance?"

Katara suddenly understood what he meant before she said "I'd love to."

Zuko and Katara walked towards the Frozen Koh with resolution in their faces. "You know we're going to kill him right?" Zuko asked.

"Of course we are" Katara responded "but it's not like he's a person you know?"

"So very true" Zuko stated "which why I won't lose any sleep over this" they suddenly came to a stop right in front of Koh as the cracks in the ice began to spread rapidly.

Zuko and Katara breathed deeply as Zuko surrounded the back side of his body in blue fire and Katara used the full moon to do the same with water.

"What the hell are they doing?" Pakku asked.

"Isn't that?" Kuruk asked as he turned to Kimiko who was grinning maliciously.

"Oh hell yes" Kimiko said happily "Zuko's using blue fire and Katara's got the full moon…this is going to be awesome!!"

Zuko and Katara began to go through the steps to the Dancing Dragon. Like Zane and Kimiko before them two dragons appeared, one made of water and one made of ice; but unlike during their fight with Avatar Kuruk these dragons were simply immense from the sheer power that Zuko and Katara poured into them. As they danced their respective dragons pounded away at Koh, every time Koh was about to recover his ground to attack again from one dragon's strike the other would knock him back off balance. For what seemed like an eternity to Koh the two dragons continued to strike him taking some of his legs and sometimes taking off whole segments. Finally when Katara and Zuko pounded their fists together their corresponding 

Dragons made contact just below Koh's head section causing it fall to the ground over a dozen feet away.

Katara and Zuko looked at Koh's head section as it propped itself up using the appendages around his face. "Damn you" he swore at them.

"Okay that's…"Katara began as she raised her hand in the air only to have Zuko grab it gently.

"Katara please, let me deal with this" Zuko said calmly and Katara nodded.

Zuko began to walk towards Koh with a fierce look in his eyes. "Oh please…" Koh began before he changed to Mai's face "…are you going to kill me Zuko?"

"You're going to pay for what you did to Mai" Zuko hissed as he continued towards Koh who scowled. "Tell me Koh, do you know of the lightning technique we firebenders can use?" Zuko asked.

Koh began to chuckle as he said "like you can do it."

"True it is difficult" Zuko said as he continued to walk towards Koh "to perform this technique one must be able to rid himself of all emotion…which for me is no small task."

"What are you babbling on about?" Koh asked.

"There's this guy I know named Zane who can generate lightning" Zuko said as he came to a stop "he told me that most people who master it tend to go about the whole 'ridding yourself of all emotions' part their own way…he told me to try his method" Zuko resumed walking towards Koh.

"Which is?" Koh asked.

"Resolve…" Zuko stated.

Koh smirked before sending one of his appendages towards Zuko.

Zuko concentrated some blue fire in his left hand and severed the appendage before it could strike him before saying "when you counter your enemy you don't let them hurt you…"

"Damn" Koh hissed as he tried to strike Katara with another appendage only to have it severed before it got close by Zuko's right hand.

"…when you protect someone, you don't dare let them die…" Zuko continued before he swung both hands forward sending two arks of blue fire severing all the appendages except for the ones holding him up. Zuko then began to move his arms in a slow steady motion as he made his way towards Koh "…and when you attack…" Zuko's hands started glowing with an intense 

light, Zuko then placed the tips of his right middle and index finger on Koh's face as he said "…you kill."

A bright light flashed in the night sky as a bolt of lightning struck Koh's face. Moments later he disintegrated and then countless blue spirits without faces appeared in front of Zuko and Katara. Zuko could tell from their clothing that these people had come from all over the globe from the countless eras he had only read about in history lessons. Zuko and Katara watched as eyes, noses, lips, and hair formed on the many souls before them. Out of the corner of his eye Zuko spied Avatar Kuruk embracing his beloved Ummi, but the ones he was most interested in where the two people from the Firenation in front of him.

"You've really grown cousin Zuko" Lu Ten said happily.

"Thank you cousin Lu Ten" Zuko said as he bowed in respect.

"Not bad at all" Mai said as she embraced Zuko "you're going to make one hell of a Firelord, I can tell."

Zuko felt a tear race down his cheek as he said "thank you Mai."

"There's nothing to thank me for" Mai began as a tear raced down her cheek "please live well."

"I will…I promise" Zuko swore.

Mai smiled before she looked at Lu Ten and the others who nodded.

"Say hi to my father Zuko, would you?" Lu Ten said.

"I will" Zuko swore.

Mai looked at Katara and said "congratulations I won't have to haunt you."

"Gee thanks…I think" Katara responded.

Mai looked at them both before smiling and saying "thank you…good bye" then suddenly the spirits faded in the night sky to finally rest in peace.

Tears of sadness and joy poured down Zuko's face as he felt a warm hand on his back. He smiled before he embraced Katara who said "thank goodness you're alright" as she returned the hug and snow started to pile up on both of them "I think we need to get you another Parka."

"That'd be nice" Zuko said as he kissed her on the lips and she returned it.

When they broke away Katara asked "what kind of power did you get?"

"One way to find out" Zuko said as he looked to the sky and took his stance. Zuko punched forward with all his might.

Kimiko and the others who had just broke off running towards Zuko and Katara mere moments before suddenly saw an enormous fireball race across the stormy skies, they couldn't help but to become captivated by the sheer intensity as they watched a snow white fireball race off into the heavens.

**I made it to the 25 chapter mark. Next chapter will be up ASAP (still I wouldn't hold my breath because college is good at keeping me busy). I thank you all for your patience and your feed back. Until next time please leave a review and stay alive.**


	26. The 'Relative' Calm

**Hey guys guess what…I'm still alive. Sorry about the wait but I think you'll like this chapter. Just in case any of you are worried the Calm part of this chapter's title is only meant to state that no one dies in this chapter.**

**As I'm sure you know I own only my OC's**

**And please leave a review when your done.**

**Ch. 26 The 'Relative' Calm**

The sun rose signaling the beginning of a new day in the South Pole. As if on cue Zane woke up and stretched his arms and gave a heavy yawn.

"So you're finally up?" Kimiko asked sarcastically.

"Spare me" Zane replied flatly "so anything interesting happen while I was out?"

"No not really" Kimiko began "mom's adapted to her new position as the Dragon of the East quite well, the airship crew is exhausted and still needs one more day to rest up and make repairs, Lo and Li were given their service along with the others who didn't make it, Hakoda has made no objection to having us here in his tribe till we're ready to go, and Zuko had to fight with a giant centipede-like spirit with a knack for stealing faces so he could awaken that special power the prophecy foretold."

"I see" Zane began "so in other words it was a pretty normal day by our standards."

"Pretty much" his sister answered in agreement.

"Are your lives 'really' that exciting" Raine asked as she came in through the curtain.

Zane chuckled as he stood up and said "when you're a major figure in a resistance army, everyday tends to be something else…now imagine having two relatives who are at the same level you are…once you've done that it really gets psychotic."

Raine chuckled as she handed Zane a parka and said "just shut up and get changed."

Zane examined himself to see that most of his armor and the cloth beneath it had been incinerated in his fight with Muzan. Zane changed into the parka after he discarded the armor, finally he made his way over to the night-stand next to his bed and his picked up the two golden lockets; one of which was halfway burned to a crisp.

"_Aiko, Konsetsu…"_ Zane thought as he remembered his first love and her brother whom he had looked up to as a child.

Konsetsu's voice echoed in his mind_ "it would seem fate won't let this war end until one of us dies" he then turned around before he said "I'm sorry"_

Zane than remembered 'that day'.

_Aiko saw that Zane was mostly unharmed and smiled "thank goodness, I thought you were going to die" she said happily as tears of joy started falling from her eyes._

"_Why did you do it?" Zane asked weakly._

"_Because I love you, you silly boy" Aiko said cheerfully "besides you're always risking your life to protect others, it's only fitting that someone should do the same for you." _

"_This isn't risking your life, you sacrificed yourself!!" Zane retorted._

"_I guess you're right" Aiko chuckled as she coughed up some blood "either way I was happy to do it."_

"_Don't die damn it" Zane cried as he held onto her._

_Aiko smiled weakly as she pulled out her locket and said "I want you to have this Zane, will you take care of it?"_

"_Of course" Zane replied as he held her hand with the locket._

"_Thank you Zane" Aiko said "I'm sorry but I have one last favor to ask you."_

"_Anything" Zane replied._

"_Please if you can, save my brother; I know there has to be some reason for all this" Aiko begged before she coughed up more blood and Zane's mouth shot open "I love you Zane" she then fell asleep for the last time._

And finally he thought back to his fight from only a couple of days ago after he had won.

"_There's one thing Muzan was right about…" Konsetsu said "…this war won't end until one of us is dead."_

"_That's crap!!" Zane shouted._

"_If I live history will just look at it as the Lotus failing to bring punishment upon a murderer and it will threaten the peace once the war's over…" Konsetsu began "…like Muzan said one of us must die for peace; and now I can finally see that you are not the one who should die, you need the future and more importantly the future needs you" Konsetsu raised his hands and a ten foot blade of blue fire appeared._

"_You stupid son of a bitch" Zane shouted as he broke off in a mad dash since he didn't have enough energy left to flash his way over._

_Konsetsu smiled before he said "good bye Zane and thank you" Konsetsu then swung his arms down cutting the section of the ice he was standing on from the cliff sending him plummeting to the ocean below._

A tear made its way down Zane's cheek before he thinks to himself _"We will bring this war to an end…once and for all!!"_ He places the lockets around his neck before he looks at his sister who nodes as if she could read his thoughts.

Suddenly Zane's stomach starts growling, Zane chuckles before he whispered "first things first" he then walked out with Kimiko and Aiko to get something to eat.

They eventually made to the village center where everyone was having breakfast. The smells only made Zane's stomach growl even louder as he took a seat next to Kana.

The new Dragon of the East turned to see her son was awake and smiled before saying "well glad to see you're back with us Zane."

"Yeah, Yeah, group hug" Zane said sarcastically before he started eating.

"You sure were out for a long time" Aang noted as Zane began devouring his food causing Aang to move back with little success do to the chair he was squeezed into.

Zuko who was sitting in between Katara and Aang lifted an eyebrow before saying "he reminds me of your brother Katara."

"And how" Katara agreed before she took a drink and saw Sokka's face contort down the row as if he had heard that.

"Hey I fell into a comma for a whole damn day because I drank that Tea Iroh brewed and then got into an intense life or death fight only two days later…" Zane shot back "…trust me It'll leave you pretty freaking hungry…" he was about to start eating again before he said "…besides I'm called the **'Dragon'** of the North; not the sweet, polite, and well behaved little boy of the North."

Kimiko, Kana, Raine, Katara, Aang, and Zuko chuckled at his comments.

"So tell me more about this 'face stealing spirit' you had a scuffle with" Zane said lightly as he slowed his eating down to a more human pace.

Zuko, Katara, and Kimiko explained about the fight with Koh and how he had used the faces of Lu Ten and Mai against Zuko, they told him about how Katara managed to save him, and finally about the amped up Dancing Dragon and Zuko's use of lightning which finished Koh off and gave Zuko the new white flames.

"Damn…" Zane said as he took a final sip "…we'll have to try the Dancing Dragon tonight sis."

"Yeah…" Kimiko replied "…you missed one hell of a party."

"Indeed…" Zane said before he turned to Zuko "…but there are three things I'd like to ask you about."

"What would those be?" Zuko asked calmly.

"First of all, do you know what's so special about this 'white fire' of yours?" Zane asked.

"I was going to test it after breakfast" Zuko answered and Zane nodded.

"Alright, this next one is actually more for Katara than Zuko…" Zane began as he turned to Katara who gave him her attention "…to convince Mai that you were the one with the strongest bond with Zuko, you confessed that you love him in front of your dad and brother, right?"

"Yes" Katara answered.

"Then I'm curious as to why your dad and brother aren't foaming at the mouth right now" Zane stated.

Katara raised an eyebrow before she said "now that you mention it…" she turned to see her father and brother who seemed to have an air of terror about them whenever their gaze swayed towards their group, she then turned to see that Kimiko and Kana were trying feebly to hide a smirk "did you two have anything to do with this?"

"What do you mean?" Kana asked in a fake innocence that fooled no one.

"You two threatened my dad and brother didn't you?" Katara asked as she gave a slight chuckle.

Kimiko gave up on hiding her grin before she asked "now Katara what would make you think that we could ever, ever bring ourselves to threaten not only the chief of the Southern Water Tribe, but his son as well?"

Katara rolled her eyes before saying "let's see here; you two are the Mother and Sister of the same guy who kicked my dad in the face, picked him up by his collar, chewed him out, and then threw him through not one, not two, but three, piles of his own men right in front of our 'entire' tribe…" after she was done listing Zane's antics she noticed the family in question along with Aang and Raine were laughing profusely before she chuckled and said "…what in the world could've prompted such thoughts?"

Kana and Kimiko looked at her and chuckled before saying "good times."

Katara turned to see that Zuko was just shaking his head before she said "come on Zuko, you need to smile more often" she then used her finger to force a smile onto Zuko's face causing the friends to laugh even harder.

"So what was the third question?" Zuko asked as Katara took her fingers out of his mouth.

"I heard you finished off this Koh thing with the lightning technique…" Zane stated.

"And?" Zuko asked "you're method worked for me."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm glad you were able to get it right and that you didn't die…" Zane responded "…it's just that I want to know if you can bring yourself to use that technique on another person?" he asked solemnly.

"Why couldn't he?" Aang asked.

"Simple…" Zane began "…unlike you or me kid, Zuko here has never killed another person before in his life."

"I've never killed before either!!" Aang shot back.

"What about those two Zeppelins full of soldiers you took down when we stole the Fire of the Skies?" Kimiko asked.

"You two tricked me!!" Aang shot back.

"Fair enough" Kimiko shrugged.

"But you can't blame us for those people you killed at the North Pole" Zane added.

"I didn't kill anyone at the North Pole" Aang replied causing Zane to just look at his sister in disbelief before they both shook their heads.

"What where the soldiers on board those ships you destroyed when you went into the Avatar State then?" Zane began "We're they just figments of our imaginations…by the way answer carefully because some of those guys you killed where my soldiers under cover."

"You were there?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, Iroh's job was to keep an eye on Zhao while mine was to sabotage the fleet" Zane began "everything was going as plan until suddenly we saw this giant sea monster rise up and start decimating the ships we were on, 'killing' most of the people who were on board."

Aang was taken back before he asked "is that why you hate me…because you blame me for the loss of your men?"

"No" Zane answered "you're just fun to mess with kid."

"But what about...?" Aang began but was cut off.

"I was the commanding officer of those troops" Zane began "it was my responsibility to make sure they all got out alive, and I failed in that respect…" there were a few moments of silence "…anyway what do you think Zuko?" he asked "because I imagine there's a big difference between killing a man and some evil face stealing spirit, who's as old as time itself."

Zuko thought back to his father, all the pain he had caused his family, all the things he had done to him, and most of all what he had done to Mai. Zuko clenched his fist before he said "yes…there is at least one person I can use it on."

"I see" Zane replied as he finished the last bits of his meal and turned to Aang with a questioning look.

Aang saw that the focus was being placed on him and said "I don't know…I just don't think that I can 'consciously' kill someone…"

"That's understandable" Zane replied as he stood up and everyone looked at him, he sighed before saying "I've killed a hell of a lot of people over the past four years…so trust me…it's not a pleasant experience and the first one is always the worst."

Kimiko nodded in agreement before saying "on a lighter note why don't we find out what Zuko's white flames can do?"

"Sounds good" Katara agreed wanting to turn the subject away from war and killing people.

"You kids go on ahead…" Kana said "…I've got something to take care of."

Zane and Kimiko looked each other in the eyes before nodding and saying "okay be good now."

Zuko, Katara, Raine, Aang, Zane, and Kimiko went off to the outskirts of the village so no one would get hurt in case something happened. On the way they came across Azula, who decided to come along for the sake of curiosity. Finally they made their way out of the village to spot where they could test without worry.

"Okay first things first…" Zane began "…Zuko can you switch between the three stages at will?"

Zuko held out his right hand and conjured a red flame, a couple of seconds it turned sapphire blue, and then it finally turned snow white. When it turned white everyone raised an arm to shield themselves from the sudden intense increase of heat coming from his hand.

"This could be dangerous" Azula commented and everyone nodded in agreement.

"It might be best if you tried this on a target that's very far away" Aang suggested.

"Sounds good" Zuko stated as he turned to Katara.

Katara caught his eye and brought up a pillar of ice about thirty yards away. Zuko focused on the pillar in front of him, took a deep breath and punched his right arm forward sending a massive white fireball forward. When it hit its target there was a sudden explosion of steam, leaving everyone jaw dropped.

"Whoa" Katara, Raine, and Aang stated.

"Damn…" Kimiko and Zane stated.

"Unbelievable…" Zuko said as he gazed at all the steam.

What brought even more surprise to the spectators was the sight once the steam cleared. About two feet from where Zuko stood was the beginning of a five foot deep trench in a half-moon shape heading towards a ten foot deep crater where the pillar used to be.

"I have to admit that's pretty cool" Aang said in amazement.

"Damn…" Zane began "…and I thought I was impressive."

"No joke" Kimiko stated.

"Gee thanks" Zane said.

"You're welcome" Kimiko responded.

"Are you alright Zuko?" Katara asked when she noticed that Zuko was breathing heavily.

"Yeah it's just that this power seems to have its drawbacks" Zuko breathed.

Zane noticed Zuko's exhaustion and said "makes sense, I guess it's only natural that such an increase in power would take more energy…tell me how long do you think you could keep fighting with the white fire?"

Zuko breathed for a second before saying "I'd say about twenty minutes or so."

"What good is that, then?" Raine asked.

"Well…I could see him eviscerating someone quite easily with that" Kimiko replied "not to mention it could probably tear through metal without too much trouble."

"I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that when the comet comes" Aang stated.

"For once I'm agreeing with you, kid" Zane stated.

"So in other words he should only use that power on vehicles and when he's certain that he'll hit his target?" Katara asked.

"I think that sizes it up pretty well" Zuko stated "personally I think this will be quite useful."

"No crap" Zane and Kimiko said in sync.

Suddenly they heard a loud roar coming from the village. They turned to see Fang racing towards them.

"Ah, crap" Zuko stated before he was knocked to the ground by his dragon.

"Oh that's right" Zane began "I forgot you're dragon was supposed to grow as your power awakened." Zane was impressed to see that Fang was now an extra twenty feet longer and that his teeth had grown to about a foot.

"Get off of me damn it" Zuko shouted but Fang was still pushing him into the ground.

"That's kind of cute" Raine chuckled.

"And amusing" Azula added.

Katara chuckled as she went over to the dragon and placed her hand on its side before saying "come on now Fang, let Zuko stand up."

Fang did as he was told. Katara then helped Zuko up who was jaw dropped, "how did you do that?" he asked.

"Oh I just have a way of keeping people in line" Katara said simply as Kimiko nodded to her with a grin.

"Well shall we head back?" Zane asked.

"Might as well" Aang sighed.

When they got back the entire village seemed to be gathered around the center, along with the members of the white lotus.

"Now what?" Zuko and Katara asked before they turned to Zane and Kimiko.

"How should we know?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, we were with you guys the whole time, so for once we're innocent" Kimiko stated.

Hearing their voices Riku came up to them "Zane, Kimiko, good to see you."

"Same here" Kimiko began "so tell me…what the hell's going on here?"

"Well…" Riku began "…you're mother and grandfather are about to face-off."

"Whew…that's all" Zane stated.

"Not that surprising" Kimiko replied as she turned to the others "come on, do you guys really want to miss this?"

They slowly made their way to the front row. The lotus members made way out of respect, while some of the tribesman required some 'assistance' from Zane and Kimiko. When they finally made it to the front they saw Kana and Pakku standing face to face about five feet from one another with their long hair and parkas blowing in the wind. They each gave the other a slight bow before jumping back about five feet and sending a stream of water at one another. The attacks collide midway and canceled each other out.

"_As I expected, she is strong"_ Pakku thought to himself as he took his stance and his daughter did the same.

Pakku brought a pillar of ice about three feet in height and diameter up in front of him. He placed both his hands on top of the pillar and flicked them towards Kana sending several disks of ice towards her. Kana smirked before she rotated towards her right, when the disks came within a few inches of her they turned to water and began to circle around her.

"What the hell?" Pakku asked as she stopped spinning.

The water from the disks was concentrated around Kana's arms, still smirking Kana flicked her wrist several times sending several ice sickles towards her father. Alarmed Pakku brought up a thick wall of water and froze it to shield himself from the ice-sickles. After the last one struck his shield Pakku leapt to the side to go on the offensive, however Kana was nowhere to be found.

"_Where did she go?!" _Pakku thought to himself.

"Got you" Kana stated happily.

"What?!" Pakku asked alarmed as he saw the ice right in front of him turn to water and his daughter literally shot out of it with an ice-sickle in her hand. Pakku moved as quickly as he could to avoid the attack, but Kana still gave him a good cut on the cheek.

"Damn it, I really thought I had you beat old man" Kana stated lightly.

"How did you do that?" Pakku asked in shock.

"Simple, when you brought up that wall of ice to protect yourself from my ice-sickles you lost sight of me due to its thickness…" Kana began "…when you did that it was as simple as opening a hole in the ice and then shooting myself right through it to you using my bending."

Many of the Tribesman, including some who had known her back when she still lived in the Northern Water Tribe were impressed, while the younger benders (particularly the women) were fascinated at her unusual tactics.

"She's something" Raine stated.

"Of course she is…" Zane began "…after all she 'is' the Dragon of the East."

"And our mother on top of that" Kimiko added.

Pakku looked at his daughter and breathed "you've grown very strong, Kana."

"What the hell did you expect?" Kana asked cynically "unlike a certain 'Tribe' of people I've spent the last twenty one years fighting alongside the White Lotus, protecting the innocent from the forces of Fire Lords Azulon and Ozai…" she then pointed a finger at her father "…and I sure as hell haven't spent my time forcing false, outdated, and unjust traditions down the throats of people weaker than myself!"

At those words many of the Water Tribesman turned their heads in thought. Most of the old men held a look of disgust, while everyone else seemed to be in particularly deep thought.

"I see…" Pakku began "…tell me is that why you married this Rin person, so you could smite us from a distance?"

Kana's expression changed from annoyed to flat-out pissed. She lunged forward quickly on a stream of water to her father and crashed a wave of water into his stomach before he could react sending back about ten feet.

"How dare you…" Kana said venomously as Pakku came to his feet "…how dare you think I could ever do something like that…" Kana had a couple of tears in her eyes as she said "…I'm not like you people…I could 'never' toy with someone's life like that for my own ends!!"

"It would appear I was mistaken" Pakku said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Brilliant deduction, jackass." Kana spat back.

"Then why, if I may ask?" Pakku responded.

"Because I loved him, why the hell else?" Kana replied before she lowered her head. "Rin was the only child of one of Fire Lord Azulon's most ruthless generals and his propaganda mistress…"

Raine looked at the twins in curiosity before asking "your father came from a family that supported the Fire Lord?"

Zuko, Katara, Azula, and Aang looked at Zane in equal interest before he said "yes, he did; listen to my mother if you want to know more."

"…however when he turned 13, things started to change for him…" Kana continued "…he began to see the terror and destruction that the war had spread, he watched most of his childhood friends die right in front of him, it was at this point he began to ask 'what the hell are we doing here in the first place?', within a year of service he had decided that a war fought for the sake of a greedy dictator wasn't worth all the pain and death it brought upon the people of the Fire Nation and the rest of the world!!"

Pakku was surprised at what he was hearing, "so he turned on the Fire Nation army and his own parents?"

"That's correct" Kana began "at the age of 13 he started to provide information to the order as an undercover informant, and then when he was only 16 he openly took part in a revolt in order to save the entire Northern Water Tribe from having their food supply poisoned."

"And that's when you two met I assume?" Pakku asked.

"Yes…it is" Kana answered "he saved me from the army, even though he knew nothing about me; he turned against his own parents because he couldn't approve of the war they so strongly supported, and for his heroism he was disowned by his own parents and far too many times he was hunted by the very people he risked his life to protect."

"He sounds extraordinary" Pakku commented.

"He was" Kana spat back "after his cover was blown and I was brought into the order, Rin threw all of his being into the cause, it was what he lived for…the dream that this war can be ended and that peace could spread across the globe; about two year later we were married, after that he lived just for me and the cause, and then when Zane and Kimiko were born he lived for his family and fought so that they could hopefully live in a better world…however."

"I assume your in-laws weren't too pleased" Pakku commented.

"That's putting it 'extremely' mildly" Kana replied "…they were beyond infuriated that their son had turned on Azulon's army, they were even more pissed with the fact that he married a water bender and had two kids with her…so when Zane and Kimiko were only a little over a week old…"

"They didn't?" Pakku replied.

"…they tried to kill their own grandchildren…" Kana explained to everyone's shock "…but were killed by their son before they even got close."

Pakku was speechless for what seemed like an eternity before he asked "how did he live with that?"

Kana chuckled with tears in her eyes before she said "whenever I asked him that question he would always say something like 'it's my burden to bare so don't worry about it' or 'its better that I atone for having them in the family than for Zane or Kimiko to have to do it'."

"That's tragic" Pakku stated.

"Which is why I won't allow anyone to smear his name!!" Kana growled as the ice around her began to melt and gather around her "and I will make sure his dream comes true for his sake."

"And defeating me?" Pakku asked.

"Is for my own sake" Kana answered.

"You think you can win?" Pakku asked.

"I know I will" Kana replied.

"How?" Pakku asked curiously.

"I'll explain after I kick your ass!!" Kana shouted before she used the water around her feet to help her dash towards her father like an angry kimono-rhino.

Pakku smirked as he waved his left arm sending a stream of water to intercept Kana's charge. Kana released the water she was riding and swung her right leg around to take control of the attack from her father and started riding it before she sent several ice-sickles towards Pakku. Pakku brought up a large stream of water and used it as a shield against the attack before spiraling it around his body to block any long range attacks. Pakku sighed in relief before he placed his free hand on the ice below him to ensure that Kana wasn't going to come from below like she had earlier. Pakku was alarmed when he suddenly heard a splashing sound; he looked up to see that his daughter had somehow broken through the swirling water he had used as a shield.

"_How"_ Pakku thought to himself _"that's my strongest defense, how in the hell did she break through it so easily?"_

"It's over!!" Kana shouted as she took control of the water she had just broken through and slammed it into Pakku.

Pakku was lifted off his feet about three feet into the air, due to the grip it had on him, Pakku couldn't move his arms and legs. Kana then performed a roundhouse kick, which sent him flying towards a wall causing several of his fellow water bending master scurrying to avoid injury before he hit the wall. After the impact Pakku was frozen to the wall, unable to move his arms and legs due to the ice, he was thoroughly beaten. Pakku looked up as he regained his senses to see his daughter standing in front of him with a dagger made of ice held to his throat.

"Looks like you win" Pakku chuckled.

"Told you" Kana replied as she lowered the dagger.

"So are you going to answer my question?" Pakku asked.

Kana sighed before she said "my husband was a character in every sense of the phrase…" she then released Pakku from the ice "…but there was always this one saying of his that he seemed to believe in more than any other…"

"Saying?" Pakku asked.

"Yes" Kana began "he would always say it whenever Zane and Kimiko had doubts about their abilities to help encourage them…in my own life I've seen proof that he was right on numerous occasions; the very first was when Rin defeated both his parents, the second time was when Kimiko surpassed me as a water bender, the third time I saw proof was when Zane defeated the man who had killed Rin, I just provided myself with case number four by defeating you, and Zuko's going to prove it one last time when he defeats Ozai."

"And what would this saying be?" Pakku asked.

Kana looked him in the eyes before saying "The next generation is always destined to one day surpass the previous generation; it may take months, years, or even decades but eventually children are destined to surpass their parents."

Pakku chuckled "I've never heard a saying like that" he commented.

"That's because you spent your entire life in the Northern Water Tribe where the emphasis has always been on tradition, in other words you surrounded yourself with people who were more interested in the past than in the future; change for the better 'never' comes when all the respect, power, and sense of duty if focused on old people who aren't going to be around much longer anyway."

"Fair enough" Pakku sighed before he looked his daughter in the eyes "tell me…why didn't you kill me?"

"Because…" Kana began "…you're just too pathetic as far as I'm concerned."

"I see…then may I ask you just 2 more questions?" Pakku replied.

"Fine but make it fast" Kana spat.

"I know that I was beyond a lousy father to you when you were a child" Pakku began "and I'll understand if the answer is 'no', but I want to ask you if there is any way you could possibly forgive me?"

Kana was silent for several seconds before saying "there is one…" Pakku's head shot up "…since mom died when I was a kid and Rin's parents have been 'dealt with', Zane and Kimiko haven't had anyone to call a grandparent; if you can be a good grandfather to them, then maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to forgive you."

"Sounds good" Pakku replied.

"Now what was your last question?" Kana asked.

"I still don't understand you…" Pakku began "…nor do I understand your children or comrades; so I have to ask, where are you all trying to go anyway?"

Zane, Kimiko, Kana, and the other Lotus members all grinned slightly at his question. Raine looked at Zane intently who just asked "isn't it obvious?"

"To a future without war" Kana answered simply "that is what we are fighting to achieve."

The entire Southern Water Tribe was silent as they eyed the strangers with a new found fascination.

Zane and Kimiko made their way down to Kana and Pakku who turned to them happily.

"You alright mom, gramps?" they asked in sync.

"We're fine" Kana said happily.

"_Gramps?"_ Pakku thought to himself as Kimiko stitched up his wounds.

After all the drama of Kana's fight with her father had sunk in around noon, everyone went their own ways for lunch. At the gathering Hakoda gave a toast in honor of the many Tribesmen and Lotus members who had fought and died to protect their village. In honor of their sacrifice Hakoda pledged himself and his men to help the Lotus in their quest to end the war and urged the visitors from the Northern Water Tribe to do the same. After they finished Zane, Kimiko, Riku, Raine, Katara, Sokka, Hakoda, Kana, Pakku, Zuko, Azula, and Aang headed towards the training grounds to practice their skills with the Tribesmen and other Lotus members for the final fight that was less than two weeks away.

"So your mother essentially declared personal war against the Northern Water Tribe, your dad killed his own parents, and you've become two of the most respected and feared leaders in the whole Lotus society?" Aang stated.

"That sums it up pretty good" Kimiko answered him.

Azula looked at Zuko before saying "their family is as messed up as ours."

"I'd have to agree with you there" Zuko stated.

"And to think, we're not even royalty either" Kimiko added.

"It would explain why you're both so infuriating" Aang stated.

"Watch it kid, or else" Zane warned.

"Or else what?" Aang asked.

"Or else I'll hit you so hard, it'll be just like after all those times you've spent with my apprentice…minus the making out" Zane answred bluntly.

At his words Katara, Sokka, Hakoda, Riku, and Pakku were jaw dropped.

Zuko had a rather bored expression as he said "well I'll be damned."

Kana and Kimiko were laughing hysterically, while Aang and Azula just blushed furiously.

"When did you find out?" Azula asked.

"I had my suspicions when I noticed you acting differently during our training sessions; I got conformation about ten seconds ago" Zane answered causing both his student and the Avatar to blush even further.

Aang lunged at Zane and grabbed him by the collar before saying "you jerk!!"

Zane smiled before saying "that's a little close kid" before punching his right hand forward. However instead of a blast of fire, all that came out was a little stream of fire which didn't go even six inches.

"Damn…that's a slight problem" Zane commented as Aang grabbed him again by the collar.

"What happened?" Raine asked.

"Looks like I lost my 'drive'…this happens to fire benders sometimes" Zane answered as he looked at his hand and the small spec of red fire he was able to produce while basically ignoring Aang.

"Your 'drive'?" Raine asked.

"Fire benders require something to spur them onwards, for them to be able to fire bend effectively" Riku began "these can range from people to protect, personal beliefs, and goals that the fire bender feels he or she must achieve."

"Okay I follow you so far" Raine said "but why is Zane's firebending so weak right now?"

"Because he's accomplished the goal that acted as his 'drive'…since he's taken revenge on Muzan, he no longer as the desire for revenge to give him his strength." Riku explained.

"I think I get it" Raine said grateful that they were willing to explain such things to her.

"That's what you get for seeking revenge" Aang said smugly 'thinking' that he had finally got one up on Zane.

"Is there anything he can do to fix it?" Raine asked.

"There is actually" Zuko began "he just needs to focus his resolve on another purpose, if he does that he can get his power back."

"That sums it up" Zane said simply "and I have just the thing" he then held out his right hand and conjured up a tiny red flame.

"Are you going to share it with us?" Zuko asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'd like to see how inspiring I can" Zane began "since we have quite a crowd."

The group looked out to see that everyone seemed to be focused on the young Dragon of the North with curious glances.

Zane cleared his throat as he held his hand with the flame out for everyone to see before he said "I've defeated Muzan and taken revenge for the deaths of my father and my first love, and now before all of you I take a new oath" Zane closed his eyes for a moment before opening them with a new look of resolve "I will do everything in my power to bring this war to an end, once and for all!!"

The flame in his hand grew to the size of an orange and began to burn more intensely before he continued "after that I'm going to protect the peace that shall follow; whenever an Air Nomad who's trying to restore their people is targeted for their peaceful beliefs, I'll be there…" the Air Nomads from Asgard smile at these words "…whenever a Water Tribesman or woman is ostracized because they dream of a better and more just future, I'll be there..." Kana, Kimiko, Katara, Raine, and the other women of the Water Tribe look at him with admiration while most of the old men seemed to be disgusted. "…whenever a villager from the Earth Kingdom has their home threatened by the greed and cruelty of forces stronger than them, I'll be there…" Suki and a number of Earth Kingdom born Lotus members nodded in approval. "…whenever a son or daughter of the Fire Nation is spat on because of their nationality and in many cases their bending, I'll be there…" Zuko, Azula, Riku, and the other Fire Nation members of the Lotus smiled lightly, while some of them actually had tears rolling down their cheeks.

The Fire in Zane's hand was now burning ferociously, but it was still red. "…I'll do everything in my power to protect the innocent from the evils of this world; whenever an innocent man's blood is shed…it shall be my father's blood, whenever an innocent woman is killed…it'll be my first love who is slain, and whenever a good person accidentally finds themselves on the wrong path…it shall be my best friend who is lost to the darkness…" the fire in Zane's hand was now a brilliant shade of Sapphire and he had tears of his own running down his cheeks. "And all those responsible for such tragedies shall one day hear the sounds of roaring flames and the cries for justice as they turn to see me before I carry them out."

"That was beautiful Zane" Kana said as blue fire started burning fiercely around him before it disappeared.

"Thanks…" Zane said before turning to Aang who was still holding onto him by the collar "…now where were we?"

Aang leapt away just in time to avoid a small blue fireball that had been aimed at him, when he landed he looked at Zane and said "you're still a jerk."

"Fair enough" Zane replied.

The crowd began to laugh hysterically at the antics of the Avatar and the strange half-blood. Raine was about to walk up to Zane when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see the face of an old water bending master.

"What are you doing Raine?" the old man asked.

"I just wanted to talk to him, grandfather" Raine answered respectfully.

"To the Fire Bender!?" the old man half shouted.

"His name is Zane, grandfather" Raine responded "and yes."

"I won't have it" he stated.

"Grand…" Raine began but was cut off.

"I won't hear any of it!!" the old man shouted "I understand that you were grieving for the loss of your parents, but as of late you've brought me nothing but shame!!"

"Grandfather…" Raine said once again.

"First you violated our tribe's time honored tradition of keeping women out of combat, then you failed to kill a firebender, and now you've apparently befriended that same firebender who's mother has blatantly mocked our culture ever since she was 16!!" the old man spat. "Have you no shame?" he asked before he grabbed her by the collar and lifted her up.

"You son of a bitch!!" Zane swore as he conjured up a blue fireball in his hand, he was about to kill the old man when his sister stopped him "Kimiko, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Just watch for a moment Zane" Kimiko stated "trust me your not the only one who wants a piece of him" she then pointed to Zane who was being held back by Katara.

"Then why are you?" Zane asked.

"Just watch" Kimiko stated "she has a certain glint in her eyes."

Raine blushed slightly at Zane's gesture before turning to Kana. "Mrs. Kana" Raine said calmly.

"Can I help you?" Kana replied pleasantly.

"You did say that the next generation is always destined to surpass the previous generation, right?" Raine asked.

"That's correct" Kana said happily "however it only happens when members of the next generation 'choose' to be better than ones who came before."

"I see" Raine said before she smiled and turned towards her grandfather "if that's the case…" she brought some water to her hands "…then I reject you!!"

The old man's face contorted with rage before his grip slipped and he was sent flying into the nearest wall by his granddaughter's attack and frozen in place.

"How dare you" he hissed "let me go if you know what's good for you."

Raine walked up to him closely followed by Zane, Zuko, Aang, Azula, Kimiko, Katara, and Kana; she looked at her grandfather before calmly saying "no."

"You will obey me!!" he shouted "or else I'll…" he was cut off by three ice-sickles that Raine had shot at him; one was mere inches from the top of his head while the other two nicked the sides of his head.

"Think again" Raine stated defiantly "I'm going to speak my mind and you are going to listen, **TO ME**!"

The old man's face turned to a disgusted, forced silence.

"It's true that Zane, Zuko, the Avatar, and a number of their friends are fire benders; and it can't be denied that I thought that all firebenders were evil after my parents died, however…" Raine began before a small smile formed on her face "…I watched them before, during, and after the battle; even though they didn't know us, even though this isn't their tribe or even their nation, and even though they didn't know us; they risked their lives and many of them died to protect this village." Raine's eyes began to tear up however they froze almost instantly after leaving her sockets "and after seeing that I came to realize something."

"What would that be?" the old man asked bitterly.

"That it's people like you and me who make peace nearly impossible" Raine said with a hint of shame.

"Why you lousy..." the old man spat out before he was cut off by his granddaughter.

"That's what I'm talking about" Raine replied angrily "when we place ourselves and our own beliefs and culture so highly, we begin to look down on others and start thinking along the lines of 'they're different, so they must be destroyed', or 'they're not like us therefore we must fight them'."

"Foolish ideas like that are…" he began but was again cut off.

"You will not call it foolishness!!" Raine shouted back "I won't allow it, and I won't allow myself to be part of the problem any longer…therefore…" she then turns to Zane "…I'd like to offer you my assistance in bringing this war to end."

Zane chuckled before he reached into his parka's pocket and pulled out a Pi Cho tile with the white lotus insignia. He passes it to Raine before saying "I'm impressed, welcome to the White Lotus' North Division; home to the finest misfits and madmen from across the globe."

"Thank you" Raine said.

"Don't mention it" Zane said "just be aware we leave to finish this fight in the morning, it'll be a long trip to the Fire Nation and likely a brutal battle will ensue, I hope you're ready" he added as he melted the frozen tears on her face "we'll all be counting on you Raine."

"I understand" Raine answered with a smile.

"You're a disgrace" the old man said before he found his mouth frozen shut by Raine.

Zuko couldn't help but chuckle at the scene before him as he said "I think you'll fit in just fine."

"You've only been a member for 20 seconds and already I'm proud of you" Zane chuckled as he was about to walk off and snow started to fall around them.

"Please wait a second" Raine asked as she ran up to Zane.

"What is it?" Zane asked calmly.

"Thank you again Zane, for everything" Raine said with a blush.

"It's what I do" Zane answered as he rubbed his hand against his forehead.

When Zane lowered his hand he saw Raine just before she pressed her lips against his. Zane was honestly surprised at this development, but he returned it as snow began to pile up on both of them and the disappointed sighs of a number of women.

**And that's chapter 26 ladies and gentlemen. Chapter 27. Ozai's madness will be up ASAP, just try to remember that I'm in college now so I have no idea when that will be. After the next chapter is up I think there will be two more chapters to this story before it's done, after that I start working on a bleach fanfic. And in the next chapter I'm taking up a personal challenge, I'm going to try and make Ozai plan something even more evil than what he tried in the Actual series finale. Until then please leave me a review (in particular I'd like to hear what you thought about Kana's finale confrontation with her father, Zane's new oath, and Raine's confrontation with her grand father; I tried to make those scenes symbolize them coming to grips with their own pasts as they move towards the future). Until next time you all take care.**


	27. Ozai's Madness

**Hey guys and girls I'm still alive believe it or not. I have some good news and bad news for you; first the bad news this week is finals week for me, the good news is after that it's Christmas break. I can't guarantee this but I think I might have Ch. 28 up by Sunday afternoon. Anyway until than please enjoy this long overdue chapter of Price of Destiny. **

**I still own only my OC's**

**Please leave a review**

**And of course enjoy**

**Ch. 27 Ozai's Madness**

Zuko woke up after a rough night's sleep in the barracks on board the Fire of the Sky. It had been nine days since they left the Southern Water Tribe. After Zuko performed his morning exercises he made his way down to the training area of the ship which was located right next to the exists used for fire benders to attack any airborne enemies outside, to see his sister and apprentice waiting patiently.

"What took you so long?" Azula asked sarcastically.

"Shut up Azula" Zuko said dryly.

"Come on Zuko, cheer up" Aang said.

"Keep pressing it Aang, and I'll ask Zane to take over the final steps of your training" Zuko warned, causing Aang to jump back as if he was about to have a heart attack.

"He's kidding, Aang" Azula chuckled.

Aang blushed slightly as he stood up and Zuko took his stance.

"You ready?" Zuko asked.

"I am" Aang answered.

They looked at Azula who sighed before saying "fine, the rules are simple: only red firebending is permitted, you're not allowed to kill or permanently injure your opponent, and absolutely no lightning..." Azula saw that they both understood before saying "…begin."

Aang breathed deeply before punching with his right fist, sending a stream of fire towards Zuko. Zuko took a deep breath as well before waving both arms to the side causing Aang's attack to split and disappear, he then performed a spinning kick with his right leg sending an small wave of fire towards Aang. Aang waved his left arm in front of him to raise a shield of fire, however Zuko's attack exploded on contact and forced him back several feet and his left arm was slightly burned.

"You need to focus more when you attack…" Zuko began as Aang looked at him wincing slightly from the pain "…large firebending attacks like the one you just used are good for causing damage to large portion of your opponent's body, however in one on one combat were your enemy is solely focused on you it's easy for them to negate or block them."

"I see" Aang said he got back into stance "so I should try to focus my energy into smaller attacks and save the bigger ones for opponents that aren't completely focused on me?"

"That's right" Zuko answered "you ready to go again?"

"Of course" Aang said before he punched with his right hand and sent a smaller and faster fireball towards Zuko.

Zuko engulfed his left hand in fire before he intercepted Aang's fireball. Like Zuko's attack it exploded on contact. While Zuko was only forced back a couple of feet his hand was thoroughly burned.

"Very good Aang" Zuko said with a slight smile "you're progressing nicely."

"We're not done yet are we?" Aang asked.

"Of course not" Zuko stated before attacked again.

Zuko and Aang continued to spar for another hour. At this point they were both covered in minor burns but were otherwise okay. Several small fires were still going on around them despite having nothing to fuel them. Aang and Zuko eyed each other down before punching both hands forward sending a three foot diameter fire ball at each other. The two attacks exploded on impact; however instead of roasting their senders, the fire seemed to be drawn towards Azuala's right arm. After it all gathered it began to rotate around her arm destroying the fabric.

Azula breathed lightly before saying "I think that's enough for now" she then opened one of the doors with her free hand before sending all the fire jetting outside. After she closed the door she gripped her right arm in pain as Zuko and Aang came over to help her on their way to the infirmary.

"So Zane taught you the Eternal Damnation?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah…" Azula answered before a sudden pain made her wince "…he wasn't kidding about how painful the side effect could be though."

"It's madness" Aang said as they opened the doors to the medical bay.

"It's war Aang" Azula answered.

Riku looked to see his daily visitors entering the room, he sighed before saying "Damn, you guys have been blowing each other up and coming in here like clockwork ever since we left."

"Sorry about that" Zuko stated.

"Spare me" Riku said dryly "I need three healers please."

Three water benders immediately approached Zuko, Aang, and Azula and began to heal their injuries. Riku brought them each a glass of water and a pill.

"Take these" Riku commanded.

"What are these again?" Aang asked curiously.

"Pain killers, made them myself; they're no good for actually healing injuries but it's nice not to be in extreme agony while you wait" Riku explained before Azula's arm caught his attention, he looked at it intently before saying "let me guess, Zane taught you the Eternal Damnation."

"That obvious?" Azula asked.

"Damn it" Riku swore softly.

"You seem rather annoyed lately; does Zane have anything to do with it?" Zuko asked.

"Well it's not really him, so much as you three and these all these people from the Water Tribe who joined us after the last mission…" Riku explained.

"Isn't a good thing that nearly all of the Water Tribesmen joined us?" Aang asked.

"Well yes, the healers are a wonderful asset and I'm sure their fighters will be a great aid in battle, it's just that we've had some _issues_" Riku explained.

"Issues?" Zuko asked.

"Insubordination mostly" Kimiko said calmly as she entered the medical bay "a lot of the men who joined us aren't to king on following orders or keeping to the dress code around the machinery."

"I can definitely see some problems coming from that" Azula stated.

"What do you mean dress code?" Aang asked.

"Well some of these idiots think it's a good idea to wear extremely baggy coats around giant gears that could rip your arms off" Riku answered.

"Just yesterday I had save two such jackasses" Kimiko added "it's not that I mind them losing their arms or their lives, but I do mind their severed limbs causing mechanical problems or contaminating our drinking water."

"Lovely thoughts, and the insubordination?" Zuko replied.

Kimiko chuckled as Riku said "trust me, if you're an officer under Zane or Kimiko you know what to do about it."

"Dare I ask what?" Aang asked.

"Here's a little story" Kimiko began "after we left Zane put that Raine girl in charge of a team of Waterbenders inside a boiling room; now Raine is no fool so, she knew there would be trouble since she's a girl, so she asked Zane what she should do if that becomes a problem" Kimiko began as everyone raised an eyebrow "my brother responded by saying _'just don't do anything that __**I **__wouldn't do'_."

Zuko sighed before saying "that must have been a rough day, Riku."

"It was Hell up here in the skies" Riku replied "by the way what are you doing here, Kimiko?"

"I just got off shift and Zane just woke up, I came to get you guys for some food while Zane grabs us some seats in the Mess hall" Kimiko explained.

"I appreciate that but…" Riku began but was cut off.

"Did I say I was giving any of you a choice?" Kimiko asked sweetly "we've got big two days in front of us so we can't have anyone skipping meals on us."

"Understood" Riku answered before he placed one of the elderly healers in charge.

Aang, Azula, Riku, Kimiko, and Zuko made their way down to the mess hall and joined Zane at the table he found along with Raine, Pakku, Kana, and Katara. The hall itself was roaring with life, many Fire Nation members were chatting excitedly with Airbenders, and the Water Tribesmen sat in a few tables in the corner chatting quietly amongst themselves.

"Morning" Zane said pleasantly as everyone sat down with their meals "glad to see you managed to get the workaholic down here."

"Wasn't easy" Kimiko replied.

"Say Zane can I ask you something?" Zuko asked.

"Go for it" Zane said as he began eating some rice.

"What exactly have my mother and uncle been up to while we were at the South Pole?" Zuko asked.

"Oh they were working on freeing the Earth Kingdom" Zane answered "the only real challenge was likely going to be Ba Sing Se, but I can't see that stopping them."

"What about Omashu?" Aang asked.

Zane chuckled before saying "that's right, I didn't tell you guys about Omashu…well when the solar eclipse occurred, King Bumi broke out of his metal prison and pushed the Fire Nation out of his city in under eight minutes."

"How could he have done that?" Raine asked amazed.

"Solar eclipse…" Zane began "…Firebenders lose their bending every time they occur."

"Glad to hear he's okay" Aang sighed in relief.

"What about Ba Sing Se?" Zuko asked.

"Well the Dai Li has essentially collapsed since Azula here joined the order, plus lady Ursa will have Iroh, King Bumi, and that Toph girl helping out; I imagine it didn't take them more than a day or two" Zane explained.

"Fair enough" Zuko responded "and now where are we going?" Zuko asked.

Zane pulled out a small map of the Fire Nation and pointed to a small Island to the far east before saying "I was instructed to take this ship and any new recruits I could get my hands on to Sakura island by the end of today to prepare for our last fight against Ozai, to end the war."

"Why are we meeting in the Fire Nation?" Katara asked curiously.

"That's what we'd like to know" Kana stated simply.

"What?" Katara asked.

"Before they returned to Asgard Lo and Li had gathered all sorts of intelligence on Ozai and his plans; schematics on the Boiling Rock, details on this ship, and Ozai's plans for Soizen's comet" Kana explained.

"His plans?" Zuko asked with curiosity.

"She didn't tell us what he's planning" Zane explained "she said that she needed me to be focused on the task at hand."

"You went along with this?" Azula asked.

"Relax, it's not her fault; that last raid on the Southern Water Tribe came out of nowhere, and if it's anything involving Ozai's plans to use the power of Soizen's comet, it's likely I'd have been just as distracted as I was when I found out Muzan was in command on the last mission" Zane explained "either way I'll know in a couple of hours at the latest."

"Huh?" Pakku and Raine asked when they heard a loud voice.

"We have arrived at Sakura Island; all personnel prepare to disembark within the next two hours…that is all."

"Almost party time" Zane said as he got up and the group followed him.

An hour later Zuko, Azula, Aang, Katara, Riku, Zane, Kimiko, and Kana exited the air ship followed by a few dozen soldiers including Hakoda and the other Water Tribesmen. They were immediately greeted by Ursa and Iroh.

"It would seem your mission was a success Dragon of the North" Ursa said pleasantly as she walked towards them.

"There were some complications, but the mission was successful Dragon of the Center" Zane replied.

"Like what?" Ursa asked.

Iroh noticed something was wrong and asked "where are Lo and Li?"

"They used their firebending Iroh" Kimiko answered putting a grave look on both Ursa and Iroh's faces.

"Did they name a successor?" Ursa asked.

"They asked me Dragon of the Center" Kana answered as she walked forward.

Ursa and Iroh looked at her for a couple of seconds before saying "congratulations Dragon of the East."

"Anything else?" Ursa asked.

Zane spent about ten minutes explaining all that had occurred at the South Pole to a tentative Ursa and Iroh. When Zane finished they both sighed lightly.

"Sounds like quite the trip, particularly for you two Zane, Zuko" Iroh replied.

Zane and Zuko looked at each other and shrugged before saying "life happens."

"In any case you both did exceptionally well, now have your crew disembark it's time I told you what my ex-husband is planning to do and how we're going to stop them" Ursa commanded.

"Yes ma'am" Zane responded.

An hour later the crew had joined up with the many other Lotus members and the new recruits that had been picked up from the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe Missions, the Air Nomads were in the trees or flying around on their gliders enjoying the freedom from Asgard while countless dragons and sky bison were flying around in the skies above. They were all gathered around a make shift podium. On the stage sat several people of great importance; Aang, Zuko, and Azula were sitting patiently along with King Bumi who still had his usual amused expression, the Earth King and his council of five were there, Hakoda was sitting in anticipation with Katara and Sokka, and lastly the chief of the Northern Water Tribe had apparently joined up with Ursa and Iroh on the campaign to free the Earth Kingdom and was nervously waiting with a few advisors. Eventually the Dragons made their way to the stage; Ursa and Iroh had a look of urgency while Zane, Kimiko, and Kana had looks of extreme hatred in their eyes.

Ursa took the lead and said "Good afternoon, I appreciate you all for coming all this way and putting so much trust in a group of strangers" everyone turned to her with rapt attention "as you all know in thirty six hours Soizen's comet shall arrive, when the comet arrives all firebender's will have their abilities amplified dozens of times over and they'll likely be unstoppable at that point."

At her words many in the crowd broke out in a panicked chatter. Zane's faced turned red with rage before shouting out "be quite, our firebenders will receive the same boost so calm down, she hasn't even told you what the target is yet you freaking dumb asses!!!"

The crowd fell silent.

"Thank you Zane" Ursa began "according to the intelligence we received through our insiders Ozai plans to use the comet's power to destroy…" at her words a large map un-folded sending a wave of shock and horror throughout the troops, particularly the Fire Nation members "…the Eastern half of the Fire Nation."

Shocked silence filled the air for several seconds.

"_Damn him"_ Zuko thought angrily.

"Why is he turning the comet on his own country?" Aang asked.

Ursa sighed before she saying "notice how the Fire Nation is a group of islands that for m a crescent moon like shape, now the capital is located here right in center with the islands to the North and South, and the mountains to the west acting as buffers to make an invasion nearly impossible" everyone seemed confused but followed what she was saying "ever since the war began the islands to the east have fallen into poverty and have been largely ignored for the past one hundred years; as a result many of the inhabitants of these islands grew unhappy with the Fire Lord's rule and a number of them have joined our order…this is just a guess on my part but I believe that when Zuko and Azula turned against Ozai, he was consumed by paranoia, and so he decided to attack the eastern half of the Fire Nation in an attempt to rid himself of defectors."

Many firebenders who had family in the eastern islands were angry to say the least while many of the international forces did not know what to think of it.

"_I won't let you do this!!!"_ Zuko swore to himself as he imagined all the death and destruction that would result.

"More important than what Ozai intends to do, is what we are going to do" Ursa said as she held out a scroll "We cannot and will not allow Ozai to do as he pleases, however we cannot let our emotions get the better of us, I'm about to explain the plan to stop their air ship fleet but we need everyone to listen carefully."

About two hours later, everyone was boarding their ships preparing to head out for what would hopefully be their last fight. Except for Zuko and Zane who were looking towards the North with great drive.

"Something of interest boys?" a friendly voice called out.

Zane and Zuko turned to see Iroh approaching followed by Ursa, Katara, and Raine.

"It's nothing" Zuko lied.

"Come now Zuko, you should know better" Katara said calmly "It's obvious that you're hesitant."

"Why would I be feeling hesitant?" Zuko asked.

"Zuko, he may have gone mad with power, but that doesn't change the fact that you're leaving to fight against your own father and it will most likely be a fight to the death" Ursa said as she wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck.

"You know I could do it if you want" Zane stated causing everyone to turn their attention towards him "I could defeat Ozai, send him to Hell, and say that Aang or Zuko did it."

"Or Uncle could challenge him for the throne" Zuko added.

"I'm afraid that won't work" Iroh replied.

"Why not, we all know that you could beat him in a fight if it came to it, and besides we'd be there to help you?" Zane asked.

"It wouldn't be right I'm afraid" Iroh answered.

"It wouldn't be right?" Raine asked but seemed taken aback when Iroh turned his gaze to her "I'm sorry, I was just."

"Don't worry about it" Iroh said with his gentle smile "as I was saying; history would just look at it as more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother to grab power, the only way for this war to truly end is for either the Avatar or Zuko to defeat the Fire Lord."

"Why them?" Raine asked.

"Because Zuko's past has put his destiny in conflict with Ozai's, all the pain and suffering Ozai caused Zuko sent him on the path to changing his own destiny as well as the destinies of others; and Aang is fated to protect the world as the Avatar" Ursa explained "either way the world could accept Ozai's defeat by either of their hands."

Zuko looked down before saying "and then, then would you take your rightful place on the throne?"

"No" Iroh answered casing the teenagers to look up at him in shock "someone new must take the throne, an idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honor…it has to be you prince Zuko."

"Me?!" Zuko spat out "Come on Uncle you know better than anyone how often I've screwed up."

"Yes you have" Iroh replied "you struggled, you suffered, but in the end you found your own path…" Zuko was silent "and in the end you changed your own fate and restored your own honor, and only you will be able to restore the honor of the Fire Nation."

Zuko turned from his uncle, to his friend, to his mother, and lastly to Katara who all gave a slight grin "alright I'll try."

Zane walked up to Zuko and put his hand on his shoulder before saying "don't worry about it Zuko, you'll still have all of us to support you, you won't be alone."

Zuko smiled slightly as he embraced Katara.

Zane rolled his eyes before saying "I guess we should get going."

"There is one more thing" Ursa replied.

"I'll have Zuko tell me about it later" Zane answered.

"It's not about Zuko, it's about you Zane" Ursa stated causing the young Dragon to stop in his tracks.

"What about me?" Zane asked.

"I read your report, along with Kimiko's and Kana's; I then listened to the testimonies of your grandfather, Azula, and miss Raine here" Ursa began "I understand that you relinquished command of the mission when you learned that Muzan was commanding the enemy troops."

"Yes, I did" Zane began "I felt that do to the history between the two of us I'd be rendered a liability if I stayed in charge and would have been a serious risk to the mission."

"Your right…" Ursa said before she sighed "…which is why I'm relinquishing command of this last mission to you Zane."

"Why?" Zane asked "I may be the Dragon of the North, but you're the Dragon of the Center…"

"And Ozai's former wife" Ursa added which silenced Zane "don't look so worried Zane, I'm not trying to punish you for being mature, it's just that…"

"What?" Zane asked.

"…my generation has already failed" Ursa said weakly "as your parents' generation it was our duty to finish this war so that brave young men and women like you, Kimiko, Zuko, and Azula would never have to know the scourge of war; though we made some significant pushes in the end we failed."

"Lady Ursa, it's not your fault" Zane replied.

"That's kind of you" Ursa replied "and I know that I sound selfish as I say this but I can't bring an end to one hundred years of fear and hatred; to that we need to be lead by someone of the next generation."

"Mother" Zuko said as he saw a tear fall from her eye.

"I'm fine Zuko, I'm just so ashamed" Ursa said before she hugged her son quickly. "Anyway for this mission to truly bring this war to an end, we need a new face of leadership; this person must be determined, but compassionate, intelligent, but ethical, strong, but gentle, and loving; I can think of no one better than you Zane."

Zane looked to his Ursa, Katara, Iroh, and Zuko who all nodded; he then looked to Raine who smiled lightly before he sighed and said "mission accepted."

"Thank you Zane" Ursa said.

"Don't thank me till we win" Zane commanded "and on that note I want every boat, airship, dragon, bison, and anything else off the island within fifteen minutes."

"Understood" Iroh and Ursa said before they left for their own posts.

"There is one more thing" Zane stated stopping them in their tracks "I want you give everyone who's fighting with us a message; tell them I don't care if they can bend, I don't care what country they're from, I don't care how old they are, and I don't care which gender they belong to, if they die out there I want them to know that I'll drag them out of Hell, brutally torture them, and then kill them myself."

Ursa and Iroh chuckled slightly before saying "yes sir."

Zane looked at Zuko before saying "It's time we took back our nation."

"Agreed" Zuko replied.

Raine walked up to Zane and said "looks like you get a history making mission after all."

"That's what I plan to do _make history_, I have no reason to run from it" Zane replied.

Raine chuckled before saying "that sounds like you" she then kissed Zane and he returned it.

Zuko started to walk towards the air ship but stopped when he saw Katara. She smiled at him with a nervous look in her eyes, Zuko grinned slightly before kissing her on the lips.

**Ch. 27 I declare thee done. Like I said at the beginning I might have the next chapter up by Sunday but I can't guarantee it, like Zuko and Zane said 'life happens'. Next chapter will be titled The Prince of Destiny, please tune in for Zuko's last fight with Ozai and to see how many people are going to take Zane's latest threat/order seriously. Until then please leave a review, I'm particularly interested if my version of Ozai's plans for the comet are more evil than his plans in the actual series, please tell me what you think.**


	28. The Prince of Destiny

**Hey guys sorry about the wait. Life happened to me, anyway I'm pleased with how this chapter turned out, though I wish I could've finished it sooner but like I said life happens. Anyway let me know what you think, I hope you enjoy.**

**I own only my OCs**

**Please leave a review, because I love to hear from you guys.**

**Ch. 28 The Prince of Destiny**

-4 hours before the comet arrives

Aang, Zuko, and Zane stood on the bridge of the Fire of the Skies with tense anticipation as they waited for the first signs of Ozai's airship fleet. The crew was also in a rapt silence since the lives of some of their family members hanged in the balance of this final fight.

"There's something that's been bugging me since Sakura Island" Zuko said breaking the silence.

"What would that be?" Aang asked.

"Why is my fa…, why is Ozai starting the destruction of the eastern half of the Fire Nation from the north and working his way south instead of taking them both out at the same time?" Zuko asked curiously.

"According to the information Lo and Li brought us from their years in the palace, Ozai had made this choice the day he got back from that fight when Azula turned on him and you gave him that little **beauty mark**" Zane began "if you ask me after all those years of everything going his way, Ozai's screwed up mind couldn't handle being tossed aside by both of his own children."

"You're talking about the man who banished me for talking out of turn" Zuko stated dryly "I doubt we met much to him to begin with."

"True but you're missing a key detail" Zane replied.

"Which would be?" Zuko asked.

"Ozai chose to banish you when you were my age" Aang replied "on the day of the Eclipse and the day we left the Western Air Temple, you and Azula chose to abandon him against his own wishes."

"Very good" Zane said earnestly impressed "you're a lot sharper than when we met."

"Yeah the thought of what you might be plotting prompted that" Aang said.

"You're welcome" Zane replied.

"Anyway, this war is going to end here" Zuko said before they lost track of what was important "can I get one last recap on the plan?"

"Certainly" Zane answered "as you already know lady Ursa handed general command of this mission to me so I'll be monitoring the battle and sending out orders as the situation changes via messenger hawk, your mother has handed over our Fire Nation troops to you to lead against Ozai's Air Ships, Iroh has taken command of the Earth Kingdom forces to fortify they islands against the upcoming attack, Kimiko has taken command of the Water Tribe forces to provide assistance from the sea, and my mother will be assisting you along with the Air Nomads in the sky."

"How's she going to do that again?" Aang asked.

"The Air nomads are lending her a sky bison" Zane answered.

"Oh, what about me then?" Aang replied.

"You're essentially free to do as you please" Zane stated simply "right now the biggest bet on our side is who will defeat Ozai, you or Zuko."

"I see" Aang stated as he noted a look of intense hatred in Zuko's eyes.

"Master Zane" the captain shouted catching their attention "they're here."

The boys looked out the front window and saw over two dozen airships heading their way; lead by a single, decked out in gold and black, ship.

"Your dad has horrible tastes Zuko" Zane stated calmly before walking over to the ship's communication system and shouting "enemy cited everyone prepare for combat, I want every last dragon, bison, Air Nomad, war balloon, and whatever the hell else we have airborne immediately!!!"

"It's finally time" Zuko stated "come on Aang we have a war to end" he then gave a concerned glance towards Zane.

Zane sighed lightly before saying "don't worry; Katara's helping out with the medical team, just like Raine."

"But still" Zuko said.

"Didn't I tell you not to worry" Zane began "even if I have to go out there myself, this ship and its crew will make it through, you just have to worry about settling things with your own past for now."

"Thank you" Zuko said before he and Aang headed towards the hanger.

-3 hours before the comet arrives

Katara looked around the hanger to see the nervous faces of many Air Nomads and Fire Nation natives. She saw Kana climb into a saddle on top of a sky bison as she fastened some goggles around her head. Azula was doing the same as she prepared to mount a blue dragon. Suddenly she saw Zuko and Zane make their way into the hanger.

"Zuko" Katara said as she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hey" Zuko said with a weak smile "you ready?"

"As, I'll ever be" Katara said as she let him go "be careful."

"Trust me, I will" Zuko said "but this is still something I have to do."

"Have to or want to?" Katara asked.

Zuko sighed before he said "it's both, I suppose."

Katara chuckled before saying "you're hopeless, you know that?"

"I guess you're right" Zuko said before he kissed her, when he broke he said "but I do promise that I'll come back".

"You better" Katara threatened lightly as Zuko walked towards Fang.

Zuko then turned to the eyes of the Fire Nation members of the White Lotus who were now under his command, he cleared his throat before saying "everyone I wish to thank you for your help and trust, I know over the last hundred year my family hasn't acted in the best interest of the people of our great nation" many of the soldiers seemed to be thinking along the lines of 'and how', "and I know this sounds selfish of me but please lend me your strength so we can take back our country and the future of the world, so that we can make it a future of peace."

The soldiers looked at one another with a slight grin before they shrugged their shoulders and said "yes your majesty."

"Thank you" Zuko said before he mounted Fang and whispered "I'm coming for you Ozai."

Soon the skies were filled dragons, flying bison, war balloons, and Air Nomads. Both sides clashed signaling the beginning of the battle to decide the fate of the world.

Zuko flew towards the flagship but couldn't get through due to several dozen war balloons.

"Damn it" Zuko swore softly, before he jumped off of Fang's back and landed in one of their balloon baskets.

"What the hell?!" the two soldiers swore in terror before Zuko struck them both in the neck, knocking them out. Zuko then conjured some blue flames around his foot before he kicked the furnace, melting the machinery inside and sending the balloon into a slow descent towards the ocean. Zuko then jumped out of the basket and onto Fang's back and repeated the process on five more.

When Zuko jumped back on Fang's back after the last balloon he sighed "ok six down" he then looked towards the Fire Nation's flagship to see countless balloons standing between him and his goal "hundreds more to go."

Suddenly countless ice-sickles shot up from below taking out nearly half of the balloons obstructing Zuko's path, he watched in shock as fragments of metal and many dead bodies fell towards the ocean below.

"You really shouldn't rush yourself" a woman's voice called out before dozens of airbenders and firebenders on dragons rushed forward and attacked the balloons.

Zuko turned to see Kana riding her bison as she pulled up to him "I appreciate the help" Zuko said before he waved his hand bringing up a small wall of fire blocking two fireballs aimed for his chest.

"Don't mention it" Kana stated as she shot two ice-sickles from her hand killing the two operators of another balloon "Zane said you might try to get ahead of yourself" Zuko cursed himself mentally before shooting two small fireballs towards the conductors of yet another balloon knocking them out "I have such smart children."

"Where did those ice-sickles from earlier come from?" Zuko asked.

"From below" Aang shouted as he poked a hole in several balloons with his staff.

Zuko looked down to see a number of what appeared to be Fire Nation and Water Tribe ships dotting the sea below them and sure enough he could see ice shooting towards the sky in various directions.

"Don't try to do it all on your own" Azula shouted as she flew in on her dragon and took out a couple of conductors like her brother had done and jumped back on board "even you aren't strong enough to handle them all on your own."

Zuko sighed before saying "thank you guys."

Kimiko was standing on the deck of their leading boat watching the many Ice sickles and flaming projectiles fly every which way, before sighing nervously.

"What's the matter?" Pakku asked as he took a break from attacking "we're lucky that it's a full moon tonight, otherwise we'd never reach them."

"I'm grateful for the full moon grandpa, it's just that the skies have me concerned" Kimiko replied.

"_Grandpa, well I guess I don't deserve any formalities"_ Pakku thought. "Why are you concerned?" Pakku asked.

"If it's this late, then the skies should be dark by now, but there not" Kimiko stated.

Pakku looked out to the skies and sure enough the skies were clear of any stars and the sky appeared to be turning a light shade of red "the comet, is causing this isn't it?" he asked.

"It is, I know, I can feel it" Kimiko stated.

"Feel it?" Pakku responded.

"I'm half firebender you know, so that's probably why I can feel it coming" Kimiko stated before she waved her wrist causing forming ice-sickles to form on fingers. Pakku's eyebrow rose a couple of inches before Kimiko before she pushed him to the side and shot the ice-sickles from her hand. Pakku watched as the ice-sickles shot through the air towards a war balloon about 30 yards in the air behind him, he then saw two people fly out of the basket and crash into the sea with a trail of blood following.

"_Damn, she's something"_ Pakku thought as he saw a tear leave fall from her left eye "are you alright?"

"Let's just say, that if I never have to kill again after today I'm going to be a happy woman" Kimiko said solemnly as she helped her grandfather up.

"I'm sorry" Pakku said with a tone of shame.

"Don't be" Kimiko stated as she created more ice-sickles on both her hands "but until then we better stay alive" she then started firing ice-sickles into the air again.

"Damn, I'm pathetic" Pakku cursed silently before he did the same as his granddaughter and rejoined the fight.

In the skies above all hell had essentially broken loose. Dragons, Sky Bison, and Airbenders had engaged the Fire Nation's war balloons. Countless people on both sides had fallen and Zuko was starting to feel impatient again.

"Damn" Zuko swore as he looked up to the flag ship's observation deck and he could swear that he saw his father grinning like a mad man.

"Zuko, we're running out of time!!!" Azula shouted after disabling another war balloon sending it into a slow descent and jumped back onto her dragon.

"I know, but every time I try to get to the observation deck!!!" Zuko shouted as he and Fang made another attempt only to be intercepted once again "this happens!!!"

"What about your white fire?" Aang asked as he used his staff to poke a hole in yet another balloon.

"Takes up too much energy" Zuko replied "I'll need my energy to take on Ozai."

"So what do we do?" Aang asked as he watched another two soldiers pierced through the heart by Kana's ice-sickles.

"You use a back door" Kana shouted.

"Back door?" Azula asked "what back door!?"

Kana smirked slightly before saying "and if there isn't a back door you make one yourself, Zuko I take it that much white fire won't take up too much energy right?"

"Yeah I could blow a hole through the metal and work my way up" Zuko stated wondering why he hadn't thought of it earlier.

"Still it can't be a good idea for you to go in alone" Azula shouted as she disabled another two balloons.

"Agreed" Kana stated as she killed another four men from their balloon baskets "Aang, Azula go with him!!!"

"We're on it" Aang said as he, Azula, and Zuko.

Zuko eyed the entire ship when he noticed an a spot near the rear that had only a couple of war balloons guarding it "Found our entrance, cover me."

"Got it" Azula and Aang shouted as they each disabled another balloon.

Zuko leapt off of Fang's back in between the two balloons. Flames came towards him from both sides; Zuko punched both hands out to his sides sending an arc of blue flames towards each balloon. The Flames from both the balloons were dissipated by Zuko's attack, the crews quickly brought up a small wall of fire to block Zuko's attacks, but the arcs exploded on contact and knocked them out and destroyed their furnaces. Zuko then closed his eyes for a moment as he took a deep breath, he then focused his energy into his feet causing snow white flames to form around his feet, finally Zuko brought his knee caps up to his chest before exhaling and kicking his feet towards the ship sending a massive white fireball towards the flag ship blowing a twenty foot hole in the hull before Zuko landed back on Fang's back.

"And now we have a back door" Aang stated.

"Yeah…you could definitely say that" Azula added as she jumped back on her dragon's back.

"Stay focused, they're bound to have plenty of guards on the inside, this is our father's ship after all" Zuko warned cautiously as he and Fang led Azula and Aang toward their new entrance.

-One hour before the comet arrives

Zuko, Azula, and Aang made their way down the hall that they had just entered. Fang and Azula's dragons went back to the Fire of the Skies to rest up and gain some new riders.

"Hey what the hell do you three think you're doing?" a male voice called from down the hall while he was followed by several other soldiers.

"Damn it" Zuko spat as he was about to charge them, however he was stopped by his sister's hand pulling up in front of him.

"Leave this to me" Azula said with a grin on her face as she walked quietly towards them without even taking a firebending stance, Zuko and Aang couldn't help but notice that the soldiers seemed to start cowering in fear as she made her way towards them "now, surely you Dai Li agents wouldn't even consider attacking me" Zuko and Aang's eyes nearly popped out of their heads as Azula started to flex her wrist lazily "after all I am the most ruthless killer in all the Fire Nation, and I've been training under the most famous killer in the Fire Nation for months; so tell me…do you really want to cross me?"

The soldiers looked at each other clearly terrified before they nodded and kneeled to the floor and said "we are yours to command princess Azula."

"Very good" Azula said "now I want to know how to get to the bridge and the observation deck now!!!"

"Right away princess" one of the agents said as he pulled a scroll out of his uniform and showed it to Azula.

Several minutes later Azula seemed satisfied and said "very well, I want you guys to get off this ship immediately and take as many people with you as you can."

"Yes Ma'am" they saluted before running off.

"How'd you know that they were Dai Li?" Aang asked.

"They had that weak minded expression in their eyes" Azula stated lightly "that and the fact that you don't see many firebenders who wear gloves made out of rock."

"So do you think they gave us accurate information?" Zuko asked.

"Zuko, give me some credit" Azula stated bluntly "I know how to lie and I know how to tell when others are lying."

"So where are we going?" Aang asked.

"We need to keep making our way down this hall and take a couple of turns, after that we're going to have to split ways in order to get to the bridge and the observation deck" Azula stated as she began to walk down the hall "given our time constraints, we should split into two groups; Zuko I know will want to take dad on, so I'll head to the bridge, and I guess Aang…" Azula began.

"I'll help you with the bridge" Aang added happily "I'm sure Zuko can handle Ozai on his own."

"Thanks" Azula said with a slight blush.

"Hey love birds we have work to do" Zuko stated bluntly.

"Right we need to find the bridge and observation deck" Azula stated as she led Zuko and Aang down the halls.

The three made their way down the corridor unfortunately it wasn't deserted.

"How much further?" Zuko asked as he performed a roundhouse kick sending another arc of blue fire, knocking out three more guards.

"We the fork in the walk way is behind the last of these guys" Azula stated as she blocked two fireballs with her hands before throwing two of her own knocking out another two "problem is we only have about another fifteen people or so to go through" she then performed a front flip and kicked sending another two fireballs, hitting two guards so hard it shot them back knocking out several of their friends "and last I checked we don't want to kill anyone."

"Let me handle this" Aang stated as he swung his staff from his side sending a large gust of air down the entire hall slamming the guards into either the metal walls or each other, either way they were left unconscious.

"Nice" Azula stated as she walked past a small window when they heard a series of loud explosions.

"Now what?" Zuko asked.

"Zuko, you better have a look at this" Azula stated with concern.

Zuko looked out the window and saw that several of the Airships behind them were on a crash course with the sea while several smaller explosions came from the inside, shredding their hulls in seconds.

"How could something that big go down so fast?" Aang asked.

"Remember those explosive charges Zane and Kimiko used to blow up the Boiling Rock?" Zuko asked.

"Oh…" Aang said with concern.

"From what Teo and the Machinist told me, it would only take two or three of them on the engines of these ships to take them out" Zuko stated.

"Wait a minute, what about this ship?" Aang asked with a frightened voice.

"Knowing Zane if we don't capture and redirected it in time he'll do something crazy and blow this ship up himself" Azula stated.

"Meaning that we need to go, NOW!!!" Zuko stated as he ran towards the fork in the walkway "left way to the observation deck right?"

"That's right" Azula shouted as she headed towards the right path "come on Aang."

"You're all out of your freaking mind" Aang whispered before he ran after Azula _"but there is absolutely no way I'm going to let myself get killed by Zane!!!"_ he screamed in his mind as he followed Azula down the right walkway and Zuko took the left.

Zuko raced up several fleet of stairs before he came to a short walkway with a large metallic door at the end. Zuko made his way to the door and tried to open it, sure enough it was locked tight. "Yeah you're definitely behind this door" Zuko said as he took several steps back before he took out a small vile of ink "she's too good for me" Zuko said lightly to himself.

_Flashback_

"_Zuko I want you take this" Katara said as she handed him the vile._

"_Why?" Zuko asked as he put in his pocket "it's not like I'm going to be happy just writing my dad an angry letter."_

"_It's if you want to use Combustion Man's technique, I'd really prefer you use ink as opposed to your own blood as a focal point" Katara stated dryly. _

"_Oh yeah" Zuko stated simply "It'd be nice not to have to get hurt or cut myself to use that move."_

"_Seriously though" Katara stated "even Zane and Kimiko thought that using your own blood for a technique was unorthodox."_

"_Okay, I get the picture" Zuko sighed "no more using my own blood for a focal technique."_

_End Flashback_

Zuko placed a dot of black ink on his forehead before he breathed calmly and deeply, he could feel the power flowing through him before he turned his focus to the door a couple dozen feet down the hall, he felt the energy focusing in his forehead before he exhaled sending the door flying inside the observation deck. Just before the smoke cleared from the doorway a bright light shot through it towards Zuko. Zuko caught the lightning with his hands before redirecting the lighting behind him exploding when it struck the wall at the opposite end of the hall. Zuko then focused his chi into his feet as he flashed through the smoke and surrounded his right fist in blue fire as he jabbed forward. Zuko felt the fire in his right hand extinguish as someone's hand grasped around his right arm. Zuko instinctively reached out to the side with his left and grasped a flaming hook aimed for his face as he grasped his right hand on his target's arm.

The smoke cleared and Zuko found himself face to face with the source of his anger.

"I'll admit you've improved significantly" Ozai stated as he lifted his face revealing a horrible burn scar on the right side of his face.

"What can I say?" Zuko asked "killing me now is a lot harder than burning the face of thirteen year old boy who isn't even trying to fight back!"

"Still insolent as ever" Ozai replied as he saw Zuko's left leg come towards him surrounded in fire, Ozai tried to block it with what little protection he could create with his right leg, however when Zuko's kick connected it caused an explosion so powerful that it forced the two to fall back over a dozen feet.

Zuko took the opportunity to familiarize himself with his surroundings; the observation room was about thirty feet by twenty feet, the front of the room facing the outside was covered with some incredibly thick glass where he could see the battle going on outside and he saw an airship belonging to the lotus explode as it fell to the ground.

"Someone who's trying to use Soizen's comet on his own country has no right to talk about honor and respect!!!" Zuko shouted angrily as he sent three fireballs towards Ozai.

Ozai blocked the fireballs and performed a roundhouse kick, sending an arc of blue fire towards Zuko. Zuko placed his hands towards the center of the attack, before swaying them both to his sides causing the attack to dissipate.

"That's the price for treason; if you had any real sense of leadership you'd understand that" Ozai said venomously.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Zuko asked as he punched his right arm forward sending a massive stream of flames towards Ozai. Ozai held his arms up in a cross position before swaying them both to his side, causing the stream to part to his sides.

"Oh really, and what would that be?" Ozai asked sarcastically.

"The people of the Fire Nation don't owe you any loyalty, as the Fire Lord you owe your loyalty to the people of the Fire Nation" Zuko shouted "that makes you the traitor to the Fire Nation; not me, not Azula, not mother, and not the members of the White Lotus".

Suddenly Ozai shot another bolt of lighting towards Zuko. Zuko caught the lighting and redirect it to his side before kicking a fireball towards Ozai with his left foot. The fireball caught Ozai in the chest and forced him back a couple of feet.

"By the way, your petty manipulations won't work on my anymore" Zuko stated coldly as he engulfed his hands in white fire.

"What is that?" Ozai asked, fear evident at what his son had created.

"Your demise" Zuko stated just as coldly.

Zuko punched his right arm forward and then followed it up with a left roundhouse, sending a white fireball and an arc of white fire towards Ozai. Ozai raised his hands above his head brining up a wall of blue fire. When Zuko's fireball made contact with Ozai's shield, it exploded, the force of the explosion threw Ozai against the metal wall behind him. Ozai then motioned both his hands to his side creating a stream of blue fire forcing him out of the way just before the arc of white fire tore a hole in wall behind him. Ozai immediately regained his stance and faced Zuko, however Zuko was nowhere to be seen, suddenly Zuko appeared in front of Ozai.

"_Not this again!!!"_ Ozai swore in his mind as Zuko pushed forward with both of his hands engulfed in white fire. Ozai crossed his arms over his chest brining up another shield of blue fire, when Zuko's attack connected with his father's shield the explosion was so strong that it forced Zuko back to the observation windows and practically threw Ozai back to the entrance, _"one direct hit with that and I'm dead!!!"_

"_I need to finish this fight, if I keep using the white fire like this I'll be out of energy" _Zuko thought to himself as he took his stance prepared to deliver the killing blow "it's over, Ozai."

Ozai smirked before he said "that's what you think."

Aang and Azula finally made it to the door to the bridge. Azula reached into her outfit and pulled out a couple of explosive charges.

"Wait a minute are those the same as the ones that Zane's people are using?" Aang asked nervously.

"Relax" Azula stated calmly as she placed them on the hinges "this is just a door, so there won't be any sort of chain reaction like on the other ships" suddenly they heard another ship explode outside "in other words it won't be anything like that."

"I hope you're right" Aang stated as they took their steps back.

Azula gave him a kiss before saying "don't worry; I'm very good at this sort of thing."

Azula flicked two small blue fireballs towards the charges. They exploded on contact causing the door to explode into the bridge; Aang quickly followed and slammed all the crew members into the walls with an airblast coming from all directions.

"What did I tell you?" Azula asked sarcastically as she made her way steering wheel "it was so easy an infant could've done it."

"It was a good plan" Aang admitted as he felt the ship change directions.

"There that should be enough to keep Zane from blowing this ship to kingdom come" Azula stated as she picked up a couple of the unconscious crewmen and dragged them out to the hall "now could you help me with this please?"

"Sure" Aang stated as he helped move the crew out to the hall. When they were done Aang held the broken door where it had been before Azula had blown it off its hinges, "okay do your thing Azula."

Azula held out her right index and middle fingers, she then focused her chi and her breathing causing a small and very focused blue flame to appear. She then struck the flame on the bottom corner of the door, moments later bright sparks began to spit out as the door melded to doorway, she eventually melded the whole door back in place.

Azula wiped some sweat off her forehead before she said "okay Aang, your turn."

Aang held out his right arm and rotated his wrist pulling water out of the air around him and splashed it on the edge, creating a large amount of steam and a loud hissing sound. When the steamed disappeared Aang gave the door a good kick and it didn't budge.

"Okay that should keep anyone from redirecting this ship anytime soon" Aang stated "now let's get out of here before the rest of the crew shoes up."

"Agreed" Azula stated as they headed towards the hole Zuko had made for them.

Ozai shook as the ship turned sharply to the east beneath him. "What the hell is going on here?" he swore.

"Isn't it obvious?" Zuko asked coldly "you've lost this fight, this battle, and this war."

Ozai smirked as he focused blue fire into his right hand as he lunged his right arm forward, sending a small fireball towards Zuko's side.

"_What's he doing?"_ Zuko thought _"Is he going to use a follow up, better just dodge just in case."_

Zuko stepped to the side to avoid the fireball and kept his eyes on Ozai, Ozai wasn't moving to follow up his attack, he was only smiling as he said "you need to be aware of your surroundings, not knowing could kill you."

"_What?!"_ Zuko thought as he turned his head back in horror to see the attack he just dodged as it headed towards the window.

When the fireball struck the window several cracks formed and quickly spread, until the window shattered. The force of the air suction took Zuko by surprise and threw him out of observation room.

Azula and Aang landed on top of The Fire of the Skies. Riku ran up to them followed by Katara and Raine as other injured soldiers were dragged inside by other healers and medics.

"Are you three okay?" Riku shouted as he examined their injuries before having Katara and Raine treat them.

"We're fine" Azula stated as she felt Katara's bending treating her burns.

"Yeah we got the ship turned around and sealed the bridge, no one is getting in there" Aang said proudly.

Outside the flagship's bridge the crewmen were starting to regain consciousness.

"What happened to us?" one of the soldiers asked.

"We all suddenly got hit by this powerful gust of wind; next thing I know, we're waking up outside the bridge and the door has been melded shut" another stated.

"Hey guys, where's General Shino?" a third one asked.

Inside the bridge a figure was stirring from behind one of his subordinates' stations. He placed his palm up to his forehead.

"What the hell just happened to me?" Shino asked. Suddenly he remembered the door blasting into the bridge and then seeing the Avatar rush in and before creating a sphere of air which slammed him into the ceiling and dropped him outside behind the navigator's station. He saw that he was the only one on the bridge, he also noticed that the compass told him that he was heading east instead of south.

"Damn it!!!" Shino swore as he made his way to the speaker for the entire ship and shouting "I want all hands in position, I'm about to put this ship back on track" he shouted before he shook his head and made his way to the wheel.

"So where is Zuko?" Katara asked as she finished healing Azula.

"Finishing things with our dad" Azula said as she stood up.

"Will he be okay?" Katara asked.

"I wouldn't worry too much" Raine said as she finished healing Aang.

"How can you be so sure?" Katara asked.

"Because I've been hanging out with Zane a lot since we left the Southern Water Tribe and there is one thing I've noticed that the two have in common" Raine replied.

"Which would be?" Katara asked.

"There's likely no one alive today that has what it takes to kill them" Raine answered.

Katara's eyes shot open before she looked to the skies and said "yeah your right."

Zuko could feel the air rushing past him as he fell from the observation deck.

"_Is this the end?" _Zuko thought to himself with his eyes closed_ "am I really going to let down my friends, my family, my nation, and the world when they need me the most?!"_

"The hell with that!!!" Zuko swore as he breathed through his mouth and several blue flames licked his face. Zuko then opened his eyes before kicking both his feet towards the ground, generating a large blue fire, Zuko's descent slowed down significantly until he was eventually flying. Zuko sighed before saying "let me guess", he then looked above him to see a what appeared to be a bright light racing across the sky, he then looked around and noticed that many fireballs the size of balloons or boats; there was no doubt Soizen's comet had arrived, which meant they were running out of time.

Ozai could feel the power coursing through his veins "it's time to end this" he said with a smirk.

"Yeah it is" a voice said from outside.

Ozai turned to see his son was literally flying outside the observation deck with large blue flames shooting from his feet. Zuko raised his right fist as high as he could before punching forward at a downward angle sending a large stream of blue fire towards Ozai. Ozai slammed his hands together to part the flames as they raced towards him. He then leapt towards Zuko followed by flames of his own, Ozai concentrated his chi into his right hand as Zuko did the same. The two attacks connected causing a huge explosion forcing the father and son apart as the flagship continued on its course without them. Zuko and Ozai eyed each other with an intense hatred.

"Why?" Ozai asked "tell me why you keep coming at me again and again, why do you fight against your own father, against your own country, and why do you keep getting back up and why do you keep fighting."

"I doubt you could understand" Zuko hissed as he got back into stance.

"Is it for some sense of 'justice', is it for some personal view of 'honor', or is it for something like 'love'?" Ozai asked.

Zuko gave a grim laugh before saying "Ozai 'none' of those terms mean anything to you; all you've ever cared about was your own damn self, your no different from your father; if anything your even more monstrous and despicable than he ever was" Zuko then surrounded his right hand in blue flames before saying "over the course of my life I've slipped up several times; believing in you after Azulon died and mother disappeared, wanting to believe in you when I chose not to fight and then was subsequently burned and banished by you, terrorizing innocent people to hunt the Avatar, and choosing your pathetic 'fatherhood' over Uncle Iroh" Zuko then punched forward sending another large stream of blue flames towards Ozai "but never again!!!" he shouted.

Back on the sky deck of The Fire of the Skies Riku, Katara, Raine, Aang, and Azula saw the large blue flames that kept flashing in the sky.

"They're really going at it, aren't they?" Kana asked as she landed her bison.

"Mrs. Kana" Raine said in concern when she saw Kana covered in burns and ran to treat her.

"Relax Raine, we got all the airships, except for the flagship" Kana stated.

Back in the skies Ozai smirked evilly when he said "it looks like I'm still in the game."

Zuko looked down in terror as he saw the flagship turning back towards the south.

"It's too late Zuko" Ozai said diabolically "the east will burn!!!"

"No it won't" Zuko said calmly "we won't allow it!!!"

"How?" Azula and Aang asked.

"My guess is that you missed one of the crewmen with your little bridge stunt" a voice called out from the entrance to the ship.

"Zane, what do we do?" Raine asked as she saw humongous flames literally shoot out from the ship.

"Well, I'm afraid there isn't enough time to get some charges on the engines like we did the other ships" Zane stated before he sighed and blue flames licked his face "but don't worry, I'll stop them."

"What are you going to do?" everyone asked.

"I'm going to become a murder in the sky" Zane said simply as he pulled some goggles out of his robes "in short, everyone on board that ship is about to die."

"Zane are you going to do something dangerous?" Raine asked even though she knew the answer and everyone else knew that she knew.

"Relax Raine" Zane said weakly as he walked up to Raine and kissed her on the lips, when he separated he said "I'll be right back, I'm almost impossible to kill, as you know very well."

Zane then broke off in a mad dash before he leapt into the air and took flight just like Zuko and Ozai had done earlier, he then took flight towards the flagship.

"You better come back" Raine said weakly as Katara placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"What the hell?" Ozai asked Zane made his way up to them.

"Hey guys, how's your squabble going?" Zane asked.

"Zane what are you doing here?" Zuko asked.

"Oh I'm about to use the comet's power to destroy the flagship and I just wanted to make sure you weren't about to die" Zane stated.

"Then get to it, I'm about to wrap things up on my end" Zuko seemingly ordered.

Zane smiled before saying "understood Fire Lord Zuko" and flying towards the flagship.

Zane made his way towards the middle of the flagship while killing over a dozen people who had the poor judgment to get in his way.

"Alright according to the specs the engine should be right about here" Zane said before he slamed the side of the ship with the back of his left hand leaving a large mark.

Zane smiled before he kicked off the ship, he then held up his left hand and focused a large amount of energy into a small sphere which was suddenly engulfed in flames. Zane threw it towards the ship blowing a hole over a hundred feet wide in the side of the ship exposing the large engine.

"I never imagined that I'd ever use my technique for something like this" Zane said as he formed a Sphere of Damnation in his right hand before he punched his right hand forward sending the orb into the engine setting off a chain of explosions, destroying the ship and most likely killing anyone on board.

"No!!!" Ozai shouted angrily.

"Told you" Zuko said as he used Ozai's distraction to get close to him.

"Damn" Ozai cursed as he tried to protect himself.

"You lose!" Zuko shouted as he engulfed his right arm in white fire.

Zuko performed a right uppercut hoping to incinerate Ozai on the spot. Ozai put all his energy into forcing himself away from the attack, as a result there was no direct contact between Ozai's body and Zuko's attack. However the heat from the white fire combined with the power boost from the comet made it so powerful that the heat alone badly burned Ozai's chest. Ozai screamed out in pain as he fell after his flames went out. He eventually fell onto the deck of the Fire of the Skies.

"Well there's something you don't see everyday" Aang said calmly as Ozai got back on his face with pain and anger in his face.

"Even in our lives" Zane said as he landed on deck and got between his friends and the Fire lord and Zuko did the same.

"Why you" Ozai hissed as he punched forward but no flames appeared "what?" he said weakly before he kept punching and kicking towards the teens and Kana as they raised an eyebrow to him.

Zane shrugged to his friends before he walked up to the tyrant and decked him in the face knocking him out cold before asking "any ideas what happened to him?"

Raine ran over to Ozai and placed some water over Ozai's chest, while Katara started treating Zuko and Kana started treating Zane's wounds. "It would seem that Zuko badly damaged his chi network" Raine said calmly.

"Chi network?" Zuko asked.

"It's like a series of veins that distribute chi across the body, to put it simply because of what you've done he'll never firebend again, and thanks to Zane he now has a broken jaw" Raine answered.

"I see" Zuko stated.

"You want me to kill him" Zane offered "I mean I just killed over three thousand people so this really won't hurt to much."

Zuko closed his eyes in thought before saying "no, I've got something far worse in store for him."

"Really?" Zane asked "if your telling me the truth I'm very proud of you."

"In any case, I think there's one last thing we need to do today now that my father has been dealt with" Zuko stated as he looked towards the comet.

"Yeah, I'd have to agree" Zane sighed as he looked up to the comet "I mean it is a major cultural symbol for our people…but it's proven to be bad for the community; Riku, Azula would you care to help us?"

"Alright" Azula and Riku said as they focused on the comet.

The four young firebenders breathed heavily. Suddenly they were all glowing from the intense light pulsing around their bodies, they then launched four bolts of lightning each over a dozen times larger than normal, they seemed to merge midway and when they finally made contact with comet it exploded and burned up in the atmosphere.

"It's over" Katara breathed in relief as the skies turned back to normal.

"Not quite" Zuko said "we still have work to do, but we'll make it" he then kissed her.

"War, mass causalities, a near massacre, and a little love" Zane said lightly "I won't forget this day anytime soon."

"By the way is are deal still going?" Zuko asked.

"Of course" Zane said with a grin "just keep your end of the bargain."

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked.

"Long story" Zuko stated.

-one week later

"All hail Fire Lord Zuko" the multinational crowd shouted as Zuko was made officially named Fire Lord by the eldest Fire Sage with Ursa, Iroh, Azula, Zane, Kimiko, Kana, and Katara standing behind him.

"Thank you, everyone" Zuko said as he raised his hand "words can not express our debt to the countless heroes who protected this world over the century; but I am proud to say that after a hundred years of war and dark times, a new era of peace and love has begun" everyone listened with rapt attention "as the new Fire Lord its my duty to restore the honor of the Fire Nation and I swear that I will, though I know that I can't do it alone, with the help of the many heroes I have allied myself with we will restore our nation's dignity."

Everyone applauded the new Fire Lord knowing that while the future may be full of trials, they have new reasons to hope and believe.

"You two are under arrest!!!" A group of soldiers yelled from behind the new Fire Lord redirecting all attention to Zane and Kimiko who were having their hands tied behind their backs, while standing behind Zuko.

"Zuko, you remembered" Kimiko said happily.

"I told you he would sis" Zane said as if he was about to cry.

"Zuko what is going on here?" Katara asked as they were being led out.

"Katara remember that deal me and Zane talked about a week ago?" Zuko asked "this is my end of the bargain."

"They wanted you to allow them to be arrested?!" Katara asked.

"Well actually they wanted me to allow my father's highest court to _**try**_ to make them pay for all the crimes they committed against his crown" Zuko began "they're basically a collection of my father and grandfather's oldest friends who act as judges for crimes committed against the Fire Nation."

"Did you say 'try'?" Katara asked and Zuko nodded "so from what you just told me a court full of old men are going to _**try**_ to make Zane and Kimiko pay for their crimes?"

Zuko nodded. Everyone looked to the former dragons and noticed the twisted smiles they were both wearing. Naturally just about everyone there planed to be there for the trial.

**28 chapters down, one more to go. Hard to believe I know but the next chapter is the last. Stay tuned to find out what Zuko has in mind for his dad, how the world changes now that Zuko's generation has taken charge of the Fire Nation and the world, and of course let's watch as a court of bitter old people **_**TRY**_** to make Zane and Kimiko pay for their crimes (how can that go wrong for them?). The next chapter will probably be pretty short but I think you'll like it. Until then have fun and leave a review. Also if you'd be so kind think about this fic so far as a whole, what did I do well, what were likely mistakes in the long run (nothing about pairings please, and I already know about the OC overload my next fic will only have three you need to know, so that's been addressed), did any scenes make you laugh, did any scenes make you cry, who made the best couple (this could be actual characters from the series or my OCs), who was my best OC, and what did you think of this fic as whole. Anyway please think about those until I get the last chapter up and take care.**


	29. The New Era

**And then there was one. Hard to believe it but this is the last chapter of Prince of Destiny, it's been fun writing for you guys and I hope you enjoy this finale.**

**I still don't own Avatar. I don't own the movie V for Vendetta (you might recognize a line or two) or the web comic LFG (if you read it, you might remember the words of a certain evil warlock).**

**Please enjoy and don't forget a review.**

**Ch. 29 The New Era**

It was just after sunrise the morning after Zuko was officially named Fire Lord inside the Fire Nation's highest court room. The building itself was six stories tall, windowless, and covered in Fire Nation emblems and statues of Fire Lords Soizen, Azulon, and Ozai; but most notably was the twenty foot statue of Soizen on the roof with flames rising from its mouth with another twenty foot tall statue of Azulon to its right and a statue of Ozai to its left, like Soizen's their statues also had flames rising from their mouths.

The main court room was a large circular room, about one hundred feet in diameter, there was only one entrance, when you entered from said entrance you would have to walk down a tight hallway created by the dozen rows of seats for observers who wanted to observe the capital offenders that stretched down for about seventy five feet, and the last thirty foot area looked like a normal court room. In the center next to the wall was a judge's stand with an old man who appeared to be in his eighties sitting there with a stern look on his face; to the judge's right seated next to the border between the observers and the court itself were the twelve counselors of the former Fire Lords Ozai and Azulon who would act as the jury, on the opposite side of the court area sat the court's scholar who would record all the events of the upcoming trial, guards were stationed throughout the room both in the court and the observation area.

There were several reasons for the tight security; first of all the observation area was filled to capacity with people from all four nations who wished to watch the trial, secondly the newly crowned Fire Lord Zuko was observing this trial from the front row with his family and the Avatar and some girl from the Southern Water Tribe, but what drew in the most security were the defendants standing only fifteen feet in front of the judge.

There were two defendants; they were both eighteen years of age, one boy and one girl. They both had the same jet black hair and dark blue eyes. The only difference in their appearance aside from their gender was that the girl's hair reached all the way down to the bottom of her back, while the boys stopped about six inches past his shoulder blades. Their names had struck fear into the hearts of countless people within the Fire Nation's government for the past three years, their crimes were numerous in quantity and vicious in nature, but now they stood before the judge with their hands cuffed behind their backs and their legs were so tightly bound that they could barely walk; they were none other than the infamous Zane and Kimiko and they both had an amused expression on their faces.

The courtroom was filled with chatter when the judge cleared his throat loudly, slammed his gavel on his stand and shouted "Silence!!!" the court immediately fell silent "Zane and Kimiko you both stand accused of over a dozen counts of piracy, several dozen counts of arson, over one hundred counts of destruction of Fire Nation property, the murder of over three dozen Fire Nation and military officials, and countless other counts of other treasonous acts which include but are not limited to the killing of soldiers in both the Fire Nation's Army and Navy; do you two have anything to say?"

Kimiko chuckled before saying "Damn good times."

The observers didn't seemed surprised at the comments, the scholar and the counselors were disturbed, while the judge was disgusted "safe to assume you don't plan to deny the charges or to apologize for your actions?"

Zane grinned before saying "Wow sis, these guys appear to have some brain matter left."

"I know" Kimiko began "you know if they had a little more, they might qualify to be considered sentient beings."

"You're not very respectful" the judge stated.

"That's not true" Zane responded while poorly acting like he was hurt "we can be very respectful."

"Yeah, it's just that you have to do more than be a bunch of old men who smell bad to earn it from us" Kimiko stated factually before she pretended to be suffocating in response to their smell.

"This is going to be a long day" the judge stated as he slammed his hand to his forehead.

The trial continued well into the evening. The sun had gone down and the court had to break for lunch around noon, when they got back the trial consisted of the judge questioning the twins and the twins responding with a smart ass answer; until finally.

"Do you two have any closing statements?" the judge asked clearly annoyed.

"Thank the spirits it's almost over" Kimiko stated loudly.

At that the judge had had it "this court!!!"

"Of corrupt old bastards who have been selling out their verdicts to the highest bidder, most for over fifty years" Zane added to the judges comment causing his veins to just about pop as he watched them stretch out their arms and legs "amused us for a short time, sadly it no longer does."

"You impudent!!!" the judge shouted "we are the highest court in the Fire Nation, and you will respect and fear us!!!"

"Two things old man" Zane began "first of all; people should not be afraid of their governments, governments should be afraid of their people" everyone in the court room could tell that things were about to get interesting "and trust me before this is over you _**will**_be very afraid."

"And secondly, you're not asking us the _**important**_ questions" Kimiko added.

"Like what?!" the judge asked.

"Why are the defendants able to move their arms and legs freely, would be a good place to start" Kimiko stated smugly as she and her brother rubbed their foreheads.

"When did you?!" the judge asked as about twenty guards immediately surrounded the defendants.

"Oh we freed ourselves from the binding about ten minutes after the trial began" Kimiko said happily.

"Say Kimiko, is there something on my forehead?" Zane asked as he held up his bangs.

"You have some dirt there, let me get it" Kimiko said as she pulled some water out of the air and washed it off Zane's forehead.

"Thanks Kimiko, so are you ready for our last hurrah before we go legit?" Zane asked.

Kimiko hugged him before saying "I honestly never thought this day would come, but yeah I'm ready."

"The hell are you…" the judge was about to ask before he was interrupted.

"You're not very bright are you?" Kimiko asked.

"They're apparently not as bright as we first suspected" Zane sighed "I mean they don't seem to get that this isn't a trial, it's a spectacle."

"What did you say?!" the judge hissed.

Kimiko sighed before saying "where do we begin?"

"Still I can't believe he didn't suspect something was up when he saw that all the observers had brought snacks into the court room" Zane said lightly "not to mention all the merchants outside who made a killing off their sales."

"Except for that one guy who was selling cabbages" Kimiko stated lightly "anyway where do we start?"

"Well it started during a little meeting we had with Fire Lord Zuko before the last battle" Zane began.

"You see Fire Lord Zuko takes some pretty unpopular political stances and he'll need all the friends he can get" Kimiko continued.

"So we had a little chat and came to an agreement" Zane stated as his smirk reached new levels "Zuko was to hold off on pardoning us so we'd be arrested and brought here to be _**tried**_ and let us retain our titles as the Dragons of the North and South…"

"In exchange; once we're done having fun here, Zane is to serve him as his new highest ranking General of the army, and I'm going to be in charge of the Navy" Kimiko explained "and on another note he's going to pardon us for _**everything**_ tonight."

"Which brings us to what we're about to do" Zane stated evilly "first off, you might want to open your podium judge."

The judge opened his podium and his eyes nearly popped out "what the hell?"

"You see judge during the week after Zuko beat Ozai and the time we got arrested, we had already snuck into this building" Kimiko explained with great amusement "and we rigged this entire building with explosive charges, fireworks, and a hell of a lot of fuse; in fact we stuck the last bit of fuse out of your podium."

The judge was speechless when Zane shouted past the guards "Raine, Riku, you guys have the rest of the fuse?"

A Water Tribe girl and a Fire Nation boy each held up a large wheel of green cord, "Excellent" Kimiko stated proudly "so it's time to get this show on the road."

"Stop them!!!" the judge shouted.

Two of the guards tried to grab the twins from behind, however they both received a kick to the face resulting in them falling painfully to the ground where they lost consciousness.

"Come on guys you have to try harder than that if you want to stop us" the twins said in sync.

Two more guards tried to rush them with their fists in gulfed in flames, the twins ducked and kicked the guards in the stomach, their flames extinguished instantly. Zane and Kimiko then grabbed their guards by the arm and threw them into a third who was trying to charge in behind the previous two knocking all three of them out.

"Score: Zane and Kimiko 5, Guards 0" Kimiko stated smugly "come on guys take us seriously."

"I think they just need a little motivation" Zane sighed "Riku, Raine, if you'd please" he said before he and his sister held out their right hands, a few seconds later they were both holding a sheathed sword.

"Now, I recommend you remaining fifteen soldiers take us at least a little more serious" Kimiko stated as she and her brother drew their blades and the guards started spreading out and take their firebending stances.

The twins decided it was time to take the offense as they charged towards the guards with Zane heading towards the right and Kimiko to the left. The first guard tried to catch Zane with a flaming left hook, however his arm was deflected by the side of Zane's sword and was slammed into the court wall next to the sage by Zane's own red flaming fist, the guard was out cold before he hit the ground. Zane immediately kicked his left foot backwards sending a red fireball towards another guard, overpowering his own bending, when the attack connected with the guard he blown back several feet before he lost consciousness. Kimiko pulled some water out of the air with her left hand as she charged her first target; the guard punched a fireball towards Kimiko, but the attack was dissipated halfway to it's target when a stream of water intercepted it and grabbed the guard by the upper torso, the guard was then quickly and roughly pulled towards Kimiko where his stomach met the but of Kimiko's sword handle causing him to black out in seconds. She then performed a left roundhouse kick sending an arc of water towards another guard slamming him against the jury box; this made the jurors jump to the side to avoid the guard when he slammed into their benches and knocked two of them along with himself.

Four of the five guards surrounded the twins, who were a few feet away from each other, back to back. The siblings turned their heads to each other and looked each other in the eyes before they smiled; both twins held out their blades as Zane's was engulfed in flames and Kimiko's was surrounded in water, the twins then turned to each other and ran forward with their left hands extended to one another, when their hand latched onto each other and swung each other in a counterclockwise circle sending an arc of water and fire out in a three hundred and sixty degrees; the four guards were immediately thrown against the walls and fell to the ground.

"And then there was one" Kimiko said slyly.

The last guard looked at his fourteen defeated comrades and then looked at the twins who were unscratched before putting his hands in the air and saying "okay I give up, please just don't kill me!"

Zane looked to his sister and smiled before walking up to him and placing a hand on the man's shoulder, he then said "relax we weren't going to kill you, we haven't killed anyone for a week and we have no desire to break from that."

"Huh?" the guard nearly spat as his eyes darted from guard to guard and noticing that they were all still breathing.

"Now why don't you and some of the observers help get your friends out of here before we blow this place to hell?" Kimiko asked as the guard nodded and helped one of his friends up.

"Now there's only one thing to do before the evacuation and the fireworks" Zane stated as he looked to his sister who had a sudden realization.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot" Kimiko said as she and her brother both threw their swords like spears, each blade was stuck into the wall, each only a few inches away from the judge's head while he was trying to sneak out.

"Are you going to kill me?!" the old man asked hoarsely as he swung his arm out and sent a feeble arc of fire towards the approaching twins which was easily blocked.

"If we wanted to kill you, you wouldn't have a head on your shoulders right now" Zane stated bluntly.

"Besides, we've killed enough already; mostly because of people like you" Kimiko hissed.

"So we wanted to ask you a question first" Zane stated calmly as his eyes took a more sober look in his eyes "so tell us, did you or any of your friends ever feel any shame or regret?"

"For what?!" the judge hissed.

"For fueling the agendas of tyrants, neglecting the people of the Fire Nation whom you swore to serve and protect, helping fuel the destruction of countless innocent people's lives!" Kimiko hissed as a tear rolled down her cheek as thought about her father, Aiko, Konsetsu, and the many other people she had met over the years.

"Don't be ridiculous" the judge hissed "our needs, the needs of the nobility, and the needs of the Fire Lord far exceed the needs of a bunch of lowly peasants and treacherous nobles like your father."

"Bastard!!!" Kimiko shouted as she lodged an ice-sickle into the man's knee caps.

"You're wrong" Zane stated calmly "your generation's time has past, now it's our turn, and this time we will have peace; and we'll be there to protect it, mark my words" a tear then ran down his cheeks as well and the judge finally was silent.

Back in the rosters the new Fire Lord had decided it was time to step in.

"Mother, Uncle, Katara, and Aang please help evacuate everyone and get them to a good vantage point for the show?" Zuko asked.

"Of course" they answered as they got up to usher people out for the fireworks show that was approaching.

"Azula, Kana, and Riku on me please" Zuko said calmly.

"Understood" Azula and Kana replied.

"One moment" Riku said as he handed his roll of fuse over to Raine "would you kindly help Zane and Kimiko rig this up?"

"Of course" Raine said as she grabbed the wheel over to the judge's podium.

Zuko, Azula, Kana, and Riku made their way to towards the trial area as the other observers started making their way out of the courtroom. The twelve former advisories and the sage that had been recording the trial stopped right in front of the new Fire Lord's group.

"My lord is what they're saying true?" one of them asked.

"It is" Zuko answered calmly.

"And you're all under arrest for corruption and crimes against humanity" Azula added lightly.

"What?!" they shouted.

"Didn't you hear her?" Kana asked "you're under arrest, I advise you not to resist; I'm not as merciful as my children."

"You don't have the authority!" they spat at Kana.

"Actually she's the new head of palace security and she's now under orders by the Fire Lord to aid in your arrests" Riku stated calmly as he pulled out some restraints.

Kana smiled before saying "that's why I don't mind the idea of having you for a son in law."

"The arrests please" Zuko said calmly.

"Right away" Azula stated as she helped Riku and Kana restrain the old war criminals and Zuko walked towards Zane and Kimiko.

"Zane, Kimiko it's time for your show, leave him to us" Zuko said softly.

"Thank you" Zane said as he brushed his eyes.

"A deal's a deal" Zuko said before he smiled lightly "now go help your girlfriend set this up."

Zane smiled before saying "yes your majesty" he then walked towards the podium with Kimiko at his side.

Zuko restrained the old judge and lifted him up with Azula's help before saying "we'll get you stitched up before we throw you in prison" they then handed him over to one of his body guards.

"Damn you" the judge said silently as he fainted.

Zuko left the courtroom and walked up to the hill in front of the courthouse where the staff, observers, cart vendors, and anyone else who had been within the vicinity. He took his stance next to Iroh and Ursa.

"So, have I gone mad for striking a deal like this with Zane and Kimiko?" Zuko asked.

Iroh and Ursa chuckled before Ursa said "I don't think you could've made a better deal to win their loyalty."

"That and you'll be sending a powerful message to the rest of the world that the Fire Nation has changed for the better" Iroh added "trust me…in weeks you, Zane, and Kimiko will be considered world heroes; you'll do fine, I know it" he then placed his hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"I'm just worried that I'll end up like Ozai" Zuko sighed.

"Zuko" Ursa said calmly "you and your father are two completely different people; he chose to neglect his duties to the people while you burned for them, he chose to spread war and destruction while you while you chose to help end the fighting for good, and while he killed countless people before and during his reign Ozai killed countless people while you've never killed a single human being in your life."

"You see Zuko, you're not like Ozai and you'll never be like him because you chose not to be" Iroh said wisely "we are who we choose to be, nothing more and nothing less."

"Besides, you have friends, family, and loved ones who'll ensure that you won't become someone you're not" Ursa said with a tone of finality.

"Thank you mother, uncle" Zuko said quietly as he looked to his side to see Katara looking towards the court as Zane, Kimiko, Raine, and Riku unrolled the final bit of fuse.

"Hey Fire Lord Zuko, come here and light this" Kimiko shouted out as she held up the end of the fuse.

"Wasn't this your idea?" Zuko asked.

"Come on" Zane shrugged "you know you want to."

Zuko sighed before walking over and grabbing the fuse with his left hand. Zuko breathed deeply before creating a small white flame in his right hand before lighting the fuse and watching the fire race towards its target.

"While we wait I was wondering" Katara said curiously "what did you do with your father?"

"Oh him, well" Zuko began "I sentenced him to a rather unique punishment."

"Which is?" Riku and Raine asked.

"Life" Zuko answered.

"In prison?" Kimiko asked.

"No" Zuko began "I sentenced him to spend the rest of his day in an armored prison transport that'll be traveling across the globe, the idea is he'll be watching as the world rebuilds and enjoys the new era of peace."

"So let me get this straight" Zane began "you condemned Ozai to spend the rest of his days watching the world he had dreamed of burning to the ground and ruling with an iron fist rebuild, live freely, and become more unified in this era of peace?!"

"That sums it up" Zuko shrugged.

Zane and Kimiko looked each other in the eyes before laughing hysterically.

"We're VERY proud of you" Kimiko stated "he'll be begging people to put him out of his misery for the rest of his life."

"For a guy like him, it'll be a living hell" Zane stated as his eyes traveled back to the court house "anyway explosions eminent in three…two…one…"

Suddenly explosions started coming from the Court house. They began at the base and then worked their ways up to the second and third floors while the sky was set ablaze by rockets, multi-colored sparks, sparkling Roman candle shots, and other beautiful effects.

"Here comes the finale" Kimiko stated as explosions occurred at the base of the three statues on the roof.

The head of Ozai's statue shot up in the air until it came crashing down on a merchant's stand a couple dozen yards away from the courthouse.

"MY CABBAGES!!!" one of the merchants shouted as the building collapsed and five sparkling dragons shot up from the roof. Four dragons shot off in different directions while the last dragon continued straight into the heavens; a red dragon soared off to the west, an orange dragon dashed towards the east, a green dragon raced to the south, and a blue dragon flew off to the North while the last dragon in the center lit up the night sky with its bright white light.

The crowd saluted as the dragons made their debuted in the night and they were all crying. Some cried because their countries had been recently liberated from oppression, some cried because their tribes were now safe from fear, some were crying because they could restore their own way of life after a century in hiding, and one was crying over the loss of his vegetables.

"Zuko" Iroh said happily the future awaits.

18 years later- Northern Water Tribe

It was the anniversary of the war's conclusion; it was the Northern Water Tribe's turn to host the international celebration as leaders of all four nations and the Avatar had gathered to honor the lives of the countless people who had lost their lives regardless of their side and to reaffirm their nation's dedication to continuing the peace.

A thirteen year old boy with golden eyes and shoulder length black hair dug himself out of the snow as some of it melted on his parka; he was not alone however, a fifteen year old boy with golden eyes and extremely short black hair was also picking himself up. Across from them was a fifteen year old girl and a fourteen year old boy both with long black hair reaching down about six inches below their shoulders and dark blue eyes and they were all surrounded by children who watched them spar.

"Damn it!!!" the younger boy shouted "do you know who we are?!" he asked as he conjured up some fire in his right hand.

"Let's see here" the girl said calmly as she engulfed her hand in fire as well "you're name is Roku; the son of Fire Lord Zuko and lady Katara, and the crown prince of the Fire Nation" she then pointed her other hand to his friend "and you're his cousin Gyatso; son of Azula and Avatar Aang."

"She's right Roku" Gyatso said in surprise.

"So you knew who we are and still attacked us!!!" Roku half shouted.

"You need to calm down a little" the older boy stated calmly as he also lit up his hand in fire "for starters this was a sparring match so of course we weren't going to hold back, secondly you need to calm down and learn some dignity in defeat, and lastly me and my cousin are the best firebending team in the world."

"They're right Roku" a man with golden eyes and long black hair stated as the children parted to let him through "humility helps in this world."

"Father" Roku gasped "how did you know?"

Zuko chuckled before saying "Mai and Kya told us you were getting out of hand."

"Damn" Roku swore softly as he thought of his ten year old sisters the twins Mai the firebender and Kya the water bender as they followed their mother who seemed annoyed at her son's latest antics.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Zuko" Gyatso said solemnly "I should have stopped him."

"Save it for your mother" Zuko stated as he turned to the Fire Bending cousins and smiled "do you know who you got into a fight with Roku, Gyatso?"

"No, we were asking when you showed up" Roku said calmly.

"Would you two kindly introduce yourselves" Zuko asked amused.

The boy looked at his cousin before stepping forward and saying "I am Rin; son of Riku and Kimiko and the air to my mother's title of Dragon of the South" he then bowed respectfully.

The girl stepped forward with a huge grin, before she conjured some flames around her feet and held her hands above her head in fists and said "I am Aiko; daughter of Zane and Raine and the heir to my father's title of Dragon of the North" the flames then died away "I'm also the girl who just beat up the crown prince and the child of the Avatar."

"Now be nice" Zuko said as he held his son back "I don't want to hear anymore Agni Kais going on, this is supposed to be a peaceful gathering, so don't cause trouble and keep an eye on your sisters."

"Ok" Roku sighed in defeat.

Zuko made his way back to the other diplomats and said "your kids are something else general Zane, admiral Kimiko."

"What'd you expect?" the Kimiko asked.

"I'm very proud of them though" Zane stated before he walked up to the fire lord "life is fun" he stated before he slapped him on the back and everyone seemed to laugh at the children's antics.

**And that's all I wrote on Prince of Destiny. Please leave me some good reviews and answer the questions from my little survey at the end of the previous chapter and feel free to add any comments you feel are necessary (the more you tell me about your thoughts the more I can learn to hopefully better my story telling). Special thanks to everyone who reviewed the very first drafts of chapters one and two, if it weren't for you guys there is no way in hell this fic would have turned out as well as it did and of course thanks to everyone who helped make my day with their encouraging and helpful reviews throughout the course of this story. My next Fanfic is going to be a Bleach story called 'The Frozen Savior" starring Toushirou Hitsugaya and I'd love to have you guys tell me what you think of it, first chapter should be up within the next week or two. For anyone who thought this story had too many OC's to keep track of I have good news, The Frozen Savior will only have 3 OC's you need to know well, as for all the other OCs let's just say that their luck runs out fast. Anyway please give me your final words on Prince of Destiny and I'd love to hear from you again on Frozen Savior. Either way I thank you all for your help and support.**

**-That Crazy Guy **


End file.
